


Waiting Outside The Lines

by Comicality



Category: Waiting Outside The Lines
Genre: Acting, Celebrity Crush, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 106,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicality/pseuds/Comicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an unknown teen actor on the big Hollywood scene, young Evan Elliot was overjoyed to be cast as one of the minor characters on one of his favorite TV shows, "The Walking Dead". Not only for the acting credit on his resume, but also because of his secret crush on fellow teen actor, Chandler Riggs. Attempting to make some kind of connection with his idol and love interest, Elliott is pushed tot he side as experienced actor Asa Butterfield is brought in to the series as well. To complicate things further, another fan of the show, Greyson Chance, has made a point of coming to watch the filming along with other fans of the series. When Greyson and Evan find a kindred spirit within one another, will a new relationship come to be, or will Evan be tempted by the crush he's harbored for so long before ever meeting Greyson? Check out this first chapter of the story! And look for more soon! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines"_ **

* * *

It was the first big project that I could really put on my resume as an actor, even if it's only a bit part. My 16th birthday was still a few months away, but after a few cattle call auditions and a bunch of meetings that didn't really go anywhere, I finally felt like I might actually have a shot at doing something that I really love. Who knows? Maybe I can be one of the boys you secretly sneak peeks at on the magazine covers at the grocery store. Evan Elliott...teen idol. Hehehe, well, I can dream, can't I?

I was really _excited_ about this gig, as 'The Walking Dead' was one of my all time favorite shows on television. I thought for sure that they were going to go with this other kid with this really light blond hair, lighter than mine anyway...but they actually chose me instead. Surprised the hell out of me. That lucky phone call from my agent will go down as one of the best I've ever had. I danced on the ceiling from the moment I hung up the phone until the first day I showed up on set to start filming a few weeks later.

I know it wasn't a BIG part, but I'd be appearing on and off throughout the whole season, and I was happy to both be an official 'working' teen actor. However, I have to admit that my intense infatuation wasn't just for the show itself. There was another reason for my excitement levels to be shooting through the roof. Something that wouldn't let me sleep most nights while I waited for the cameras to roll.

You see, I've had this sugary sweet infatuation with this other teen actor, Chandler Riggs, since the show's third season. I have been soooo swept up, so uncontrollably GOOFY, over this boy...that it really defies all reason. I don't know what it was that made me so crazy whenever he was on the screen, but I felt a tingly sensation rushing through me every time those diamond blue eyes came into view. I had it so bad that I would actually get short of breath during the episodes where he played a larger role. Something about him made me feel all funny inside. But I loved every second of it. That boy...he does weird things to me.

You really can't _imagine_ what it was like for me to see him in person for the first time! I mean...he was RIGHT there! In the flesh! Close enough for me to reach out and actually _touch_ him. I melted instantly when he shook my hand. He smiled at me! SMILED! Oh God, I nearly creamed myself right then and there. Seeing those eyes in person...it was MORE than a dream come true.

Before I even went to the first audition, my mind had created a variety of detailed fantasies where I walked on that set and Chandler fell madly in love with me at first sight. Fantasies where we became secret boyfriends and got together to snuggle up as often as we possibly could. I often dreamed of what it would be like to kiss and gently suck on those sweet lips for just a few minutes of bliss. Actually, I just want to rub noses with him in the cutest way. Just thinking of that and having him smile from the contact is enough to arouse me to the point of getting dizzy. And the thing is, he's SO sweet and personable in real life. He plays such a stoic and hard-hearted character on the show these days, but the second the cameras stop rolling, he goes right back to smiling and being one of the cutest, coolest, boys ever. The first two weeks that I was there, I was certain that I had fallen _hopelessly_ in love with him. I mean, I didn't want to seem creepy or pushy or anything...but I never took my eyes off of him for longer than a few seconds a day. I couldn't help myself. 

I know that he was working. We both were. The director had to spend much more time with him, obviously. He was a main character, while me and the other teens they hired for the next string of episodes were hired to play a bunch of kids who survived the zombie apocalypse by hiding out in our high school and surviving off of cafeteria food. Heh...I can't imagine doing that in real life. I'd rather be devoured by the living dead than have to live off of school lunches for the next year or two. Anyway, my group gets to meet up with Chandler and his adult companions here in the forest, where we try to make due and take care of one another. I don't know if the writers are going to keep any of us on for more than a single season, but that works for me. If it means that I get to be close to my sweetheart for a few months during the Summer, then I'll take it.

I have been working on getting closer and closer to him since filming began in this giant clearing next to a heavily wooded area about an hour drive away from my house. I tried to make eye contact when I could. I was nervous, but I just wanted to get his attention and maybe smile or something to show him that I was...I don't know...'interested', I guess. I tried eating lunch with him a few times by sitting at the same table, but I was always too nervous to do more than mumble a bashful 'hello'. Leaving me to gobble down my food from the catering truck alone while trying not to shake myself to pieces from the fear of being close enough to Chandler to hear him eating his potato chips. He makes the cutest little crunch when he eats potato chips.

After another week or so, I tried a little bit harder to know him on some deeper level. I talked to him whenever I could get near him, and he was always polite. Always gave me a smile. But it wasn't really...umm...arghh! I was soooo eager to see if maybe I could get him somewhere alone. Just for a little while. I wanted nothing more than to talk to him, one on one. An actual _conversation_. Witty banter and giggles and a few tender moments we can use to truly grow on one another. And if I was lucky...a kiss that was sure to knock me flat in the first three seconds. I was making it my mission to see that happen, and he seemed to start warming up to me in the third week of shooting. He even remembered my name, giving me an occasional, "Hi, Evan." whenever he came out of the hair and makeup trailer. It felt like I was actually making some progress here.

Then...

Asa showed up.

And everything changed.

Asa Butterfield. A more 'experienced' actor, I guess. Certainly much more experienced than I was. The producers went with someone more recognizable for the role of one of the main boys in our refugee camp. He just showed up on set one day with his pretty face and his pretty eyes and his pretty accent...it just wasn't fair. And he can turn the accent on and off too. Like...whenever he wants. And he manages to sound really cute either way. How does he do that? Then he's got these big glasses that he wears when he's not filming...but he's _still_ cute. Then he puts contacts on for the show...and he's even _hotter_ than he was before. Once he came to work on the show, everything concerning my Chandler fantasy kind of fell apart.

I couldn't tell if they had ever met before, but they seemed to 'buddy up' almost instantly. Every word that came out of Asa's mouth seemed to either fascinate Chandler or make him laugh. For that whole next week or two, I watched them bond in a way that made me feel like a total outsider. It was like being locked out of a game of tag on a grade school playground. Chandler didn't even acknowledge my existence anymore. Whenever he showed up for the day, the first thing he did was look for Asa. Whenever Asa showed up, the first thing he did was look for Chandler. The two of them were inseparable during every break and lunch. And they had a lot of scenes together, so the rest of the boys, me included, were kind of pushed into the background while the two of them got to play off of one another. I couldn't believe it. Asa was stealing all the attention from the boy of my dreams. How is it that he can just walk in here and steal my witty banter and giggles and tender moments? That's SO not cool. 

I kept trying to say hello to Chandler, but all I got was the same polite and professional, "Hey, Evan." I mean, I could have chased him around and tried to _force_ myself on him, but that would have just made me look creepy and weird. Or even worse, like some kind of actor leech who's looking to increase my popularity by trying to muscle in on another actor's spotlight. I hear that happens a lot. They call it 'networking', but it's really just a narcissist's way of avoiding the term 'gaining fame by association'. I don't want to be _that_ guy. I just didn't know how else to approach him. And before I could figure out some casual way to maybe strike up a deeper connection that would get Chandler to notice me again...there was Asa! Brightening Chandler's whole day with his smile, and causing my chest to almost cave in from the misery as a result. I'll never get close to him now.

It was a few days later when I started noticing Chandler's absence from the set. Another day or two when I noticed that Asa's little disappearing acts seemed to be in sync with Chandler's. As I started to pay closer attention, I saw what was going on. It was almost like there was this hidden signal that was transmitted between them. Something that nobody would notice unless they were actually looking for it like I was. It was a wink, a nod, a slightly unnatural smile. Then one of the boys would sort of blend into the background of extras and set technicians. The other boy would wait a minute or two...and then he'd do the same. Sometimes Chandler would go first. Sometimes Asa would take the first walk. But it happened at least twice a day. And they always came back together. Walking shoulder to shoulder. Practically holding hands.

I couldn't really describe what I was feeling inside. It was this weird emotional cocktail of anger, pain, and envy...served raw with no chaser to dull the sting. Every time they went sneaking off the set together, my mind went wild with self induced images of something truly naughty going on. Which was both agonizing and arousing at the same time. Where were they going? What were they doing? It plagued me so much over the next week of filming that I was beginning to forget the few lines of dialogue that I _had_ on this show. I was trying to forget the whole thing, but my heart hurt every second that they were away. And when they came back to set, sharing their sexy little smiles and secrets...it hurt even more. It's extremely hard to hide that on camera and stay in character. I can't screw this up. My agent busted her _ass_ to get me this part. I need to make it worth her time.

I just need to focus. That's all. Just focus.

A few more days of filming pass. I begin to notice that Chandler and Asa sit closer to one another when they eat lunch together now. They stare into each other's eyes for just a second or two longer than normal. Their playful grins have become more subtle, more flirtatious. I've seen Chandler blush a few times in Asa's presence. I don't think they're just buddies. In fact, I'm pretty sure that something funny is going on between those two. And that truly crushed me inside. Chandler was supposed to be mine. I came all the way out here, this was my big chance...and I lost him to someone else because I was too chicken to make my move before Asa got there and made it for me. 

It was a Thursday afternoon when I got fed up with this little game of theirs, and decided to follow them to see where they were creeping off to. A part of me didn't want to know. But the voyeur in me wanted to see for myself. So...I waited for the signal. It looks like Asa was taking off first this time. I focused my attention on Chandler Riggs once he left, and I noticed a little something that made my suspicions boil over the top. A slight bulge in the front of his pants. An awkward walk. A look in his eyes that let me know that he was definitely _anticipating_ something. 

I stared at him, waiting for him to make his exit from the set while the lighting guys were setting up the next shot. Chandler's eyes met mine for a quick second, and I turned away. I didn't want to, but those sweet blue eyes could be SO intimidating sometimes. So the cowardly act of looking away was more an involuntary reflex than a premeditated action.

Then...after a few more seconds, I saw Chandler look around to see if anyone was watching...

...And he backed up to sneak away to join his... _'friend'_ somewhere away from the prying eyes of everyone else on set.

Ok. This is it.

I secretly took off to follow him, making myself as inconspicuous as possible. It wasn't easy to keep him in sight and not make any noise or allow myself to be seen. But I managed to track Chandler towards one of the near empty trailers that they had parked just at the edge of the woods. He knocked on the door, I heard a lock being twisted, and I saw Asa open up for him to come in.

Yeah...it sucked. I felt the agony deep in my chest where my heart was _supposed_ to be. But I kept myself calm. They shared a smile before Chandler climbed into the trailer and closed the door. I heard it lock again, and despite my heartache...I quickly scampered across the short distance between me and the trailer so I could finally see what was going on with those two. I listened from outside the door, but I couldn't really hear anything. I think they were talking to each other, but it was really low. Soft voices. Almost whispers. 

I wasn't going to get any info this way. 

I looked behind the trailer, and I saw a tree with a few low branches that I might be able to reach from the ground with a well timed jump or two. So I headed over there, found myself a sturdy limb, and I pulled myself up far enough to look though one of the trailer windows in the back. No curtain. Thank the gods for that one. But, unfortunately, the only branch that was thick and strong enough to support my weight and keep me from being seen was too high up for me to see as much as I wanted to. From the angle I was at, looking down into the small rectangular window before me, I could only see the two boys from the waist down. I could barely tell who was who, except for their shoes. I recognized Chandler's sneakers. That was the only difference.

I watched, and I waited...but I couldn't really tell what was happening. I mean...I saw Asa's feet and Chandler's feet...and they were facing each other...standing really really close, evidently. But they weren't moving. They weren't even talking. I could hear some heavy breathing, though. And then this weird smacking noise. Then...Chandler let out a soft whimper that clued me in on what was going on here. They were KISSING!!! I mean...wow! Oh God!!! Oh WOW! Oh God! Oh WOW!!! Oh GOD!!!

I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Especially when I saw Chandler step closer, and Asa's hand seemed to drop down to fondle his supple bottom as they tongue kissed with a forbidden passion that was conveniently hidden away from the rest of the world. I was so hard that I'm surprised that I didn't break my neck falling out of that damn tree. My heart was pounding with a relentless thunder in my ribcage, and I didn't blink ONCE as I saw the two boys making out. Such a sexy little secret. Such a romantic little getaway. _God_ , I wish it was me sliding my tongue over Chandler's like that. Holding him close, feeling his affection for me through the taste of his sweet lips. Damn you, Asa. Seriously. Damn you for taking my special boy.

They continued to kiss and hold each other for about five minutes, before I saw Chandler's feet take a step backward. I heard the sounds of belt buckles being undone, and I tried to get myself a better view by moving to another branch. No such luck. Ugh! I wish I could see more! I wish I could see their lips pressed together! That would be sooooo freakin' HOT! I guess I should just be glad that there was a crack in the window so I could hear them. Thank you 'Summer heat' for making that necessary. 

I held my breath as I saw Chandler's pants, and then his underwear drop down to his ankles. My eyes widened, and I saw Asa's pants and underwear do the same. Oh God! Are they...are they getting _naked_ right now??? I covered my mouth to hold back an excited gasp, and even though their pants were still hooked on their feet, I heard Asa tell Chandler, "Lay down. I've been waiting for this all day."

I saw Chandler move back another step or two, and even though I still couldn't see their faces, I saw Chandler lay back on the small loveseat in the trailer, and I watched as Asa carefully crawled on top of him. I could clearly see Asa's shapely bottom as he covered Chandler's young body and slid in between his legs. 

Asa began humping him gently...naked genitals to naked genitals. Chandler's ankles, still bound by his pants and underwear, attempted to spread his legs as wide as he could to let his teen lover get as much contact with him as he possibly could. I watched as Chandler's hands moved down to take a tight grip of Asa's soft round cheeks as they made determined circles into the sensual cradle he made for him. 

More smacking noises. More heavy breathing. More grinding and erotic hip movements. I was so blown away by what I was seeing that it was hard to believe that it was actually happening. It didn't even matter that Chandler was my favorite boy and Asa was getting to live out the details of my personal wet dream right in front of my face! This was something that was absolutely _unprecedented_ in my eyes! I couldn't have dreamed this up if I WANTED to. And I felt myself beginning to hump the tree branch as my eager erection _begged_ me for release.

Both boys were moaning now. Asa had a much deeper, more controlled, moan to express his pleasure. While Chandler had this boyish little whimper, that sounded more desperate than intentional. I saw his legs open even wider and his hands squeeze Asa's full and luscious cheeks to pull him in further. The smacking noises got louder as their sexual fever began to reach its peak...their tongues battling one another as Asa's slender hips pushed into his bashful lover with an urgency that let me know that it wouldn't be long before this whole thing was over with. And I just kept watching. I could NOT stop watching.

Chandler's whimpers got higher in pitch, and he soon broke his passionate kiss to say, "Wait...mmmm...I'm gonna shoot."

Asa kissed him again and giggled. "Already? You get too excited, too fast. Hehehe!" They both snickered for a second, and Asa told him, "Ok, let me swallow it. Don't make a mess."

I'm assuming that Chandler agreed, because the next thing I knew, Asa had slid down to his knees on the floor, and he unhooked one of Chandler's legs from their restraints...a hand on each knee to push them apart so Asa could lean in and take his hard boyhood into his mouth.

The sounds were warm and wet. Sooooo very wet. I watched as Asa's hands traveled, palms down, up and down over the top of Chandler's smooth thighs. I could see the cutest little stomach muscles tighten up in Chandler as he sighed with delight, his hands gripping Asa's shoulders, his shirt wrinkled up in his excited grip. The slow bobbing of Asa's head quickly increased in its heated suction. Chandler began to twitch and wrestle with Asa, an increasing volume of bashful whimpers escaping from the back of his throat. And then I watched Chandler grab the top of Asa's head, threading his slim fingers through the boy's soft locks of chestnut splendor. Chandler's thighs collapsed inward, pressing against both sides of Asa's face...but Asa didn't stop. He seemed to revel in the boy's loss of control, in Chandler's helpless reaction to his inevitable climax. And then...Chandler held Asa's head down as his cute little bottom tensed up and his shaft began to thump with the beginnings of a powerful orgasm. 

Maybe it had only been a few minutes, but the whole experience for me was as dramatic as a full three hour, Oscar winning, theatrical event. I could actually feel the sticky and slippery mess that I had in my underwear, just from watching it. Not a full climax on my part, but pretty damn close. I was so breathless as Asa's wet suction became flooded from the added bonus of Chandler's nectar, filling him up until some of the fresh liquid dribbled from his lips, sliding down to the base of the boy's shaft. Chandler continued to pump himself into Asa's mouth, and Asa just hugged him lovingly around the waist, accepting every last drop of his thick and tasty seed. 

Was I really seeing this? Could this even be possible?

"Hurry up. Do me. They'll come looking for us soon." Asa whispered.

He stood up, and Chandler didn't waste any time coming down from his blissful high, just to get on his knees and take Asa's warm shaft between those soft, almost girlish, lips of his. This time, I could actually see Chandler's face, and Asa's length...which was pretty impressive for a guy his size. 

Chandler held on to Asa's hips as he pushed himself in and out of his mouth, sliding the underside of his shaft over the gentle texture of the boy's tongue. I watched Chandler's eyes glance up at his sexy partner, and grip his ass as he began to suck harder. I guess Asa was more excited than he thought, because it wasn't long before that combination of sensations took him over the edge. He began to push his hips faster, now humping himself frantically into Chandler's warm mouth with a fever. And then, he rose up onto his tip toes, and let out a surprise squeal as the first few jets of hot semen splashed against the roof of Chandler's sucking mouth. 

It must have been a lot, because Asa was wiggling with orgasmic convulsions for quite a long time. I saw some of the liquid offering puddled around the sides of Chandler's lips, but he continued to suck softly and dutifully on the softening member, rubbing his bubbled cheeks with a moan as he waited for Asa to catch his breath again.

It was quite simply the most intense, most erotic, thing that I had ever seen in my young life. I don't think I'm going to need pornography ever again. I have enough mental images here to last me the rest of my natural life and beyond. 

I saw Chandler stand back up and they held each other close. I hated that my view was so limited, but as I heard the smacking sounds again, accompanied by soft expressions of pleasure, I could just close my eyes and imagine them having the most intimate make out session known to man. 

Then, I heard Chandler whisper, "I've gotta go back. They'll know I'm missing soon."

Asa replied, "Ok. I'm coming." Both boys bent over to pull their pants and underwear up again. "Hey, what did your parents say about you spending the weekend at my place?"

"They said it would be fine. I gave them the whole, 'I want to be a normal kid' routine, and they went for it. Hehehe, so it looks like it'll be just you and me." Chandler said.

"Yes! I am going to do you so many times this weekend. Hehehe! I want us to have sex in every corner of that hotel. TWICE!" Asa grinned, and I saw smack Chandler lightly on the butt before they emerged from the private trailer together. I had to make sure that I was well hidden by shimmying to the other side of the tree trunk. Then I looked back, and sure enough...there they go. Practically holding hands. Smiling at one another, and keeping their sexy secret for another day. 

The jealousy began to burn hot in the pit of my stomach. I swear, I wanted to scream. I had to gnash my teeth together to hold it in. I wanted to know what it was like to hold him. To kiss him. To suck the flavor right off of his joystick and have him play with my hair while I did it. What does Chandler Riggs taste like? And what are they going to do with each other this weekend, when there are no adults around and no need to rush back to the set? The pain of the question just kept pinching me from the inside...and my head just wouldn't let it go. 

For the next few days, I saw Asa and Chandler in a whole different light. I frowned my face in envious ways whenever they showed up for work. Things were busy on the show, and a lot of Chandler's scenes were being filmed all at once. Then I had a few scenes with Asa and the other boys, but I didn't enjoy a single minute of it. Every time I saw Asa's face, I thought about him being naked with Chandler, enjoying his love and affection, and it drove an iron spike right through my belly button repeatedly while I tried to just concentrate on my job. GOD, did it suck!

Is it silly? Me being so utterly heartbroken over some hormone induced celebrity crush? I don't know. Maybe I should just let it go. Whatever. I've only got a few more weeks worth of work on this series anyway. And then I'll go back to auditioning for bigger and better parts elsewhere. Who knows...maybe I'll find myself a cute little sexy secret of my own someday.

It's possible, right?

I remember the Summer Sun bearing down on us without mercy one Saturday afternoon while shooting a little further into the woods. I didn't have any lines for the scenes we were shooting that day, so I was basically just background. Stand there and look pretty...that's my job today. I was getting hungry and happy to know that a two hour lunch break was about to start soon. The actors finished the scene, the director yelled cut, and then shouted out, "Alright, people! That's lunch! We start again at 3 O'clock sharp. DON'T be late! Time is money."

Thank God. Another fifteen minutes, and my stomach was going to start to eat _itself_. 

Everybody broke up and we were going our separate ways. Some actors were headed back to their trailers, some went to talk on their cell phones in private, and the rest of us slowly stampeded towards the catering truck for some grub. 

I had been looking forward to a decent meal for over an hour...but...I saw Asa and Chandler playfully racing one another towards the truck, and I just...I decided to hang back for a moment. They were giggling and having fun and...I just couldn't bear to look at it anymore. I closed my eyes as I walked along the edge of the forest clearing, and all I could see was Chandler clutching tightly to Asa's ripe bottom as he orgasmed in his mouth. Or seeing the boys humping and grinding against each other with their pants down. I imagined Asa sucking on Chandlers tongue, their leaking juices mixing together as Asa rolled his hips between Chandler's legs. The bleached fragrance of release as the boys tensed up, shuddered with reckless abandon, and then went limp in each other's arms. Ugh! My heart! It feels like there's a jagged rock in the center of it, piercing and puncturing it with every contraction of the muscle during my constant heartbeat. I could do without this feeling. Seriously. 

I kept walking for a bit. I saw some visitors on the sidelines who were watching the film crew work and took cell phone pictures of the cast. The zombie extras always got a lot of attention. People loved the make up, scary as it was. And even though this was basically a closed set, it wasn't all that rare for some of the locals to come out and watch us film anyway. So I expected a few curious people to be out there gawking at the process...which isn't as exciting as most people think. 30 seconds of the show might take two hours to set up and shoot. It's a lot of waiting around, doing nothing, to be honest. And then when you actually _do_ something, you have to do it twenty times in a row. No excitement there.

However...

As I was walking along the edge of the clearing, I noticed one boy that happened to stand out to me. I mean, there were maybe ten or fifteen people watching from that area, tops...but this boy looked really familiar to me. 

I kept my eyes glued to him as I got closer. He was wearing sunglasses, black jeans and a blaring white t-shirt. His dark brown hair swept to one side with the most adorable sense of grace. He seemed to be looking for us to actually start filming again. I don't think he knew that we were on break. But it was only when I saw his smile that I was able to recognize him immediately!

Was that really...? Was that Greyson Chance??? What the hell was HE doing here? My brain nearly shut down when I saw that glorious smile spreading across his face. I mean...was he going to be on the show? What was going on here? Did they cast him??? Ohhhhh my God! If the producers somehow got Greyson Chance to be on this show, I am totally going to freak out! AND...I will seriously wrap Asa Butterfield up in a carpet and toss him off of the nearest bridge and into the _river_ before I let him take ANOTHER cute boy away from me!

My heart began to pulse with renewed energy. My palms began to moisten with nervous perspiration. But as I fought for breath and balance...I continued to walk along the edge of the set, and tried not to look like I was giving him the old 'stalker eye'. 

I was only ten feet away from him now. He never crossed the line set up by the staff to keep wanderers off the set. But he was...he was right in front of me. And I had to fight myself to keep from staring. What do I do? What do I say? I don't KNOW!!! Why am I still walking! I'm gonna pass him! AHHHHH!!! Speak, dammit! SPEAK!

I think Greyson looked at me, but I couldn't really tell. Those damn sunglasses were hiding soooo much! But I did see his smile broaden slightly as I passed, and I mumbled, "Hey...." under my breath as I walked past him. 

"Hi!" He responded. But I just kept walking. It was like I couldn't put the brakes on my feet and stop to actually talk to him. I mean...was I _insane_??? This is Greyson Chance we're talking about here!

I felt my face screwing up as I took a few more steps away from him. I thought back to the major opportunity that I missed with Chandler. Being scared. Being nervous. Not making my move when I had the chance. And I have NO idea if Greyson is even remotely gay or not...but...if I walk away and don't even try to talk to him...I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. I mean, he's just another one of those boys that throws my hormones into a state of total chaos whenever I lay eyes on him. I've GOT to a least say more than 'hey' to him! For all I know, friggin' Justin Bieber could pop up out of nowhere at any minute, and I'll lose _another_ boy to procrastination and shyness. That's pretty much how my luck has been going lately.

So...I found the courage to slow down to a complete stop. Then I turned around. And even though I felt really really WEIRD about going back, I started walking towards him again. I passed him a second time, and I was like, "Hi..." Trying to hold eye contact for a little bit longer. Which was hard to do since he was wearing sunglasses.

"Hi again..." He grinned. And I found myself still walking away from him, but in the other direction. What the hell am I doing??? Ok, turn around! Seriously...turn around! And don't just walk PAST him this time! Say something!

I made a _third_ attempt at this, and this time, Greyson started giggling before I even came close enough to pester him with another lame 'hello'. 

I forced myself to stop in front of him this time, and even though I knew damn well who he was, I said, "You look familiar to me. Do I know you?" I know it was stupid, but it at least bought me more time than just a few seconds to say hello. 

He smiled and took off his sunglasses, those chocolate brown bedroom eyes giving me a bad case of the wiggles at first sight. He said, "I'm Greyson. Hi...again. Hehehe!" He was soooo sweet. Not in a polite way, either. But sweet like...like a brand new pet, you know? He just radiated this wholesome vibe of joy and extreme beauty that infected me the moment I saw him smirk at my queer attempts to talk to him. 

I said, "Greyson... _Chance_. Right?" Might as well be sure.

He actually blushed a little bit. It was so CUTE! He said, "Yeah. That's me." Why was he so timid about admitting it? If I was Greyson Chance, I'd tell the whole world every chance I got!

I asked, "Soooo...are you...I mean, are you gonna be a part of the show? I mean, did they write you into the series or....?"

He said, "Oh no. I wish! Hehehe! Actually, I was shooting a music video not far from the lake on the other side of the forest for my new album, and I heard that they were filming "The Walking Dead" not far from where we were shooting, so I had to sneak away and see this craziness for myself. I _love_ that show. It's so creepy." I found myself to be a little weak in the knees, as I couldn't believe that he was actually _talking_ to me like a regular person. I was squirming in my own skin, but I didn't want HIM to know that. So I worked to contain my overzealous jitters in this situation and tried to speak without stumbling over my own words..

Was he really there alone? I looked around, and he didn't seem to be with anybody at all. Then again, we were in the middle of nowhere. Maybe he didn't see a need for the extra hoopla.

I said, "Yeah. Me too."

"So, are you a part of the cast?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Well...for a little while. It's sort of a side story that was written into the new season, so..." I'm doing it! I'm talking to Greyson Chance! And you want to know something? He is BEAUTIFUL in person! As many pictures and videos as I've seen of him online...they don't do him justice. He's like an angel from Heaven. You can't look into those bright eyes and not fall in love. I mean that.

We did make small talk for a few moments, but he soon said, "Well, I guess I should be going. I'm starving. And I just know that the second I go back to the video shoot they're going to get me all wrapped up in stuff again. But it was nice meeting you...um..."

"Evan. Evan Elliott." I said, and shook his hand. And I ALMOST let him get away from me. I almost said goodbye and let him go back to his video shoot without saying anything else. But instead, I found an ounce of courage somewhere deep down where I never thought to look before. And I said, "Hey! You know...we've got food."

Greyson said, "Huh?"

"The catering truck. I mean, we've got plenty of food here. Good stuff too. I can go over and grab you something to eat. If...if you want, that is."

He said, "Are you sure that you won't get into any trouble or anything?"

I said, "No way. They just dish that stuff out without thinking about it. Everything is free. I'll grab something for you. Any preferences?"

Greyson smiled. "No. No preferences at all. I'll be thankful for whatever I get."

"Then it's settled. I'll fill up a tray for you and share some of the fancy cuisine that we've got around here. Sharing is caring, after all. Hehehe! Wait here, k? Don't go anywhere."

"I'll be right here. Promise." He said.

We exchanged a friendly chuckle as I baked away from him, and then turned to hurry over to the catering truck to grab a few BBQ pork sandwiches, 4 sodas, four mini bags of potato chips, and two salads with three dressings each. Hehehe, the catering lady looked at me like I was crazy, but on a set with a bunch of teenage boys, I guess they were prepared to go through a _LOT_ of food in a short period of time. So getting the extra rations wasn't too much of a problem for me. And when I brought it back to Greyson, his eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh wow! _Dude_! Hehehe!" He laughed. "Am I supposed to eat all this? I feel bad. They can't see me being a big ol' chomp monster around here! They're gonna tell everybody I'm a moocher."

Hahaha! Awww, he was so cute! I said, "They won't. Trust me. Nobody cares."

"Well, I care. It'll look weird." He said.

I thought about it for a second, and I said, "What if we take the trail off set, and go down by the lake. There's nobody around to stop us from having a little private picnic over there." You know, I felt really timid about making a 'move' towards getting Greyson to follow me to some private place. But I guess you can say that I was taking a lesson from Asa, and just went for it. You know? No hesitation this time. This boy is MINE! Heheh...ummmm....IF he's available, that is.

Greyson gave me a sideways look, but eventually said, "Well...if it's ok with you, I guess it's fine by me." And he gave me that golden smile of his. There was something so innocent about it. It wasn't a sexual attraction that I felt. It was just this really fine tuned affection for a boy that seemed....I mean, he seemed....

I can't explain it. But Greyson had the same appeal to him that a worn out teddy bear has to a child when he goes to sleep at night. Irreplaceable in its charm and comfort. I just wanted to be close to him, you know? It was much more subtle than the inflamed emotions of your average horny teenager. It was like...that cute and cuddly boy next door that you gave in to over time, realizing that he was the most perfect person to ever cross your path. The one you didn't recognize at first, but later realized that he was your perfect match all along. As he and I walked away from the 'Walking Dead' set, and Asa and Chandler's... _love_ , ugh....I found myself actually taking comfort in Greyson's company. Something about his infectious personality just made it so easy for me to smile.

We traveled off on our own through the forest, and eventually got to the lake that I was looking for. It gave me a thrill to hear Greyson say, "Whoah...it's beautiful." I think I nearly fell over with the swoon that enveloped me at that moment. Hehehe, Chandler, Asa, Greyson...I think I have a brown haired cutie boy fetish! No biggie, I think I can deal with that.

I gave Greyson some of my shared lunch from the catering truck, and he ate it with a smile. I take it that he approved! Hehehe! And now he didn't have any reason to run off from me like he was planning to do earlier. We sat down on the shore of the mini lake, and just shared a few quiet moments with one another.

Yes. this is what I wanted. This was the kind of thing that I was searching for. 

Greyson smiled at me, and he said, "Thanks a lot, Evan. This was really nice. My schedule gets cluttered and frustrating sometimes, but...sitting here with you, enjoying a few moments of silence, looking at the peaceful waves on the surface of the lake...it just makes me feel good. You know? I can't tell you how much I needed this today."

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yeah. I've been working myself to death lately. It sucks. I mean, I have a new album that I'm trying to finish, and I get to really speak my mind on it, you know? The label gave me more room to just be myself. Write the songs that I want to write, make the kind of music that I want to make. But...I think I'm going to get dropped again if it doesn't do well. My music isn't exactly 'teen pop', you know? And that means that it doesn't make the kind of sales that I need to keep my investors afloat."

Feeling bad for him, I said, "Damn. That sucks, dude. I've heard your music, and I honestly love everything you put out. I think it's genius."

"Awwww..." He grinned. "Thanks, Evan! My agents think so too. But...you know...at the end of the day, it's a business, just the same. So we'll see. I mean, better that my label drop me than have the label go bankrupt and a bunch of people suddenly find themselves out of work just because of me. And I'd rather find my own little niche in the biz than have them change who I am as an artist. So...I'll be patient. It'll happen. And when I make it, I'll do it my way. I don't think my true fans would have it any other way."

The more he talked, the more infatuated I became. Not like the whole Chandler thing. This was different. this wasn't a big fantasy made up in my head. No...Greyson was real. He was sweet, and funny, and he truly found something interesting about me. He paid attention to me. He hung on every word I said. And...even though I didn't want to get my hopes up, he had these..... _mannerisms_ that made me feel like I had a chance. You know? Gestures and vocal cues and this little twinkle in his eye, that gave me a serious gay vibe. It was a huge red blip on my radar...and I couldn't ignore it. Even if I didn't say anything out loud.

We talked, we giggled, we sat beside one another, the tranquil waves of the lake enticing us to maintain a soothing smile the entire time that we were together. Time began to disappear. And the same infatuation that I felt for Chandler just a week ago...began to manifest through my interaction with Greyson instead. It....it _healed_ me. That awful ache inside...Greyson's smile made it all go away. Maybe it was temporary, maybe it wasn't. I just know that I got just as much of a thrill out of watching Greyson eat the slop that I got from the catering truck as I did watching Asa and Chandler making whoopee in that trailer. I think I could watch him eat stuff for hours on end. Hehehe, why am I such a sucker for love?

At one point, Greyson asked me about acting on the show, and stuff about being on set. I told him that it was fun sometimes, and not so fun other times. He responded with, "I know how you feel. I love music, and I love traveling and stuff...but performing can be scary sometimes. I mean, all those people...it's frightening. But you can't let that show on your face you know? I have to go out there, each and every single night, and pretend that I'm fearless. And...I'm not. I can't let _them_ know that...but it's the truth." I got a bad case of the butterflies, just hearing him tell me something like that. "Sometimes...it's frightening to think that...I can't be myself, you know? Sometimes, I feel like other people won't understand. And....I guess I really want them to understand."

I suddenly took notice of the moment. I was sitting on the edge of a sparkling lake, near the trees behind us, talking to someone that I admired and was truly attracted to. When was I going to get another opportunity like this?

I looked over at Greyson, who was staring at the lake with a dreamy gaze at the moment. My heart went out to him, and even though I had nothing to tell me whether this was going to be safe or not...I leaned to the side, and I lightly kissed Greyson on the cheek. A peck. Just a little something that I couldn't control, but didn't want to go overboard with.

He blushed instantly. "Hehehe, what was that for?"

"I guess it was just a little something to tell you that...I understand." I said.

Greyson gave me a sideways look, as if he were trying to figure me out. Then he said, "You know...I don't want to mix things up in my head, but..."

Before he could finish his sentence, I forced myself forward again, grabbing Greyson on both sides of his smooth young face, pulling him towards me to connect my lips to his. It was CRAZY for me to be doing this, but after the Chandler episode, I was compelled to sprint through the teenaged bullshit and just go for it. And to my shock and awe...Greyson didn't move away from me!

Instead, we broke the kiss, and I looked at him, searching his eyes for some kind of horrible homophobic rejection. 

I didn't get one. 

Instead, Greyson giggled out loud. I wasn't quite sure how to take that at first. 

I said, "I'm sorry. That was really...um...that was wrong..."

But Greyson said, "No. It wasn't wrong. A little unexpected, but....I won't deny that I haven't been thinking about it since the first time you past me on the set. I just thought it was...a weird infatuation of mine. You know?"

I said. "Wait...so you don't mind?"

Greyson blushed, and said, "No. I don't mind. Just...I'd love it if you gave me some warning next time."

"What if the next time was right now?" I said. "Would that be...cool? Or whatever?"

He giggled and said, "Umm...I don't know. I guess."

With an awkward moment of silence, and a flutter of butterflies in my stomach going wild with each passing second, I said, "Cool..." And before I knew what I was doing...I leaned in to kiss Greyson gently on the lips. An experimental kiss at first. Then with an intensifying passion that I think surprised the both of us. 

Perhaps it was my past failure at intimacy that created this monster in me. Perhaps it was just Greyson himself that brought out the lion in me. Who knows? But as our tongues mingled and I felt his hand reach out for mine...I knew that I had found the sweetheart that I had been looking for. Maybe it will take time to build it into something truly special, but for now...I just needed his kiss. Greyson's kiss.

When we found a moment to breath again, he grinned and said, "You know...I'll be filming my video for the next few days, but after that...I mean...why don't you give me your number or something? Maybe we can get together some time."

Hehehe, he was sooooo bashful about asking. It made me smile.

I said, "Yeah. That would be cool. I mean...I have to finish filming here, but...I'd like to hang out some time."

He said, "Cool. Well, I'm working a bunch of hours for the label at the moment. So...it would be fun to pass the 'in between' time...you know...with someone 'cool'."

Did he just say that to me??? Really! Jesus Christ!!!

So that was the moment that changed my life. I didn't get Chandler Riggs. I mean...I guess he was already taken. But you won't ever catch me saying that I've got a problem with having Greyson Chance in my corner! I was pretty sure that he was going to punch me in the face when I kissed him...but he didn't. He didn't. And when these last few weeks of filming 'The Walking Dead' are done....who knows where we'll go from here. All I know is...I came to this production hoping to find true love....and I think I found it. Just not in the place that I was looking for it.

I love you, Greyson!

Don't wear any underwear when we get together again. It'll only get in the way. Hehehe!

This is Evan Elliott....

And I am happy. Truly happy.

Kisses to you all. And wish me luck!


	2. Waiting Outside The Lines 2

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 2"_ **

* * *

Don't think that it never crosses my mind. The pointlessness of getting up in the morning, taking a long, hot, shower, and getting myself all squeaky clean...just to come to "The Walking Dead" set and have make-up artists do their best to get me all visibly dirty again. Hehehe! But that's the job, I suppose. At least I get to feel neat and tidy on the drive up there.

I sit in a chair in my grimy wardrobe clothes, have my hair fashionably tossed about, and let them use pads and brushes to smear dirt all over me again. You know, if I was a crafty little 5 year old again, I might actually get a kick out of something like that.

Not as much today, though. Because...well...maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here..but I thought Greyson might want to come visit me again soon. So I kind of want to look my best, you know? Not...well, not like _this_. I've never heard anybody say, "Wow! He looks dirty and smelly and like he's been rolling around in the mud for the last 48 hours! That's soooo sexy!" But, whatever. I'm acting. I'm sure he'll get it. 

Don't get me wrong, there's a tiny little skeptic in the back of my mind that's constantly trying to reason with me about what happened a few days ago. Thinking that maybe the whole thing was a fluke. Greyson's so sweet and so polite, that he probably wouldn't have an angry word to say to anybody, even to some strange boy who decided to lunge forward and kiss him on the lips one afternoon without asking. It might have just been a one time thing. It might have just been my infatuated heart making up signals that weren't there. The most severe form of wishful thinking. I'm SURE that I'm not the first gay teenager to fall for that pretty smile.

What makes me so special? It had been days and no word from him. I couldn't help but to start the worrying process over whether or not anything was going to come from that one little incident by the lake. I mean, I gave him a kiss and a sandwich. That's hardly a dowry worthy of boy to boy marriage.

And yet...even when in doubt, I think about his smile, and the glimmer in his eyes, and the gentle shade of pink in his blush...and this totally illogical rush of emotion floods into my heart, quickly spreading to every part of me. I find it hard to concentrate on anything other than trying not to giggle out loud when that happens. But I try my hardest so the rest of the folks on set won't think that I've completely lost my marbles. It was a lot harder than you would think. Something about that memory, something about wondering if he's thinking about me too...it just tickled me under the ribs and refused to go away. The sensation would catch me by surprise sometimes, and it made me feel lighter than air.

I just wish he'd call. I really _really_ wish he would call. 

Asa was in the make-up trailer with me this morning. Sitting not more than a few feet away from me in a make-up chair of his own. He was playing a handheld video game at the time, and the game screen seemed to cause his stunning blue eyes to glow even brighter than normal. 

I was staring at him. I don't think I meant to. He's just...sort of 'pretty' to look at, so your gaze gets stuck on him sometimes and won't pull away. But as I watched them fix his hair and all...my mind began to wander. It was like picking at a scab, to be honest. It sucks and it stings a little, but it quickly becomes so addictive. I just couldn't stop thinking about Asa and Chandler being alone together. Keeping their dirty little secret from the rest of the world, and having the time of their lives doing it. Every single time they magically vanished from the site, I felt this little hole in my heart being stretched out just a little bit wider. I wanted to see. I really did. Hell, whenever they came back, I wanted to French kiss Asa just so I could know what Chandler tasted like. It was always the same when they returned to set. Slightly out of breath, big smiles on their faces, and a shine that came from the thinnest sheen of sweat. Relaxed. Mellowed out. _Happy_. I think they were doing a bit more with each other now than what I first saw through that open window. They just seemed more 'connected' now. Sometimes, just a silly glance exchanged between them across the table during one of our lunch breaks could speak volumes. I eventually had to start eating at another table just to keep myself from getting obsessed with the ache of it all.

I wonder what it's like when they're alone. I mean, not just sneaking off set to a trailer for a few minutes...but really 'alone'. Do they take their time? Do they kiss for hours on end? Does Chandler slowly glide his hands over Asa's flesh and caress him with tenderness and love? Does Asa turn Chandler over onto his stomach and gently kiss the back of his neck and shoulders just moments before sliding his hardness into him, feeling the snug little hole gripping him from all sides? Does Chandler grimace from the penetration? Or does he love it more than anything? Do they allow their moans and whimpers to ring out in ecstasy? Or do they still whisper to each other quietly, even while in the throes of passion? 

So much that I wish I knew. So much that I wish I could experience for myself. I feel like I'm locked out of their little game. It's so unfair.

I sighed as I got out of the make-up chair. Thinking to myself, "I REALLY wish Greyson would call."

If for no other reason than to provide me the proper distraction to get this madness off of my mind.

While we were filming...I kept taking glances at Chandler's butt. I hope nobody was paying me any attention. Only a few lines of dialogue per episode kept me from being just an extra body in the background while Asa basically stole the show. But still...I had to make sure that nobody was taking notice of me perving over Chandler every few minutes.

It was a really nice ass too. The curve that stretched out from his lower back and reconnected on the back of his thighs...it was amazing. He was wearing camouflage pants, but they definitely clung to the peaks of those delicious mounds with a shameless embrace, occasionally giving me a hint of the narrow cleft in between. His ass just looked 'bag of marshmallow' soft, and once I got a good eye full...I had to force myself to turn away every few seconds. It was the only way to stop thinking about it. I'm sure that a full blown erection is NOT going to look good on camera! Just saying...

It was a long day. The Summer heat was worse than it had been the day before. They had giant fans for us to stand in front of when we weren't rolling. They didn't want us to be _pouring_ sweat and uncomfortable while trying to act on camera. But they 'misted' us with a spray bottle anyway when we went back for our next scene. Not to mention that the lighting they used was too harsh to be ignored. Every light bulb might as well have been a miniature version of the Summer Sun itself. So those few cherished moments in front of the fan were pretty much wasted. Ugh! Hollywood and its bright ideas. 

"Alright, Evan...you've got the blocking, right?" The director of the episode asked me.

"Yeah. I think so." I nodded.

"Great. So...you walk to your mark, say the line, and I need you to walk forward towards your second mark, here, while continuing the dialogue. Alright?" I nodded again. "Watch your pacing. I don't want you to block the other actor from the camera." Everything was put into place, and I got myself pumped up to do this. I knew my lines and all. I wasn't worried about my acting too much, but there's always this touch of anxiety that bubbled up anyway just before they yell 'action'. I don't know...it's something that I'm getting used to.

Besides, if I can kiss a cute boy pop star on the lips without thinking about the consequences...then this should be a breeze.

"Ok, quiet on set. Background. And...action!"

The scene was simple. Me and an older guy walking and talking about how we got to where we were. I got to tell them how my parents and little sister didn't make it, and how I've been hanging out with that group of teens at the local high school in order to survive. It was cool to bring some emotion to my character today. I had been looking forward to it for quite some time now. Who knows? If I do a good enough job...maybe they'll invite my character back for some scenes next season. I mean, anything is possible, right? They don't give us our scripts too far in advance for secrecy sake, but I'll keep my fingers crossed. For all I know, I could be totally ravagedby zombies before the mid-season finale.

Then, just as I was getting ready for another take....

I just happened to notice Asa and Chandler creeping off again. Just like they did _every_ day. And this time, they were giggling harder than ever.

I wish I hadn't seen them leaving. It totally wrecked my focus. Which demolished my confidence. Which, in turn, erased my memory. Even after all that practicing in the mirror, I suddenly found myself completely lost on what I was supposed to say! I mean...I was trying to just roll with the scene...maybe improvise a little bit until it came back to me, but that only made me flub my lines even worse than before.

They were out there somewhere....

Right at this very moment...

Kiss and rolling around naked. Right now, Asa is gripping those firm cheeks in his hands and feeling his hard length pushing into him. Warm breath on the nape of his neck. Leaking nectar. Licking. Sucking. Holding. Moaning. Swallowing. _Fucking_!

Why did this still bother me so much? It's not like Chandler Riggs was my boyfriend or anything. Why do I care? I just wanted to block it all out of my head. I just....I wanted to get back to work.

It's times like this that I really do believe that ignorance really is bliss. Because I'd be much better off if I had never peeked in through that trailer window. I swear.

"Cut!" The director said, now for the fourth time. "Evan? I need you to concentrate. Ok? Do you need to take a look at the script again?"

"Um, no. I'm sorry. I've got it." I said. 

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh. Sure. I'm ready."

"Alright. Going again. Quiet. Background. And...action!"

I started again, trying to give a decent performance. But whenever the other actor in the scene was speaking...my mind went right back to what was going on elsewhere. I thought about Asa sucking on Chandler's tongue. Slipping his shirt over his head to suck at his erect nipples. Having Chandler spread his legs wide to later wrap them lovingly around his back.

It was my turn to deliver another line of dialogue. "We didn't know whether to stay put or try to find another safe place to go. Walkers kept finding ways in. Sometimes just one or two at a time, but then they got worse. So we decided that we'd have to make a break for it before things got too big for us to handle." I said. Line delivered. Ok. Cool. So far so good.

But as the other actor started talking...my teenaged mind was zapped right back to the issue at hand. Was Chandler sucking Asa off right now? Was he licking the tender folds and wrinkles of his sack. Was he using the inexperienced muscles of his tongue to encourage the thick, warm, wet, nectar, that Asa had to offer? Anxious to erupt into his eager mouth? Would his soft lips be enough...or would he use a finger to enter him and pressure him for a more powerful release? Maybe he'd hold off. Maybe Chandler wanted Asa's seed to be placed elsewhere. With his knees pressed against his own shoulders, and Asa's bright blue eyes staring down into his...

Bodies tightening...

Breathing in soft gasps and whimpers...

The motion of Asa's hips becoming stronger, more aggressive...then erratic...

The promise of orgasm...

That maddening build...

The throbbing shaft, the pulse of heated liquid being forced into the warm, constricted, tunnel as the inner muscles swirled and chewed defiantly at its highly erotic invader...

They would be soooo lost in the moment. It would be the greatest of pleasures. A climax that was worthy of legend. Poetry in the flesh...

It seemed vulgar to me at the time...but I would _lick_ the sheets they made love on if I had the chance. 

"Evan?" The director called out, snapping his fingers.

"Huh?"

"It's your line."

Did he stop talking? Already? Shit. 

“Sorry.”

It was soooo humiliating! 

Especially when the director said, "Ok, you know what? Let's take five, people! Everybody take five. Let's get ourselves together here. Freddie? How are we doing on daylight?" The director didn't really come out and say it, but just from the look on his face, his tone of voice, and the fact that he was having a few private whispers with some of his camera operators and producers...I could tell that he was frustrated. A _lot_ of people were frustrated.

I'm BLOWING it! Dammit! My first big job, and I'm blowing it!

I was practically cursing myself for being such an idiot. I just wanted to stop _thinking_ about them. I really WANTED to! I just...couldn't. 

Something about them being so intimate...I don't know...it made me feel lonely. It really did.

Someone on set brought me a bottled water, and I noticed that they 'conveniently' brought me a script for that particular part of the show. Obviously, the director thought that I needed to review it and get myself back on task before I ended up ruining an important scene. And that would be a BAD thing. Trust me. Mad at myself for being a screw up, I walked back towards the big fan so I could cool off and get some of this perspiration off of my face before it got into my eyes and started stinging the hell out of me. 

I was trying to hold the pages still in the synthetic high wind, rereading my lines so that I could keep them in my head a lot better than I had been before. What was it? "...We decided that we'd have to make a break for it before things got too big....hmmm...a bit too BIG..." No, that's too over the top. "A bit too big for us to handle...." I think that's right. That should work.

"Having an off day?" Came a voice from not too far behind me. I turned my head, and nearly dropped the script at my feet as I saw that magic smile greeting me for the first time since I kissed those lips almost a week ago. Oh my GOD...it was the cutest thing in the world to me, and it worked wonders to lift my mood into orbit. I couldn't even tell you why. It just did.

Thank the stars...he didn't forget about me.

Greyson grinned to himself, and he said, "I'm sorry. I was watching from behind the thingy over there. It looked like your mind was elsewhere."

"My...I mean...well, yeah...I guess you could say that. Hehehe..." I didn't know what to do. I began to fidget uncontrollably. It was like my body temperature and adrenaline levels were quickly racing to the point where they were ready to boil over. But my so called 'common sense' tried to stop them before I went overboard. What was this? Why was he here? WAS he really here? I can't be sure. I was certain that I was missing him to the point of having full blown hallucinations at this point. So I wouldn't be surprised if this glorious image turned out to be a figment of my imagination and nothing else.

Nope! The image of Greyson remained solid. And a giddy sensation raced through me like a shiver on a frosty Winter morning. Omigod...he actually came back for me!

We were both a bit awkward and speechless for a moment. Then he nervously held out a brown paper bag. "I brought you something."

"You did?" I said.

"Yeah. I hear that it's the best Italian beef sandwich in the state. Well, that's what the locals say anyway." Greyson's whole face, his whole aura, shines brightly when he smiles at you. You specifically. It's blinding. He said, "I figured...I owed you one. You know...because of a few days ago. I hope you like Italian beef."

Feeling a bit weak in the knees from an obvious swoon over this boy...I could only nod my head and mumble, "Yeah. I...um...I _love_ Italian beef..." God, I was so breathless.

Greyson giggled sheepishly. "Good. Well, I wasn't sure, so..." He trailed off for a moment, and we just kind of stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Was he feeling what I was feeling? Was it as strong for him as it was for me? Because I was seriously about to be knocked off of my feet, here. The moment might have only lasted a few seconds in real time. But in 'love' time...it was damn near _infinite_. "It's dipped. So...the bread is nice and soggy." He said. "I hear that you need to wreck an entire handful of napkins just to get through one sandwich. Which...I don't know...sloppy sounds tasty to me. Hehehe!"

Hearing him laugh took my breath away.

"So...is it?" I asked.

He said, "Is what...what?"

"Is it tasty?" I smirked.

"I don't know yet. I've never tasted it before."

I thought that was weird, but I just giggled and said, "So how do you know it's the best Italian beef in the state?"

"I don't." He shrugged. "I got another one for me. I figured...well, you know..." Greyson blushed again, and this time it was a deeper shade of red than any that I had seen before.

"No. I don't. What were you gonna say?" I asked.

"I just..." Greyson rolled his eyes with a smile. It was so cute that I found myself ready to fall over again. He sighed playfully, and he said, "I thought that maybe we could try the sandwiches out for the first time. You know...together." He grinned. "Besides, I wanted to see you again, Evan. I've kinda been looking forward to us...sharing another lunch. Or something....?"

I felt the fear begin to shake and tremble in my gut the second he looked me in the eye. I can't explain why. There was no risk, no problem, no threat, involved here. But I felt it anyway. It was more overwhelming than just entertaining mental pictures of Asa and Chandler having sex. It was a different feeling. Something more accessible. Something...warm and sweet. Something that possessed me, inside and out. And I wanted to be a part of it. With all of my heart and soul.

I reached out a hand to feel the bottom of the bag, and I said, "It's still warm..." I don't know. It just felt like something that I should say at that moment.

Greyson told me, "Well, I wouldn't bring you something cold, now would I?"

"I guess not." 

I smiled at him.

And he smiled back, letting his gaze drop down to his feet. One of his shoes digging bashfully in the dirt as he fought the urge to avoid my eyes.

Then, under his breath, he asked, "So...do you get a break some time soon, or...?"

I was almost too breathless to answer at first. But I managed to say, "I've got...um....I've gotta finish this scene, and then...I mean...maybe." He looked up at me, and it was so adorable that I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. So I said, "I'll be done in a few minutes. I hate to make you wait, but..."

"Oh! I don't mind." He said. "It's cool. Maybe we can even...." Greyson cleared his throat, his blush turning an even deeper shade of crimson. "Maybe we can go back to that lake that you took me to before. So we can be...'alone'. You know?" He seemed sooooo shy about making it clear, but I could tell by the tilt of his boyish smirk that he was just as interested in seeing what could develop between us if we went out there again as I was. And that excited me in ways that you couldn't imagine.

"Ummm...hehehe...." Still trembling, I said, "Ok. I'd...I'd like that a lot. I just...I have to...hehehe..."

Greyson touched my arm, ever so lightly, and he said, "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere without you. Promise. K?"

"Hehehe...k..." I said. 

If I thought that I could have kissed him on the lips right then and there without getting caught, I would have. In fact...getting caught almost didn't matter when weighed up against the insatiable craving of holding Greyson in my arms again. But social values held their ground in this case, and I decided to wait until we had a chance to be...you know... _ourselves_. 

Alone.

I heard the director calling everybody back to the set already to take our places. I _HATED_ to have to say goodbye to Greyson so soon, even if it was only for a few minutes. But I told him, "Um...I'll be RIGHT back! Ok? Keep that sandwich warm for me."

“You want me to sit on it?” He giggled. Why does that sound sexy to me? I'm SO weird! He was like, "I can't promise that. But I'm not going anywhere. So go be awesome on film, and I'll be right here when you get back."

" _Promise_???" I asked again.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He said.

I backed away from him as he brushed a few brown locks of hair out of his eyes, and we shared a smile as I tried to shake off the goofy tingles that he inspired just by being there. 

My baby came back to me. He really came back! And all I could think about was...if I get this scene right, and we go back out to that lake, then I'll be pressing my hungry lips up against his again in less than an hour. If THAT isn't inspiration for me to get my lines right...then I don't know what is! 

Alright! Back to work! Two takes! That's all I need! I've got an angel waiting on me. I want to spend as much of my afternoon with him as possible. Even if nothing happens between us...just being around him makes me happy. _More_ than happy. I'll never get enough. Not ever.

Give me fifteen minutes, Greyson! After that, I'll give you my whole heart without hesitation. Count on it.

Wow...I still can't believe he remembered me....

How amazing is that???


	3. Waiting Outside The Lines 3

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 3"_ **

* * *

It was easy to get myself back into character and focus on my performance this time around. In fact, even though I was feeling a bit tense and exhausted before...seeing Greyson here on the set to watch me work had a massive energizing effect on me. I honestly felt like I could carry this whole damn show by _myself_ if I had to! Hehehe! He's here. He's really here. And he wants us to spend some time together. _ALONE_ , no less! Wow! He's just so...wow!

My heart was beating fast, but I attempted to quiet it down a bit and wipe that super dorky look of boyish infatuation off of my face. It wouldn't be 'in character' for me to walk around giggling cheerfully during the zombie apocalypse. Just...seems unlikely.

The director called action, cameras started rolling, and I sort of tucked my true self away for the sake of bringing my character to the surface. I delivered my lines without any mistakes this time around. _"We didn't know whether to stay put or try to find another safe place to go. Walkers kept finding ways in..."_ Etcetera, etcetera. I remembered how to walk, how to talk, how to deliver, and how to react. I swear, everything was perfect. Probably even better than it would have been if Greyson wasn't standing behind the taped off area, silently 'cheerleading' for me the entire time.

"And cut! Excellent! Save that take! Mark it!" The director said. He decided to do a couple more takes, just for safety's sake, but from the look on his face, I had pretty much nailed it on the first try. How awesome is that?

I saw the cameramen and crew resetting the shot for the next take. Everybody was then able to relax for a minute or two while things were put in order and they checked the remaining daylight.

There was a make-up lady that came to lightly mist my face with a spray bottle, touching up my hair again. And by 'touching up', I mean she made it look more messy.

And it was then that I noticed Chandler strolling back to the set. This time he seemed a bit more out of breath than usual. He looked a little flushed. Basically, he had the exact same look that this make-up lady was trying to artificially produce for me. He and Asa must have really been going at it something fierce today. I guess some days you're hornier than others.

"Hey..." I said to him, just above a whimper.

Chandler looked at me. And as always, he gave me the usual...very polite and _professional_ , "Hi, Evan..."

He walked right towards the first available cooler, and grabbed a bottle of cold water, going over to stand in front of the fan to cool off. I actually watched him close his eyes and tilt his head back as the fan blew the locks of his dark brown hair off of his neck...the rippling strands of silk exposing an ear every so often...with Chandler occasionally using the cool water bottle to hold against his soft cheek, or sliding it across his forehead. It was almost as if it was all happening in slow motion. And knowing that he was probably still quivering with the tingles of sexual afterglow on top of it..it became an unintentional act of absolute beauty that I could, honestly, watch all day long without blinking.

But as the make-up lady told me to turn my head to the right more to get me camera ready, I noticed Asa coming back to set as well. His glowing blue eyes were bright enough to see from a distance, so there was no mistaking him for anyone else. I also happened to notice that he was tucking his shirt back into the front of his pants. Just like Chandler, he appeared to be a bit more frazzled than usual. What the heck did they get _up_ to in that trailer today? I'll bet it was hot! I swear, I need to invest in a hidden camera or something. Being the perv that I am now.

It was almost time to start doing retakes and I was preparing myself to get back on my mark, when I suddenly heard Asa call out to Chandler from the sidelines. "Chandler! Dude, you've got to come over here! You're gonna want to see this!" He said. 

Chandler looked so disappointed to be leaving the cool breeze of the giant fan in front of him, but Asa only beckoned him with more enthusiasm. So, with a grunt, Chandler took a few more gulps of ice water and went to join his...well...I guess his _boyfriend_. I mean, that's basically what he is, isn't he? Ouch. That sucks. Asa Butterfield better know how lucky he is. Seriously.

"Alright, people. Let's get back on our marks." The director called out to the rest of us. "We're burning daylight here. Evan, I want you to do it _just_ like you did it last time. You were great."

Well, I hope that I'm at least making up for some of the screw ups I made on film earlier. Hope it doesn't show up on this season's DVD release or anything. Ok, just like before. Two more takes...maybe three...and then it's just me and Greyson! Greyson and me!

Greyson and... _Asa_???

I was walking back to my position on set when I saw Asa telling Chandler to hurry up and get over to where he was standing...and there they were...talking to Greyson!

_***MY***_ Greyson! 

Ok, so...NOT 'my' Greyson, really. But...ugh!

I couldn't explain what I felt as I saw Chandler's eyes widen, his feet picking up the pace as he rushed over to meet him. Both Asa and Chandler were smiling and shaking his hand and they...they just...

Oh God! I couldn't tell if it was jealousy, heartache, or just plan instantaneous _rage_ , that began showering over me at that very moment. Why are they talking to Greyson? WHY??? What are they doing? Are they looking at him the way that I look at him? What am I talking about? Of COURSE they are! Greyson's too cute for them _not_ to notice! But that's not FAIR! Asa and Chandler already have each other. They can't take my Greyson away from me. They just _can't_!!!

Can they?

"You ready, Evan?" The director asked.

"Huh? Oh...I'm...yeah. I'm good."

"Alright. Rolling..." He said, and I attempted to clear my head long enough to nail this one scene and get back to Greyson as quickly as possible. I'm not going to let the two of them muscle in on my good fortune. No WAY!

Ok...get it together, Evan. Five minutes. Try to make it in five minutes. It isn't possible for even someone like Asa to charm Greyson and win him over in less than five minutes, right?

I mean...right?

I took a deep breath to loosen up, and I peeked over at the boys again just a few seconds before the scene started filming. What I saw was already more disturbing than I expected it to be. I saw Greyson blushing slightly as Asa and Chandler grinned and giggled and chatted away. They obviously knew who he was. Asa was already using those beaming blue eyes and dreamy accent to make an impression. It had been all of thirty seconds, and Greyson was already being pulled in. 

I felt this weird, sinking, feeling in my chest...and I just wanted to finish working and...and...I don't know. Go over there and drag Greyson off into the woods somewhere where they couldn't see each other anymore today. He came to see me. He actually brought me _lunch_. And now these two celebrity heartthrobs come back, just after having a passionate sexual encounter...still sharing the same sensual fragrance, lingering from the activity of being all tangled up with one another in a naked embrace...just to run over there and shamelessly snatch Greyson up for themselves. I can't believe that they're making him smile right now. Actually _smile_! It's just not cool. That was _my_ smile. They don't get to share it. At least give me a chance to get to know him a little bit. It's unfair, I tell you.

"Annnnnd....action!"

Ok...have to concentrate. Have to get this over and done with. I mean, I already got everything perfectly the first time, right? They just do this in case something unexpected happens, like the lighting was too bright or too dim, or if a bug or something flew in front of the lens, or if there was a random noise off set that bled into the sound of the take. It's just for added security, right? If I pull this off two or three more times...I'll be done and I can get back to...

Are they LAUGHING???

Why are they _LAUGHING_???

"Cut!" The director said, evidently taking notice of my obvious distraction. He didn't reprimand me or anything. He just said, "Going again. And...action..."

I did everything that I could to block them out. I concentrated as hard as possible, and was able to make it through the second take without much effort. But the second he yelled, 'cut', my eyes snapped right back to the boys standing just behind the cameras. I felt myself gritting my teeth and tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for them to reset the lighting and cameras for us. Chandler was looking so cute, grinning in Greyson's direction. Giving him that million dollar smile. And I saw Asa leaning up against a nearby tent pole, his flirtatious wit turning itself on automatically as Greyson swooned and giggled from the extra attention. This can't happen. I have to stop this. 

Hurry UP already!!! Let's finish this scene! Jesus! What the hell are they _doing_???

I shouldn't worry right? Nah...it's all in my head. It'll be fine. Greyson is nice to everybody. It's a natural part of his personality. That's all. So what if they're pretty? And rich? And famous? Ugh...I need to stop thinking about them. Right now. I mean, like....riiiiight...NOW! Three...two...one...NOW! Arrrgh! Still thinking! What are they doing now? Is Asa touching Greyson's arm? Why is he touching his arm? What could they possibly be talking about that would make him reach out and touch Greyson's arm like that?

And what the hell is up with the lighting guys??? Can we start the scene already? Fuck!

At long last, they reset the shot, we took our places, and did another two quick takes, back to back. Luckily, the director was happy with those and decided to release my from on camera 'prison' long enough to go find out what was going over there before I ended up losing out on _everything_.

The director told me, "Great job, Evan. Loved it. You really looked like you were 'burdened' in those last two takes. Excellent. I definitely want to see more of that from you."

"Yeah. Thanks." I mumbled softly as I hurried off in Greyson's direction. I didn't talk or make eye contact with much of anybody. I just kept walking. I didn't take my gaze off of them at all. I seriously couldn't get there fast enough.

WHAT??? I'm _not_ obssessed! I'm merely...protecting my emotional investment.

And I'll protect it with a big ol' STICK if I have to!

"Hey!" I said, almost out of breath from the rush. All three boys turned to look at me as I took the last few steps to join in their little friendly circle over there. "What's up?" I didn't want to sound like I was being too clingy or overprotective or anything...but...I was feeling clingy and overprotective. So, sue me. 

I'm an actor. I should be able to pull this off right? Then again, working to produce a fake emotion on camera and working to cover up a _genuine_ emotion in real life are two completely different disciplines.

"Hey, Evan." Chandler said. He was friendly about it, but...I was like a puppy guarding his favorite bone right now. In more ways than one.

Greyson had the sweetest smile on his face. I swear, that smile had the most relaxing effect on me. Possibly a result of having all the blood rush out of my head and down into places unseen.

Asa offered me a little nod to say hello, but his focus went right back to Greyson just a second or two afterward. "I still can't believe you're here." Asa told him. "Are you going to stick around for a while? Maybe...you wanna hang out with us or something? Like, when we wrap for the day?" Was he serious? Really? Right in front of me?

Then I thought about it, and it's not like anybody knows that I like him. Or that I like boys at all. But still....

Chandler smiled at Asa, and I think I saw Asa give him a secret wink. It didn't take a genius to see that the two of them were planning to at least take a shot at getting Greyson into that trailer with them at some point. And let's be honest...what was Greyson going to say? No? Is he going to say, 'Back away, super hot boys who want to have sex with me! I've got to eat a sandwich with my 'friend' that I just met once almost a week ago!'? That hardly seems like a likely scenario.

Just thinking about it...it was like my heart broke in half right then and there. It happened so fast that I couldn't even put on a brave face for 'normalcy' sake. Not that I had to. Asa and Chandler were too busy concentrating on Greyson to notice my eyes lowering their disappointed gaze down into the dirt where it belonged.

"Hey..." Chandler said, "That would be a great idea! What do ya say, Greyson?"

There was a short pause. I noticed it because I was really expecting Greyson to jump at the chance to spend time with them. I thought his answer would practically be involuntary. But once I heard that brief silence in the conversation, I peeked up at Greyson...and he gave me a warm grin.

Then he said, "Actually, you know what? Maybe some other time, you guys. I'm actually here to see Evan today. So...we were about to go out and have some lunch." 

I couldn't breathe! What happened to my breath??? It was there in my lungs a second ago! What happened? Am I hallucinating? I'm not so hungry and dehydrated that I've become all _delusional_ , am I?

I saw Greyson's smile widen, and he said, "You ready? Sandwich is still warm."

My knees were so weak that they nearly buckled beneath me. But...with a trembling voice, I managed to whimper, "Yeah. I'm...totally ready."

Asa asked, "Wait...you guys know each other?"

Greyson said, "Who, me and Evan? Of course. Everybody knows that Evan Elliott is the next big thing in young Hollywood." He looked at me, and he said, "What can I say? I'm a fan."

Chandler and Asa looked over at me, and I know that I had to have been blushing hard enough to glow in the _dark_ at that moment. I was shaking myself to pieces, but gave them a somewhat convincing grin. Silently thanking Greyson for....making me the happiest boy on the planet. I mean that.

As Greyson and I started to walk away together for our lunch date, Asa and Chandler seemed to be completely outdone by the whole idea of us being together. I don't know what they were thinking, but I know they traded a few looks of surprise and a couple of quiet whispers behind us. Hehehe, if I could have turned around at that moment and stuck my tongue out, I would have. Chandler Riggs. Asa Butterfield. And Greyson Chance picks me.

He picks _me_...

I was hoping that I wasn't reading more into this than I should have been. I tend to get excited sometimes. My expectations might have been a little high for something as simple as a shared lunch by the lake. But I held on to the overwhelming joy of it all regardless.

My mind was buzzing with a million thoughts per second. Some good. Some bad. Some REALLY good! And some...um, REALLY bad! But just when I started to drive myself crazy with the questions and the assumptions and the insecurities and the doubts...Greyson would look over at me and smile...and my body would relax all over again. It was like a drug. I never got tired of seeing that smile. And he, apparently, never got tired of showing it to me. He was just...so special.

As we were walking towards the lake and looking for a decent place to sit with some shade overus, I told him, "You know...I'm really happy that you came way out here with me today..." Then, I softly added, "But...you didn't have to. I mean, if you wanted to go and hang out with Asa and Chandler...I wouldn't have been upset or anything." Did that come out as pathetic as it sounded?

Greyson giggled sweetly, and he said, "Unh unh. You don't fool me. I saw you. You were worried that I was gonna ditch you today, weren't you?"

"No. Not at all." I lied. But he just gave me the cutest look...waiting for me to come clean. "Ok. Maybe a little bit." Still silent, Greyson reached out to poke me in the shoulder with a single finger. "Hehehe, OK! I probably would have _STABBED_ one of them if they stole you away from me today! But I wasn't going to tell YOU that!"

"That's more like it." He grinned. "I'd be so hurt if I came all the way out here and you just tossed me over to somebody else. That'd be mean."

I said, "But...I mean, c'mon..." 

"What?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't think that they were...you know..."

"Cute?" Greyson asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well...yeah. I mean, they _are_ cute. Aren't they?"

Greyson paused for a second. And he said, "Ok...total truth? No foolin'?"

"Yeah."

He rolled his eyes a little bit, and he said, "Yeah. They're really cute. _Really_ cute! Hehehe!" Ouch. Maybe I should have told him to lie to me instead. "Honestly, I started watching 'The Walking Dead' for Chandler Riggs. I loved the show, but I was always kind of looking for him to show up on screen. So...I think I had a little bit of a crush. When I heard they were filming, I just _had_ to come and see if I could catch a glimpse of him in person. And he didn't disappoint." Greyson was just being honest, I guess. But that whole achey breaky heart thing was still causing my emotions to dip down into a mild depression. Then Greyson said, "Plus, I've always been a _huge_ fan of the 'Ender's Game' books when I was still in school. And I liked the movie 'Hugo' a lot. So when I heard that Asa got the main part in the movie, I thought that was a match made in Heaven. I didn't even know that he was going to be on the set last week. So that was a bit overwhelming." Sighhh....keep talking Greyson. It'll distract me from the misery. 

"So...why didn't you just go and hang out with them, then?" I didn't want to sound snotty. Maybe I just suck. Whatever.

"Because, I didn't come here to see them today. I came here to see _you_."

"Right..." I scoffed.

"No, really. Evan? It's the truth. You're the only person that I came looking for today. I promise."

I was trying not to smile, but I think he brainwashed me into it somehow without me knowing about it. I gave him a sideways look to see if he was joking. He looked back at me, and then he gave me this really goofy smile that was soooo over exaggerated that it cracked me up. Hahaha! Taking a page from his book, I used a single finger to poke him in the shoulder, but he assured me that he was telling the truth. And even though this whole situation was about as unspeakably surreal as it gets...I took him at his word. That was good enough for me.

We sat down side by side, and surprisingly, the sandwiches were still warm. And from the first bite, I realized that they were just as amazing as he said they would be. And _twice_ as sloppy. Thank goodness for extra napkins.

It was a really mellow afternoon, and a cool breeze began to blow after being there for ten minutes or so. Little ripples in the surface of the lake, the sound of rustling leaves in the trees...it was like we had our own private paradise out there, and I loved it. Why would I ever want to leave?

Believe it or not, Greyson and I eventually started talking about boys. It was the most natural thing in the world once the subject came up, and it was weird at first but then we just sort of fell into the trap of it. I never had a chance to talk about boys that I thought were cute with another person before. Especially with a boy that I thought was cute, himself. I don't think Greyson has either. It was kind of neat. Liberating, even. At one point, Greyson told me, "Being on tour is hard sometimes. The cute boys are _everywhere_. And a lot of times, I'll be signing autographs, and this totally _gorgeous_ boy will walk up with a CD or something....and I have to work sooooo hard to keep myself from going all soft in the middle. Hehehe! I don't know if it shows on my face or not, but the whole time I'm like...trying not to drool all over his autograph. That part sucks."

I said, "I'm sure they would pass out if you gave them a phone number or something."

"Nah. I only get to see them for a minute or two, and then they disappear and I never see them again. It's not like I really lost anything. I just think they're pretty." He giggled. "Now...when I spend a bit more _time_ with a cute boy, then...hehehe...sometimes I get attached. But just a little bit. THAT'S when I get myself into trouble."

I asked, "Really? Who are we talking about here?" Greyson didn't want to tell me at first, but I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Well...." He blushed, pulling his knees up to rest his elbows on top of them. "...I kinda had a teeny weeny tiny infatuation when I was on the tour with Cody Simpson. JUST...a TINY one, though!"

I giggled. "I could see that!"

"They kind of threw us together and they wanted us to get to know each other and do promotional stuff for the tour like go on roller coasters and parties and all that....so I basically had to live and breathe Cody Simpson for _weeks_ before the tour even started. And...you know..." His blush deepened. "...I kinda developed a crush on him too. It made it near impossible for us to perform together on stage at the same time. I wasn't able to concentrate at all."

"Heh...tell me about it. I know the feeling." I said. Then, when I thought it over, I had to ask, "Say...you didn't...? I mean, did you and Cody ever....?"

His eyes widened. "Oh no! Hehehe! No, we didn't do anything like that." Greyson smiled at me and said, "Cody's umm...well...I don't even know if I should say anything..."

"What? Aww, dude, you can't just leave me hanging like that. Tell me! Tell me!"

"Hehehe, well...let's just say that Cody has a few boys that he travels with that...kinda 'take care' of that need for him. A least two or three of them. So...no room for me." He saw my jaw drop and he laughed at me. Rolling his eyes again before burying his face in his folded arms. "Omigod...I _SO_ should not be telling you this stuff! Don't tell anybody, ok? Cody's a really nice guy."

"I won't! Cross my heart." I said, still reeling from the shock of it. "I'm just surprised that...well, if Cody was into other boys, why didn't he immediately go for you on day one?"

I think Greyson was flattered, but he didn't experience any rise in ego whatsoever from the compliment. "You know...I look at the boys he travels with, and I think he just has specific type that he likes. Like, a blond fetish, basically. Hehehe!"

"Awww, that sucks. He's missing out." I smirked bashfully.

That's when Greyson looked at me, and he softly murmured, "I don't know...I think I could see someone liking blonds..." And after a shy moment of hesitation, he reached up his hand, and lightly brushed some of my blond locks off of my forehead. It was such an intimate touch. Such a breathless rush of emotion. I was struck speechless by how beautiful he was at that moment. You know...when the sun hits Greyson's eyes from the right angle, the once dark brown color turns into something more resembling a warm glass of iced tea. Almost a dark honey color. It's so hypnotic. It's crazy.

I was thinking about how much I wanted to kiss him. I needed it. I _craved_ it. Oh GOD, it was driving me crazy! I wish I had more practice with this kind of thing. We'd be making out by now if I did.

"Ooh, don't move..." Greyson said, looking down at my leg.

"What? What is it?"

Greyson reached out with his hand...directly towards my inner thigh...causing me to tighten up immediately from the contact. "You have a ladybug on you." He smiled, his boyish curiosity pushing him to capture it. I felt the back of his tender fingertips as he followed the small insect further up my leg. And further. And further. Ok...seriously...where does the air in my lungs keep running off to??? "Come on, little fella. Don't be scared." He said. And just as the back of his fingers lightly grazed the side of my balls, the ladybug crawled onto his fingertip...and he took it away. 

I watched him let it crawl up his finger and over the back of his hand with a grin...all while having a full blown panic attack over the fact that I was getting so incredibly hard that I thought my shaft would just go through to orgasm all by itself without so much as another touch! 

"Ok, go on. Fly away." Greyson said, and he lightly blew on the tiny beetle's back. As if on cue, it spread its wings, and flew off to enjoy the woods and lake for itself. I swear, Greyson had such a gentle nature about him that I half expected a chipmunk to run up and sit on his shoulder next. He could pick a song and have the whole forest come out to play like a Snow White cartoon.

That was it. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Enough was enough.

"Greyson...?"

"Yeah?" Did he know? He seemed so innocent. I felt like a creep for being soooo hot for this boy, but I couldn't help myself. If I get struck by lightning tomorrow, I will gladly go to the pearly gates knowing that I had this ONE moment to cherish forever! It was SO worth it!

"I'm sorry...but I _REALLY_ need to kiss you right now...." I said. Oh wow, was that too much? That came out of NOWHERE, didn't it? I was trembling inside. I could barely keep my teeth from chattering. "I just...please? Can I...can I kiss you? Like...right now? While I still have the guts to say something?"

He giggled in this really adorable way, and he tried to straighten up, but he couldn't contain that bright smile of his if he wanted to. "Um...hehehe, ok."

"Really?"

"I was kinda thinking about it in the back of my mind, but...I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not. I didn't want you to think that I was 'expecting' that kind of thing just because I came by the set. I really just wanted to see you."

"Yeah. I wanted to see you too. And...I wanted to. Kiss, I mean. I just...well, like I said...I get some pretty crazy ideas in my head sometimes." I said, and then I sat there while I waited for something to happen. Some kind of sign from above. Something that would let me know how to be somewhat romantic about this. There's nothing sweet about lunging forward and smashing my lips into his mouth at 90 miles an hour. But, unfortunately, that was the only plan that I had at that moment.

"Evan?" Greyson said.

"Huh?"

He poked me in the shoulder. "Hehehe, the kiss?" 

"Oh! Right!"

He scooted closer to me, looking into my eyes as his cheeks turned pink again. "You've got me all anxious now..." He said. 

"Yeah. Umm...me too." I cleared my throat and briefly moistened my lips with my tongue. I peeked at him for a moment, and he looked back at me. He was waiting for me to make my big move and I wasn't sure that I had one. So I peeked over again, and this time Greyson stared me in the eyes, smiling sensually. Luring me in. And finally, he just giggled, grabbed both sides of my face, and lightly pulled me forward until our lips connected. Thank you, Greyson! I had NO idea about how I was going to start this off at all.

His lips were soooo indescribably soft. Just having him kiss me made feel as if I was levitating ten feet off of the ground. The tender caress of his slim fingers, the gentle sensation of his warm breath on my cheek...the light brush of his dark brown locks on my forehead...the hushed smacking of our young lips, followed by the occasional moan of pleasure...it made for such an intoxicating emotional cocktail. And as his tongue entered my mouth, I found myself releasing all of that tension inside and truly falling into a full blown swoon of love. 

Our kissing increased in intensity. So much so, that our seated position became uncomfortable. I craved more. So much more.

Not a word was spoken. We kept our lips pressed together as I got up to my knees. I thought Greyson was going to get on his knees too...but instead, our lips parted for a moment, and I felt him pulling me towards him as he leaned backwards...uncurling his legs from underneath him and spreading them wide as he put his back on the grass. It was more than I expected...but I'll be _damned_ if I resist!

So I let him gently pull me on top of him...

I felt his knees raise up on either side of my hips and his hands circle around to hold onto my back and shoulders as our lips reconnected with even more of a fever than before. Is Greyson Chance hard right now? Is that what that is? I can feel it. My shaft and his were rubbing against one another, a sexual friction causing us both to whimper in unison. I humped myself into him. He pushed his hips up into me. And by the time I felt his hands slide down to grab and squeeze the soft mounds of my ass...I knew that I was going to be late getting back to the set today.

Believe me...I didn't mind...


	4. Waiting Outside The Lines 4

Waiting Outside the Line 4

 

****

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 4"_ **

* * *

My whole body was on fire. You can't imagine the sensation. Thank God that I was able to keep my eyes closed while I was kissing him, because if I looked down and reminded myself that this was actually _Greyson_ underneath me, I would have lost it for sure. 

Was I really trembling this much? Was I really breathing this hard? Heck, I didn't even know if I was _doing_ this right. I never really made out with anybody before. Not like this. All I know is that my hips seemed to have a mind of their own all of a sudden, and I found myself grinding into him over and over again. Before today, the only thing I had ever humped was my mattress...and maybe a couple of pillows. Erm...and once my teddy bear. But I was just LEARNING then, it was years ago! Don't judge me!

But now, Greyson Chance had his arms wrapped around me, and his legs splayed wide open, hands clutching onto my back, urging me to keep going...and I thought to myself, "This is MUCH better than screwing a teddy bear"! Is this what Asa and Chandler were doing every day? But _naked_??? My God!!! I'd be sneaking off for more every chance I got TOO if I had known that it would feel this good!

The sensual friction caused my whole body to tingle with excitement. And his sweet lips were sooooo soft and awesome that I became faint with the tender taste of them. My mind was racing the entire time. Wondering if I was too heavy on him. Wondering if I was going to start sweating on him or something. Wondering what he was thinking right now. If anything. Maybe I should just stop thinking, period. Maybe I should just kiss, and hump, and breathe heavy, and not worry so much. That's all. Stop thinking, Evan. Stop thinking.

Great. Now I'm thinking about not thinking.

Am I really talking to myself right now? I'm on top of a hot boy, making out, and we're rubbing our goodies together...and I'm talking to myself. Ugh!

I gasped a little as I felt something hard digging into me. I couldn't help but to scream inside my head, "I made Greyson Chance HARD!!! He's hard for me!!! OMIGOD!!!" I was right on top of it, and when I pushed my hips in, I could feel it slide up against my own erection. An electric surge ran through me, causing me to shiver, and I pushed myself against it even harder. I just felt like I wanted more contact. I needed...ugh...I just wanted to...

I wish I could take these damn _clothes_ off! They feel like they're getting in the way! SO uncomfortable!

Wait, I can't take my clothes off. Somebody might see us. 

WAIT... _CAN_ somebody see us?

I mean, anybody walking by this particular spot could probably catch sight of us! Two boys making out while laying on top of one another would be just as much of a shock whether we had clothes on or not.

I didn't want to stop. Greyson's warm body felt too good to stop. At one point, he made this light little whimper noise...and I felt like I wanted to _cry_. Oh GOD, it was the cutest thing ever! And yet, while I found myself making little moaning noises of my own...the threat of getting caught out here in such a compromising position was beginning to bug me. So...while I was still enjoying the feel of Greyson gently sucking on my tongue...I opened my eyes and tried to take a peek. 

I couldn't see anything from this angle. Nothing except for Greyson's smooth cheek and one of his ears. He has cute ears. Can someone have cute ears? I don't know. But _he_ has cute ears. I tried to use as much of my peripheral vision as I could, but it was no use. 

I finally broke the kiss for a moment so I could lift my head a bit. Looking down though, I saw the sexiest look on Greyson's face. His eyes were half closed, and the sweetest little flirtatious smile crossed those kissable lips. I was _so_ breathless. And not just from the kissing. Something about his innocent beauty just seemed to sucker punch me right in the stomach and leave me physically breathless. It was like I could still taste him.

Nervously, I took a quick peek around, and luckily there wasn't anybody around to gawk at us. Or even worse, take pictures. That's when Greyson reached up to run his fingers through my blond hair, his smile broadening in the most adorable way. "I don't think there's anybody else out here with us." He said with a boyish giggle.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." He pulled my head down for a moment and delivered a lingering kiss on my lips before letting out another soft chuckle. My face felt hot. I must have been blushing something awful at that moment. I was glad for a short break in the action, as this would have been over all too quick if I hadn't. But even though my body had found a way to calm down for a few seconds, my engine went into turbo mode when Greyson craned his neck up and began to lovingly kiss and suck at the nape of my neck. Ohhhhhhh wow! Now _THAT_...felt awesome! He made these little licks with his tongue, almost like a kitten would, and I just felt my eyes almost roll back in my head from the overwhelming sensation.

I hope Greyson doesn't, like...give me a _hickey_ or anything...but I REALLY didn't want him to stop!

Instinctively, my hips began to move again, feeling that sexy hardness pressed against me, having Greyson sigh as he gripped my back tighter. Mmmm...I had to break him away from the side of my neck. I just had to. It was too much pleasure for me to handle at one time and it was making me dizzy. Besides, I found myself absolutely _desperate_ to kiss those candied lips again.

Greyson moved both of his hands up to tangle his fingers in my hair now, making small circles and transforming the blond mass into what I knew would be a chaotic mess by the time I got back to the set. But that felt good too. It made my head get this numb and tingly feeling all over along with the rest of me. It actually caused me to lose balance from the sensation after a few minutes. Hehehe, good thing we were laying down.

And then...it happened...

It was like my body was...'readying' itself. Muscles began to contract, my toes began to curl, and deep down in the very center of me I could feel the swift build up to a massive explosion. I tried to take my mind away for just a FEW more minutes, but you have _NO_ idea how passionate a kisser Greyson is. You feel the full impact of his emotions when he's tongue kissing you. It's a lot like his music. You just know that he's putting his whole heart into it every single time. And his body felt like it was practically 'vibrating' beneath me. It was so hot the way I just seemed to melt into the soft cradle he made with his spread eagle legs. He could match my grinding motions to a tee with hardly any effort at all. I wondered if he was as close to orgasm as I was. Like...if we were somehow playing this weird game of chicken to see who would stop first before we blow. But there's a moment, just seconds before any male orgasm, where you know that you won't be able to take more than another stroke or two before it's too late to turn back. And as Greyson moaned and lightly tickled me behind my right ear with his fingertips...I knew that moment had come for me. I just couldn't help myself anymore.

I stopped kissing him, and tried to steady myself on shaky elbows. 

Embarrassed beyond belief, I attempted to find the words to take another breather that didn't make me look like a total geek in front of the cutest boy on the planet. NOT easy.

With a blush, I looked away from Greyson's questioning eyes. "I...uhh...I think I should tell you that...ummm..."

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ugh! I feel like such a jackass!

"I...don't have an extra set of...um... _clothes_ on me right now." Was he supposed to actually make sense out of that statement, or was that just wishful thinking on my part? "I mean...well...if this was all a super fantastic dream and all...this might be a good time for me to wake up. You know, before I end up on laundry duty...." Ok, I could probably just be honest and tell him, 'Hey sweetie, you're so hot that I'm about to cum all over both of us.' But that seemed kind of crass to me. 

Thankfully, Greyson got the hint.

"Ohhhh....hehehe, omigod..." He laughed. Awwww, don't laugh at me. I pouted, and he rubbed my cheek with his fingers and gave me another little peck on the lips. "It's ok. Really. I was getting a little worked up myself."

"You were?" Why the hell did I ask him THAT? Stupid!

"Of course, I was! Come to think of it...I don't have any other clothes to wear either. Hehehe!"

There was an awkwardness that took over the moment, and a bashful smile spread out on my face as I tried to break the silence. "It's just...um...well, these clothes aren't really mine. They belong to set wardrobe. I've got my own clothes back there, but...I don't think I'd be able to explain...um....you know. Any 'boy stains'." Greyson smiled at me with a raised eyebrow, and it made me giggle out loud. "Can we just...lay here for a few minutes? Is that ok? Just for now?"

"Dude, come here..." He said, and hugged me around the neck as I sort of slid off to one side of him and just laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and just closed his eyes with a grin as one of his hands began to play with my hair again. Does he have any idea how awesome that feels? He's driving me into a full blown frenzy here, and he's not even trying. Not to mention that when I looked down past his flat tummy....I could still see an obvious bulge in his pants. It was sticking up, almost pointing at me, pressed to his midsection by the restrictive material of his jeans. But I could make out most of the shape. It was maybe six inches, give or take, and it jumped when I rubbed my hand across his stomach. 

I could still feel my body trembling with untold joy over even being a _part_ of this miraculous event. I could still feel the random pulses of a 'close call' climax still twitching within me. I was so far on the edge that I was worried that any sudden movements would still set me off if I wasn't careful. Still, it felt good to just listen to Greyson breathe for a few minutes. The warm Summer sun shining down on us. The gentle ripples of water in the lake, a subtle breeze cooling off our heated skin as the rustling of leaves overhead helped to complete the afternoon's natural symphony. I honestly could have fallen asleep right then and there if it weren't for the fact that I didn't want to miss a single second of this magic moment between us.

I kept hearing myself sigh out loud, and tried to tell myself to stop it. But after the third or fourth time, Greyson kissed my forehead again and played with my hair some more. It made me smile. I looked up at him and said, "Hehehe, what are you doing?"

"What? What'd I do?" He smiled.

"You keep playing with my hair." I grinned.

"Hehehe, I _like_ your hair. It's really soft. Like silky baby hair or something." He smiled. "It's like...not curly, but not straight, and a little long. I think it's cute."

I said, "Now you're just plain lying through your teeth. Hehehe!"

"Nuh unh..." He smirked, then said...just barely above a whisper, "I think you're beautiful, Evan. Like...insanely beautiful. I just wanna lie here with you until the sun goes down."

"And then what?"

"And then we can get out of these pesky clothes and not worry about who might see us." He giggled.

"Omigod! That's exactly what I was thinking! I mean, that somebody might come along and catch us doing stuff. It was...weird, you know?"

Our eyes connected for a moment, and Greyson started to say something but I had already moved in for the kiss. Hehehe, he barely got out a few letters of his first word to me before I was mashing my lips against his again. He giggled and said, "Hey! You have to warn me before you do that."

"No, I don't. Hehehe!" I said. "Besides, I don't think my brain gave me any warning either. You're just..." I sighed. "...Too cute, I guess."

Omigod, is he blushing??? YES! He's blushing! I can see it. Little traces of pink. Awwww...

Greyson turned his head away from me for a second while he regained his composure, but that just made me smash the side of my face into his chest and squeeze him harder. Hehehe! It made him laugh, but it was cute. I was glad to have him enjoy himself the same way that I was.

Then I heard him humming a little something under his breath. I didn't recognize it at first, but he was smiling so wide that I had to ask, "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That song? It sounds cool."

He smiled, like, "You really don't know? It's The Spinners'!"

I'm like, "The who?"

He says, "The _Spinners_. Hehehe, it goes like this...you ready?" I looked up into his eyes and nodded. So he actually starts _singing_ to me, with my ear placed right there over his heart. He sings....

"Could it be, I'm falling in love? Could it be, I'm falling in love? Could it be, I'm falling in LOVE? With youuuuuuuuuu....with youuuuuuuuu...with _youuuuuuuuuuuu_...." The high notes sounded SO sweet coming from him! And with an uncontrollable burst of affection, I rolled into him and buried my face into his neck, kissing him while I tried to control the frantic flutter of butterflies going haywire in my turbulent stomach. Hehehe, oh WOW....Greyson Chance just sang to me!!! I mean, did this really just happen? He's the most perfect boy EVER! Oh wow! Oh **_*WOW*_**!!!!

Greyson giggled as my ticklish kisses dug in even deeper, and he was forced to push me away before it became too much. Instead, he rolled over on top of me and gave me an angelic little peck on the lips. Then he sat upright, straddling my waist and smiling down upon me. It was just one of those perfect moments, when the sun is just in the right position, the wind is blowing at just the right speed, and you're spending time with someone that makes you feel...lighter than air.

He did lean down to deliver another kiss or two on my cheeks, but just grinned quietly to himself. His smile was too addictive to resist. I'm surprised that my body hadn't run out of endorphins at this point. If not, I was certainly giving them a hell of a workout today. 

That's when I noticed a bashful little blush filling Greyson's cheeks, and he giggled nervously for a moment, causing me to question, "What? What is it?"

"Hehehe...it's nothing." He said, and he looked away from me, and started giggling again.

"You're laughing at me. Hehehe!"

"Awww, no, Evan. I'm not laughing at you. I swear."

"Well, you're laughing at _something_." I reached up with both hands and gave his sides a little tickle.

"Ahhh! No! Don't!" He squealed.

"Well, you'd better tell me something, then." 

Greyson's blush deepened, and he was trying really hard not to smile, but I don't think he could help it. It was then that he scooted back a little bit, and I felt the extremely soft cushion of his pretty little bottom on my lap. I mean, like...as if I wasn't already so hard that it _hurt_ , feeling the mounds of spongy flesh pressing against me made it almost unbearable. My hips pushed up into the well padded cheeks all by themselves, nearly raising Greyson an inch or two off of his knees. He gave me a sexy smirk, and then slid back a little bit further, now resting on my thighs. 

He said, "I was just thinking...I mean, I might have a way to keep your clothes from getting messy. That's all." He turned away from me again the moment he said it, but with another soft giggle, his eyes met mine again.

"Wha...what do you mean?" I asked.

Greyson gently licked his tender lips, and then...I watched as his hands wandered down to my zipper...and slowly began to pull it down.

I didn't have enough breath in me to even make a decent gasp of shock. In fact, I was worried that if I even saw him lowering his head in that direction, I'd erupt before he even _got_ there and spray him in the face like a fire hose!

I didn't know what the hell happened to me, but suddenly I felt a strong vibration in my pants, and I thought...I don't know...I thought that maybe this was a whole new KIND of orgasm! I had never felt anything like it. Then it stopped. Then it vibrated again. Oh wow...this was...I mean, this was like...

"Evan?" Greyson said, still sitting on my legs.

"Huh?"

"Hehehe, I think that's your cell phone."

"My what...?" I was struggling to breathe, and then I had enough blood rush back up to my brain to come to my senses. "OH! My phone! Yeah, my phone...of course." I reached into my pocket, embarrassed. I'm such a virgin sometimes. "I set it to...I mean...we all have to have our phones on vibrate on the set. Well, I mean...I guess you already knew that..."

"You might want to answer that." He grinned.

"Oh...yeah. Right." I looked at the number, and it was definitely coming from the set. That made me look at the time, and I was already 10 minutes late getting back! How long had we been out there? I thought I might be late, but only by a few minutes. Ugh...this isn't going to be good. I winced as I answered the call.

"Evan, where are you? You're needed on set. We're all waiting here. What's the deal?" Said one of the cast's 'handlers'.

"I'm SO sorry. I lost track of the time. I left for lunch and..."

"Ok, you know, this excuse is taking up even more valuable time. Time that we don't have. When can you get here?"

"Um, I'm sorry. I'll be there in the next ten minutes. Ok?" I said.

"You should have been here in the _last_ ten minutes. Let's get it together. Time is money."

"I'll be there. I'm so so sor..." But he hung up before I could finish my sentence.

Greyson looked a bit concerned. He said, "Oh no...I didn't get you in trouble, did I?"

"Trouble? No. No trouble. Just...the director can get a bit cranky sometimes. That's all." I looked down for a second, and my zipper was still down. I hate to admit it, but I almost wanted Greyson to follow through with that last thought he had. "So...ahem....what were we talking about?" I said, my voice cracking with a flustered squeak.

"Unh unh..." He smiled, and he carefully zipped me back up. "...You're going back to "The Walking Dead" set so I have a reason to keep coming by to get you for lunch." 

Rats!!! "Yeah. I know. You're right." I sighed really heavy as I felt Greyson's gentle weight lift off of me, and after brushing himself off a bit, he extended a hand to help me up as well. But as soon as we were eye to eye again, with only a few seconds of hesitation, our lips pressed themselves together again. I could really get used to this. 

Greyson and I were making our way back through the woods, and I asked him, "Does your mom know? That you like...you know?"

"Boys? Yeah. She knows. Hehehe, I think I came out to her right before that very first YouTube video got uploaded. I mean, I wasn't chasing girls, I wasn't playing much sports...by the time I was walking around the house singing Lady Gaga songs all day, I'm sure she had some suspicions about what was going on with me. She took it well though. I think she was even glad that I was different. You know?"

I said, "That would be cool. I don't know if my mom would understand. I mean, I don't think she'd hate me or anything...I just think she'd be confused."

"Ah well, you'll know when it's your time to tell her. Everyone knows. It'll just happen one day, and then it'll be over with. And you'll be wondering, like, _'That was it??? That's all I had to do?'”_

"Hehehe, I'll take your word on that for now." I told him. "Are you ever going to tell your fans and stuff? You're gonna break a lot of little girls' hearts."

Greyson smiled with a sigh. "Yeah. Eventually. I mean, I have an agent and a manager and a publicist and a style and image coach...they all say that I can't officially come out to the public until after my 18th birthday. Apparently, people get really squeamish about minors talking about _anything_ that has to do with sex. They think it would be a bad move for my career."

"I guess it would be if millions of screaming girls paid your salary." I said.

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna hide it forever. Who knows? Maybe I'll have a bunch of screaming _boys_ paying my salary instead."

Giving him a pouty look, I said, "Hey! You better NOT let me catch any cute boys screaming for you!" He leaned over to kiss me on the cheek as he put an arm over my shoulder.

"It's all for show. Promise." Then we walked a few more steps before he suddenly said to me, "Say...why don't you come visit me tonight?"

"Visit you? Visit you where?"

"At my hotel. It's not far from where I'm shooting my video, it's not far from "The Walking Dead" set...it would be great."

I gave him a sideways look for a moment. I mean...was he kidding? Or maybe flirting or something? "Are you being serious right now?"

"Totally!" He had this eager and excited smile on his face, and his big brown eyes were sooooo hopeful. "When you get off, you can come over, I've got TV and video games and room service...you can hear some of my new music...we'll make a whole night of it."

If there is any doubt whatsoever in anybody's mind that I was going to say yes to the idea of being in a hotel room with Greyson Chance after spending the last hour rolling around in the grass with him...then they need to go back and repeat high school Sex Ed classes immediately!

"Um...ok. What...what do I do? I mean, can I just show up and ask for you at the desk, or...?"

"Nope. Don't ask for Greyson Chance or they won't let you in. I can't check in under that name. Ask for 'Chance LeGrey' instead." I snickered out loud. "What?"

"Hehehe, it's just...for a songwriter, that's not very creative." 

Greyson playfully bumped me with his shoulder. "Hey now, I _like_ it. I think it sounds classy. Like royalty." He grinned. "Besides, it doesn't have to be anything fancy schmancy. It just has to be enough to keep the crazy stalker fans away."

"Well, I'm a crazy stalker fan, aren't I?"

We were just far enough off set to have a bit of cover from the trees, and Greyson took a hold of my waist, and he said, "You're a lot more than that." And he kissed me deeply on the lips, causing me to practically float right out of my shoes. Then he leaned his forehead up against mine as we shared a breathless sigh, getting ready to say goodbye. At least for now. "You should get going. I'll call you later and tell you how to get to the hotel. K?"

"K..." I whispered.

"I'd come with you, but if they think I'm causing you to lose focus then they won't let me come back." He said. "But...I hope you can make it. I really want to spend some more time...getting to know you."

"You too." We kissed again, and he told me to go. That was probably the saddest part of my day.

"Evan?" He called out. And when I turned around, he pointed to my hair. "Hehehe..."

Yikes! Yeah, it was a mess. But it almost got me hard again thinking about how it got that way.

The second I was spotted, everyone made a big fuss, and orders were being yelled into walkie talkies and hair and make-up jumped on me like a couple of armed muggers! But I think they were more concerned with getting back to work than berating me for holding up production. I'm sure that part will come later.

Then, as everyone began to take their places in the scene, I noticed that Asa and Chandler were staring at me. It was the most paranoid feeling in the world. I kept wondering...could they see it? Do they see the frazzled hair and the erotic glow and the half cocked smile like I see it on them every time they come sneaking back from the woods? If they got close enough, would they smell Greyson's clean, sweet, fragrance on my shirt? Would they notice the overworked blush of my lips from making out with such intensity? If anyone knew what to look for...it would be those two.

And as I saw Asa grin, leaning over to whisper something softly in Chandler Rigg's ear...I started thinking that... _maaaaybe_ I should have been just a little bit more discreet...


	5. Waiting Outside The Lines 5

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 5"_ **

* * *

It took a few minutes for me to shake off some of the excess jitters of nervousness that I had, coming back to the set so late. The director was already setting up the next scene and I was trying to get my brain back in tune with what I was supposed to be doing here before actually making contact with anyone on set. Did I remember my lines? Did I remember the blocking? Did I have my hair and make up right? Shake it off, Evan. Get your head in the game. Come on.

I tried to focus. I tried to get back to a somewhat normal reality.

But then it would hit me...

I was just kissing and dry humping Greyson Chance in the middle of the woods! And he loved every erotic minute of it! I'd think about it, and my mind would suddenly go blank. I mean...wow...it's like I can still taste him. I can still feel the slow twisting of his warm, wet, tongue in my mouth. I can still feel his fingertips clutching tightly to my back. I can still feel the hard lump in his pants grinding against me as my hips pushed him down into the ground beneath us. I swear, I could still smell the scent of him on my clothes. Every few seconds, I could feel myself swelling to almost full hardness, and I'd have to distract my thoughts in order to stop it from obscenely poking out in front of me for everybody on set to see. God, I hope they don't catch it on camera. I can just see it now...'The Walking Dead', Episode #607...actor Evan Elliot gets a big BONER on camera! That'll be a _great_ career move for me, I'm sure.

Still...I couldn't stop thinking about him. I kept actually reaching up to physically touch my lips. Just because I knew that he had been kissing me there. Just because I wanted to feel it again. And I just might, once we finish filming for the day. I sighed out loud as thoughts of me being all tangled up in Greyson's arms and legs again ran rampant through my mind. 

Ugh, I need some water. Yeah...I've got to walk over to the catering truck and get myself some water. 

Was he really going to...um...put his mouth on my...?

"Hey, Evan..." Came a cheerful voice from over my shoulder. I turned my head to see Chandler standing there with a bit of a smirk. I didn't even realize that I had walked past him until he called out my name. Wow...I MUST be dizzy in the head to not see someone as dreamy as Chandler Riggs strolling by.

"Hey..." I said softly. I kind of gave him a bit of an awkward wave, and then started walking again to get some bottled water. 

Much to my surprise...Chandler said, "Hey. I mean...what's up? Where are you going?"

I think it just kind of shocked me. Because...well...Chandler never really _talked_ to me before. I mean, he was always nice to me. 'Polite' is more like it. But he actually seemed to want to engage me in an actual conversation this time. So I stopped and said, "Oh...I was...well...I was thirsty." Yikes. Is that the best I can come up with? This is Chandler Riggs here, dammit!

"Me too." He said. "Wait up. I'll come with you." 

He's coming with me? He's...I mean, he's like...ok. Yeah. He's coming with me. That's...um...normal. Totally normal. 

Breathe, Evan. Breathe.

"So, you went out for lunch, huh?" He asked me as we were walking off set. 

I was SO not used to this. I mean...I had this nervous wiggle in the center of my stomach that wouldn't let me speak normally. I was like, "Y-y-yeah. I just...I think I wanted to get away for a while. So...." I trailed off, peeking at Chandler out of the corner of my eye. Jesus, does he know how cute he is? Seriously. Does he just look at himself in the mirror naked and just appreciate every sexy inch of himself, or what? Because that's what I would do if I was him for a day. And I'd take pictures. _LOTS_ of pictures!

"So...you know Greyson Chance, huh? That's gotta be pretty cool." He said. Chandler has a cute voice, you know that? I don't know...something about it is just...'cuddly'.

"Umm....yeah. It's....fun." What do I say? What do I NOT say? Does he know? Does he _not_ know? This is weird.

"So where'd you guys meet?"

"Here. Just last week. He was watching us filming and I just...said hello...and stuff."

"Oh. Ok." Chandler said. I think he was expecting a more interesting story, but I didn't have the brain power to give him one. We both got to the catering truck and he leaned over to get us two bottled waters from the cooler. "Water, right? Or did you want a soda or something?"

"No. Water is fine." Did he see me staring at his ass when he bent over? _PLEASE_ tell me he didn't catch me staring at his ass when he bent over. 

He took a few swallows of the ice cold water in the bottle, and I found myself just watching his neck pulse and throb as he gulped the icy liquid down...envious of the bottle for getting to touch those sensuous lips in a way that I never could.

See...Chandler has this really 'visible' trench that travels down from his little button nose down to the center of his tasty lips. And then he has this really subtle cleft in his chin that lines up with it perfectly. And that just makes his sweet little pink mouth all the more _kissable_ to me! He's driving me CRAZY right now!

I almost forgot to take a drink myself. I just stood here gawking at Chandler like some kind of a brain dead idiot. He asked, "I thought you were thirsty?"

I stammered for a moment, then said, "Yeah. I was. I mean, I am. I have...that is...well...water, yummy. Yay..." What the hell am I talking about??? Shut up already! I sound like a total geek right now!

"So where did you guys go?" Chandler asked me. I'm still swooning from the fact that he was actually talking to me at all. It was just...so unexpected.

"We uhhh...well, we went out in the woods somewhere. Just...we had...food. And stuff."

Chandler giggled sweetly, and said, "You had _food_? Hehehe..."

"Um...yeah. Sandwiches. We had...we ate ummm...sandwiches...." I sighed. "...And stuff...."

You know, Chandler's eyes sparkle in the _cutest_ way when he smiles. I don't think I ever really noticed that until this very moment. 

He paused for a few clumsy seconds while I tried to come up with something else to say to him. Then, he blows me away by saying, "Well...you know, sometimes Asa and I get together on the weekends. Maybe you guys can come join us some time? We can play some Minecraft, watch some movies...it'll be fun."

Oh God...

Did Chandler Riggs just invite me to his house? To spend time with him...and Asa Butterfield? Two cute boys that I KNOW are having sex with each other on a regular basis? I think I started to hyperventilate, and it was hard to hide my wheezing so I took a few more sips of water to conceal my overwhelming excitement.

"Ahem...ummm...yeah. Sure. That sounds cool..." I said, my voice cracking and going all high on me. Geez, I must have sounded like a squeaky 4 year old _girl_ at that moment. But, luckily, they called me to take my mark on set shortly after that. It was a quick escape. One that I was thankful for. "I've gotta go. So...I'll see ya soon...Chandler..."

"Ok. Bye. We'll talk when you're done."

"We will?" I blurted out. "OH! I mean...yeah. We will. Ok...." Stupid!

I was walking back to set, but I felt like I was lost in a daze. I didn't understand anything about what was happening here. I mean...what does hanging out with Chandler and Asa mean? To them, I mean. I'm using the word 'mean' too much. But...what does it _mean_? Wait...aren't Greyson and I like...dating now? Are we working towards being boyfriends with each other or something? That sounds so farfetched to me, but...I think that's kind of what I want. You know? I can't just randomly go over and...and...spend a weekend sucking off not ONE, but _TWO_ , sexy celebrity boys off, licking their sensually naked bodies from head to toe and back again, and then come back to Greyson as though none of it ever happened. But it WAS tempting. EXTREMELY tempting! I almost had to ask myself if it would be cheating if I could just...put my _finger_ in him or something. Just for a little while!

Why am I so super horny? Greyson made me horny! That's what happened! It's _his_ fault!

Ok, so now I had this twisted vision of being in some kind of three way situation with Asa and Chandler...and that REALLY didn't help my arousal defense in any way while I was getting ready for the next scene. Now I was getting even harder than ever before, and I had to keep finding places to sit down or something to lean against on my way back to my mark. Every humiliating step seemed to just sport my shame with increasing visibility. Go DOWN, dammit!!! Go DOWN!!! How do Asa and Chandler pull this off every day? Oh wait...I know...they actually get a sexual _release_ from grinding on each other for an extended period of time. That's how.

"Evan? There are just a few minor changes to the script here. So take a few minutes to study your sides and we'll be ready to roll in five. Got it?" One of the set hands told me, handing me a short daily script with a different colored top sheet on it. There weren't that many changes to it, nothing major, but I had a bit more dialogue than I did before. Learning it wasn't difficult at all in the amount of time that they gave me. But I did notice one addition that wasn't there before.

Evidently, Asa Butterfield's character walks up to hug me from behind in this scene. Just a friendly hug while delivering a few lines of his own...but I guess he's supposed to...like...'hold' me like that for a few seconds. I just thought that was...well...kind of neat. 

Chandler was watching from just behind the cameras, and I noticed Asa walking over to his mark, the lights causing his deep blue eyes to glow all bright and pretty like. It could be intimidating to stare at, you know? I think that boy is secretly possessed by a magical elf or some kind of blue eyed nymph from ancient folklore or something. "Hey, Evan...", he said to me with a subtle grin. You know...I don't think Asa has _ever_ called me by my name before. Not once the whole time that we've been filming on set together. Granted, he's been working and stuff...and he has a lot of dialogue and other scenes that I'm not in...but, except for the occasional nod of his head or a quick random glance during one of our breaks by the catering truck, we haven't spoken to each other much at all over the past few weeks of filming. It was kind of a surprise to hear him say it aloud.

You want to know something? My name sounds pretty damn _cool_ with an accent....

"Ok! Places, everybody. We're running a bit _late_ here, so let's get focused." The director said. Gee, thanks. As if he didn't make me feel bad enough when I got back to set in the first place. Whatever. I was making out with a perfect TEN! I can take all the flak he had to dish out and a lot more if it meant another shot at smooching with my brown eyed angel. Believe me.

I took a moment to shuffle off 'real life' for a bit and get into character. There were a few sprays of water on my face for a perspired look, and I had my hair tossed a bit more before everyone backed out of sight from the cameras. I had my back turned to Asa, so I couldn't see what he was doing. But I did notice Chandler giggling bashfully as he took a peek over my shoulder. What the heck are those two doing _now_? I'm not going to let it break my concentration. I'll just...I'll imagine it later. While I'm all cuddled up with Greyson Chance in a hotel room. Yeah. That's what I'll do.

"Alright, we're rolling..." The director said. "Background! And...action!"

One of the soldiers in front of me and the other refugee students from the series stepped forward and said, "We don't run wild around here. You understand? We don't wander off from the group. We don't travel solo. Stick to groups of two or three at all times. We did everything that we could to secure the perimeter in this place, but we never know when a cluster of 'walkers' might find a weakness in the gates or another way in. If _any_ of you get caught out by yourselves...you get bitten.... _infected_...we WILL put you down. There are no accidents out here. And there is not a single one of you with enough sentimental value to risk the safety of everyone else in this compound." He narrowed his eyes as he looked directly at me. "Are we clear?"

"It's nothing that we haven't heard before. From other people who didn't make it as far and for as long as we did." I replied. Yeah...I think I like that line better than the one they had me learn yesterday. 

Then it was Asa's turn to walk up behind me...

Did I make a face? I'm sure I did. Because the director called a 'CUT' almost immediately and told us to do it again.

I mean, um...I don't know if he did it on purpose or anything...but when Asa walked up behind me, he draped his arms over my shoulders...and I _distinctly_ felt him bump my booty with the front of his pants. I mean...like...he practically pushed me forward with this unexpected hip thrust. And as soon as the director called cut, I saw Chandler snickering to himself while covering his mouth with his hand.

I turned around briefly, and Asa just smiled at me as he went back to his mark. 

Am I blushing? I'm blushing. I know it. That's gonna show up on camera. STOP IT!!! I started fanning my face with both hands and tried to regain my composure. Ok...so, I just wasn't expecting that. It was probably just a mistake, right? I mean...well...whatever. I need to focus. Ok. I can do this. Just...forget about that. The faster I get through the rest of my scenes today, the faster I can get back to Greyson. So...yeah. STOP blushing, and get your head in the game! Geez!

The lines were delivered again. Ending with, "Are we clear?"

"It's nothing that we haven't heard before. From other people who didn't make it as far and for as long as we did." I said.

This time I think I was ready for Asa to put his arms over my shoulders...but this time, not only did he press himself up against me from behind, but I could almost feel him humping himself into me multiple times. Is everybody SEEING this??? I mean, it wasn't really all that blatant, but I was sure that somebody could see what was going on below the waist, even if the camera couldn't.

Asa delivered his lines without any effort at all, being way more practiced than I was in the industry. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Sergeant. What my friend here is trying to say is...we've lived a lot longer _without_ you than we have with you. So chill out." I know that we were supposed to be this small, but bratty, troop of high school kids on the series that just sort of fell in with the show's regulars...but I could still feel Asa pressing himself _right_ up against my ass...and, I might have been mistaken, but there seemed to be a bit more of a 'stiffness' present now that wasn't there the first time he did it.

I'm not exactly sure that's a part of keeping in character.

Maintaining my calm wasn't easy. I could feel his breath on my cheek. I could feel his chest on the back of my shoulders. And all I could think about was...he was just doing this to Chandler Riggs less than an hour ago, I'll bet. And what IS that??? It's, like...moving up and down in the cleft of my ass. Oh God....

Another take..."It's nothing that we haven't heard before. From other people who didn't make it as far and for as long as we did." And Asa bumped me again.

_ANOTHER_ take..."It's nothing that we haven't heard before. From other people who didn't make it as far and for as long as we did." And, no matter how much I tried to prepare myself for it...Asa always came at a slightly different angle to keep me off balance and thrill me in an entirely unique way. This was obviously something that he was doing on purpose. But...WHY? Does he know about me? I mean...did the sight of Greyson and I sneaking off together clue the two of them in on what was going on between us? Could Asa smell Greyson's sweet fragrance on my skin from kissing and rolling around with him for so long? Does he...I mean...is it possible that he and Chandler might...?

"What my friend here is trying to say is...we've lived a lot longer _without_ you than we have with you. So chill out." Asa said.

"And CUT! Alright, next scene. Take five." The director told us. 

Still trembling slightly, I turned around, and saw Asa approaching me to give me a gentle pat on the back. "Good scene, man. I liked it."

It took everything I had to not look down and see if he was even partially hard from basically _impregnating_ me on camera. "Um...you too. Thanks." Why was my voice so shaky? I need to get out of here. I need more water. I need to sit down again. I'm stiffening up here....

"Hey!" Asa said as I started to walk away. "Listen, has Chandler talked to you yet?"

"T-T-Talked to me? Has he...? I mean...well...um...yeah. He said....'hi' and stuff..."

"Well, listen...sometimes we hang out on the weekends. I've got a wicked spot in this hotel not far from here. It's got a swimming pool and everything." Asa said, those neon blue eyes practically burning a hole right through me. "Why don't you come over and hang for a while? It'll be a nice break from all the madness. Don't ya think? All the other actors hang out, but we're not old enough to go out on the town. We might as well throw a bash of our own, right?" Everything sounds cooler with an accent behind it. You know?

"Well...I'd have to ask my mom and all, but..." Suddenly, thoughts of Chandler and Asa being completely naked and all wrapped around each other, spurting warm splashes of fresh semen against each other's bellies while I watched from a tree branch in secret flashed through my mind. "...Maybe I could...I mean...yeah. I'm sure that would be...you know...cool." Did my voice crack again? My voice is cracking again! UGH! Isn't puberty over _YET_! Fuck!

"Alright. Cool. I'll let Chandler know. It'll be good to get to know you better, Evan. We'll set it all up later, ok?" Why was I so paralyzed with fear? I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Was I even BREATHING??? This felt...weird. So very weird. 

"Ok..." Did I say ok? Did I really just say ok? Do they just want to hang out? Or am I going to end up with those crystal blue eyes looking up at me as he sucks me deep in between those puffy cherry lips of his while running his hands up and down my thighs? Wait...did he say US? So Chandler is going to be there too? I mean, could I...can I get a taste of him too? Just a taste? Maybe even a little bit more? 

I shouldn't be thinking like this. No. I should just...get my dirty thoughts under control and think about Greyson. I mean...he's _waiting_ on me right now! He's been SO sweet to me this whole time. It seems like he _really_ likes me. Like...he doesn't just think I'm hot, you know? He actually enjoys being around me. We talk. We laugh. He appreciates me. And I feel the exact same way about him. That's a total dream come true for me. And yet...I've been drooling over Chandler for so long...dreaming about Asa...that I just feel like...like...

Is this one of those once in a lifetime chances that people talk about? Is this the kind of thing that I'll be telling people about 50 YEARS from now??? "That's right, sonny...I had a sexy three way ORGY with two hot teen actors in a hotel with a pool before I had even hit my 15th birthday! How you like _them_ apples?" Or, you know...whatever fruit is popular in the year 2063!

I think I need more time to think about this. Because...I'm really confused over how I feel right now. I don't know why, but give me some time to think it over. I'm _NEW_ to this, after all! I can't say that I've ever been in this position before. Maybe in my fantasies, but that's about it. 

Shit...virginity sucks!


	6. Waiting Outside The Lines 6

****

  
Thank you all somuch for the kudos and the support! I truly do appreciate it! And I hope to keep up the standard all the way to the end! Also, if you ever want to go looking for more from me, feel free to check out my ebooks at [ http://www.imagine-magazine.org/store/comicality](http://www.imagine-magazine.org/store/comicality), cool? Love ya lots! And thanks again!

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 6"_ **

* * *

It felt weird. I started getting really nervous as my work day was rapidly coming to a close. We were losing daylight, and the set was about to wrap for the evening. The lighting people started unplugging stuff, all of the Walking Dead zombies were going to the make up trucks to have all their special effects prosthetics removed...and Greyson Chance was out there somewhere, waiting for me to come over and spend some quality time with him in his private hotel room. 

Yeah...it's that last part...

That last part's got my heart racing like two cheetahs chasing the same prey. It's actually kind of hard to breathe when I'm this excited. Or is it scared? Or is it just... _anxious_? It's hard to tell when you can't get enough oxygen to your brain to think straight. Maybe it's all three. Or maybe...it's something else altogether. Something new. I've never really been in this position before. As far as I knew, 'sex' was just something that you saw on TV. Or occasionally on a random gay boy internet search. Making out and frantically dry humping Greyson in the grass next to the lake was as close as I've ever gotten to the real thing before. And even _that_ experimental 'roll around' was almost too awesome for me to handle. I mean...Greyson is just...he's too CUTE for me to fake some level of courage or control around him. He wants to kiss ME! _ME???_ I think about his smile and his lips inching closer to mine and I instantly find myself on the very edge of orgasm in a matter of seconds. I mean...what am I going to do once I actually get there? What if he wants to...like...take his clothes off this time? Oh GOD...am I going to see Greyson Chance _NAKED_??? Am I ready for that? I'm SO not ready for that!!!

Then again...is he going to see ME naked too???

Am I...um...well...what do I look like naked? Jesus Christ!!! I can't remember what I look like naked!!! I never really paid attention to my reflection before when I was getting out of the shower, or whatever. How 'big' am I? I should know this! See...this is why teenagers need to keep rulers or...or _tape measures_ or something with them at all times! I think I was 5 and a half inches...but how long ago was that? I've grown since then. Wait...I've probably grown since _yesterday_. I can't trust any measurements from one day to the next at my age. Do I have enough hair down there? I mean...I've got hair...but is it enough? Am I gonna look like a baby down there, or what? I've GOT hair, Greyson, I SWEAR!!! It's just...blond. So it doesn't look like a lot. It's all wispy and soft and...um...stuff. Greyson's hair is darker. It's gonna look like he's got so much more than me. 

Am I really thinking about this right now? What kind of freak am I? STUPID! What am I doing to myself? I'm actually comparing imaginary pubic hair notes in my head...

I need therapy. I mean it, I do...

There was a place available for me on set to take a quick shower and wash all the fake grime and dirt off of me. I must have lathered up like three or four times and washed my hair twice. I wanted to be clean enough to 'sparkle' when I stepped outside of that shower again. I nearly scrubbed my skin red, but I smelled as sweet as a bed of roses when I was done. I took extra time to dry my hair so I could get it to act right. Then I stared at myself in a nearby mirror for a minute or two, trying to imagine what Greyson would think when he saw me again. I suppose it was just a random moment of insecurity, but I'd just have to deal with it as best as I could. Nothing makes you feel more self conscious than knowing that someone you find totally adorable is watching.

I stepped outside and was ready to take my stuff back to wardrobe when I looked up and noticed Asa and Chandler standing right in front of me. 

I stopped, mid-step, and saw them sort of... _grinning_ at me. Then Asa's like, "Taking off for the night, huh?"

"Um...yeah. I'm done until tomorrow." Why were they smiling like that? Is there a window in the shower? I don't think so. No...there's no window in there. Is there??? No. Ok. Good. For a second, I thought that maybe they were catching a perverted peek and my bits and bubbles. 

"You smell good." Chandler said. Did...wait...did Chandler Riggs just tell me that I smelled good? This day is getting WAY too weird for me now. Chandler Riggs is smelling me, Asa Butterfield is grinning at me, and Greyson Chance is waiting for me in a hotel room across town. I mean, what's next? Does a flying unicorn suddenly jump out of the bushes and hand me a bag of gold and a map to Santa Claus' magic workshop? Up until now, my luckiest day was accidentally finding an online key to free gay porn. This is just a bit too much for me to comprehend all at once.

Not knowing exactly how to react to the situation, I did what any normal nervous teenage virgin would do in my position. I conveniently ducked and ran. Or...you know, I tried to. 

I lowered my head and quietly said, "Yeah, well...I'll see you guys later..." All while trying to sneak past them in a hurry.

"Well... _wait_..." Chandler called out, and Asa practically stepped in front of me again. "We were thinking...I mean, me and Asa figured why wait until the weekend? Right? I mean, we were going to go grab a bite to eat at this cool place in town, and it's only like a short walk to Asa's hotel from there. We could hang out."

Did I stop breathing? I think I stopped breathing.

"Asa's... _hotel_?" I whimpered.

Asa stepped closer and he put a soft hand on my shoulder. He said, "Yeah. It's five minutes away from the restaurant. Tops. If you have some swim trunks or something, we could hit the pool." Asa's accent is cool, but it can be _extremely_ hot to hear his voice when it's right in your ear like that. It's...deep. Like...deeper than you'd expect it to be. There's something so seductive about the tone of it. Especially when he added, "If you don't have any trunks...well, I'm sure that won't be a problem either. Know what I mean?" 

Ohhhhhh God! Ok, I have to...um...I've got to say something. Anything. Like, now. But...what? "Ok..." I squeaked. Wait...NO! Not 'ok'! I can't just say 'ok'. What about Greyson? "Um...but not tonight though. I just...I'm going out, so..." Did I just say no. I think I said no. I said no to possibly swimming naked in a hotel pool with a boy that I've been dreaming about for God knows how long, and an English boy with blue eyes that would put a divine angel's to shame. I said no. Not only should I have my head examined, but I should have it bashed in with a shovel by an army of boys who would have creamed their pants at the very _thought_ of having the opportunity to do something like this! Hell, even STRAIGHT boys would have said yes! "Maybe...maybe a different day, or...?" 

Chandler seemed a bit disappointed, which broke my heart. But Asa stepped in and said, "Yeah. That's totally cool. Maybe after Friday, then?"

They _really_ want me to come over, don't they? The thoughts that were running through my mind at that moment would have sent your average child running to his nearest confessional to save his soul. I don't think the idea of having sex with two hot boys at once had ever really crossed my mind as a possibility before. Where the hell would I start? And how would I make it last longer than thirty seconds...including the 5 seconds it takes me to rip my own clothes off like a wild werewolf in mid transformation? "I...I guess. Sure." My voice was trembling. My whole _body_ was trembling. 

I watched them smile at one another, and Chandler said, "Well...see ya tomorrow, then." They both touched my shoulder as they walked away from me. I had to look back to make sure that they were still there watching. Did that just happen? Seriously. They looked back over their shoulders at me as they walked on, and I swear they were whispering about me. They're going back to Asa's hotel to have sex right _now_ , aren't they? They're going to strip down naked and roll all over a set of fresh hotel linen, tongue kissing and humping one another until they cum hard enough to spray the headboard and ceiling above with hot boy seed. And I said 'no'. Like an IDIOT, I said no. What the hell is the matter with me?

You know what's embarrassing? Trying to hide an erection around your _MOM_. That's what. Thank God, she was on her cell phone when I first approached her, because as much as I did to conceal the fact that I practically had a wild mongoose shifting around in my pants, I was almost certain that I was awkwardly poking out at some weird angle somewhere. And it only got worse as I saw Asa and Chandler getting driven off the set together. I can't believe that this is driving me so crazy. 

"Yes. I think we're all done for the done for the day. So I'm going to take Evan home and hopefully he can get in a full night's sleep before tomorrow's filming..." My mom must have been talking to my father, who unfortunately had to stick close to work, so he couldn't follow us out on location for the show. But I used every last second of distraction that I could find to will my boner to go away and leave me alone. At least for right now. Jesus... "Ok, well I'll be sure to call you later on and let you know how things are going. Uh huh...sure thing. Alright. Bye." My mom hung up the phone, and she looked at me with tired eyes. "You ready to go, hon?"

I wasn't exactly sure how to ask her the big million dollar question. I mean, how do I say, "Hey Mom? Can I go hang out alone in a hotel room with a hot teen celebrity and no adult supervision overnight?" I never had to ask that before.

I said, "Actually, some of the boys from the set are getting together tonight to just...like...hang out and stuff..." I hoped that I sounded a bit more confident than I really was. My mom was one of those people that could usually sniff out a falsehood from a million paces. I don't know why I said 'boys'. As though there was some secret party going on somewhere on a private beach by a bonfire somewhere. No adults allowed. But I thought that it might sound a little less...um...'gay' if it was more than just me and Greyson.

My mom sighed, and she said, "I don't know, Evan. I mean, didn't the director give you a few extra sides to read over tonight? You have to memorize all of the changes by tomorrow morning..."

"I know. And I WILL! Seriously. There isn't that much of a difference. It'll be a piece of cake."

"Honey...maybe another night, ok? This is your first big break. You've got to take this seriously." She said.

"I AM! I promise. I just...I wanted to have a little fun for a while. Just for tonight?" I said, and she gave me a look that let me know that she was at least considering it. I mean, lucky for me, she looked almost too exhausted to argue at this point. Thank God for on set parent/guardian boredom and _hours_ spent outside in the Summer heat. 

My mom said, "Evan...didn't your tutor give you some homework for tonight? You have to keep your grades up, you know, or they begin to cut back on your screen time..."

"NOPE! She told me that I was doing fine and that my grades were great so far. So I've got nothing to worry about. I'll go out for a while...have some fun...and then I'll come home and study for tomorrow." She seemed hesitant, so I added, "AND I'll get PLENTY of sleep too! It'll be fine!"

She grunted again, and she said, "Do you really need to do this tonight?"

I was like, "Mom...you have no _IDEA_ how badly I need this right now!" Was I poking out again? God, I hope not!

Finally, she said, "Well...I want you to eat something decent before you go running around with your friends. Ok? Not just junk food from the catering truck."

"They'll have food there." I said. "Full room service and everything. And _good_ stuff. Like...ummm...chicken and fish and...some kind of pasta or rice...and VEGGIES! They're big on veggies!"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're laying it on a bit too thick, there, junior. Tone it down. Don't oversell it." Yeah...my mom is like Sherlock Holmes sometimes. "I will let you have fun for a LITTLE while. But I'm serious, Evan...I want you to study your lines and get a good night's sleep tonight. Ok? I'll come pick you up around 8 O'clock."

I was like, "8 O'clock??? Mom! That's like two hours from now! Can't I stay for a little bit longer?"

"Well, how long is a little bit longer?"

Might as well shoot for the stars. "How about midnight?" It was worth a shot, right?

She said, "TEN. And no later. Got me?"

"How about 11:30?" I grinned.

"How about ten?"

"Ok...how about 11 PM? Is that ok?"

Then my mom said, "How about _NINE_ O'clock then? How's that?"

Recognizing defeat when I saw it, I said, "Ok. Ten it is."

"That's what I thought." She replied. "Do you want me to feed you? We can stop off somewhere and get some dinner into you."

I was a bit hungry, to be honest, but I didn't want to waste a single minute that I could be spending with Greyson tonight. I'm not exactly skilled in the art of 'boy seduction'. I'm not even skilled in the art of _reacting_ to 'boy seduction', as demonstrated by my clumsy interaction with Asa and Chandler a few moments ago. So I may need some time to heat things up and maybe...you know...start kissing. Hehehe, wow...I can't believe that I'm actually preparing for a night alone with Greyson Chance. There's that hard to breathe feeling again. I'm going to be tripping over my own two feet soon if I don't get myself together and try to focus on something more than sucking on Greyson's hot, wet, tongue within the next hour or so.

"No. Don't need it. It's totally unnecessary. We'll have food, I'll have fun...everything is already set up." I said. She was still on the ropes about he whole thing...and that's when I gave her the knock out punch. " _Please, Mom???_ " Ding ding ding!!! And the loving mother hits the mat! She's down for the count!!!

"Alright. But when I call you, you'd better be ready to go."

"Totally! I will be!" I told her. And before I know it, she was asking me for directions so she could drive me to Greyson's hotel and pick me up later. YES!!! I couldn't believe that this was really happening! I'm ready! I'm soooo ready!!!

My legs were bouncing and I was patting my hands on the tops of my thighs during the whole car trip. I'm surprised my mom didn't ask what the heck was wrong with me. I was trying to contain my excitement, but it was a little too unreal for me to handle. How far away was this place anyway? Are we there yet? Geez, this is taking _forever_! We've been driving for at LEAST three minutes now!

At one point, she looked over at me, and she said, "You're smelling awfully sweet tonight."

"Do I? Oh...hadn't noticed." I said. Was that a suspicious comment, or am I just being paranoid? It was hard to maintain any level of rational thought at the moment. I was just TOO fired up!

At long last, we pulled up at this big hotel, and my mom stopped at the front door to let me out. "Ten O'clock, Evan. Ok?"

"Ok, mom. Thanks!" I had to keep myself from literally _running_ into the hotel lobby like an insane toddler tripped out on a sugar high. I was sooooo nervous, but I forced myself to keep moving. I can do this. I can...I can DO this. 

I made my way to the front desk, and the lady at the counter gave me a professional smile and a friendly welcome as she asked how she could help me today. I felt a little weird asking, but I looked around the lobby to make sure nobody was eavesdropping or whatever...and I said, "Umm...I'm here to see...um...Chance LeGrey?"

The lady gave me a look. I don't know if it was a suspicious look or what, but it made me shiver inside. Then she asked, "Is your party expecting you, sir?" I take it he would have to have some kind of security in place to keep random people from going up to his room, right? I must look so _guilty_ right now.

"Yeah. I mean...yes. He's umm...I'm Evan. Evan Elliott." Please let me go up to his room, lady. Please, oh please, just let me go.

She said, "Ok. Just a minute." She stepped away from the counter for a moment, I guess to call upstairs and check things out. Either that...or she was alerting security to come running out of a back room somewhere to beat me down for being a crazy stalker fan. One or the other.

I fidgeted for a minute or two. And then, she finally came back.

She said, "Ok. You're all set. Just take the elevator up to the 12th floor, and turn right. It's at the end of the hall." 

Almost forgetting to breathe, I gave her a timid smile and said, "Cool. Thanks. Thank you. Umm...thanks." Did I just thank her three times? Whatever. I'm in! That's all I care about right now.

That was the longest elevator ride of my life. And I KEPT getting boners all the way up. I was trying to concentrate on something else, but they kept coming back as fast as I could bat them away with thoughts of sports and dead animals. I mean...we've already kissed and all, but I didn't want to show up at his bedroom door with a big ol' _do me_ hard on practically poking him in the eye. Go DOWN, damn you!

The elevator doors opened up, and I turned right to walk down the long hallway to room 1214. Ok...here we go. We're here. Just...knock on the door and prepare to...get naked or something. 

I reached the door, and made sure to do a quick breath check before knocking. Ok. Alrighty then. I'm ready.

Greyson opened the door with this great big smile. Big rosy cheeks and all. "Evan! Awesome! I'm so glad you made it." Ok. Alrghty then. I'm totally _NOT_ ready. "Come in! Come in, come in..." He grinned, and I nervously walked in on shaky legs.

The room was a lot bigger than I expected it to be. And it had two full sized beds in it, and a big screen television. I felt like I was too scared to actually say much of anything, but Greyson just seemed so sweet and wholesome at that moment that he didn't make me feel bad about trembling like a wet cat on a snow day.

"Are you hungry?" He grinned. I felt like a big fan boy all over again.

I said, "Actually...I'm starving. Hehehe, I didn't want to stop and eat anything on the way over here."

"That's good. Because I was gonna wait for you, then you would have eaten already and I'd have to pig out in front of you all by myself." He said. Greyson picked up the phone right away to get us some room service, and he asked me, "Does pizza sound good? They make an excellent pepperoni and sausage."

"That sounds...amazing, actually. Sure thing." Greyson made the call, and I couldn't help but to just...look him over while he was on the phone. His whole face glows with this playful radiance when he smiles, you know? No matter how often I bear witness to that smile, every time is like my first time seeing it in person. There's a charm in its presentation that simply has to be experienced first hand to understand. Trying to explain it in words is next to impossible.

The order was done, and Greyson politely thanked them before giving them the room number and hanging up the phone. Then he turns to me and he's like, "It shouldn't be long. I think last time it took 'em like ten minutes. They're really quick in this hotel, so..." His voice trailed off for a moment, and we shared a silent moment where our eyes connected, and Greyson just let a quiet giggle escape his lips. "I'm glad you came, Evan." He said softly. Then after another short pause, he stepped closer to me. "Come here..." I felt the intoxicating warmth of him as he gave me the sweetest, most endearing, hug around my neck, his chin resting on my shoulder, close to my neck. My arms snaked their way around his slender waist and we just...held each other for a few seconds. Can he feel me shaking? I hope not. God, he's warm. His whole body is so soft in my arms. Like a bag of warm marshmallows. Hehehe! Greyson inhaled deeply, and he says, "Wow, you smell good! What is that?"

"I don't really know. But you're like the third person to say that to me since I used it in the shower. So I'm thinking about stealing it the next time I'm on set."

Greyson's little body jiggled in my arms as he chuckled boyishly at the thought of it. Then, he loosened his grip a little bit and moved head back just enough to look me in the eyes...before leaning in to give me a kiss on the lips. Just a short-lived peck, followed by him rubbing noses with me in the cutest way before letting his arms slide down to take a hold of my hand. "Come sit with me. I want you to hear something." He gave my hand a little tug and led me over to the bed. He has really soft palms. And long piano playing fingers. His grip was so gentle that I'm surprised that he was able to hold on at all. 

Greyson climbed up on the bed and scooted over to sit with his back leaning up against the headboard. He patted the spot next to him on the mattress, and I moved in close enough for our shoulders to be touching as he began looking through the music on his cell phone. I still had no idea what to do or how I was going to bring up the subject of us...um....'getting it on'...

...Geez, what am I? A 70's porn star?

...But there was something about just being there with him like this...it was just soothing. There was no real pressure, no tension, no need to impress or 'perform'. I was nervous as hell, sure. But Greyson had this uncanny ability to just put you at ease without even trying. He was just happy being comfortable in his own skin. And something about that made it ok for you to feel the same way about yourself. I just looked at him...this graceful beauty...and suddenly, I didn't regret walking away from Chandler and Asa today at all. I mean, I think I liked this a lot better. I guess there's a big difference between a true romantic fantasy and a typical wet dream. Strange. I never thought I'd hear myself say that.

Greyson brought up some of his new music, and even though he made me _swear_ not to tell anybody that he even let me listen to it, much less let me in on any of the song titles or any details about the album, he wanted me to tell him what I thought. I think we spent the next five minutes just hearing the voice of an angel come through the speakers of his phone while he fed me gummy bears to hold me until the pizza was ready. Hehehe, which is such a 'Greyson' thing to do. The new music was sooooo good. Just clean, and crisp, and done with the same enthusiasm and humility as the rest of his stuff. It was nothing less than what I would have expected from him at this point. He kept saying things like, "Now...this is just a _studio_ version right now. So they might clean it up and stuff later. And it's just over cell phone speakers. So if it doesn't sound great, that's why..." Was he kidding me? Seriously? He's worried? Does he not have any idea what he sounds like? "They let me write almost all of my own stuff this time. So I'm really proud of this album. I just want the fans to love it, you know?"

I asked, "Didn't they let you write the first one?"

"Well...they _did_ , but it was my first time. And they had to invest in the album to kind of give it that push. So I had co-writers come in and kinda give it that 'shine', you know? I had to hit target demographics and send stuff through marketing heads and...ugh! But on this one? They just sort of let me do my own thing. It was VERY cool."

"Hehehe, I'm surprised anyone thought you would need the help."

"Yeah. It's big money. I have 'handlers' for just about everything." He smiled. "They have to _train_ you to do certain things. Things that seem like they would be simple enough and that you wouldn't have to think about it. Then they step in and show you the tape of your last televised interview, and you realize how much work that they have to put in to...um... _correct_ you. Hehehe!"

"Why? What'd you do?"

"Well...for one thing, I cross my legs a lot. I didn't know that I was doing it, but apparently I do. For some reason they told me that I shouldn't do that so much. I try to stop myself but it's hard because it's something that I do automatically."

"What's wrong with crossing your legs?" I asked.

"I don't KNOW! Hehehe! I guess it's defensive body language or something. No crossing my arms, no crossing my legs...sometimes I let my foot bounce, you know? Like 'boingy boingy boingy', and they said that it's really distracting to an audience. And sometimes I guess I put my hand in front of my mouth when I get nervous. So I can't do that...umm...what else?"

I snickered a bit, and I said, "That just sounds insane to me. I doubt that anybody would have noticed _any_ of that at all if they weren't looking for it."

"I guess all they DO is look for it, so they notice. But I've gotten better though. It was harder when I was younger. And then I had a major growth spurt and it made everything twice as awkward. But they kind of stay on me about it. So...practice makes perfect, I suppose."

"Well, if they're willing to let you write your own music now, maybe they'll find a way to let you cross your legs in an interview without telling you not to. Or not to breathe too hard. Or not to blink too much. Hehehe!" Greyson gave me a little push for teasing him, but it only made him more adorable. I said, "Maybe...when you turn 18 and you're ready to let the world in on the big secret...maybe they'll let you write a song about boys. Maybe even about me." I was totally kidding when I said it, but Greyson gave me the biggest smirk in response.

"I wrote a song about a boy once." He asked.

"Hehehe, no. I mean to put on one of your albums or something."

"That's what I'm talking about. I snuck it in there. I had to be really vague about a few details...but it was about this boy that I used to have a really big crush on back in Edmond."

Shocked, I let my mouth drop open. "Wait...you're kidding me, right?"

"Nope." He said. "There was this boy that I met at the local swimming pool once. His name was Rodney, and we went to the same school but we had never really talked before. So we started to kinda hang out for a while, and he was sooooo sweet. Like, the definition of a true boy-next-door sweetheart. And he had this blond hair and these really _really_ light blue eyes. He used to drive me crazy." It was weird, but I never imagined Greyson having a crush on anybody before. I just figured his whole life started with him being famous and having to run away from _other_ people's crushes. Greyson continued, "I remember that we used to go to this park together after school sometimes. It was pretty secluded from everything else. Just a few picnic tables, a slide, some monkey bars, and stuff. And there was this tire swing right in the middle of the park, over this sand pit or something. Rodney would always sit on it and I'd kind of take him by the hand...and slowly spin him around while we just talked. Sometimes for hours. It's hard to explain, but something about it just felt really close and intimate. Those afternoons were like magic to me."

I said, "Did you guys...ummm...? I mean, was he like your _boyfriend_ , or...?"

"Oh, no way. Hehehe!" Greyson said. "I was much too chicken to say anything to another boy back then. Nuh unh!" Then I felt Greysom randomly put his hand on my leg. I think it was an unconscious gesture...but it gave me a shiver, nonetheless. "There was this ONE time, though, when I was working on the first album, and I had to go to all of these events and radio shows and stuff...it was so exhausting. And I was talking to my sister on the phone, and she said that Rodney's grandfather had passed away or something, and she was going to the funeral. I felt really bad because I was so far away, and I think I just really wanted a break from all of the cameras and the microphones and stuff. So I made arrangements to go home for just one weekend. No matter what it cost, I just _really_ wanted to be there. There was just...I don't know...this 'something' that I was missing. I loved all the attention from the fans and stuff, but...whenever I see Rodney's smile and those bright blue eyes...I don't know, it just feels like I'm 'home' again. You know? I missed him soooo much. I used to get really homesick just thinking about that smile."

I was like, "So what happened?"

"I went home, and Rodney and I went back out to the park, and I spun him around in slow little circles while we just talked and caught up on everything that's been happening since I've been away. Just like old times. It looked like he had been crying, which is understandable but it broke my heart. I just wanted to make him smile again. And I did."

"And that was it?"

"Yeah. That was it." Greyson sighed. "I never told him how I really felt about him, but when I had to fly back out to Los Angeles, I wrote a song called 'Home Is In Your Eyes', and it's kind of my way of saying what I needed to say. So, you see? I wrote a song about a boy. It's possible."

"What did he say when he heard the song?" I asked.

"Hehehe, I don't know. I'm too scared to ask if he even listened to it. I mean, if he didn't know that I liked him before...he certainly knows _now_. So..." Greyson seemed to get really bashful on me all of a sudden, and he just shrugged his shoulders. So I mimicked him by shrugging my shoulders too. Then he did it again. Then I did it again. Then he pushed me a little as we giggled at one another.

God, he could really be insanely cute when he wanted to be.

Greyson took a hold of one of his many gadgets, and he spoke into it to record a short message. "I have a new idea for a song. I'm gonna write about this boy...that I met by accident. And he's really awesome, and he's REALLY cute...and he makes me laugh..." He looked at me, and said, "And he's a _really_ great kisser too. If anybody deserves a song from the heart...he'd be the one."

His voice softened into something beyond flirtatious when he said it. There was something truly seductive about it. And we were slowly drawn to each other...leaning in at the same time to let our lips connect with a gentle suction. Not just a peck this time. I could feel the lingering passion between us. I could feel his gentle breath on my cheek. And before long, our tongues began to slide against one another as my heart attempted to beat at a speed that could keep up with the overwhelming emotion running through it.

I could taste the candied sweetness of the gummy bears we shared earlier, and as I leaned further into our liplock, I had to put my hand on his thigh for balance. It was innocent enough at first...but once I realized where it was placed, a naughtier part of my brain took over, and I felt my hand give it a sensual squeeze before sliding further upward. 

I swear...I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I almost couldn't hear Greyson's soft melodic whimpers over the thunderous pulse of it. Still, I allowed my hand to slide further up his thigh...my fingers trembling with jittery energy as I neared the obvious lump just inches ahead. I could almost feel the heat of it on the back of my knuckles...even as I felt his legs spread ever so slightly further apart. I was soooo close to touching it. So close.

Then...Greyson gasped slightly, and he took a moment to break our kiss and catch his breath. He was smiling slightly, all dreamy eyed and blushed a deep shade of pink. But that was when he breathlessly whispered, "Wait...the ummm...the staff..."

Wait, what? I had no idea what that meant. "The wha...?"

Greyson giggled sweetly and pressed his forehead against mine. "The hotel staff. They sort of...know who I am." I was still a bit too turned on to understand fully. So Greyson told me, "I mean, I have to be somewhat 'decent' when room service brings the pizza up. You know?" 

"Oh..." I said. And then we both looked down at my hand, my fingers practically scraping the side of his...um...excitement. "Ohhhhhh...." I said again. I saw it jump a little bit in his pants, as if straining to reach out and touch me back. But as I thought about it...yeah...it probably wouldn't be a good idea for Greyson to get up and answer the door in that condition. Greyson shyly bit his bottom lip and playfully rolled his eyes as he turned away to hide his deepening blush from me.

We couldn't help but chuckle to ourselves about our current predicament, but Greyson gave me another kiss, and lightly caressed the side of my face. "BUT...it should be here any minute now. And then...no more interruptions for the rest of the night. I promise."

No more interruptions....

I think I like the sound of that.


	7. Waiting Outside The Lines 7

**Thanks to all of you guys for the views, kudos, and just for being fans of the story in general! There are more chapters to come, so stick around, K? You guys are the best!!! And be sure to check out my collection of ebooks on the[Comicality eBook List](https://imagine-magazine.org/store/comicality/) if you ever want to read more! Cool? :)**

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 7"_ **

* * *

I don't know why I thought it was so CUTE to see Greyson suddenly swing his legs around and lay on his stomach with his head towards the foot of the bed, propped up on his elbows while holding the TV remote. Hehehe, maybe I was just being goofy in love or something, but the way he 'moved' was so adorable sometimes that it nearly made me giggle out loud.

"Let's see what's on. I've got a ton of cable channels and stuff on here." He said, his little sock feet rising and falling on the pillow next to me. 

Without even thinking about it, I cheerfully swung around to join him. Shoulder to shoulder. And I was compelled to give him a sweet kiss on his cheek while he began channel surfing. He grinned back at me, a tiny blush appearing in his milky complexion, but he didn't really acknowledge it any other way. He always looks away from me when he laughs. I just thought it was...you know...it was this slightly bashful part of him that I quickly learned to appreciate and adore. 

"OOH!" He said, his bright smile gleaming as his eyes widened in surprise. "Cool! 'Aladdin' is on!" I giggled at his enthusiasm. He was like a five year old finding a brand new bicycle under the tree for Christmas. "Have you ever seen this?" I was almost drawn in to kiss him on his smiling lips again before he could even finish asking me, but I managed to demonstrate some level of self control. More out of an awkward barrier of fear than anything resembling actual _courage_...but that counts, doesn't it? 

I sighed, "Yeah..." Steady yourself, Evan. You've got to be good for just a LITTLE bit longer! "I mean, I've seen it before, but...not in a long time."

"Oh man, I watch it all the time. This is one of my all time favorites! I have to, like, put it on at LEAST once a month just so I can enjoy it all over again! I know EVERY word of this movie by heart, I swear!" Greyson had absolutely no problem gushing about the animated movie on the TV. I was almost worried that he'd forget all about me if he got too into watching it again. Hehehe, but...God, it was so damn CUTE!!! I was compelled to scoot just a few inches closer. Our shoulders and elbows were already touching, but now our hips and legs were pressed up against each other as well. Greyson was completely enraptured by the TV...but I was staring directly at the angel at my side, and nowhere else. My heart was pounding so hard that I was actually short of breath. Then I felt Greyson wiggle a bit as the tune from a musical number started up, and his already subduing smile got even more charming in its intensity. I leaned into him a bit, and he actually began to sing along with the song on the TV. Hehehe, he really did have an almost involuntary reaction to music. I don't think he could help it. Not that he was conscious enough of his singing to really try. 

" _Make waaaay...for Prince Ali_!!!" He sang. "Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar! Hey YOU! Let us through! It's a brand new star! Be the first on your block to meet his eye!" Hahaha, he really did know this movie by heart, funny voices and all! "Prince Ali, handsome is he, Ali Ababwaaaaah!" He was having so much fun, I didn't want to disturb him. I couldn't help but be totally transfixed on the glow of his childlike wonder and joy over something as simple as finding his favorite cartoon on cable. It gave me a warm feeling inside. Everything that Greyson felt was so contagious. I swear, that boy must have some kind of psychic power or something to be this hopelessly addictive. 

I watched him sort of snap his fingers and hit every perfect pitch, rocking from side to side, and I got to watch the whole thing like a free mini concert right there in our hotel room. How much would my friends back home ENVY me right now for being able to watch this up close?

I think Greyson suddenly realized that I hadn't said anything in a minute or two, and he looked over at me with a deeper blush. And he buried his face into the mattress, covering his head with both hands as he giggled sheepishly to himself about it. "Hehehe, omigod, I'm being a total geek right now, aren't I? He said.

"NO! Not at all!" I grinned. "I just..." The words got caught in my throat for a moment or two, but when Greyson looked up and gazed into my eyes for an honest answer, my voice softened considerably, and I said, "I just...can't believe that I'm here with you like this. I mean...I don't think I could have even _dreamed up_ something this cool. I guess it's a bit overwhelming. That's all."

"Get outta here. Are you kidding me?" He said.

"I'm serious. It's like...you see somebody on TV and all over YouTube and stuff...and they have millions of people screaming and chasing them around, they're traveling to all of these exotic places around the world..." I blushed an even deeper shade of red than he was sporting atthat moment. "...Then you see them in person, and it's like...they're 'touchable'. You know? Like...I can actually _interact_ with you on a human level. That's just blowing my mind right now. It might take me some time to get over this."

Greyson kind of rolled over onto his side, facing me, and rested his head on his palm. "You really think I'm...'touchable'?" He smirked.

"Hehehe...well...I was hoping." I replied.

Greyson was quiet for a second. Just a second. Then his brown eyes peeked up at me in the cutest way, and he opened his arms to invite me in for a hug. Or...or a kiss. Or both. I couldn't tell. I just felt myself moving forward without even really letting it register in my already warped sense of horny teen logic. At first, I did the safe thing and just hugged his soft, warm, body up against mine. Chest to chest. Wow...he felt so cuddly to me. Like a child's favorite, worn out, teddy bear. I let my chin rest on his shoulder while he melted into my embrace. But it wasn't long before he leaned his head back to connect his lips to mine again. Just a brief lingering smooch, but an intimate one. He gave me this 'look', you know? And he was like, "You say the sweetest things to me, Evan. Thank you. You are SO special. You truly are."

The sensation that shot through me when he said that was so powerful that I almost had to check my undies to make sure that I hadn't wasted my first orgasm of the evening on a simple kiss and a compliment.

Greyson Chance just kissed me on the lips. I don't think that will EVER feel 'normal' to me! Not at all. _Natural_ , maybe. But never normal.

I started to lean in for another kiss, but I heard Greyson snort slightly as he choked back a snicker or two. I thought maybe I had done something wrong. Like...maybe I made a weird face or something. But I guess a part of Greyson's attention was still focused on the television and the song playing in the background. "Hehehe, I'm sorry!" He giggled. "Hahahaha! 'He's got the monkeys! He's got the monkeys!' That's my favorite part!"

I had to laugh myself at the thought, and I tickled Greyson on the sides of his smooshy abdomen, causing him to burst out laughing in full. "Am I gonna have to turn that thing off, or what?" I chuckled.

"No! No! Just...be good for another few minutes. K?" He said, and he lightly ran his fingers through the side of my blond hair, letting his thumb softly brush against my cheek. Then...with a dreamy look in his half closed eyes...he moaned, just above a sensual whisper, "Trust me...I want you too." And he followed that up with another kiss, this one a bit longer than the last one. My head was swimming at this point, but I surprised myself by keeping my cool and just going with the flow. I was still anxious, believe me. But I've waited my whole _life_ for the day when I'd get a hot boy to kiss and make love to...what's another couple of minutes, right?

An ETERNITY!!! That's what it is! Ugh!

Greyson saw something in my eyes that made him giggle, and he gave me a quick kiss to cheer me up. It worked. Even if I stuck out my bottom lip and gave him a boyish pouty face in return. That's when he rolled back over on his stomach and took a hold of my wrist to drape it over his shoulder. I was cool with that. As long as I was in touch with him in some way, shape, or form...I was super happy! But after just a few seconds, Greyson kissed the back of my hand and yanked on it a little bit harder to pull me closer. He wasn't going to get any argument out of ME on that one. But he kept pulling. Hehehe, I wasn't quite sure what he was hinting at here, but I scooted until my body was pressed up against him as tightly as humanly possible, and I had to slide a leg over in an attempt to get even closer. I saw Greyson smiling to himself, and he kind of rolled away from me a bit, pulling my arm with him. I was like, "Hehehe, _WHAT_ , already??? What are you doing?"

"Get on _top_ of me already!" He grinned. "Come on, what kind of 'hint' do you need at this point? Geez!" He said.

"Wait...what?"

"Just...look..." He pulled my arm further over his shoulder, until I had to roll over on top of him...my chest resting comfortably on his back. I moved my hips to straddle the slim body beneath me, and I finally got what he was getting at. I...I ummm...okaaay...

...I like this. Yes. I can do this. _BREATHING_??? That I can't do. But laying on top of Greyson Chance...that I think I can manage. I'm pretty sure that I would aggressively kick my own ass if I couldn't.

"Mmmmm...there it is. That's much better." Greyson smiled, and I kissed the side of his cheek as we both worked to settle in to a whole new level of comfy. He looked back at the TV, enjoying 'Aladdin' and continuing to quote the characters from time to time. And as much as I loved sharing that moment with him...I couldn't focus on the screen for more than a few choice seconds at a time. I mean...let me tell you...I don't know _where_ that boy is hiding this round, plump, booty of his...but it's definitely there. I've taken plenty of peeks at his ass since I've actually gotten the chance to see him in person, and while it's nice and shapely and cute as all hell...you can't really fathom the firm, yet spongy, glory of it until you're actually laying on _top_ of him like I was at that very moment. His ass was absolutely breathtaking! Like a pillow folded in half and strategically planted beneath my rapidly growing bulge. I don't think I had ever been so hard in my _life_! 

I couldn't help but to push my hips down into it, the full mounds eventually pushing back to rise up again. My belly was resting in the inviting dip of his back, an arousing cradle that pushed his ample cheeks even further up against me while I sighed out loud from the sensation. 

I know that Greyson could feel the overly excited hardness poking at his backdoor, and while that could have made for a truly embarrassing experience for the _both_ of us under different circumstances...I think he actually LIKED it! I mean, there's no secret that we both like each other in 'that' way, but I guess I'm still getting used to all of this. I don't usually run around pressing my boner up against boys that I really _really_ like. No matter how much I would LOVE to if given the courage and the opportunity more often. Hehehe...but for now...this was awesome. 

I felt Greyson shift a bit, and his cute little bottom tensed up and squirmed a little beneath me before he let his muscles relax, and it became marshmallow soft again in an instant. Oh GAWD, that was hot! I sort of buried my face into the chestnut locks of his hair while attempting to keep my wits about me, but...but...he smelled so GOOD! I rubbed my nose lightly against the back of his head, and that caused his hips to gently push upward into me as I involuntarily humped myself against him. My elbows were on either side of him, and I just...I felt myself hugging him tight as my hips pushed into him a few more times. I pressed him down into the mattress, and when he turned his head to the side to lay flat on the bed, I began to kiss his flawless cheek with a tender enthusiasm that left me dizzy with the promise of what was to come. 

With a tiny whimper, Greyson smiled, and he moved his little butt back and forth a bit more, as if trying to find something with his bubbled cheeks alone. I let my knees dig into the mattress so I could hold myself still, and I giggled softly in Greyson's ear, causing him to giggle back with his usual charm. I was getting REALLY aroused from his deliberate gyrations, and at one point, I gasped out loud, holding onto his shoulders as I tried to balance my affections and pull myself back from the very edge of losing it completely. "Hehehe, _Greyson_! Stop that!"

"What?" He asked with a sly grin.

I said, "You're.... _wiggling_. Hehehe, quit it. You're gonna make me...um...you know..."

He craned his neck back slightly. "Make you what?"

"Hehehe...you _know_!"

"Yeah, I know. But go ahead. Say it." Greyson grinned at me over his shoulder, biting his bottom lip. He whispered, "Say it..."

"Hehehe, you're totally gonna make me cum, dude..." It felt naughty to say it like that, but what the hell, it was the truth, right?

That's when Greyson replied, "Yes. Yes, I am. But not yet. Not like this. I've got better plans than that for us tonight." He gave me the biggest smile, and I thought he might let me kiss those cherry lips of his again. But he only let me get so close before quickly turning his head away from me. "NO! Hehehe, not yet."

"Please?" I said, playfully placing my hands in the perfect place to possibly tickle him silly again. 

"Unh unh!" He said. "You be a gentleman, now. Hehehe!" He knew how to toy with the strongest of my emotions. I felt him wiggle some more, still trying to find that perfect position for the both of us.

"QUIT IT!" I cackled. Every time his slender body squirmed beneath me, it increased my pleasure to heights that I wasn't used to handling at this point in my young life. I was just...I....ARRRGH! I had fireworks going off in my head, about to have a fire hose going off in my _pants_ , and I didn't know what to do to keep either one of them under control for much longer. It was insane! And then, Greyson scooted and writhed and grinded his delicious body into _just_ the right place beneath me...with my chin on his shoulder, my arms wrapped lovingly around his chest, and the length of my hardness lying directly in the narrow cleft of his perfectly sculpted ass...the supple, juicy, mounds hugging my erection passionately on both sides with a gentle flex of his hips. Even through our clothes...it was the most intense connection that I had ever shared with another boy before. Or _anybody_ for that matter. And as I humped myself up and down the heated valley of his ample bottom...I watched Greyson lower his head to the mattress and push himself back up into me, enjoying every second as he purred and trembled beneath me. I gave him a little lick on the back of his neck, and he took a hold of my hand, interlocking our fingers as I began to grind into him with a fever that made me yelp out loud in ecstasy.

Jesus...and we haven't even really done anything super sexy yet....

Maybe it was a few minutes of grinding, maybe only a few seconds...I couldn't tell. My concept of time was so insignificant at this point that I doubt I could have an accurate measure of it at all. But, eventually Greyson got really restless, and I heard him whisper, "Ohhh, screw it..." And he stopped holding back as I felt him rolling over onto his back. I leaned to the side, thinking that maybe he wanted me to get off of him, but he was quick to snake his arms around my middle and hold my position on top of him. It didn't take much shuffling at all before I found myself between his splayed legs, our lips mashed together, our tongues wrapped around one another in a deep and breathless kiss...moaning and breathing hard as we totally let go. Oh GOD...it was hotter than any dream that I had ever had before! Greyson's kiss just made my soul feel heavy. I'm surprised that I was able to stand it. And the grinding...the fevered thrusting of my hardness against his...it was too erotic for our clothes not to feel as if they were getting in the way. They HAD to come off. This has to escalate. I can't take this anymore! I'm losing my mind! AHHHHHH!!!!

Then, just as I was about to lift my weigh off of him and strip down to nothing...there was a knock at the door.

We both fell silent, the room filled only with our labored breathing. I looked down at Greyson's face, flushed pink, with messy hair and the sexiest look of desire in his dreamy eyes. He smiled up at me and said, "Dang. _Rotten_ timing..."

"Yeah..." I said. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and then we heard a second knock on the door. 

Greyson didn't want to be 'rude', I guess. So he gave me this really gentle push to hint at me rolling off of him and to stay quiet, and I did so without any protest. Greyson swung his legs around to stand up at the foot of the bed, and I stared at him with a grin. He was sooooo hard! Hehehe, I blushed from looking at it so shamelessly, and I think that made him really shy about it too. It wasn't obscene or anything. I just thought that it was really cute...him being so excited about us being together like this. I saw him reach into his pants and kind of...'move' it, you know? Attempting to angle it upwards and hopefully hide it from the room service guy. It didn't seem to want to stay put though. Greyson called out, "Just a second. I'm coming." And he put his finger to his grinning lips to tell me not to say anything. I giggled and nodded towards the TV. He laughed and did this funny little dance that cracked me up. "He's got the monkeys! He's got the monkeys!" Hahahaha! What the hell? Greyson started to break down himself, but composed himself and reminded me to hush up while he answered the door. They must have known who he was, because there were two of them. A guy and a girl. It hardly takes two people to deliver a pizza.

Luckily, I was around a corner. As long as I stayed on the bed, nobody could see me from the hotel room door. Still, I wondered for a second if they would actually come into the room. Maybe it's not such a good idea that another teenage boy was seen just seen laying on Greyson's bed in his sock feet with an erection. I mean...well...hell, I don't know! For some reason, I thought it might look bad. So I got up and stood right next to the bed instead. 

You know...because a teenage boy standing NEXT to Greyson's hotel bed in his sock feet with an erection wouldn't look strange at _ALL_ , right? Riiiiight. I'm a genius. Psh!

Anyway, I heard them deliver the pizza to the door and all and had Greyson sign and stuff for it. Then I heard the guy say, "Please don't think we're being unprofessional or anything, it's just...we're huge fans of yours, and we just _had_ to come up here and meet you and...would it be too much trouble to ask you for an autograph?" 

"Awww, of course! That's no trouble. None at all." Greyson smiled. I couldn't see his face, but he just had one of those smiles that cast a divine light over the entire room whenever it appeared on his adorable face. It changed his voice, you know? I could hear it. And he was always so sweet. You would think that it was an act. That NOBODY could be that happy and that nice all the time. But it totally wasn't. He radiated this really alluring glow of everything that was good and wholesome in life, and it only intensified when you got him to smile. I'm still so utterly floored by that smile. "Do you guys have a pen or something? Cool. Ok, so what's your name?"

Greyson signed an autograph for both of them, and I got a bit of an ego rush, just knowing that they got the thrill of their lives just being able to talk to Greyson for a minute or two, and I got to have sooooo much more of him. All to myself. They'd never know what it was like to hold him, to kiss him, to have that beautiful voice whisper 'I want you too' in their ears. Hehehe, nope! Just me! He chose ME!

I heard the girl ask, "Can I get a picture? Please, please, please?" Her voice sounded like she was almost ready to cry, which is normal for a tween-wave fan, but it was sounded different coming from her, as she was about 19 or 20, I think.

"Yeah. Sure. Come here." Greyson was so very patient with them. He smiled for a few selfie pics, gave them a nice tip forbeing so cool, and then he thanked them for coming up. They traded a few nervous giggles and said their goodbyes before I heard Greyson close the door again.

I hope he was able to hide his bulge that entire time. Hehehe, otherwise, those hotel employees might have gotten more of a thrill than they expected tonight. 

I saw Greyson walk back into the room pretty quickly, and he saw me standing beside the bed like a weirdo. "Hehehe, what are you doing?"

"Don't ask." I told him. "So...it's finally here, huh?"

Greyson didn't even stop moving forward. He just sort of tossed the pizza on a nearby dresser and approached me with a hungry look in his eyes. "Uh huh..." He groaned, and before I knew it, he had his arms wrapped around my neck and shoulders and was kissing me deeply on the lips with his eyes closed. 

It kind of took me by surprise, having him caress me, his warm tongue sliding into my mouth...but it only took me a second or two of startled amazement to catch up. He stepped forward a bit more, and I felt myself being pushed back until the back of my knees hit the mattress and we both fell back on the bed. This wasn't just making out, this was like a sensual wrestling match now. Greyson had _definitely_ been waiting for this moment, and as we began to whimper and moan from the heated intensity of our embrace...I found myself dizzy all over again. 

Greyson was humping me hard at first, but he liked for me to be on top. I think he just liked the weight of me bearing down on him while his arms and legs wrapped themselves around me. He clung to my body desperately, and soon, he was rubbing his palms up and down my back, underneath my shirt.

So much for warm pizza. It's definitely going to have to WAIT!


	8. Waiting Outside The Lines 8

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 8"_ **

* * *

Can I grab his butt?

That was one of the first things that I thought about as Greyson and I were rolling around and making out like CRAZY on his hotel bed! I don't know why I worried about doing it so much, but I still wasn't really sure how this kind of thing...umm...'works', or whatever. It was such a rapid escalation from our cute and cuddly conversation to something more...umm...intense! Hehehe, not that I was complaining at all. I liked it! I _LOVED_ it! I just felt a little unprepared for how awesome this was!

We were alone. Really alone. No sensual make out sessions by the lake with me keeping an eye out for anybody who might walk up and catch us in the act. I was really here, shielded from prying eyes, isolated from judgement, with Greyson Chance...and he wanted ME! My mind just had trouble trying to even fathom how MONUMENTAL a moment this was for me! Being able to just grind my hardness against his while being able to taste the sexy wetness of his tongue in my mouth, sucking on it and having him suck on mine in return. 

Yeah...I think I can grab his butt now. We've been kissing in a horizontal position for a few minutes now. I think, by normal 'making out' rules, I can grab at least one handful of his butt without seeming creepy. I mean...right? Well, I don't KNOW! I'm going to try anyway...

My hand traveled down...lower and lower. My eyes were closed while we were kissing, but it knew Greyson's body structure without being confused as to having to peek and figure anything out. And then...wow...I touched it. I actually _groped_ it, to be honest. And all of my fears about what was appropriate and inappropriate vanished with the first blissful moan that I felt vibrate between his lips and mine. More than a moan. A song. A Greyson song. Made just for us, as he totally gave himself over to this moment and silently asked me to do the same.

God, it felt sooooo good.

On some levels it was a relief. A teenage virgin relief of all of the pent up hormones and wet dreams and sexual fantasies that I had ever experienced in my life. And on other levels to. Like love. True emotion. The appreciation of Greyson's smile, his humor, his weird little 'He's got the monkeys' dance, hehehe...his kiss was more than just a kiss. It was an expression of everything that he was. And he chose ME to share it with. Someone who was willing to cherish it the way it _needed_ to be cherished. With honor, and grace, and awe. I don't think I've ever known lips to be this soft. Even with the increasing passion causing us to smash our lips together _hard_ as our bodies melted into one another...Greyson's lips remained unbelievably tender. And soft. And sweet. It was like kissing the tepid surface of his bathwater in the tub. Such a gentle connection. And addictive beyond my wildest dreams.

The humping and the gyrating became more of a frustration than a pleasure after a few more minutes of contact. Our clothes were in the way. I needed the flesh. I craved it. I yearned for it. And no matter how desperate the motion of our hips became...we still couldn't get enough. 

Greyson kissed me harder.

I gripped the soft globes of his ass with both hands and pulled him into me with all the strength my arms could muster.

And breathlessly, we both decided that we couldn't deal with the separation anymore. This needed to happen now. RIGHT now!

Greyson got up on his elbows and knees for a moment, his dreamy eyes looking down on me as I found myself dizzy with the rapid pace of my heartbeat. He was compelled to lean in and tongue kiss me deeply once again before getting up off the bed.

You can't _IMAGINE_ how excited I got when I saw him reach down to grab the bottom of his shirt and lift it off over his head. His smooth chest came into view, small brown nipples, and the hint of a six pack that I could only see when he exhaled with another excited breath. I was almost so hypnotized by the sight of his slender hips and flat stomach, that I forgot about the fact that I might want to join him in getting undressed!

I quickly sat up and yanked my shirt off so fast that I nearly stretched the collar on it. It was stuck on my chin for a moment, my arms flailing as I struggled and flopped around with a damn shirt covering my face! The damn thing was nearly suffocating me to death! But luckily, I got it off in time to see Greyson giggling at my antics, undoing his pants. Oh God...this is happening. This is _really_ happening!

He was wearing a pair of bright red boxer briefs that came into view as soon as he pulled the zipper down. He slid his pants down a pair of long, smooth, legs, and I saw his hardness tenting his underwear out with an impressive length...a dark wet spot decorating the tip. Again, I was dazed by the very beauty of him. I felt like _crying_. Why? Why did I feel like crying? Maybe it was the adrenaline shooting through my veins like a heavy dose of heroin and Redbull. Who knows? But my emotions were suddenly scattered all over the place. I saw Greyson lift one leg to step out of his pants, puddled down at his feet. Soon lifting the other. I tried to focus long enough to get my own pants off...but it was hard. Believe me! You can't imagine how sexy he was at that very moment. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. My mouth watered for the very taste of him, and if I thought his cute little bottom looked good with pants on...you have no IDEA how fucking hot it was in just a pair of boxer briefs! That one, silky, thin layer of material conformed to his shapely buns in ways that would drive a man _insane_ with lust! The fabric fell oh so subtly into the deep crease of those pert cheeks, and invited you to just lean forward and smash your _face_ into it! I've now seen more of Greyson than any of of his fans EVER have! I swear...he was making it so hard to breath right now!

I began using one foot to kick my right shoe off, and then the other, silently watching Greyson's near naked body in front of me. At the same time I unbuttoned my pants and lowered the zipper. He was eager to help me get them off, grabbing a hold of the waistline and sliding them off my legs. The moment he unhooked them from my ankles, he crawled forward and was all over me again. His featherweight frame felt as though it was just heavy enough to keep me from floating away as we were finally able to connect with more skin than we ever had before. My arms wrapped themselves around him, feeling the satin like texture of his back. He was sooooo warm. I moaned involuntarily, kissing him with all of the passion that I had to offer him. His hips flexed and relaxed repeatedly, driving his body into me, and then he rolled us over so I could get on top of him instead. He opened his legs wide to accept me, clutching my backside with a soft whimper as I began to grind and push into him on instinct. I didn't have time to worry about this being my virgin experience. I didn't think about whether or not I was doing it right. Everything seemed to come to me automatically. His panting breath and erotic whines guided my every move, expertly bringing him to heights of pleasure that he had only dreamed about up until this very moment. It was an intimate embrace that made time stand still for the both of us, and a kiss that became more intense with every second that we were molded together.

And yet...still I needed more. There was only one more obstacle to remove. Just one.

I felt myself blush slightly as I worked up the nerve to simply lift myself up and reach down to remove his boxer briefs. I was nervous. Sooooo nervous. I'd never seen another boy naked before. Or...you know...not like _this_. I still felt like I was being forward. An overly polite 'rapist', taking an opportunity that I didn't feel I deserved or had earned just yet.

But then...as I saw a rather impressive tent pointing in my direction, Greyson's delicate smile encouraging me to keep going...there really wasn't any further reason to hide our mutual yearning for it. The moment of truth was upon us. All of those nights of me watching Greyson's videos, and staring at his pictures, trying to see if I could just get a 'hint' of what he might look like naked...they were over. I was preparing myself to lay my eyes upon the real thing. I had to hold my breath in anticipation.

The elastic band got caught on the tip of his hardness as I slowly pulled it down in front. But Greyson gave me a sensual smile as he lifted the band up in the middle, and a beautiful shaft and pinkish, cut, tip flopped out from underneath the straining material, falling back onto a small dark patch of fine wispy hairs. Beneath, two orbs in a lightly wrinkled sack...a darker pink in color. It was a breathtaking sight that I will remember for the rest of my life. If I live to be a million years old...I doubt I'll ever see anything more amazing than the gentle pulse of Greyson traveling through those hard heated inches, waiting for me to take my first taste of him.

My heartbeat pounded in my ears. My mouth salivating as I pulled his undies the rest of the way off. I was baffled by how utterly gorgeous he was, now laying _completely_ naked on the bed...legs spread...sprawled out for the taking, a hazy look in the magic of his chocolate brown eyes.

A bewildering swoon washed over me, making me dizzy as I attempted to drink in every last detail of this amazing image so that it would fill my every wet dream from now until infinity. Greyson gave me a sexy smile, as he sat up and rubbed the sides of my thighs, waiting for me to lower my underwear as well. It was the last thing standing between us being one, and when he gently tugged at the elastic to pull them down, I nearly erupted just from the idea that we were here...like this...and that things were only going to get better from there. 

I only had one foot out of my undies when Greyson leaned forward, and I felt a warm wetness engulf my most private appendage in a way that I wasn't ready for.

I always fantasized about blowjobs, thinking that they would be...absolutely _mind-blowing_ Once I got to experience one for myself!!! But as far as even my most erotic fantasies were concerned, this was a feeling for which my young body had no precedent! My legs immediately went weak. Turned into useless sticks of warm butter beneath me as my eyes closed and my head began to spin. Oh wow...ohhhh...oh WOW!

I could feel him. I could feel the softness of his lips. The slippery surface of his tongue sliding under my throbbing inches. The warmth of his breath as it breezed through the scarce hairs at the base. The feel of his unimaginably soft hand as it gripped me tenderly and held me at an angle that he could use to pleasure me was almost too much to bear. I had to hold onto his shoulders just to keep my balance...which is saying a LOT, considering that I was laying down.

My ass clenched up tight and refused to let go as the weightlessness of the moment quivered in the center of my stomach. And then...when I heard Greyson whimper out loud...oh God! It was, quite simply, the most adorable whimper that I had ever heard in my life. A newborn _puppy_ couldn't compete. I was in Heaven. Seriously...this is Heaven....and Greyson is my angel.

After the first 45 seconds I became so light headed and woozy that I had to force myself to tap Greyson on the shoulder so I could get him to stop before I totally passed out. I mean, did I have ANY blood left in my brain at this point??? I had an erection hard enough to lift Thor's _hammer_ right now, so I don't think my blood flow is too efficiently balanced out at the moment.

Luckily, Greyson's lips gave me one more generous slurp, and he leaned back on the bed, taking me by the hand to pull me on top of him again.

The thrusting and grinding continued. This time, without barricades. Heh...I still had my underwear lingering around on one of my ankles, and had to shake myself free of it while Greyson and I slid our tongues together in unison. His naked flesh was unfathomably smooth. I couldn't believe how incredible it felt to have him wrap his legs around me as I pumped rhythmically into his inviting nest...a slick wetness lubricating our movements as we both began to leak copious amounts of arousal on and around out stomachs and thighs. I swear, I don't know how I stayed conscious...

I wanted a taste of my own. 

I knew that I wouldn't last long like this at all. I was going to explode any second, and if, for any reason, it turns out that I only got to do this ONCE in my lifetime...then I wanted a taste to remember him by.

So, I regretfully separated my lips from his, and began to kiss and lick a slow trail down the side of his neck. Then to his nipples, both erect with an eager excitement. Then over the nearly invisible abs, which began to heave slightly as my kisses continued further south. Soft, sinewy, swimmer's muscle...tightening up as my tongue darted into his shallow little navel and licked a cool trail around the shallow rim of it. And then...as I felt his hardness poking at the base of my neck, I slid down even further, my knees now resting on the floor beside the bed...and I watched his manhood standing proudly before my eyes. 

I could feel the warmth of it on my cheeks. It radiated off of him like the soothing heat of a Winter campfire. It pulsed with anticipation. And as my hands rubbed up and down the tops of his thighs...I made sure not to keep it waiting. 

I leaned forward to lightly rub my face and lips over its length. Greyson's scent was beyond intoxicating. Clean and sweet, but with a hint of 'naughtiness' that flooded my senses and drew me closer to take my very first lick of another boy's erection. I don't know what I expected it to taste like...but it was sexier than I ever could have imagined. Something about it was raw, and erotic...it was a thrill that nearly pushed me over the edge. I had to keep my focus. I didn't want this to end. But my mind was lost in a fog and my body was on autopilot. With just a few experimental licks to start, and a stroke or two with my hand, I found myself lifting my head up to the flared, rose-colored, tip...licking the sticky residue that I found puddled there in the slit before taking the whole thing as deeply into my mouth as I could manage.

"Oh God, yes...mmmmm...." I heard him whisper to himself. Greyson's hands gently ran through my mass of blond locks as his legs spread even wider than before...bent at the knees, frog legged, trying not to tremble too much from the sensation of me sucking him so sweetly. Tasting him. Curling my tongue around the most sensitive parts of him. Feeling him squirm as he fought to regain his composure. I'm doing it! I'm making Greyson Chance writhe and wiggle with delight! Does this mean that I'm good at this? If I do it really good tonight...will he let me do it again???

Greyson's legs closed in on me, his thighs rubbing up against my cheeks. He looked like he was just trying to hold on. As if he was going to slide right out of his own skin if he didn't anchor himself down to the cool bed sheets beneath him. His breathing increased, his whimpers grew in both volume and urgency. His cute little butt raised itself off of the mattress and fell again in a steady rhythm. He had been dreaming about this for a long time, evidently. But then again, so have I.

His sweet teen flavor became more overt as I tasted the slightly bitter tang of his fluids washing over my tongue every time the slow bobbing of my head reached the top of his length. The spongy head kept producing that sweet nectar, and I enjoyed using the muscles of my tongue to press the helmet against the roof of my mouth in order to get as much of his candied flavor as I could possibly draw from him with every pass. Wow...there are no words. None.

As Greyson's body began to tighten and turn in more involuntary ways, I had to experience the disappointment of having him take hold of both sides of my head and pull me off of him. Caressing my cheeks, he pulled me up with a lewd and hungry look in his eyes, and he groaned deeply as he guided me back up to those soft, plush, lips for another passionate tongue kiss before he lost it completely. I missed the taste of him already, but hardly had the power to resist.

I felt as though I was on the edge of orgasm the entire time. The dimly lit room, with the songs of Disney's "Aladdin" playing on the TV behind us...it all faded into nonexistence. There was only Greyson. Nothing else.

We rolled around on top of each other for quite some time after that, and soon, Greyson found his appetite turning towards getting another taste of me as well. I was on my back, feeling his hand stroking me ever so softly. Then he smiled at me in the cutest way, before moving his head down to take me back into the sultry confines of those cushioned lips of his. Can you imagine what it feels like? It feels like falling. An almost disorienting detachment from the Earth's gravity itself. And as soon I extended my hand to give his needy hardness a few strokes with my hand, I saw him swiveling his hips around to give me better access. _Full_ access.

I scooted down a bit on the bed, and I slipped out of his lips for a quick moment. But Greyson was quick to move as well and get his mouth back on me as fast as he could. He barely missed a beat. The sexiest part was having him scoot himself around, his ripe and delicious ass now in full view of my craving eyes...and he lifted one of his legs to put down on the other side of my head, straddling my face, and putting that mouthwatering morsel right there above me, dangling down just inches from my lips. My hands gripped his thighs as I craned my neck up to pull him slowly into my mouth with one long suck...and I felt the vibrations of his bashful moan around my shaft as he humped himself further into my heated suction. 

Together, we serviced one another with an intimate rhythm made just for us. The sensation was surreal. Him on me. Me on him. Both of us unsure of whether we could stand the staggering sensations passing through us. Wondering if we would have the will power to stop, even if we _wanted_ to. I could feel Greyson's soft, warm, balls as they rested comfortably in the cradle of my nostrils and upper lip. Hanging down over me...his clean, mellow, fragrance filling me up as I breathed him in with every excited breath. 

Again, I had to wonder...was I here? Was this happening? 

We were doing so little, physically. And yet...we were both breathing soooo hard.

It was more than I ever dreamed. So much more.

As our love continued to magnify the virgin pleasures surging through us, I felt the desperate need for release finally reaching its peak. The catalyst being my hands wandering up from Greyson's soft supple thighs to the fleshy globes of an ass that was damn near perfect in every possible way. I kneaded it lustfully, and Greyson responded by spreading his balanced knees apart and lowering his hips to further submerge himself deeper into my moistened lips, now almost sore from the level of effort I put into sucking every last savory bit of boyish flavor that I could from his heated root. I felt myself reaching a point of no return, and couldn't hold on for much longer. I didn't know what to do...but just as before, my body took over, and I was left as a helpless bystander in this sexual encounter.

I was sure that I would be the first to let go. That I was sooooo overexcited, so overpowered by the idea of having sex with a hot boy celebrity like this, that I would end up as the hair-trigger underdog in this situation. But as my leg muscles began to tighten up, and my frustrated whimpers got higher in pitch...Greyson's lips now moving up and down on me at a fevered pace...just SECONDS before I was about to blow...

...I felt Greyson's rigid shaft expand in my mouth. I felt those familiar 'thumps' and 'throbs' as his hardness spasmed wildly between my sucking lips as his balls pulled themselves off of my face and snuggled tightly to his groin. After the third or fourth massive pulse...a hot and creamy reward was given to me. A LOT of it! It splashed across my tongue and back towards my tonsils, as Greyson's ass wiggled above me, totally out of his control. A boy that I thought I would only be able to see on TV and YouTube...was alone in a hotel room with me, completely naked, and emptying his highly aroused seed into my mouth for me to suck down like the nectar of the gods themselves! It was more than I could handle....

I climaxed with the force of a natural disaster, surprising Greyson at first, but then thrilling him to the point of purring and swallowing every last drop of it as if he needed it to survive. I could hardly stay still. I don't think I've EVER cum so hard in my entire life! More and more squirts just kept coming. I don't even know where they were coming _from_ , to be honest! But I'm sure that if I stood on a scale tonight when I went home, I'd probably be five pounds lighter than I was earlier today!

Then...near silence.

Not so much 'silence', as speechlessness.

We stayed in our mutual sex position for a short time. I felt Greyson go soft in my mouth, but not without a few aftershocks of total bliss. Each one, blessing me with another thick dribble of extra boy honey. Which I consumed eagerly, my hands gliding up and down the smooth skin of his ass as the moist cleft hovered over me in full view. Greyson _loved_ being in my mouth. I could feel his slender hips rolling in small circles, the warm, fleshy, tube swiping back and forth across my tongue. I liked the feel of it. It was almost enough to get me hard all over again.

Greyson finally pulled his ruby lips off of me, and he gave the insides of my thighs a few playful kitty licks before laying his head down on my splayed legs. Hehehe, his hair tickled me down there a little bit. But not enough to make me giggle. Just enough to make me smile.

The love that we shared was so explosive. Fireworks and adrenaline. Stars and out-of-body experiences. Every birthday that I've ever had all rolled into one. And then...the tension relief. The calm display of a bright rainbow after the storm. The sounds of heavy breathing, and nothing else. Feeble attempts to claim control of our bodies again.

Tingling.

Numbness.

Goosebumps.

Sighs, and whimpers, and low moans...

Followed by an afterglow so bright that it would have blinded us both if we hadn't closed our eyes and switched our positions again to snuggle and hold one another again. Just trying to understand how one act could be so powerful. So meaningful. So divine. As Greyson tangled his arms and legs around me, and we shared a few more breathless kisses and licks between one another...I found myself completely satisfied. No...wait...satisfied is hardly the word. Blown away. Mesmerized. Massively way-laid! And....

....And _happy_.....

So very happy.

* * *

****

  
Thanks to all of you guys for the comments and the kudos! I truly hope you're still enjoying the story, and that this chapter brought a bright smile to your face! :)


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 9"_ **

* * *

Did I accidentally doze off?

Maybe I _fainted_. Who knows? Seriously...I was SO overwhelmed by the fluttering sensual vibrations of my very first sexual experience with another boy that I completely lost MORE than a few minutes here and there by side. And when I was finally able to regain full consciousness and some level of focus again...I found myself laying in a comfy hotel bed, naked as the day I was born, with _THE_ Greyson Chance snuggled up close and holding me tight in his arms. His eyes closed, his head back on the pillow, long neck fully exposed, his delicious lips parted slightly as he was still trying to get a hold on his labored breathing after such an intense orgasm. If I looked closely enough...I could still see him smiling. Hehehe...my sex made Greyson Chance smile. Cool...

I was so unbelievably relaxed that I hardly wanted to move at all. And yet, the addictive feel of Greyson's warm, flawless, skin against my cheek as I moved to lay my head on his shoulder was too much for me to neglect. Turning my head into his tender embrace allowed me to kiss the supple flesh again and again, with a delicate pressure, and a glee filled smile of my own.

Greyson's smile fully blossomed into the beautiful sight that I had fallen so madly in love with many times since I first got to see it in person. He opened his eyes, but only slightly. He looked at me with a grin that drove me wild with a craving for more. "Evan...you're awake. Hehehe, I..."

NO! I couldn't stop myself! I craned my neck up and swiftly mashed my lips, hard, up against his before he could finish his sentence. Our tongues re-introduced themselves to one another as we began making out with a passion that rivaled the ultimate high that we were still just recovering from, our quivering bodies so hyper stimulated by the sweet friction and chaotic release of a shared virgin experience that it was hard to keep from yelping out with little surprise aftershocks of ticklish delight.

Was I floating? I felt like I was floating. Floating...and never coming down.

If this is what actual 'sex' feels like, and this was only my first time... _IMAGINE_ what this sensation must be like for the confident and well practiced rhythms that Asa and Chandler get into when they wander off together on set and strip down to pleasure each other as often as their limited privacy would allow. It must be mind-blowing!

I can SEE why sex is so addictive. Why it's such an obsession. I've NEVER felt like this before! I have obviously been waiting a long time for this. I sprayed an INHUMAN amount of seed when I came! Ugh! Embarrassing! Sorry...I was excited.

I can still taste Greyson's sweet fluids on the flat of my tongue. I can still catch a hint of the scent that his heated groin left while it was pressed firmly against my face and lips. The few wispy hairs of his adolescent maturity holding in the most potent, and yet subtle, aroma of hot young pheromones...stirred up by feelings of lust. Fueled by the deeper context of the love and friendship that had escalated between us, oh so swiftly. The whole situation fascinated me beyond belief. But I did my best not to think too hard on it all, as my attention should have been totally devoted to my Greyson and nothing else. He deserved that, and so much more.

Every touch seemed to trigger a different emotion within me. His fingers played my trembling body with as much grace and skill and feeling as they did on those blessed piano keys he played on stage. And before I could even shake the cobwebs and dizziness of my last climax out of my head...I was rock hard again, and pressing myself deeply into him as he wrapped his legs, lovingly, around me.

It was soooo much to take in. It was too much of a miracle for my brain to really process. I kept trying to tell myself that it wasn't a dream. I kept trying to feel this extremely REAL event as it was happening...and yet, my body couldn't accept the validity of it. Not at all. I just had to drift along with the soothing current of the dream.

Sometimes...that's all we _can_ do, you know? Drift...

Would I come off as some kind of pervert if I suddenly ducked my head down and went back to sucking him off again? 

It crossed my mind. I mean, I looked into Greyson's relaxed face, and saw his enchanting smile...and I thought that maybe our night of hot boy sex was over as soon as we both...you know...were 'done'. Hehehe, WHAT? I didn't know! I've never had sex before! Not with another _person_ , that is. So, I had to use my imagination to sort of 'fill in the holes', so to speak, on how this was supposed to go. I mean...like...can I ask for more? Would I end up looking like some kind of orphan Oliver kid if I asked him for more. He was hard again. I was hard again. I wonder if it would be ok...

I couldn't tell. Even in the porn I've seen...you get one ejaculation and that's kind of...like...the end. Right? That would suck. Because I am SO ready for another one!

I didn't know if I should just keep laying there in Greyson's arms until it was time to go, or...or like...if I should get up and get in the _shower_? Or just get dressed and leave so he could maybe sleep...or...or something? Or...or maybe kiss him some more and say...that...that 'thing' that I wanted to say, but didn't want to freak him out by saying it too soon.

I wasn't quite sure how to proceed from where I was. I just took a couple of sweet moments to play a little highlight reel in my head of what just happened as I grinned to myself and enjoyed the warmth of Greyson's body heat as we broke our kiss, and I pressed my cheek against the flat surface of his chest again.

He has a really cute belly button, you know that? I never noticed that before. I absentmindedly used my finger to run a few small circles around it without asking. It still baffles me that I'm able to just... _touch_ Greyson Chance like this any time I want to. That's CRAZY, right?

His stomach tightened up a little bit as he chuckled at my ticklish movements, and I think I saw some subtle six-pack action going on there. It was a brief display, but a noticeable one...and I liked it. "Hehehe, what are you doing?" He asked me.

"I can't help it. You have a really cute belly button."

"What's 'cute' about it?"

"Hehehe, I don't know. I just like it. It's...you know...it's _CUTE_. What do you want me to say?" I giggled.

"You're so _strange_..." He told me, but it was really cute, the way he said it. And he laughed before giving me another kiss on the lips and saying, "Well...I'm glad you think so. Hehehe!"

I thought about the way Greyson practically tossed the pizza aside when he pushed me back on the mattress and got on top of me with such determination to make this night happen. I thought about the brain busting _rush_ that I got when the ridge of his blushed tip began to saw back and forth over my eager tongue, and the squeeze of his pillow soft ass cheeks as I pulled his hardness deeper into my face with every thrust of his slender hips. The thoughts were driving me towards another sexual fever, and I was still a bit hesitant about what to do with the feelings I was having at the moment. So, I kind of scooted my hips back a bit on the bed so Greyson wouldn't feel my straining erection getting even harder against the warmer than warm, 'freshly baked bread', softness of his tender thighs. I was such a _novice_ at this sort of thing. I guess I was trying to be as much of a gentleman as I could be. I mean...right? Is that weird? I think that's weird. Why can't I just have a normal first time like everybody else? What the hell am I over thinking this for???

I looked down towards the foot of the bed, and saw "Aladdin" still playing on the hotel room TV. Still singing and carrying on, I couldn't help but to giggle to myself. Greyson asked me what was funny, and I said, "I can't believe that the music from this _children's_ cartoon is going to forever remind me of my first sexual experience."

There was a slight pause, and then I felt Greyson lightly slap me on the shoulder. He laughed in the most adorable way, and he looked at me to say, "This was your first time?"

Feeling a blush rise up in my cheeks, I answered, "Yeah...kinda." I giggled again, but I don't know why. Bashful reflex, I guess.

Greyson said, "Sweet. This was my first time too. That's so awesome."

"Really?" I don't know if I said it too fast or in the wrong tone of voice, but Greyson gave me the strangest look when I asked.

"YES!" He grinned. "Why, are you surprised?"

I'm like, "Well... _yeah_ , actually."

He gave me a slap on the butt and smiled at me. "Seriously? Why are you surprised?"

"BECAUSE...I mean... _me_? I'm just 'me'. But you're Greyson Chance. People chase you everywhere you go for that exact reason. I just thought it was...you know...part of the game."

He said, "Hehehe, what? You think I just run around doing teen groupies by the dozen backstage? Nah, that stuff's not real. Even if my parents _allowed_ that kind of behavior, I'd have to be careful about that sorta thing. It could end up being an extremely bad situation in the long run."

I said, "But, didn't you say Cody Simpson got to do stuff like that when you guys were on tour?"

"Cody has a _private_ arrangement with boys that are personally close to him. Campbell, Jake, and Josh, are kind of his...'blond relief' posse. But that's it. And **QUIT** mentioning that!!! Because you're not supposed to know that! Hehehe! He'd _kill_ me if he knew that I told somebody!" I gave Greyson a kiss to let him know that my lips were sealed. But it wasn't like I was going to randomly 'forget' or anything. That's not really something that you randomly mention in every day conversation.

"So...your first, huh?" I grinned, politely changing the subject.

Greyson adopted the sweetest little blush when I asked, and he rolled his eyes slightly as he said, "Hehehe...don't."

"No, I think it's awesome. I'm glad. Honored, even." I said. "I'm glad you were my first time too."

That's when Greyson's smile widened, and he slowly rolled his beautifully naked body on top of mine, kissing my lips gently. "Well, I hope to be your second time too." Another kiss. "And your third." Another kiss. "And your fifteenth..." Hehehe, the cuteness of it all made me wiggle inside. "And many MANY more times after that. Is that ok?"

"You won't get any complaints out of me..." I moaned, and soon our tongues were connected again...his hardness sliding up and down against mine...our bodies glued together with the sensual movements of young love, blossoming simultaneously in us both.

We rolled over one another, our legs tangling up again and again...soft whimpers escaping us both, most times in unison. Hehehe, I had heard Greyson sing a million times before, but I never heard his voice hit a sexier pitch than I did as we humped and grinded our nude bodies together in the bed that evening. It's something that you have to experience to really understand. Your mind goes blank. Your heart beats at ten times its normal speed. And your skin comes alive, letting you know that this one act of love is exactly what your body was created for. It is the single most important part of you being alive at all. Once you've experienced the surreal quality of awareness that comes from having sex with someone that you really love...NOT just attracted to, but actually love...you'll wonder how you ever lived a day of your life without it. Or how you'll ever live a day without it from now on.

Feeling his hips press his hardness against me soon became more frustrating that pleasurable. My mouth watered for him all over again. I _needed_ it. I needed that taste. I needed to feel the quaking responses to my loving kisses as it surged through his body. I craved him sooooo much, and I wrestled with Greyson to turn him over on his back and allow me the room to work my way back down again.

He had an erection that any teenager could be proud of. Two fingers wide, and just slightly darker than his usual skin tone. A modest pink blush at the sculpted tip, and a pronounced tube underneath its proudly displayed shaft...sure to deliver a wealthy load of thick and yummy seed from the ample nuggets that hung loosely underneath. A small patch of silky chestnut brown hair decorated the base of the shaft, but only at the top. He had only an easily countable number of hairs on the spongy balls beneath it, and the crop stopped abruptly before spreading to his smooth, plaster white, thighs, or anywhere above or below. Almost as if he had personally groomed them that way. But it was just too natural for it to have been cut to such organic perfection.

My bashful nature had been compromised by the act of FINALLY getting another succulent taste of the forbidden fruit that others could only dream about. _Celebrity_ fruit, in fact! One that...for lack of a better term...loved me back as much as I loved him. If not more so. Or so I would assume.

I felt Greyson's hands slowly travel to the tops of my shoulders as I enveloped him once again with the warmth of my excited lips...at last, reunited with the heated flavor of his manhood as his hardening length slid over the surface of my tongue again. My head went all fuzzy as I began licking all around him, my hands resting lightly on the insides of his splayed thighs, feeling his tender muscles tense and release as he made the smallest movements to push his stiff member up into the wet suction of my mouth. Little moans. Not out loud really...just in the back of his throat. Whatever boyish sounds his heavy breathing would allow. My bottom lip frequently touching the wrinkles of his warm sack as I reached the bottom of his shaft. The tang of excess liquid being swallowed down as his excitement bubbled over at the peak from the sensation.

I loved him. I mean it...I think that I really LOVED him.

Is it too early to claim that? Love, I mean. I don't know. I just know that if _true_ love and affection is any stronger than what I'm feeling right here, right now...then I can't imagine my frail little body being able to handle the real thing! How much more intense can it get? Already, I'm at the very brink of a full body, 24 hour a day, 7 day a week, orgasm that never ends! Who could function in their daily lives with something like this _constantly_ going on in their brain??? Flaring up at random and snatching their focus away from everything that they're thinking and doing, just to shine that chosen spotlight on a boy that...that just....sighhhhhh....

....Completes them in ways that even _HE_ can't ever hope to understand?

There's a certain amount of shame that comes with loving someone so recklessly. I feel so out of control. Like this is moving faster than what would normally be comfortable for me. It's like being stuck on a runaway bullet train, and trying to take in the scenery at 200 miles an hour. What am I missing? What is racing by me? Is this safe? Will I be ok? I didn't have time to think...just react. But...wow...

When I reacted...when Greyson reacted...everything came up like a Spring fresh bed of roses. I eventually just had to stop being so terrified and so cautious and just...'let it happen'. Best decision I ever made. Seriously.

Greyson's second load of the evening was impressive, considering how soon it had been since his last offering. I think it 'ached' him a little bit more than the first one though. His spread legs collapsed inward on the sides of my face, his cute little butt clenching up as he lifted his hips up from the mattress and squirted a few spurts of hot nectar on the roof of my mouth and back of my tongue as his fingers tangled themselves in the messy blond locks of my hair. I loved the feel of him pulsing and jumping in my mouth. I loved the sound of his strained whines and whimpers above me as his body gave in to the sexual potency of the moment. The creamy liquid he gave to me was soooo warm and juicy. So 'personal'. So _vulnerable_ in its generous delivery. Just knowing that it gave him enough pleasure to send his body into a series of virgin twitches and spasms in such a way made me feel THIS awesome....about me...it was almost too much for me to handle! You know? You really do get what you give when it comes to sex! I think that I could easily make this my new favorite treat of all time, if only he'd let me. 

It had only been a quick moment of him sliding his hardness out of my pursed lips before Greyson pulled me up to kiss me madly on the mouth again. I swallowed as much as I could, but I was sure that his rapid burst of affection had sucked some of the lingering residue back from me before I could get it all down. I think he liked it. Hehehe, could he be any more awesome? I mean, seriously.

We kissed ourselves breathless. And at one point he was laying on top of me, nearly pushing me into an 'Evan-shaped' mold in the mattress. Hehehe, but again...he'll get no complaints out of me.

Can I just say that I LOVE his ass? I feel like I need to say that! I actually _prefer_ having him on top of me, not only to feel the awesome sensation of him humping his hardness against me in a sexual rhythm that would drive ANYBODY wild with lust if they felt it...but I get the chance to suck hungrily on his tongue while moving both of my hands down to the sweet mounds of his amazing ass and gripping them as though they were the only things holding me in place on this Earth! If only you knew how AWESOME his ass was to the touch!!!

Of course...I had no idea what to do with it other than to grab onto it and squeeze it _hard_ , like a warm ball of fresh pizza dough, pulling it into me and kneading the soft flesh until my fingers ached. I worried that I was being too much of a weirdo about it, but it seemed to make him _really_ horny to have me knead his bubbly cheeks this way. I'd give him a tight squeeze, mostly on instinct, and I noticed that he'd suddenly kiss me harder, his tongue would extend further, his sexual grunts would get more determined and he'd roll his hips into me in ways that would put most porn stars to shame. It was obvious that he was getting just as much pleasure out of my frisky hand play on his ass as I was. And that left me with a question in the back of my mind. Like...I mean...does he want me to...I mean...can I just...can I....?

It actually took a bit of work to spread those bubbled cheeks open with my hands and extend an experimental finger into the deep crevice in between. I had no idea what I was doing, or how Greyson would react to such a thing. It felt like a total 'invasion of privacy' to me. I mean, that's like the _ultimate_ expression of intimacy, isn't it? What if he's not ready? What if _I'M_ not ready!

Sorry...still thinking too much. Which is hard not to do with Greyson Chance's sensual tongue in my mouth! Trust me!

I took a chance. I really did. I let my finger wander down the moist valley between Greyson's pert and shapely cheeks...to a point in his cleft where I felt the heated wrinkles of his most sensual spot. I felt the swirling muscle contract slightly from the physical contact, tightening up in response to my surprise touch. I heard Greyson gasp slightly as he disconnected his rosy lips from mine. He giggled sheepishly as he relished in the feel of my finger on his exposed, but well guarded, virgin opening. I saw such a passionate look of yearning in his eyes, and he smiled at me briefly before connecting his lips to mine once again...his beautiful ass pushing backwards and squirming in anticipation of my fingers actually penetrating his tender spot for the very first time.

And then....my fucking PHONE rang!!!!

It was still in my pants pocket, and my pants were by the bed...and like a DUMB ASS...I stopped what I was ding to check out the display.

It was my mom. The _ultimate_ boner killer!

I entertained the idea of simply not answering the call at all...but I found myself weighing my options more logically. I know my mom...and if she didn't hear from me, she'd be downstairs, making the kind of hostile scene that most Taliban _terrorists_ would envy! I think the threat of humiliation was the only thing that got me to grunt in aggravation and get Greyson to roll off of me long enough to actually answer my cell phone. 

"Hello?" I said, trying not to sound to angry about the interruption.

"Time's up." Said my mom's voice from the other end of the line. "Let's go. I'm downstairs. I'll be waiting in the car. I brought your new sides of script to practice on the way home. They want you on set 20 minutes early tomorrow morning so they can get the make up to be consistent with the scenes you shot yesterday. So...let's go. Say good night to your friends and come outside."

Ugh! Could I convince her without sounding suspicious? Could I? "Awww...Mom, can I just have TEN more minutes? Please?"

She said, "We had a deal, Evan. 10 O'clock. It's almost 10:30 right now. You've had more than enough time to goof around. This is important. You _know_ they don't like it when you're late and unprepared."

It was embarrassing enough to even be talking to her while I was...you know...in this position. And it was getting worse as I tried to argue. "Alright. Fine. I'll...I'll be down in a minute."

"I'm right out front."

"Got it. Later." I said, and I hung up with a grunt.

Greyson gave me a cute little pout face, and said, "Time flies, huh?"

I set my phone down on the dresser and _pulled_ Greyson on top of me as I kissed him hard on the lips, desperately clinging to his lithe body as I tried to get as much sex and passion out of our last few minutes together as humanly possible. Greyson actually giggled a bit at my sudden burst of energy, but I just...UGH...I wanted another taste of him soooo badly! I didn't want to stop! Not now! 

I clutched those ripe round cheeks with both hands and pulled him into me again and again, my body straining as we wrestled against one another on the mattress. I was breathing so hard that I actually felt a bit dizzy from the horseplay, but I didn't dare take a break to regain my sanity. The tension began to build. The orgasm began to rise. And as Greyson broke our kiss to breathe hard and suck lovingly at the side of my neck, I quickly erupted without warning. Long streams of semen splashing up between us while I held on to his thrusting body, pinning me down. It was hard not to cry out with every burst, but I managed to bite my lip through it all. And then...I allowed my body to relax again. My breath finally slowing down to a manageable series of pants and groans.

"Hehehe...well _somebody_ needed that." Greyson giggled as he looked at the liquid mess I made and the relieved expression on my face. "Are you ok?"

"No..." I whined. "I really really really really REALLY don't want to go right now! This is so _stupid_."

"Hehehe, it's ok. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"I just...fuck..." I grunted. And I pulled Greyson down to kiss me again. Just the feel of his lips on mine was magic. He was an exceptionally awesome kisser. I'm not leaving. That's all there is to it. I'm just...I'm not going anywhere. My mom will just have to storm her way past hotel security and come up here to GET me!

Then....after a few more breathless moments of making out, my phone rang again. I could tell it was her. Even the ring sounded angry. I almost didn't answer it. I just hugged Greyson's naked body a little bit tighter and tried to ignore it altogether. But he broke our kiss again and smiled at me, nodding his head towards the phone on the dresser.

"Arrrrgh...!" I snatched the phone up and answered, "WHAT?!?!?"

"Umm... _excuse_ me?" My mom said, appalled at my tone of voice.

"I'm...I'm sorry. Ok. I'm coming down." I said, remembering my place.

" _Now_ , young man. I mean it. Right now." She said. 

"Alright..." I hung up, and believe it or not, I had to resist the temptation to just go back to kissing Greyson again and making her wait for another ten minutes. I mean, how much trouble could I really get myself into, right? 

Luckily, Greyson was thinking a bit more rationally than I was. He was really cute about it, but he pushed me back and told me that I should get going. "Don't get yourself in trouble, ok?" He had to untangle himself from me and get out of the bed where I couldn't reach him. I stared at the beautiful 'cups' of his bare behind as he leaned over to put his undies back on. I think his butt looked even better in his underwear than it did without. As if that was possible.

He got a warm cloth from the bathroom to clean up and to help me do the same as I scrambled to get my clothes back on. Then I kissed him again. And again. Ok...just one more. The third time made him giggle as he had to physically _push_ me towards the hotel room door and force me out. And even though I was out in the hallway, he was just too beautiful for me to resist leaning forward again. Hehehe, he kept me at arm's length though. I couldn't help it. He could be _really_ addictive.

There was an awkward silence between us. And I fumbled around for a second. Then, I blurted out, "I love you." It surprised me as much as it did Greyson. "Wait...that was odd. I'm sorry. That was really odd. Did that sound odd? I'm odd..."

But Greyson just stepped out into the hallway, wearing nothing but a pair of undies, and he draped his arms over my shoulders as he gave me one last lingering kiss on my lips. He simply said, "I'll come by and see you tomorrow on the set. Ok?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I promise." He smiled. 

"K..." I grinned, and stole another smooch before taking a few steps back.

"Bye, Evan...." He said dreamily.

"Bye... _Chance LeGrey_..." I snickered.

"Stop! Hehehe!"

"I can't wait to tell everybody on set that I'm getting a visit from the great 'Chance LeGrey'..."

"Shut up! It's a cool name!" He chuckled.

"You sound like a 17th century French swordsman!" I said, walking down the hallway.

"You're the absolute WORST, you know that?" He replied. And then, just as the elevator got to his floor and the doors opened, Greyson called out to me and said, "I love you too!" Then he quickly ducked back into his room before I could really react. All I remember is stepping into that elevator and leaning against the wall for support. I was too weak in the knees to stand on my own, and yet...I felt too weightless to fall over. Strange feeling. The strangest.

My mom and I had a grumpy ride home, and I had to listen to her complain about how long it took me, but my head was still spinning. None of it mattered. I could still taste him. My Greyson. My body was rumbling with an electric buzz for the rest of the night, and I barely focused on anything other than the fact that I was in love. Hopelessly so.

The changes that the writers made to 'The Walking Dead' script weren't really all that tough to remember. If anything, they made it better. Plus I got an added scene and a few more lines of dialogue. More screen time was always a good thing. I got as much sleep as I could, considering that the love in my heart had charged me up like some kind of infinite alien space battery, and I got to the set about a half hour early to get my make up right. It gave me a chance to sort of rehearse my lines in my head a few more times before shooting began. 

That's when I noticed Chandler and Asa standing not far away from me, both sharing an ice cold bottle of water and sort of exchanging a few infatuated giggles between them. I probably wouldn't have paid much attention, but their voices got a bit lower, and it was like they started having this really 'hushed' conversation just out of earshot. It wasn't out of the ordinary. They have hushed conversations all the time. But I couldn't help but to have my ears perk up when Asa's accented voice whispered, "You're looking good today. You know that? Really good." Chandler snickered a bit, and I saw Asa lightly brush his hand against the front of Chandler's pants.

"Hehehe, _don't_! Omigod, what are you doing?" Chandler smiled.

"What? I'm just saying. You're looking pretty today. I love it when you look pretty." Asa stepped closer. "I think I'm going to have to get some enjoyment out of all this 'pretty' today. Soon. How many shots do you have today? Can we go off somewhere? Hmm? Please?"

"Shhh! Asa, c'mon...Evan is like... _right there_." Chandler whispered, and I jerked my head back to my script as they both looked over in my direction. 

"Doesn't matter none to me." Asa grinned. "He can join in if he wants to." Um...gulp. "Hiiiii, Evan." He said with a little wave, and I saw Chandler's face turn red as he tried to keep from snickering out loud.

Pretending that I couldn't hear them talking before, I muttered, "Huh? Wha...? Oh, hey guys..." What the heck was that thumping sound? Oh, that's my own pulse. Jesus!

Asa went back to his intended target and continued to blatantly flirt with him, right out there in the open. "So, what's the deal? Hmm? I need you."

"Hehehe, _Asa_..."

"What? You know what you do to me. Are you even surprised at this point? Really?" I peeked back over at them, and saw Asa lightly rubbing Chandler's shoulder. Then letting his hand slide up the side of his neck. Stopping myself from getting hard wasn't even an option at this point. "Look at you. You're hair is getting super long now. I like it when it's long like this. Gives me something to 'tug' on..." He pulled Chandler's hair, causing him to giggle in mock pain.

Chandler gave Asa a little shove. "Quit it. What's with you, today?" Chandler's eyes secretly looked over at me again to see if I was eavesdropping. God, I hope he didn't catch me staring. "You know, when I get to be on set with Joel Courtney next month, he's gonna be nicer to me. I bet _he_ wouldn't pull my hair."

"Oh? So you got it then? The Stephen King dealie?"

"Yep. I start shooting after this season's wrap up."

"Cheers." Asa smiled. "See? All the more reason for you to give me some tail today. Soon you'll be too far away for me to come see you."

"You have a one track mind, you know that?"

"I need it. I want you. You know I want you, right?"

Chandler sighed for a moment, but he never lost his boyish grin. He ran his fingers through his hair, and he said, "I have six scenes today. Two of them require me to run and stuff, so you have to be gentle. I have to function."

"That's fine. Whatever. Just come see me as soon as you can break away."

"Will you be gentle?" Chandler asked.

"I need you."

"But will you be _gentle_?" He giggled, and Asa didn't give him an answer. "Unh unh, no way. See? I have to be careful when you get like this. You start getting all crazy on me..."

"I won't get crazy. I'm already crazy. _YOU_ make me that way. That's what you do to me? You know. Right? Huh?" I actually witnessed Asa reach his hand out to take Chandler by the wrist and rub his hand across his growing bulge. "You see? That's what you do to me. You feel that. It's yours. I'm going to let you have it. You're going to love it. Trust me. Come see me."

Chandler sighed again. "Maybe before lunch?"

"You're going to make me wait for that long? Every second here is a big tease to me."

"So? Hehehe, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it. I'll take _all_ of it. You got it."

"Be gentle..." Chandler reminded him.

"No worries. I won't get too crazy. Word."

I was soooo hard and so focused on the two of them that I didn't even notice on of the set PA's walking up next to me. "Hey, Evan?"

"AHHH!!! What the...?" He scared the living shit out of me! What the hell is he, some kind of frickin' NINJA??? 

"You alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry I was just...um...reading."

"Ok, well, the director wants you to stand in to set up lighting. So make your way over as soon as you get a chance."

"Yeah. Alright. I'll be there. Just give me a minute or two." I told him. And when I peeked back over my shoulder, both Chandler and Asa were standing there giggling wildly to themselves. They had to know I heard them talking. They had to have seen me watching. But I didn't know what to do with myself. And if my boner got any harder it was going to snap off like a mid Winter icicle! So, I did what any mature teenager would do in this situation...

I RAN!

Well, I didn't actually _run_ , but I made quite the hasty escape by turning the first corner I found to hide me from the two of them.

Geez...if people only knew what goes on around here. Between Chandler and Asa, and me and Greyson, I'm sure we could fill up a celebrity gossip blog by ourselves.


	10. Waiting Outside The Lines 10

****

  
Sorry for the short gap between chapters! Summertime and family graduations and birthdays and the like! But I want to thank you all for the kudos and the support! A brand new chapter is waiting for you! I hope you guys like it!

Also, be sure to stop by Amazon.com and search for 'Comicality' in the ebook section! You'll find many more stories, like “The Secret Life Of Billy Chase”, “Save Or Sacrifice”, and “Between The Lines”! SO....grab yours today...or whatever! Hehehe! Later! 

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 10"_ **

* * *

I was thankful for the touch of a cool breeze that day on the set, considering the heat radiating from these lights. They seemed even hotter than normal today, or maybe it was the constant fantasizing about the heated and passionate things that are sure to happen between Asa and Chandler today before lunch that kept me so uncontrollably feverish.

I couldn't take my eyes off of either one of them. Not once for the whole morning. If Asa disappeared from view, I immediately checked to see if Chandler had vanished too. And if Chandler was out of sight, I thought for sure I'd see Asa sneaking off set to join him. I don't know why it excited me so much, but I think I was actually more eager for them to get together than they were. Something about it was so sexy, you know? The secrets, the whispers, the hide-away trailer in the woods...ugh! I was trembling with envy at that moment. I was feeling anxious all morning long. Waiting. Wondering. Wishing I could watch. 

Maybe...if I'm lucky like last time...I can.

Chandler, of course was the busiest teen actor on the set, him being a major part of the cast and all. So he had hair and make-up people around him all the time. Directors and writers and people bringing him water and stuff. But as I was sort of waiting to be called to set, I noticed Asa walking over to me out of the corner of my eye and immediately tensed up. It was automatic. He's too damn pretty to 'casual'....about _anything_.

He smiled at me, and those giant blue pools of beauty seemed to get even bigger and brighter than ever as his eyes focused their gaze on mine. Something about the very look of him just made you nervous. There's no real _reason_ for me to be nervous...at least, not that I know of...but it didn't keep me from shivering in this hot Sun anyway.

"S'up, Evan?" He said. Wow...everything really does sound better with an English accent.

"Hi...Asa..." It gave me chills, calling him by his first name. I probably wouldn't have done it if he wasn't being so friendly all of a sudden. 

I didn't know if he was trying to start a conversation or just giving me a cheerful 'hello'. But he answered that question when he said, "So, I heard you were getting some extra screen time today. That's ace. It means the director likes your work. Always a check in the plus column."

"Oh yeah? That's...you know...that's cool." I said softly.

I felt like Asa was 'scanning' me with his eyes. Analyzing my every reaction to him. And that only worked to make me more nervous as he walked behind me. "Definitely. That's really saying a lot. Chandler tells me that this is your first time out. With a big acting job, I mean."

I said, "He did? He told you that?"

"Sure. Chandler talks about you from time to time." Asa smiled, and I felt almost 'bullied' into falling hard for the two of them right then and there. "He really likes working with you. He hasn't mentioned that to you yet?"

I looked over at Chandler from a distance, and saw him goofing around with a few of the cast members before the cameras started rolling. Does he really talk about me? Does he... _think_ about me? Feeling severely distracted by the whole situation, I mumbled, "No. I don't...think so."

"Oh yeah. He mentions you quite a bit, actually." Asa said, and then he walked behind me again to get to the other side of me. I felt his arm on my shoulder, and he said, "You seem to be really passionate about your acting. I've learned that the passion is the most important part. If you don't love this job, it can get really frustrating, really fast. The judgements and the rejection and the celebrity of it all...it's for the birds." He said, his hand now giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I don't think anybody would actually _want_ to be an actor if they knew what it all entails. Most people quit once they find out that it's not as glamorous as they think it'll be."

I said, "I don't think it's so bad. A little slow and repetitive at times, but...I get it. You know? I like being here."

Asa's smile grew wider, and he said, "Cheers. That's the spirit." Then I felt his arm bend slightly at the elbow as his fingers moved up to briefly slide their way through my hair. He made it seem so...'normal' for him to do something like that. I barely noticed the motion at all. He said, "Your hair is really soft, you know that? You're a natural blond?"

Now feeling a series of chills running through me, I stuttered for a moment before saying, "...Yeah. I...it's not...I mean, it's mine. My hair, I mean. I mean..."

"It's nice. I like it." He said. And as I looked off into space to hide my eyes from him, I felt him give my hair a gentle tug. Nothing painful, ore even all that noticeable...but I felt it. And I could tell that he liked it. "Have you got a girlfriend, Evan?" He asked.

"I uhh...no. No girlfriend." I probably should have said yes. Greyson's definitely not a girl, but he's a commitment. One that I plan on sticking to.

"No? Oh, that'll change. You'll see soon enough." Asa said, now lightly rubbing the back of my neck. "Like Chandler out there? They won't leave him alone. They adore that boy. It's fun to watch them squeal when he walks by. Just think, he's the very first celebrity crush for a lot of girls watching the show." Asa's hand moved down to the space between my shoulder blades. Slowly. In such a familiar way. Then he looked me in the eye and moaned, "For some boys too, I'm sure."

As I felt Asa's hand slide lower to the small of my back, I found myself completely unprepared to deal with what was going on here. And that's when one of the PA's came over and told me, "Evan, we're going to need you in about five minutes. Cool? Asa? The director's changing some of your blocking for the next scene to make up for a few shadows that keep fluttering by on the lens. They're minor changes, but he wanted to touch base with you ahead of time."

"Sure thing." Asa said, and I felt his hand leave my backside as he gave me another charming grin and began to walk off to see the director for his updated notes. "Come and talk to me later, Evan. The offer still stands if you want to come over to the hotel this weekend. You won't want to miss out. Trust me." The hotel? With the pool and the...and with Chandler and Asa half naked...and wet...and horny for each other? Oh geez...I wish he hadn't said that. I felt myself starting to swell and tighten up in the pants, and I had to hurry up and find a spot on the ground to sit down and put my knees up in a way that would hide my excitement. I was trying not to think about it. I really was. But I saw Asa finish talking to the director, and he walked over to trade a few winks and giggles with Chandler as they waited for their first opportunity to sneak away and do the kinds of things that I only dream about with a blush. How is nobody else noticing this? Or...do they know already? Maybe they just don't care. As long as they get the shots they need for the show, why would they? 

It's the film and TV industry. I doubt there's much freaky stuff left in the world to really shock them anymore. 

"Alright. You good to go, Evan?" The same PA came over to retrieve me, and I was still so stiff and so erect that I'm sure I would have poked him right in the eye if I had gotten up from my seated position in the grass too quickly. 

I made a fake face, pretending to wince in pain as I rubbed my leg. I said, "Can you give me just a minute? I've got...a bad leg cramp. It'll just take a minute."

"You want some water or something?" He asked me, and I nodded, still pretending to massage my leg. So he trotted off to get me some water, and I spent every second of his absence trying to get my mind off of Asa and Chandler impatiently waiting to get somewhere so they could be alone and get naked again.

Asa's hands in my hair, for however brief a moment, felt soooooo good. His deep voice and sexy accent in my ear. His hand almost traveling low enough to rest on my ass. Chandler looking all cute from a distance. His smile could be so intoxicating sometimes. 

Ugh! STOP! Stop thinking about it! Calm down. Way down. Breathe. Let it go. I think the worry of being caught with a giant boner on set was the only thing keeping me from being at full salute. I can just see it now...'Actor, Evan Elliott can't control his teenaged erections on the Walking Dead set!' Thanks a LOT, TMZ! Ugh!

It took everything I had to get myself decent again, and even then I felt like I was still halfway to a repeat performance. You don't really have much control over these things at my age. God, I hope it doesn't show up on camera.

The few scenes I started out with today were mostly dialogue and not much else. And most of the dialogue was exposition, so it's not like I had to pour a lot of raw emotion into it or anything. I considered myself lucky for that this time around. Because every once in a while, I'd hear a familiar giggle between takes, and I'd see Chandler and Asa still searching for a convenient break in filming so they could run off together. I don't know why, but I felt this jealous anxiety vibrating in the center of my chest...and it simply wouldn't go away. Partially because the ideas it put in my head were so blazing hot that I nearly felt faint from thinking about it. But also...maybe even more than that...it really made me miss my time with Greyson. I swear, it's like I could still see his smile in my head. I could almost taste his lingering kiss on my lips. Still feel the flutter in his tummy whenever he giggled while lying on top of me. It was just a scattered selection of short term memories, but they made me blush just the same. In fact, I spoiled a take or two just from thinking about Greyson's little Aladdin monkey dance. How can you NOT smile thinking about it? One time I actually broke out into a few involuntary snickers while filming...which, you know...is not something my character would do during the zombie apocalypse, I'm sure.

Yeah...the Asa and Chandler thing was crazy hot and it made me horny as hell...but I think it was missing something as cute as having Greyson playfully rub his nose back and forth against mine with a grin that I found most distracting. I wish he was filming with us right now. He seems so far away sometimes.

It took a few tries, but I was lucky to struggle through my scenes and was done within the first hour or two. The director told me to stick around and not get 'lost' anywhere, but I figured that I might be able to get back to the catering tent and at least get some cool air blowing on me. I don't think my next scene is happning until the sun goes down a bit more. Should give me an hour or two at least.

"Hey, you..." I knew that voice. I looked over to see Greyson waving at me from behind the scenes, and my heart inflated to the point of bursting wide open in front of everybody. I don't think I even _tried_ to hide the fact that it totally made my day to see my favorite boy again after last night. What would be the point?

I hurried over to him and gave him a great big hug around the neck, instantly letting security know that it was ok if he came on set under the marked perimeter. I hope Asa is watching! I really do! I've got a sweetheart too! Nyah nyah!

"You came! Awesome!" I squealed.

"I told you I would come see you. I just got here though. Did I miss you acting?"

"Yeah, we're done with my morning sides, but I'll probably be back for some more stuff later on in the day."

Greyson's smile had such a way of filling you with this divine sense of joy. I melted each and every time I saw it. I really felt compelled to just lean forward and kiss those graceful lips of his. I didn't care who saw us, I just...I needed it. He was so close now. He was here. Right here in front of me. I could do it, you know? I could do it. I think Greyson could see the fading restraint in my eyes, because he turned away and giggled sweetly to himself for a moment, his cheeks darkening with a heavy shade of rose. He tried to collect himself, but as soon as he stopped smiling, I would _start_ smiling, and vice versa. And then we'd be on the verge of cracking up all over again. God...I truly loved this boy. He had so much 'magic' inside of him. It infected everything he touched. Me included.

"Ahem! Soooo...hehehe..." Greyson looked down at his shoes for a moment, attempting to stabilize our most intimate emotions in public. "...I saw a bunch of the extras out by the parking lot. They gave me a pass so I could walk around and see all the zombies with the make-up on and stuff. They are SO creepy looking! I think I freaked out a couple of times. It's like...whoah..."

"I know, right??? They had this one lady yesterday, and she had an eye hanging down on her cheek from out of the socket, and they made it look like she was dragging her intestines three feet behind her! It was _awesome_."

"Ewww!" Greyson smirked. "How can you be around this stuff all day?"

"You get desensitized rather quickly, actually. Especially because they're all just normal people. You might just see somebody with a half eaten face and a knife sticking out of their heart just sitting under the tent, eating a taco and talking on his cell phone. Kind of takes the whole 'horror' element out of it, you know?"

"I could see that, I guess..." He said. "So are you behaving yourself, or what?"

"Behaving myself? Hehehe, like how?"

"Well...you know, if you and me are going to try being...'together', I don't want you developing a wandering eye on me. Not with all these cute boys running around all day."

I hadn't even realized that I had stopped talking until Greyson's forehead wrinkled up a bit to see if something was wrong with me. I said, "I'm sorry...did you say...'together'?"

Just as his blush was beginning to go away, it came back with a vengeance. "Well...yeah. Maybe. I thought it might be worth a shot. Don't you?"

I paused again. I think my brain had to shut down and reboot in order to find an effective way of processing this. Greyson Chance wanted to be with me. Like...not for a while in his hotel room. But he wanted this to be, like...a _situation_. Maybe even have me be his boyfriend. I thought I might have screwed up by being so overwhelmed that I told him I loved him so quickly after we were still just getting to know each other. But...maybe I didn't. Maybe all this gooey weirdness I'm feeling inside...maybe he's feeling it too.

"Yeah..." I whispered, and had to clear my throat in order to get my voice working again. "Yes. I mean...that would be, you know...cool."

"Cool." He said.

"Cool..." I said...again. UGH! I'm an _actor_ for crying out loud! Can I at least 'act' like I'm not the most hopelessly love struck teenager on the whole damn planet?

"So where's the dynamic duo today?" He asked me.

"The who?"

"Asa Butterfield and Chandler Riggs? Are they on set somewhere? I wanna see some zombies get shot or something."

I couldn't pull my gaze away from the shiny chestnut shimmer of Greyson's beautiful brown eyes. I just pointed a thumb over my shoulder and said, "I think they're...doing something. Who knows? I forget. They're over there somewhere."

Greyson peeked. "Hehehe, over where? I don't see either one of them."

I turned around to point him in the right direction. But...he was right. Chandler wasn't on set anymore. And Asa wasn't dutifully watching him from the sidelines. One was missing...the other was missing. Ohhhhhhh my God! They scurried off, didn't they? 

I scanned the whole area, and they were nowhere to be found. Nowhere. I heard the director saying, "Get things set up for the next shot, I'm going to check some of those last dailies. Someone get a 20 on Norman and Danai for me. I need them ready for the next three scenes. And we'll bring Chandler back in a bit later..."

They're gone! They took off!

"Those little sneaks..." I mumbled to myself.

"Sneaks? What do you mean?" Greyson asked.

It was going to be hard to really explain. Not in the amount of time that I might have left to catch them in the act. Instead, I gave Greyson a wink, and with a tilted grin, I asked him, "Say...do you wanna see something really... _REALLY_...hot?"

"I swear, if you expose yourself to me, Evan..." He laughed, and I gave him a little shove. 

"Come on. Follow me. But we've gotta be _quiet_!" I told him. "I'm pretty sure I know where they went."

"Where who went...?"

"Shhhh! Come on. This way." And with just a gentle tug on his incredibly soft hand...Greyson looked around briefly before following me off set.

I was hoping that I remembered the way. Across the field, away from the set, past the lighting equipment stash...

Edge of the woods. Empty trailer. Practically just an empty space to use if needed for extra stuff. Pretty secluded. Greyson seemed a bit confused as to what we were doing there or why we came out to an empty trailer, but I was quick to hush him up once I saw Chandler approaching the vehicle from a distance. He must have stopped off somewhere or gotten held up for us to beat him there. He knocked three times, and I saw Asa open the door with a smile and practically yank the slightly smaller boy inside. 

Oh yeah, this is it. It's definitely on.

I gave Greyson the signal, and we hurried across the short opening in the wooded area that might have allowed us to be seen. Then, around back...and a quick dash to the tree that I used to watch them the first time. I certainly hope that this branch is sturdy enough for us both. Greyson doesn't weigh that much, and neither do I...but combined, we might cause a level of strain that the tree can't handle. If I had enough time to think of a better option, I might have looked for another way. But as soon as I hoisted myself up to the first branch, I could already hear Asa kissing Chandler hungrily through the open window of the trailer. He certainly didn't waste any time today. The second that I was high enough to see in through the window, Asa had both of his hands on Chandler's ass, squeezing and kneading it roughly while moaning and sticking his tongue down his throat. They were _really_ horny today. I saw Asa forcefully press Chandler's back against the wall and basically take total control of him while Chandler just made himself as comfortable as he could while going along for the ride.

"What's going on?" Greyson whispered up to me from the ground. How is he NOT up in this tree already? I gave him a signal to tell him to hurry up and join me, but he looked like he was having some trouble figuring out the logistics of the climb. 

I couldn't help but to giggle at him quietly and I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from giving us away. I whispered, "Haven't you ever climbed a _tree_ before?"

He's like, "YES! I've climbed a tree before! Just...not this _particular_ tree." So I gave him my hand and showed him where to put his feet so he could get up to the branch that I was balanced on. Asa and Chandler were seriously going at it in there by now, and I didn't want to miss a second of it. I saw clothes coming off and being thrown across the trailer, grunts and whimpers being released between passionate huffs and puffs of panted breath. I tried to get Greyson to hurry up, and even though the branch bent a little bit further than it did when I was up there by myself, it looked like it was going to hold us both just fine. In fact, the altered angle let me see more of the sexy scene in front of me than ever before.

I heard Chandler say, "Remember...be _nice_. Not too hard, k?"

And Asa just smashed his lips against his breathlessly in response. I don't know if that was a positive or a negative answer from Asa, but he didn't give Chandler much of a chance to protest. His boxers were yanked down to the floor, and he only had a second or two to step out of them before they both fell back on the mattress together, with Asa grinding into him as though he had been waiting an entire _prison sentence_ to get a taste of this boy again.

It was at this point that I noticed Greyson's mouth hanging WIDE open at the sight before him! It almost looked like he was trying to smile, but his jaw had dropped down so far that it didn't leave much room for one. He could _NOT_ believe what was happening! I don't blame him. The first time was a total shock to me too. Seeing Chandler naked with _anybody_ was awesome. Seeing Asa naked with anybody was awesome too. But seeing them naked _together_ like this...that was downright legendary!

Greyson whispered, "Oh geez...is this REAL???"

Realizing that we were alone, I finally leaned over and kissed Greyson softly on the cheek. I said, "I told you it'd be hot."

He didn't say anything, as his peeping tom stare was more fixated on the two celebrity boys in the trailer, but I noticed that his breathing had increased slightly, and I felt him reaching for my hand, his long fingers tenderly taking a hold of my own as he silently let me know that this was a lucky break that we could enjoy together. You know...as a 'couple'.

"I need you..." Asa said breathlessly, now burrowing his face in the side of Chandler's neck and gently chewing on the soft flesh that he found there. I saw Chandler close his eyes and wrap his arms around Asa's neck, spreading his legs even wider to give his determined humping a cradle that would stimulate them both to the max. I could hear Chandler breathing so hard. A few times, the passionate rolling of Asa's hips rubbed his sensitive shaft in a way that would cause Chandler's eyes to pop open with a sudden burst of surprise. Then a little smile would appear on his soft lips as his eyes closed again and he surrendered to the lustful pleasure of it all.

Asa was hungrily dining on the side of his neck. "Wait...don't give me a _hickey_ , doofus! Hehehe! I've got to go back to set soon. Do the other side..." Chandler moaned breathlessly, and Asa was quick to oblige him. Their bodies intertwined in the most intimate way, Chandler's legs moved up to lock themselves around Asa's waist, and they kissed again...their tongues sliding against one another as they became dizzy with the laviscious thoughts taking control of their young bodies at the moment. I used my hand to rub Greyson's back slowly as he watched on in amazement. And even though he was totally into the wet dream fantasy of both boys happening right in front of his very eyes, he broke away for a quick moment to give me a smile and a little kiddie kiss on the lips. Hehehe, it was brief, but it was cute and I loved it. I was squirming so much that I thought I might fall out of that damn tree if I didn't get a handle on my infatuations and quick.

Chandler picked up his cell phone to look at the time as Asa moved his kisses down his chest and flat stomach to begin teasing his throbbing shaft with long licks and sensual, slow motion, sucks. 

Chandler said, "Mmmm...ok, we've only got ten more minutes. They'll be looking for me. Stick it in me..."

"Yes, sir..." Asa grinned, taking a few more long sucks off of his excited length before positioning himself on top of him. I was almost sorry to hear that time was of the essence this time around, but I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't try to come back here another two or three times before filming wrapped for the day. 

Greyson was really getting into this, but I couldn't look to see if he was as hard as I was. He was straddling the branch at the time, but I could feel him squeezing my hand whenever they got more intimate with one another. I could tell he was turned on. REALLY turned on. And I thought that was...you know...hot. Hehehe!

We watched Asa reach for a tube of lubrication and quickly apply it to an erection that was a bit bigger than I expected it to be, considering how skinny he was. I never really got a close look at it before. It was awesome! And he only took a few seconds to finger some of the slick liquid into Chandler before he was well greased and ready to go. Even with Chandler grimacing from the desperation of Asa's approach, he gritted his teeth and took the rapid fingering and stretching as best as he could before Asa was ready for the main event.

"I've got to fuck you, boy. _Christ_ , you look good today..." Asa told him.

"Careful, ok?" Chandler whimpered.

"I'll be good. Just...ugh!" Asa pressed forward, and was obviously meeting some resistance as he couldn't really plunge in at the speed he was hoping to. "Fuck...you're tight, baby. Relax a little bit."

"Ungh, I'm trying...go slow..." Chandler said under his breath.

"You want 'circles' then?" Asa asked.

"Yeah...definitely. Circles. I'll tell you when, ok?" He answered, then gasped out loud and let a low moan escape his thin lips as Asa pushed the first few inches into his clutching hole. 

This was obviously going to be a whole new level of love making this time around, and as Greyson shuffled over to lean his head on my shoulder...I knew that we were seriously in for a treat that we'd remember for a long time to come. Because Asa looked like a man possessed, and even though Chandler wanted a much more gentle session, he clearly knew what he was in for...and braced himself for it. 

Thank you, God!!! Being an actor is the best job EVER!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

****

  
Sorry for the gap in chapters! It's Summer, and there's fun and festivals and graduations going on all at once! But I didn't forget about ya Promise! So I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Thanks for all of the comments and kudos, you guys! And if you ever want to read more, just look for Comicality on Amazon! There's PLENTY more good times where these came from! Hehehe! Love ya lots, and I'll seezya soon!  


* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines  
11"_ **

* * *

There was a time or two that Greyson made sure to lean over and lightly rest his head on my shoulder, or give me a gentle kiss on the lips. I knew that he was just doing it to make sure that I knew he was still infatuated with me and me alone...even while watching what was going on through that trailer window. And that must have been a hard collection of emotions to balance, because Asa and Chandler were giving us a show that we were sure to remember for a LONG time to come!

The strange thing is, I wasn't really jealous of Greyson's interest. Like...at all. Maybe it was the fact that he still kept me so close to his heart the whole time. That he was soooo aroused, but chose to share it with _me_ instead of wishing he was with down there someone else. The whole experience just gave me a warm shiver of joy and excitement that caused me to hold his lithe body even tighter against me. He really wanted me. Can you believe that? Two boys, two _hot_ boys...two hot _CELEBRITY_ boys...are naked and ready to get naughty right there in front of our very eyes...and Greyson still kept his desires completely focused on me. There are no words to describe how awesome that felt.

Hehehe, I gave him a long, lingering, kiss on his cheek while he watched quietly. My silent thanks for having him be such an amazing boyfriend. I felt his little stomach muscles vibrate with a silent giggle from the contact.

Wow...boyfriend. Still feels weird even _thinking_ that to myself. Greyson Chance is my boyfriend. Wow...

Seriously....like...WOW....

I have to be honest when I say that I was really REALLY turned on, seeing Asa so eager, so ANXIOUS, to totally smother Chandler's soft young body with sexual ecstasy. He kissed him with such breathless desperation that I was surprised that the rapid loss of oxygen didn't make him dizzy. I could actually see his arm muscles flexing as he held onto Chandler's body and crushed his hardness against him. Chandler's breath would be pushed right out of his slim frame, and he would whimper involuntarily as Asa smiled at him, proud of being able to elicit such a grateful response. 

They spent a minute or two just humping and grinding on one another, a passionate exchange of kisses shared. But seeing as they wouldn't have much time together, and they were too far into the heat of the moment to stop before they were finished, Asa pressed Chandler's shoulders to the mattress and pushed his thin legs up to rest on his shoulders while he positioned himself for what was certain to be a rather aggressive assault on Chandler's constricted hole. 

Both Greyson and I covered our mouths and cringed slightly as the 'less-than-romantic' penetration caused young Chandler to bite his bottom lip and yelp out loud with a brief moment of discomfort. I don't think Asa was trying to deliberately _hurt_ him or anything, but he was definitely lost in a lustful daze where an urgency for release had overpowered his need to be very forgiving. Luckily...from Chandler's reaction...we could tell that this wasn't a 'first' for the two of them. I would assume that Asa just gets an intense craving for his special boy on occasion, and Chandler's gotten himself used to the extra enthusiasm. From the way he moaned Asa's name, I'd say that he even _liked_ the added aggression. How hot is that?

I could see Chandler's body relax a bit after the initial ache went away, and his little sock feet slid down and ended up resting on Asa's tight bottom as he pushed himself the rest of the way into Chandler's snug tunnel. The lubrication made the boy's resistance of its invader almost useless. More of an added bonus than a deterrent. His long, hard, shaft just slid past the narrowing inner walls, the vice-like grip of his tightening ring only increasing Asa's pleasure tenfold, as it tried to instinctively keep him from sinking any further into Chandler's heated muscle. It might just be one of the hottest things that I have ever witnessed in my entire life. Which, you know...isn't saying much. But still...I doubt I'd be able to handle anything hotter in the future.

Asa kissed Chandler deeply on the lips, their tongues tangling up as they moaned from the bliss inspired by the most intimate of connections. And when Asa slowly pulled a few inches out of his lover...Chandler's eyes rolled back, his sweet lips smiling as the gentle relief of fullness he was experiencing was relaxed for a single tender moment. And yet, it was only a second or two before he opened his eyes, and kissed Asa, egging him on and eager to be filled up once again.

As the sensual movements began, Greyson gripped my hand even tighter, and I gave him another kiss on the cheek. I was soooo hard at that moment, but I didn't interrupt his private peepshow. I let him keep watching, and scooted myself close enough behind him on the branch to let him feel my stiff inches through the material of our clothes. Just to let him know that...you know...hehehe, I was right there. Just in case he was feeling the urge.

Asa began to push himself in and out of Chandler with a slow and steady rhythm now, trying to gradually widen the tiny space he was cramming himself into. He was only a few sexy pumps into the act before grunting, "Ugh! Bollocks! You're so damn TIGHT! Are you relaxing?"

“Ungh..I'm trying. Wait...ummm...there...” Chandler shifted a bit on the mattress, but I don't think it helped much. “It's ok. Whatever. Just do it. I'll be fine.”

Asa kissed him gently and grabbed onto his shoulders as he began to thrust faster. Harder. Almost as if he was quickly losing control of it all. 

His urgent thrusts picked up in speed, and Asa's grunts begame more determined. More animalistic.

Chandler's eyes were scrunched up tight as he wrapped his arms around Asa's back and held on for dear life. He tried to bite his bottom lip again, but his mouth kept opening up wide on its own, hoping to snatch enough breath to keep him panting and whimpering as Asa battered the blushed, puckered, entrance without mercy. A few times, Chandler grimaced with a flinch of sexual 'suffering', but he didn't want Asa to stop. The pleasure FAR outweighed the pain, and his rock hard erection was proof of that.

Asa's pounding got even more violent, and finally, Chandler had to gasp and tell him, "Ackk! WAIT! Mmmm, be nice...be nice..." 

Asa stopped for a moment and let Chandler recover. He whispered, "You ok...?"

"Yeah.”

“I _told_ you you were looking good today. I've gone wild, thinking about you all morning.”

“Just...give me some circles. K?" Chandler pleaded.

At his request, Asa began to slowly swivel his hips in a much more tender, much more erotic, circular motion. You can't imagine how amazing Asa's ass looks when he's doing that. Smooth and pale, the tensing muscle causing deep dimples o appear in each cheek as he squeezed them together. It must have been doing wonders for Chandler too, because his eyes opened up and looked at the ceiling with a giant grin as Asa slid all over that special little spot inside of him. Nibbling gently on the side of Chandler's neck, his warm hole suckling at his length as it prepared for round two. Just seeing Asa move his slender body like that while Chandler clung to his heated embrace... _GOD_ , was it ever hot! I could honestly watch that all day!

I could tell from the rapid increase in Greyson's breathing...he could too.

"You good?" Asa whispered.

Chandler hesitated for a moment, but once Asa's lips touched his and his tongue snaked between them to bring him back to a full blown fire, Chandler smiled and nodded. "Ummm...yeah. I'm good...."

Without another word, Asa brought Chandler's legs further up and hooked his elbows around the back of the boy's knees. Chandler was so 'exposed' at this point, and braced himself for the coming onslaught. Asa practically folded Chandler in half and put his chin on the boy's shoulder. Then, with growing intensity, Asa started going absolutely _crazy_ again with a series of strong hip thrusts that caused the twin sized mattress to squeak and squeal and bang loudly against the wall of the trailer. 

Chandler gasped and panted in hushed breaths, trying to minimize his helpless whimpers as Asa completely owned him with his reckless pumping and repeated pushing into the hole that Chandler had given him so willingly a moment ago. His shapely bottom raised even higher in the air, his legs pushed back until his knees touched his shoulders...Chandler couldn't have been in a more vulnerable position. And yet, his whole body came alive with a fever that only begged for more. Wow! They really _were_ horny today, weren't they?

A few times, Chandler cried out from the pummeling he was taking, but Asa simply got around his pleas for tenderness by kissing him, hard, on the lips. Breathless. Heated. Primal. I was surprised at how the slapping of Asa's thighs against Chandler's supple ass turned me on. It made me wrap my arms around Greyson's soft middle and pull him against me on the tree branch as we saw things get absolutely wicked in that trailer. 

Asa began to moan and speed up even _more_ as the feelings of resistance from Chandler's gripping sheath elevated his need for further punishment. "Ahhh! Wait! CIRCLES, Asa! Circles...." Chandler squealed.

"Ok...sorry, babe." Asa said wearily, and began to soothe the agony of the 'bang weary' hole with another slow roll of his hips. He didn't mind giving the poor boy a break from his overzealous attack, but Asa was definitely enjoying himself too much to let it last long. "Mmmmm, you know I absolutely adore you, right?" He said. "I just took one look at you today and I was all turned over by how lucky I was." 

Chandler grinned. "You have to be _nice_. You promised."

Asa took one long push forward, plunging extra deep into Chandler's insides and causing him to tense up with a sudden, sharp, inhalation of breath! "I said no such thing..." Asa giggled, and kissed Chandler on the lips before starting to slowly hump himself in and out of him again...picking up the pace with every push. 

Chandler hadn't told him that it was ok to start up, but just tried his best to relax and cling tightly to the slim teen body above him. His whimpers got louder, more involuntary. I might have thought that chandler was going to ask Asa to stop any second now...but looking up into those big blue eyes of his, Chandler gave up his comfort and surrendered his body to his lover completely. He just reached up with both hands, grabbed Asa lightly by the ears, and pulled him in for another passionate tongue kiss while attempting to ignore the pleasurable agony of being repeatedly speared with such selfish yearning.

Greyson crushed my hand in his as Asa neared his climax. We could see it in his motions. He was totally SLAMMING that boy's ass at this point, and I could see Chandler's mouth open up in a silent cry as Asa suddenly grabbed a hold of his long hair and roughly pulled his head to the side, leaning forward to ravenously chew at the nape of the boy's neck. 

"Unnh unnh unnh....ah...FUCK!!!!" Asa shouted out, as the taut, round, globes of his hammering ass dimpled clenched tightly, and he bear hugged Chandler's moist body against him while emptying what must have been an _epic_ load of seed deep into Chandler's spasming hole. Asa was sooooo out of breath. His eyes closed, huffing and puffing out loud, Asa unhooked his elbows from the back of Chandler's knees and allowed the boy to relax as he simply collapsed on top of him. Asa must have been saving that load for quite a long time to have his orgasm totally _wreck_ him like that! Greyson and I watched with a sigh as Asa caught his breath, and they both began to kiss deeply once again. 

Had Chandler even cum yet? I didn't see it. Did he? The whole act was a lot to take in at once.

It wasn't until Asa rolled over on his side that I saw the sticky remains of Chandler's secret explosion on his stomach. I almost cursed myself for missing it. I was kind of waiting for it, to be honest. But I can't say that I didn't get a thrill out of the whole scenario. I was so aroused that I felt like I had erupted right along with them. So, no complaints on my end.

They were quiet for a moment, Asa using a corner of the bed sheet to wipe some of the sweat from his brow. His chest was still heaving. It should be. He had just put a lot of vigorous work into this little secret rendezvous of theirs. 

Chandler wasn't breathing as hard, but I did notice his hand traveling down to lightly rub the puffy and slightly irritated area below as he came down from his orgasmic high. 

Asa gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you sore?"

"A little bit, yeah. Just give me a minute." Chandler brushed his hair out of his eyes, and sighed with a smile as he turned his head to look Asa in the eyes. "You're an animal, you know that?"

"Hehehe, _what_?" Asa chuckled. "I told you that you were looking super fancy today. I think you tease me on purpose."

"You're bad. Hehehe, I told you that I have more scenes today. I hope they don't call me to set for another couple of minutes. I'll be lucky if I can walk at all."

"Ah, you loved it. Didn't you?" Asa teased. Chandler didn't answer at first. Just held back a flurry of giggles. " _Didn't_ you?"

"That's not the point! Hehehe!" He said, and Chandler rolled over on top of Asa, smiling down on him before giving him the sweetest kiss on the lips. "So, did you get that out of your system now? Or am I gonna have to come back here to take care of you again after lunch?"

"After lunch? If the director doesn't call you in the next few minutes, I was pondering having another go at you right _now_."

"Unh unh! Hehehe, no more nookie for you until you learn to calm down." Chandler said.

There was a brief pause, and as Asa stared into Chandler's eyes, he sighed and told him, "I don't want to calm down. I don't think I ever want to calm down. Not with you. You might just be the one worthy of staying fired up for."

"Awww, that's sweet. But if you think I'm going to let you breed me like that _every_ day, you've got it all wrong, buster." 

The two boys giggled, and kissed, and giggled some more. And for a moment, Greyson and I actually thought they might just start getting hot and heavy again. They were definitely starting to get lost in their intimacy once their erections returned. But Chandler's phone began to vibrate on the table next to the bed, and he was quick to roll over and answer it. 

"Hello? Yeah? Ok...um...I'm about five minutes out. So I'll be there as soon as I can." Chandler hung up the phone, and rolled back over to give Asa a lingering kiss and a naughty grope. "I've got to get to props, babe. Get my special 'hat and pistol' together so I can do some zombie killin'."

"Well, don't be so cute about it! Don't think I won't drag you back into this bed with me." Asa reached out for him, but Chandler was quick enough to scurry off of that mattress before he could get a hold of him. 

Standing up so quickly, Chandler stumbled for a moment and put his hand on the wall. "Jesus, Asa...I'm still kinda wobbly here. You need to take it easy and save your 'porno moves' for the weekends, buddy. Hehehe!"

"Yeah, it was good for me too, princess." Asa snickered.

"Where are my undies. Ugh, I'm gonna be 'leaking' for the next hour. You know how hard it is to concentrate when I've got... _that_ going on?" Chandler began getting dressed, while Asa took another few moments to stretch out naked on top of the sheets and just enjoy the aftershocks of sexual bliss. Once Chandler had fixed his hair and straightened out his clothes, he said, "Alright. I've gotta run. See you on set. K?" Asa nodded, and Chandler grinned at him. "Come on, get up. Come here."

"Hehehe, what? I'm resting here."

"I don't care. Get up. Get up, get up. Come say g'bye to me." Asa groaned lazily, but eventually swung his legs around to stand up in front of his favorite boy. Chandler draped his arms over Asa's shoulders. Asa's hands rested lovingly on Chandler's hips. And they leaned in to share a kiss that made them both mutually weak in the knees.

They held it for as long as they could, but Chandler was on the clock. They'd be searching for him if he didn't pop up soon. Their lips parted, and Asa said, "You've got me all topsy turvy over you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I think I do." Chandler smiled, and they shared one last hug before Chandler began to head for the trailer door.

Suddenly, I remembered that Greyson and I were in the open and might actually get _caught_ spying on them out here! I mean, granted, we were in a tree on the other side of the trailer. But still, despite a little bit of 'leafy cover', we were hardly in super military black ops camouflage here. What if he _sees_ us? What do we do then???

I gave Greyson a yank on his shirt, and I think his mind was processing the same level of instant panic that mine was. Unfortunately, by the time our brains were able to tell us to get down and HIDE...it was already too late. Chandler was already stepping out of the trailer. Any commotion from us trying to climb our way back down would get us discovered for sure. 

So, instead, we did the only thing we _could_ do.

We FROZE!

Yeah...great strategy, right?

Lucky for us, Chandler seemed to be looking at his cell phone as he exited the trailer, and just started walking back to set. Walking a bit 'awkward', I might add. I hope that he's able to get rid of some of that wobbly stride before the cameras start rolling.

As we watched Chandler get further off into the distance, we noticed that Asa was getting out of bed and started looking for his clothes as well. Greyson and I figured that we'd better get down and high tail it out of there before we wear out our good fortune.

As soon as we hit the ground, we traveled around behind the outer rim of the film set. Sticking mostly to the wooded areas to keep from being seen. And we were almost back when I heard Greyson playfully snickering to himself. When I asked him what was so funny, it only caused the giggles to get worse. He says, "We seriously should have been caught. You know that, right?"

"Hehehe, and that's funny?"

Greyson laughed out loud, holding his stomach. "What the heck were we _thinking_ when Chandler came out of the trailer? We both did the same thing. Like...'Look! I'm a tree!' Hahaha!"

I had to laugh myself. "Well, what the heck _else_ were we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! But I keep imagining what it would have been like if Chandler had just turned around and saw us pretending to be branches on a tree. That would have been an epic fail if ever there was one." He kept laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, occasionally saying, "Don't mind me! Nobody out here but us trees! Look, I'm blowing in the wind...whooooosh..."

"Hehehe! You are so _goofy_!"

"I'm not goofy. I'm a tree. Come to me, my little squirrel friends. Come, and take part of my cool shade, and my luscious green foliage."

"Hehehe, STOP that!" I said. We were standing right next to one another, laughing together about our lame escape. And then...before I even knew what I was doing...I held the sides of Greyson's face, lunged forward, and I kissed him on the lips. I don't know what came over me, but he was being so sweet, and so cute, and I just...I guess I fell into the moment.

Greyson was surprised by my sudden display of affection. He had to take a moment to wring the last few giggles out of himself. But his breathing slowed, and his posture softened. And he reached for me. There isn't a more intimate moment in the world than having someone you truly love reach out for you to embrace them. To look you in the eye with such...such _longing_. 

Once his arms were around me, our lips connected, and my head began to spin. 

A kiss is everything. It's all there is. A truly honest kiss can solve all of the world's problems in an instant...provided you've got someone who loves you enough to share it with you.

I've got mine.

I heard Greyson moan ever so softly, his soft lips transferring the message as my fingers slipped up into the brown locks of his hair. After the scene with Asa and Chandler, I would have thought that Greyson and I would start going at like a couple of love starved rabbits on a cocaine binge! But...it wasn't like that at all. Despite the triggered awakening of some of our most lust filled fantasies...our connection remained soft. Slow. And gentle. Simultaneously fanning the flames in my heart and soothing my spirit. We took our time. We let ourselves absorb every last detail. Every touch. Every breath. Every timeless moment of true affection. I never would have guessed that falling in love could be this automatic.

We only spent a short while enjoying each other's company, before Greyson took my hand with a smile and we started walking again. Greyson had to leave, so we stayed out of sight for just a moment longer so that he could say goodbye.

"Say, why don't you come up and visit me again? I really wanted to have that whole hotel room to myself when I first came out here, but, to be honest...now that I've got one, it gets kinda lonely in there sometimes."

"Sure." I said. "I'd actually...hehehe...I'd like that a lot."

"Cool." I saw a blush rise up in his cheeks, and he lowered his eyes for a minute. "Just...you know, let me know when you want to come by. K?"

"K. I can do that."

"Like... _soon_. Really soon." He giggled. "I need to see you..."

My heart began to flutter out of control, but I'd like to think that I visibly kept a decent composure while agreeing to make it as soon as humanly possible. I wish I knew how to drive, I'd be over there every day and night if I could. 

Greyson came in to give me a tight hug around the neck. I just loved to inhale the pure clean scent of him whenever he was this close. Then, with a wicked smirk, he took a hold of my hair and gave it a little tug. "Ack! No! Don't you start getting any ideas about that, mister! I happen to _like_ my hair!" I grinned, slapping his hand away.

"You can't get mad at me. I'm just a tree. Whooooooosh..."

"Hahaha!" That's when I blurted out, "I love you, Greyson."

I still felt like I was being a bit too pushy by saying that so soon. But Greyson just peeked up at me with a bashful smile and said, "I love you too, Evan." Do you know what that does to me? I'm going to be even more wobbly than Chandler is right now if he keeps this up. "I've gotta run. Call me, k?"

"I will." I said. "Promise."


	12. Waiting Outside The Lines 12

****

A quick thanks for all the kudos, you guys! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the series, and there will be more to come! So, enjoy! And don't forget to check out many other ebooks over at Amazon! Just search for 'Comicality', and I'm sure I'll pop up! Seezya soon!

* * *

_**"Waiting Outside The Lines 12"** _

* * *

My breathing was so short. My heart beating so fast. My face was hot with a massive blush that I couldn't control. I tried to keep from repeatedly taking peeks at Asa and Chandler as they milled around together on the set, preparing for the moment that they were called to film. 

I knew what they had been up to. I had seen it with my own two eyes. Greyson had too. An aggressive and passionate lovemaking session had just taken place not more than ten minutes ago...with the two of them locked in a mad embrace, humping and gasping and clutching at one another as they pushed themselves over the edge and came crashing down with a climax that left them both tingling long afterward. I swear...I can still see the glistening aura of it from here.

Every time I saw Chandler stumble slightly or miss a step, I wondered if it was because he was still a little raw back there from Asa's ruthless pounding. And right after that...I wondered if he _liked_ the rawness it left behind. 

My every thought was haunted by the idea of them together on the weekends when no one was waiting on them. Those two boys...all alone. Making love over and over and _over_ again, whenever they felt the urge. No interruptions. No hurried deadlines to get back to set. No need to stifle a single moan or staggered breath. Just privacy...and space...and an indulgence in sexual pleasures that could be greatly enjoyed if only the rest of the world could be shut out for just a FEW hours a day. Just a few. 

I watched Chandler talk to one of the directors, getting the feeling and the motivation right for the next scene. But all I could think about was him laying on his back...his feet in the air, knees bent...body curled up and open...just trying to hold on as his lover raced to a satisfying release. Sucking on the wetness of his wriggling tongue as he tried to keep from crying out loud. Every nerve ending in his tight inner walls _alive_ with an electric pulse that spasmed and quaked with every sensual stroke that pushed through them. Only to touch and poke and prod that most tender of spots within...the spot that makes your body go limp, and get lost in the sea of stars that appear before your very eyes. God...I am SO horny right now!

I blinked a few times and forced myself to look away, hoping to get my mind out of the gutter for a few moments and throw my focus elsewhere. But it only took a few wasted seconds and a naughty thought before I was drawn to Chandler all over again. Can he still feel it? That push and pull? The sensation of a long, hard, lubricated, shaft as it slid into him repeatedly? Are his insides still quivering? Still pulsating from the 'stretch' of it? Can he still taste Asa's tongue? I just bet if I was close enough, I could still smell the 'sex' on him. I'll just bet! UGH! It was driving me CRAZY to imagine it! I swear, I'm just...I'm losing my mind here!

I sat down at one of the lunch tables and just sort of stared off into space as I tried to get myself back on track. My brain was completely consumed by the _many_ instant replays of pornographic delight that I had running through it. I need to think about my lines. I need to concentrate on my character. Come on, Evan...get your game face on before you screw everything up and the director ends up losing faith in your ability to handle more work. That would be a BAD thing.

My character. Right. Concentrate.

Ok, so...I'm in the camp with the others, and there are walkers surrounding the compound. Asa's character is trying to keep everybody safe by taking on a leadership role and keeping us together. Maintaining some sort of order. But some of us keep wandering off on our own. Me being notorious for it. Ok. Got it. And I see where they made a few more changes...here, here, annnnnnd...here. Alright. And we have a dining hall scene...we probably won't shoot that until tomorrow...

I wanted to study. I really did. But...then I'd think about how amazing it must have been for Asa to slowly grind the entirety of his length into the warm, resisting, muscle of his favorite boy. To feel the moistened tunnel grip him from all sides, constricting and releasing around his sensitive shaft...every seductive movement controlled by the intense emotion that they were sharing at that very moment. To be able to feel the vibration of Chandler's deepening moans against his lips as he kissed him hungrily...both boys holding each other tight. Seeing Chandler's toes wiggle in his socks over Asa's shoulders as he worked up a hormone flooded sheen of perspiration. Those circles. Erotic circles. With Asa's slender hips. Grinding himself deeper into Chandler's snug little hole with every thrust. The feeling of one boy's smooth thighs rubbing against the flawless, heated, flesh of another. I'll bet the sheets are still damp from their activities. I wish I could taste them. Or at least spread out and enjoy the moisture of it on my skin.

This is bad. I'm not going to be able to concentrate on this at _ALL_ today, am I? 

I honestly began to think of places to go to maybe have a quick 'solo session' of my own so I could at least relieve some of this frustrating sexual pressure and get myself back to a point where I could think straight again. I wish I was famous enough to get a trailer of my own. Then I could lock myself in there with a box of tissue and enough dirty thoughts to blow the roof off of the damn thing like a surprise geyser!

I thought about maybe going to the shower facilities...but there are too many extras in zombie make up going in and out of there for me to get away with it. Even if I'm quick about it. The thing about jacking off in a public shower...even if they don't actually catch you in the act...you're still left with a throbbing boner that can be seen for miles around. And there's no _subtle_ way to angle your manhood towards the wall in the showers. There just isn't. Everybody knows what you're doing, and they know why. 

Shit...maybe, if I'm really REALLY quick about it...I can just sneak off into the woods, find a good tree without any rabid squirrels running around it, and...

"BOO!!!" The sudden, jarring, noise scared the HELL out of me!!! Maybe I was concentrating a lot harder on this than I thought I was. I saw Asa coming over to sit next to me. _RIGHT_ next to me. To the point where our legs and shoulders were touching. He had his sleeves rolled up, his bare forearm touching mine. I got an instant erection from the idea that this was the bare flesh that was connected to Chandler's bare flesh just moments ago. The effect made me swoon with a gentle bout of dizziness. "All of these actors on set in the most grotesque of zombie get-ups, and you're scare of lil' ol me?" He smiled. Are eye really supposed to be that BLUE??? Just looking at them up close, it made my _stomach_ shrink...

"I think...I was just daydreaming, I guess." I said. I kept my script in my lap, hoping to hide whatever decided to pop up from the joyfully obscene thoughts traveling through my young mind. 

"Well, that's good. Daydreaming is good." He grinned. Then he lightly butted me with his leg, and said, "You feeling good?" I nodded nervously. "Great. Because I feel _fantastic_!" Asa leaned back and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes for a moment as he stretched...the bottom of his shirt creeping up _just_ enough to reveal the bottom half of his belly button. I wondered...if I were brave enough to lean over and lick the flat surface of his belly...would I still taste the salty/sweet traces of Chandlers cum splashes on my tongue.

With a heavy swallow, I tried to ignore it. Even when Asa casually brought his right arm down over my shoulder and let it linger there.

"You know...and don't tell anybody I told you this...but I think Chandler's talking to the director to get you in the next rewritten scene. I think the director is going for it too." Asa said. Softly. Not a whisper, but low enough where his deep accented voice had to be moaned softly into my ear. I could feel the warmth of his breath on me. Had he been a half inch closer, his moving lips would have grazed my ear for sure.

"The next what? But...I don't know that scene. Nobody told me ahead of time what I'd have to..."

"Shhhh...don't sweat it. It won't be anything overly complicated. Just a few lines, and a few cues between the two of you. That's it. Nothing Shakespearean." He gave my slim shoulders a squeeze. "You'll do great. And once you pull this off, it'll put you that much further into the spotlight. I saw the scene, it's a piece of cake. Chandler thinks you would be good for it, and I agreed."

"He said that?" I asked, pushing the script I had in my lap down even further.

"You still surprised? I told you...he _likes_ you, Evan." Asa said. "I like you too." Then, when I got the courage to turn my head slightly and stare into the neon blue glamour of his eyes...I noticed that they weren't really focused on me. They were looking at the script in my lap. In fact, he had to quickly look back up at me to keep me from recognizing his obvious stare. "I hope I'm not breaking your concentration, Evan..."

"Huh?" Now beginning to tremble, and using all of my brain power to keep him from feeling it up against him, I said, "Oh! No. I was...looking over some of my lines again, that's all. I memorized them, but I wanted them to feel natural, you know?"

"I do. I understand completely." He said, now gazing right into the very heart of me. What did I do? Did I give myself away somehow? I'm sure little closeted gay boys like me stare at Asa all the time. _Especially_ in close proximity like this. Close enough for actual _physical_ contact to be made. Then he said, "You know, sometimes Chandler and I get together and practice a little bit. You know...not around everybody else here or anything. We usually try to go a bit further off set. You know...'elsewhere'." My pulse began to race. My heartbeat began to pound and throb in my ears, making it hard to even hear Asa's voice as I fought for breath. "There are a couple of trailers on the outskirts that are mostly just used for storage and extra equipment, ya know? Mostly just a place for the techs to store extra equipment to use in case of an emergency, or if a few shots aren't working out for the show and they need to improvise..." His cheek was almost touching mine. His one-armed hug felt as though it was pulling me in even closer. My hardness began to swell to full length, and I couldn't concentrate on anything other than Asa's smoooooooth voice as he practically hypnotized me with the very suggestion of the trailers in the woods. "...If you ever need to brush up on a few of your sides away from all the noise and commotion, I can show you where they're at." Asa's fingers slowly reached up to lightly thread themselves through my hair. "I think me and Chandler might just pop over there after we all break for lunch. You're more than welcome to join, if you like. The more the merrier. I'm sure Chandler won't complain."

I'd like to say that I was confused about what Asa was offering, or what might happen if we all went on lunch together and they led me back out to that trailer to be 'alone'...but I wasn't. I knew. And I _wanted_ it! Is that bad? I mean...I found Greyson, strictly by accident, and he turned out to be _everything_ that I could ever want in a boyfriend! I mean, yeah, we had sex and it was INSANE! But Greyson was more than that. He was sweetness and giggles and soft spontaneous kisses by the lake. He was the kind of boy to bring me lunch on the set just because he was thinking about me. The kind of boy who would playfully shout 'I love you too, Evan' and shut the door before giving me a chance to react. Was I really willing to give that up? It's something that I really wanted to think about, because we're talking a possible THREESOME here! Right now! TODAY! _NO_ waiting! With boys that I had been dreaming about for _ages_. I could have that right now, today...and I'd regret it the rest of my life if I said no.

The answer seems obvious. Both my big head _and_ my little head were telling me that they were going to kick my ASS if I didn't jump on an opportunity like this while I had the chance! The decision seemed so 'logical' where my brain and my hormones were involved.

 So...

Why did everything get so horrendously complicated when I let my _heart_ get involved?

All I could think about was how badly Greyson would be hurt if he even knew that I was considering this right now. If he were to suddenly show up and see Asa with his arm around me, talking softly in my ear. What would Greyson think of me if he were to somehow catch me going into that same trailer with two other boys...knowing damn well what went on in their earlier today. He'd be _totally_ heartbroken. He'd never speak to me again.

I don't think I could stand it if he never spoke to me again...

My heart was putting up its best defenses, but as far as my brain and my boner were concerned...the decision had already been made for me. I think my heart was having a hard time getting them to listen. 

I gently leaned away from Asa, trying to make my escape from his intimate embrace as subtle as I could. "Umm...I don't know. I mean...thanks and all. It sounds cool. but I'm probably gonna stick around the set, with the fan and the cold bottled water and stuff. You know...comfortable."

"I understand. But the second you change your mind, just let one of us know. Trust me, you couldn't be more comfortable than you would be hanging with us. We definitely know how to make work 'fun'." He said with a wink. 

"Ok. I...I ummm...yeah. Ok." I stumbled for words, and caught him looking down at my lap again. Just briefly, but I saw him.

"Is this the rewrite from this morning?" He asked out of the blue. And then...much to my horror, he _reached_ for it! "You mind if I take a look at it?"

I tightened my grip on it just as his fingers gripped the corner of the script. My breath got caught in my throat, and my knees instantly crashed together as I felt my hardness suddenly throb as if it were trying to grow another inch or two. "NO!!! Ahem...I mean...I still wanna go over some stuff..."

"It's ok, I'll only take a peek..." He said, giving it a little tug.

I tugged back, "There's nothing to peek at. Really. Heh...say, is that guy waving to you? I think you're wanted on set..."

"Hehehe, what are you doing?" Asa grinned, and I had every intention of holding onto that damn script until it ripped in _HALF_ if necessary! But he got all 'sneaky' on me! Instead of just pulling on the corner, Asa's long fingers began to reach further _underneath_ the stack of papers! He was smiling at me as he did, and I could feel those fingers worming their way between the script and my lap. Wiggling on top of my thigh. Then closer to my inner thigh. Then up. He was almost 'touching' it when I panicked and let it go! 

Short of breath, and unable to come up with any other plan of action, I just folded my arms and leaned forward to hide the obvious bulge between my legs. I tried to keep a calm face, but I could tell that I was blushing furiously. I could feel the HEAT of it, radiating off of me in waves. 

Asa just looked at me with a tilted grin. And then he opened the script to casually thumb through it. He didn't say anything. Neither did I. I could hear the turning of every crisp page as he gradually went through it. He was only _pretending_ to read it. I could tell. I wasn't sure what else to do, so I made an attempt to cross my legs. WHY I thought that wouldn't look awkward and dumb...I'll never know. But I was sort of running on auto-pilot at the time. Give me a break.

Nothing makes an erection ache more than trying to cross your legs. There's nothing comfortable about it. And when you add in the fact that I was seriously mashing my testes together at the same time...it makes for a very 'achey' situation. But I had them crossed now. I can't just uncross them. Not for another minute or so. It'll look like I'm fidgeting. Asa will definitely know what's going on down there if I start fidgeting. If he didn't know already, that is.

"Do I make you nervous?" Asa asked. He raised an eyebrow at me, and leaned a little closer. "I don't want to make you nervous, Evan. It wouldn't be so bad if we got to know each other better. I know I keep bringing it up, but you should really come out and have fun with us this weekend. There'll be no more 'tremblies' after that. Guaranteed." Yeah...I'll bet.

Thankfully, my mom came over and _saved_ me from even having to reject that offer. She had her sunglasses on and was hanging up her cell phone after talking to a good photographer about me taking some more headshots in the near future. I uncrossed my legs once I saw Asa distracted by her shadow, and shifted myself in such a way where I could hide my excitement until it went away.

Which was AWESOME! Go, Mom!

As long as she doesn't ask me to stand up for anything, I'll be...

"Honey, stand up for me. Just for a second."

God _**dammit**_ , Mom!!!

"Huh?!?! WHY???" I said. And pretty loud, I might add. Getting a strange look from both her and Asa.

"I just wanted to see how tall you've gotten. You're sprouting up so fast, and the photographer just wanted a vague idea of how tall you are so he can have the whole set up in motion when we go in." She said.

"I didn't grow at all. Not an inch." I told her.

"Evan...?" She said. "It's been at least eight months since your last headshots were taken. Your hair's gotten longer. I'm sure..."

"So, _Mom_...have you met Asa? This is Asa!" I said, quickly cutting her off. 

With a smile, Asa stood up and reached out to shake her hand. Thank God! Dick, go down! Dick, go down! Dick, go DOWN!!!

"Hello, Mrs. Elliott. Pleased to meet you." He smiled, and my mom seemed a little smitten at first glance.

"Oooh, well aren't _you_ charming?" She said, a girlish little giggle escaping her lips. Ok...that was weird. "I _loved_ you in 'The Boy In The Striped Pajamas'. You were great."

Asa said, "I was a little too young to aspire to be great at the time, I think. But it means a lot to hear you liked it. Thank you."

I was trying to get my boner to behave, and it just _wouldn't_!

My mom then asked, "Is this one of your friends from the get together last night, Evan?" 

Asa was puzzled. "Get together?"

"Yes. With the other younger actors from the set? At the hotel?" She said. Oh God...what was she doing to me?

Asa looked over at me, and his blue eyes zeroed in on me, narrowing ever so slightly as his smile got wider. "No, actually. I wasn't able to make it. I was talking to some of my friends back home. You know, UK time difference and all."

"Oh, I understand. It must have been one heck of a good time. Evan didn't even want to leave." My Mom chuckled, probably thinking that every word she said was harmless and sweet. But I could already see Asa's wheels turning. And with him actually seeing me and Greyson spending time together the way we were, I'm sure he already had some ideas rolling around about what happened. I did lie about it being an 'actor gathering', after all.

It wasn't until Asa had given me another quick wink that I realized that my little game of hide and seek was rapidly coming to an end. He turned to my mom and said, "I had to dash on you, Mrs. Elliott, but I've got something to tend to. It was very cool to meet you, though. Evan is brilliant. He's going to be something special around here."

With that, Asa made a quick getaway, and...I don't know. I just had this really weird feeling about it. Something didn't sit right. I felt like the skies were getting dark, and a storm cloud was rolling in.

My mom made me stand up for her so she could look me over. I grunted and groaned from having her paw all over me as if she was seeing me for the first time in her life...but I was thankful that she was preoccupied with looking me over instead of thinking about what happened between me and Greyson last night. 

"Yes. I'd certainly say that you shot up another two, maybe two and a half, inches. You're getting _big_ on me, kid." She said. 

It was then that I noticed Asa walking over to Chandler in the distance. He smiled at him as he beckoned for Chandler to come closer. Then...Asa's eyes looked around and they met mine briefly before I turned away. What was he telling him? What was going on?

"What are you now? About 5'6"? 5'7", maybe?" My mom asked. What the hell were those two whispering about? Is it about ME? Please don't let it be about me! What am I going to do if it's about ME??? "Evan?"

"Wha...?" I said. "Oh...umm...heck, I don't know, Mom. I don't feel any taller." I said just enough to keep her happy, but I couldn't help but to be distracted by Asa and Chandler and their little 'conversation' over there where I couldn't hear them.

"We can go shopping this weekend. Some bright Summer colors. Something to bring out the beauty of your eyes. Oh, you're going to be so handsome!"

"Uh huh...handsome..." I tried to gauge what kind of vibe those two had while talking, but it was hard to see much from here. 

Then...BOTH boys looked over in my direction, and they caught me spying on them!

I jerked my eyes away and forced my gaze down into the dirt so fast that it made my head spin. But while I tried to keep my composure as best as I could, I could hear the faint snickers of both boys as they started to devise some sort of plan to use against me. I know they were, because when I peeked back up...they were still watching me. 

As hot as it made me to think of them being together...I didn't want to be tempted away from my Greyson. Not my sweetheart. I mean, I LOVED watching them do all the sexy things that I've never done. I LOVED every naughty tingle it gave me. I just...I miss Greyson. I miss him already. And if I was going to do any of...well...any of _that_ stuff...I wanted it to be with my... _'boyfriend'_. You know?

Am I really going to say 'no' to them? Is that even possible? Because they're so damn gorgeous that I'd probably walk blindfolded into the middle of rush hour traffic if they promised me a kiss when I reached the other side. 

I don't know. I'm so screwed up right now.

"I think this can work. I'll call in and tell them to set things up for next Saturday. Is that ok, hon?" My mom asked. I, absent-mindedly, nodded in agreement. "Good. Something tells me that you are going to be one heck of a heartbreaker before this is through."

I hope she's wrong on this one. I really hope she's wrong.


	13. Waiting Outside The Lines 13

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 13"_ **

* * *

The giant fan to the side of me failed to do it's job. Merely moving the thick and humid Georgia air around me instead of cooling me off at all. It was hard to breathe. Hard to concentrate. And the gentle trick of sweat that kept sliding off of my forehead and into my eyes made it difficult to read the new sides of script that I had been given for my next scene. My scene with Chandler Riggs.

  Great. _That_ doesn't make breathing any easier!

  I kept reading the words, but my mind was constantly wandering back to the last few seasons of the 'Walking Dead' series as it played out on TV. How I first took notice of Chandler, simply because he was a boy like me. And then...as time went on...I began to realize that my interest in him had gone a little deeper than that. He just got taller, and thinner, and his hair got longer...until he was so damn cute that my ring tinder spot of a crush had grown into a full blown infatuation over time. Almost as though my television set had 'tricked' me into it. There's a part of me that wanted to become an actor JUST for the chance to get a cheap feel off of him someday. Hehehe! So...his appeal had gone beyond the average celebrity crush for me. It was coupled with my very realization that I was gay in the first place. Giving it this untouchable aura of nostalgia when it came to knowing myself as a sexual being. Not many people get to be in the presence of their idols. Especially the ones they're romantically obsessed with. Just looking at the lines of dialogue on the piece of paper sitting in my lap was giving me the shivers...simply because I knew that I'd be speaking these very words to Chandler, and he'd be speaking his lines back to me. 

  We'd be looking into each other's eyes.

  I'd be close enough to feel his body heat. To smell the sweetness of his boyish breath. How was I going to possibly DEAL with that? Watching a cute boy on TV was one thing. Being on set with him, _knowing_ that he likes boys too, AND that he just recently had his bottom raided by Asa less than an hour ago in a trailer off set? That's a whole different story. A much hotter one! With graphic visuals that sent involuntary tingles down my spine every time it crossed my mind.

  Today was going to be rough on me. Really....really...rough.

  "We're just a few minutes away from needing you on set, Evan." Said one of the PA's, checking her clipboard and scratching things off her list. 

  My breath got even shorter. Almost time. Almost. So close. Shit...I hope I remember my lines. I need more water.

  It's a small scene, but it's the first time that it's ever been just me and Chandler and nobody else. This is such a freaky experience. What is that noise? Is that my _heart_ beating like that? Jesus!

  "Evan? Evan Elliott?" The director called me over for lighting and make-up, and my voice was so strained with tension that I was almost afraid to answer. Then...even when I did speak up, or should I say _squeak_ up, I found it hard to get my feet to move me in the right direction. Every shaky step I took brought me a few inches closer to Chandler. Every...little...step.

  I saw Asa smile at me as he walked past, reaching out to pat me on the shoulder. "Good luck, Evan. You'll be great." I'm sure he knows about me. I'm sure of it. And I'm sure he told Chandler too. So now they _both_ know. And if they know about ME, and being in Greyson's hotel room confirms their suspicions...did I just 'out' Greyson Chance too? What if he wasn't quite ready to have other people know just yet?  I mean, he doesn't seem to really be ashamed of his sexuality or anything, but that wasn't exactly a cue to say, 'Hey, Evan...why don't you go out and tell the WORLD?'

  Is this going to be a mess? This looks like it's going to be a mess. It _feels_ like the potential energy of a fine vase sitting at the very edge of a tabletop just WAITING to fall over. I hope I can keep things balanced. By accident for now...and then through practice and skill later on. I really don't want to screw everything up by being such a novice at all of this.

  As I walked closer, Chandler looked up at me and gave me the sweetest grin. God, I could see the blue in his eyes from 20 paces, easy. 

  A brief flash went through my mind. With Asa on top of him naked...pushing into him while Chandler gasped with delight...holding Asa's body close with the ecstasy of penetration. Eyes closed...mouth open...body shifting back and forth with every passionate thrust.

  I wiped it out of my mind as soon as I was able to figure out what I was thinking about. But you'd be surprised how a short, two second, flash of sexual intimacy can linger on a teenage mind. Great...now I'm thinking about THAT again!

  "Heyyyyy, s'up, Evan?" He said, and surprised me by giving me a hug around the shoulders. "Are we killing zombies together today, or what?"

  "Heh...ummm...sure. If you want to..." I was trembling so bad that I was worried my teeth would start chattering if I said much more. 

  Thankfully, a few last minute make up people came to tend to our 'look', and I was distracted by having people playfully toss my hair from one side to the other, covering any tiny spots or imperfections that they could find...any that might show up on camera, that is...and gave me a light mist with the spray bottle. Not that I needed it. The hot, Summer, sun mixed with the stress of being this close to Chandler was creating a heavy perspiration that I'm sure was going to look MUCH more authentic on film than anything they could create artificially with that blasted bottle.

  Okay...what am I doing here? Where's my head at?

  They fixed me up, and Chandler got a little extra treatment before they let him go too. He turned to me again and said, "You should drop some hints at getting a bigger part, dude. A few scenes here, a few scenes there...fans watching the show will want you to come back for more seasons. They listen to that kind of thing, you know? Directors and studio execs and the like."

  "Oh yeah?" I said. Why am I still so nervous? He's just a BOY, for crying out loud! And you already have a _boyfriend_...I think! So why is this so difficult?

  "Definitely! It's awesome. Besides, it's awesome to hang out with more people my age on the show. Everybody else is older. If you get to be a popular character on the show, then they'll keep bringing you back for more and more episodes. I think that would be cool. You and I can hang out. You know? Between takes? Maybe on the weekends and stuff too."

  It was like I could feel my lungs filling up with ice cubes when he said that. "Oh....ummm, k..." I said under my breath.

  Just then, the director came over to give us our positions , and he told us to crawl under the truck. I was a bit lost as to what he meant by that at first, but they had this rusty old truck on the set, not far from where we were standing...and they had something that looked like bathroom mats underneath it for us to lay on. I saw Chandler get down on his knees, and crawl underneath the truck in the dust and the dirt. I was quick to follow him so I wouldn't look so lost in my direction.

  I have to admit to sneaking a good long peek at Chandler's ass as he crawled under that truck. I took a mental picture of it for memory. It's such a nicely shaped duo of squeezable buns that I'd gladly drop down and shove my _face_ in if it weren't for all these witnesses. Oh, and...you know...the whole sexual assault thing. I don't think that would look too good on my actor's resume.

  'Is Evan Elliott hard to work with?'

  'Well, you might have to worry about him lustfully smashing his FACE up against your ass every now and then...but he's alright as teen actors go.'

  Yeah, doesn't sound good.

  So, I was underneath this truck, on my belly, shoulder to shoulder with Chandler Riggs, waiting for them to adjust the lighting and set up the first shot or two...and that left us to talk some more. Just us. You know...hehehe...talking. 

  I know he's an actual person like everybody else, but...I look over at him, and I can't help but to feel the surreal nature of sharing space with someone that I once could only see on a TV screen. At one point, I kind of blurted out, "You know...this was always a big dream of mine. I mean, I've been watching this show from the first episode, and...it's so much more than I expected it to be. I, sometimes, still can't believe I'm here."

  "Me either, to tell you the truth." He said.

  "Seriously? I can't imagine. You were one of the main reasons that I got so addicted in the first place." I don't think that came out the way I used to imagine that it would, but he was basically an idol of mine...and I felt good about being able to tell him that.

  "Wow. You don't say..." Chandler smirked.

  "Yeah..." A boyish giggle left my lips, and I lowered my head as my cheeks turned red from the spontaneous confession. "...You're kind of the reason that I even went out on all the auditions for the part. I don't think I actually expected to land the role, but I was hoping to get close enough to just...meet you and stuff." What was I doing? Was I flirting? Was I feeling that nervous jitter again? The same one I felt when Greyson first appeared outside the marking lines of the set?

  "That's awesome." He smiled warmly. Another flash of him and Asa having sex danced behind my eyes, and as his bright blue orbs glowed in the midday sun, I found myself squirming to get comfortable again. "Well, I'm glad you got the role, Evan."

  "Heh, I was sure that Asa would get it. I mean, wow...I figured he'd get anything that he went out for. I'm not really in his league."

  "I'm sure he'd leave plenty of room for you. Hehehe, if you guys _both_ come back when we start shooting next season, that would be awesome too." He said. Our eyes connected again, but he let the contact linger for a while longer than what I would consider normal. It lingered with 'purpose', you know? It was delivering a deliberate message...from his wants to my needs. I just didn't quite know how to decipher it yet. "See, Evan? This is why we need to hang out more. How long have you been on set now, and we haven't done anything yet?" 'Done anything'? What does he mean by 'done anything'. "Are you a gamer?"

  "A what?"

  "You know...Minecraft? League Of Legends? What do you play?" He asked.

  "Oh. Ummm...I guess I can get around a few games of 'Call Of Duty' every now and then..."

  Before I could even finish, he was like, "SWEET! See? You should give me your handle today when we wrap. We can hang out online some time. My parents are kinda strict on the homework thing, but it's Summer. So we'll have all the time in the world."

  Sheepishly, I asked, "What about Asa? I figured you guys would be hanging out all Summer long."

  "We do. We hang out a bunch of times. But he still goes out on auditions and stuff while he's here in the States. He's still wondering if he wants to take that whole Marvel 'Spiderman' role. Hehehe!"

  My eyes widened, "He's gonna be _Spiderman_???"

  "Nah. I highly doubt it." Chandler told me. "I think he had a few talks for it, but with Marvel weaving all their movies together the way they are...you kinda have to sign a contract that makes you their bitch for the next ten years or so. That's a big commitment. Besides, I think Asa is more for the smaller indie flicks. He likes those best. It would be one hell of a paycheck though. He'll still probably turn it down."

  "Hehehe...weird." I don't know why I said it. Probably just a lack of anything else to say. 

  Chandler said, "Anyway, a few more months...and Asa will be heading back home. Overseas, you know? We keep in touch but it's not the same thing as having a friend close by. Like...when I need one." The air suddenly got thick again. More sweat trickling down the side of my face. I could hear Chandler's voice soften a little bit, and he scooted an inch or two closer to me on the mats beneath us. "Sometimes...I really need someone to be close to. You know. Like...pretty bad. Heh..." 

  Oh my dear sweet Lord! What was he TELLING me??? Is he hinting at me maybe taking Asa's place while he's away? To make love to him repeatedly while he dug his fingers into my back and moaned my name out loud in my ear? Why couldn't this have happened on day one? 

    "Oh. Okay..." I mumbled breathlessly, looking downward as my fingers began to gently play in the dirt beneath us. I wasn't used to this sort of thing. Not at all. Not even from Greyson. I think Chandler was actually _hitting_ on me right now. He was being nice about it. I mean it didn't seem creepy or anything. In fact, I found it to be one of the most flattering experiences of my life. I just...wish I knew what to say.

  I found the courage to look up into those deep blue eyes of his for a moment, and he lightly brushed some of his long hair to the side to use them as a weapon against me. My gaze was locked onto his for a moment...and it was almost like a powerful magnet was pulling on my heart. I couldn't understand why. I'd never be able to put the appeal into words. There's something so alluring about Chandler that is really hard to pull away from, the moment you catch even the slightest glimpse of it. He's like...got this 'very _first_ crush' allure to him. You know, when you're growing up, and you have that super awesome BEST friend who lives next door to you, and you end up falling madly in love with him once you discover that your feelings for him run deeper than you ever thought they could? That's what Chandler Riggs' whole persona feels when he looks into your eyes like that. When he says the things he says. Dammit, WHY IS IT SO HARD TO BREATHE???

  With a heavy blush and a giggle that made me ashamed to claim that it came from 'me'...I lowered my head and broke the eye contact to concentrate on my hands in the dirt. This was all a bit sudden for me. I felt as though I was being swept up in a powerful current that I truly wasn't prepared to tread. 

  "Hehehe, _what_?" Chandler asked, leaning his head down a bit to try to regain our eye contact. "What's funny?"

  "Hehehe, nothing. Really. I'm just...nevermind. It's nothing."

  "You sure?" He said. This was happening so fast. SO fast! "What do you say, Evan? Can you and I be friends?"

  I suddenly got a brief flash of Chandler completely naked in that trailer. Laying on his back, his soft skin moist with the sheen of sex. Knees bent and helping to cling to Asa's sleek body as his hips made sensual circles...pushing into the unbelievable tightness of my TV crush. I can only imagine how his inner muscles gripped the pulsing shaft with every insertion. I can only dream of what it would be like to take Asa's place. To lay on top of Chandler like he did, kiss those soft lips, and sink my lubricated inches _deep_ into the clutching walls of his inviting hole. To feel his warmth swirl around me, reacting to my every kiss, my every touch, my every labored breath as it breezed the invisible hairs on the nape of his neck. 

  He's giving me the green light. He's basically TELLING me that it would be ok! I mean, is this all in my head. Words can be misinterpreted, I'm sure, but...not when combined with the look he was giving me. I may be a novice, but I know what that look means. I think it's a deeply embedded primal instinct for all of us to know when someone wants us to bang them silly right here on the movie set. 

  Even after just having sex with Asa not long ago...Chandler seemed to wiggle with a craving to be filled up again. By me! It made me wonder if he would strip down and lay back for me too. If he would let me pump that beautiful ass until I lost all control and squirted into him before the next scene on set. The sensation of my heated flesh on his, our tongues sliding against one another while he held on to me, trying his best to bear the painful pleasure of giving his young body to me without restriction. 

  I could do it.

  I could do it right now.

  And if I do it well enough...he'd let me do it _again_...

  Maybe Asa would like to listen at the window. Maybe he'd like to watch. Or...

  Maybe...I can have a taste of them _both_...

  It's not something that I had ever really considered before. I figured that threesomes were just some made up scenario that was only useful to prostitutes and porn stars. But what if it's REAL? And what if I can, like...DO it? You know? The very idea of it made me feel faint and uneasy. I don't think I'd even KNOW what to do with two hot and hard penises at once! But...I guess I learned how to use an analog joystick controller for my XBOX, so anything is possible. 

  "Hehehe...Evan?" Chandler asked. 

  SHIT! I guess I _did_ kind of wander off there for a minute, didn't I?

  "OH! Yeah! Totally. It would be cool if you and I were...you know... _friends_." I smiled at him, causing my blush to get even worse, heating my whole face up and causing more sweat to trickle down my cheek in response. 

  "Cool..." He grinned. "I'd like that."

  What did I just do? Did I just agree to something and not know it? Well, _technically_ , it's not like I shouted out, 'GOD, I want you so bad right now!' But...I know that's what I was thinking. I know that I just answered his 'friend request' question with the intention of possibly...well...climbing on top of him and humping that smooth, round, bottom until splashes of my hot release flooded his constricted hole. I couldn't have been more happy to have been laying on my belly under that truck at that moment. In fact, another few pushes of my hips against this bathroom mat beneath me, and I'm going to end up having to go back to wardrobe for another pair of pants.

  Just at that moment, the director kneeled down in front of us and gave us some prop rifles for the next scene. "Alright. Here you go. Now are both of you boys ready? We're rolling in about five minutes."

  Chandler was quick to say, "Yeah. I'm down."

  Then the director handed me the rifle and asked, "How about you, Evan? Are you good? Lines and all?"

  "I'm...uhhh, yeah. Definitely." I said.

  "Ok. Did props teach you how to load and unload one of these? You got it down?"

  So...I'm not really all that skilled with guns. Not even pretend guns. A part of me wanted to lie. I was holding the gun in my hand already. In front of Chandler, in front of the director...in front of _everybody_. It's weird, but you feel like a wimp for not knowing how to operate a zombie killing gun. Even at my age.

  Chandler decided to speak up for me, "It's ok. I'll show him." He turned to me and said, "It took me a while to get the hang of it too. I had to really practice over the last few seasons."

  The director looked at both of us, and said, "Alright. Make sure you show him load and UNload. Ok? Let's try get this done in the first few takes."

    He left, and I was there with Chandler...his warm body leaning even closer than ever before in order to show and teach me what I needed to know. He was so close, that I could feel wisps of his long hair brushing against my cheek. I don't think that was an accident either. He _meant_ for us to have that contact.

  I mean...am I cheating? I'm one of those despicable cheaters, aren't I?

  "See? You cock back the barrel like this, and when you do this, it ejects the shell. But if you want to LOAD a few live rounds...." He just kept going as though it was no big deal. But it WAS a big deal! At least...to ME, it was! Because if I didn't kiss this boy as hard as I can, for as LONG as I can, I may very well regret it the rest of my life!

  Not only is he a sweet guy with a sweet personality, but he _wants_ to get some loving from me! He wants that snug little hole to be available to me, and it's turned my brain over to total LUST mode! I should do it! I should totally go for it.

  No...no wait. I should stay with Greyson! Greyson is my sweetheart and we have so much in common already! What kind of an asshole would I be if I fell for such a bullshit temptation like this? I should be loyal. I should stay true to the boy that I'm trying to build something 'special' with, shouldn't I?

    I wrestled with it for a few moments. I really did. At that very moment, Greyson felt like he was soooooo far away. I couldn't reach out and touch him. I couldn't appreciate the warmth of his embrace, or feel the softness of his hair, or taste the sweetness of his boyish kisses as they touched my eager lips. And I was forced to measure what I really felt for him against the instant gratification of knowing that I could be 20 minutes away from totally 'doing' Chandler Riggs in a trailer and getting off right here and now. 

  It seems like it should be a really easy answer. When you're thinking logically!

  But there was a part of my brain that kept screaming, 'DO IT!!!! Omigod, he's gonna be so TIGHT! You're going to cum so _**HARD**_ inside of that boy! It's Chandler Riggs! You saw him get fucked already! DO IT!!! Do it and be happy!' 

  But...as tempting as the offer was, thoughts of Greyson lingered in my mind. I honestly did try to convince myself that me and Greyson had just met. I can't even remember a time when we chose to make things official between us. Right? It's not like we said it out loud.

  But...that was bullshit, wasn't it? I was just making excuses. Anything to get some instantaneous pleasure from the cute boy lying next to me.

  Then, as if by some level of divine intervention, Chandler told me to hold still. He looked at my shoulder, and my eyes followed his line of sight to see what he was staring at. He was like, "There's a ladybug on you." 

  For a moment, Chandler's deep voice had lulled me into a mini trance that I couldn't get away from. I saw the small beetle on my shoulder, and gave him a subtle smirk as I watched it crawling along...minding its own business.

  I thought about Greyson's beauty and the cute way he took the little bug up on his fingertip that day we had lunch together to make sure that it was ok. But...Chandler had a different approach altogether.

  I jumped slightly as Chandler roughly swatted the bug off my arm, slapping it out into the dust before me. "These things are fuckin' _everywhere_ , right? Hehehe!" He said. 

  I'm not sure where the ladybug went to, but it was certainly out of my sight. 

  Chandler wasn't really mean about it. Not at all. But....

  I think my sweetie would have been more...ummm...sweet about it.

  It just made me think a bit more. Even with Asa coming forward to watch us film with an ice cold bottle of water, and Chandler still giving me glances with highly flirtatious eyes...I missed Greyson's gentle nature. I missed his grace. Am I doing this right? Any of this?

  The last thing that I want to do is make the kind of mistake that ruins everything I could have had if I wasn't so stupid.

  "Dude...as soon as we're done here, I want to show you where Asa and I go to play when we want to get away from things for a while. You game?"

  Sighhhh....I don't know. Am I?

   


	14. Waiting Outside The Lines 14

****

  
Major thanks as always to fans of this story! I'll be sure to update more frequently! :) In the meanwhile, here's a brand new chapter! Enjoy, and let me know what ya think! Seezya soon!  


* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 14"_ **

* * *

I tried to keep myself from hyperventilating, but it was getting more and more difficult by the second. Especially with Chandler keeping my attention on him the entire time. There was an entire set full of people and extras and a crowd of chaotic tech people trying to get the scene ready...but underneath that truck...it was just me and him.

  A few weeks ago, this would have been a dream come true. I would giggled myself right into a baby nap, right here in the dust. This is the closest I've ever been to him. Can you believe that? I've walked past him a million times, said hello, even shared a lunch table with him, since I've been on set. But this is the first time that I've been hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, with him. I was close enough to smell the sporty fresh scent of his deodorant. Close enough to see his individual eyelashes as they gently blinked to give me a micro break from the glow of his neon blue eyes. I could kiss him right now. I mean, you know that, right? I could lean over, just a few inches...and kiss Chandler right on the lips. What's to stop me? He would reach hand up to caress my cheek as our lips made contact...and he'd roll over to his side...maybe even on his back. There was just enough room under that truck for me to slide on top of him and position myself between his legs. Just enough room for us to moan and  hump and truly enjoy one another as our tongues slid against each other. I can practically feel his hands on me. I can almost taste his tongue. It was a lot more difficult being this close to him than I ever thought it would be.

  I peeked at him every now and then, but tried to keep my eyes focused forward as much as possible. Worried that he would be able to see the lust in my concentrated stare.

  "You ok?" He asked me with a gentle grin. "You look a little nervous."

  "Oh. Yeah. I'm cool."

  "M'kay." He said. I looked away again, but he kept leaning his forward, hoping to catch my eye again. His smile widened, and when I gave him a timid smirk in return, he giggled in the cutest way...and scooted a little bit closer. I didn't even think he could get any closer. "I like you, Evan. You already seem like fun. We should have talked long before now..."

  I was stuck for words, unable to really respond with anything but a nervous nod of my head.

  "Alright, boys! You guys ready?" The director called out, and Chandler was all set to go. Right on cue. I, on the other hand, still had a few minutes left to go before I could compose myself. Maybe even longer before I could stop grinding my hips into the mat beneath me. I hope that my mind will be elsewhere when I start reciting my lines, because I was soooooo hard at that moment! Ugh, I thought my legs were going to go _numb_ if I didn't soften up soon. I'm surprised my brain was getting any blood at all. "Places, everybody. Can you get me a light reading? Let's get in motion, folks."

  I was swallowing hard, attempting to keep my mouth from being so dry. Ok, I can do this. It's all make-believe. Make-believe is easy. This is why we're here. Just breathe.

  The director looked at us, and said, "Say, Chandler? Can I get some space between you two. You guys look a little 'cozy' under there."

  Thank God! Chandler had to shuffle a bit further away from me, until we were no longer touching. That helped some. Well, at least a little bit. I did what I could to get my breathing under control, and I noticed that Chandler was lightly brushing his hair out of his eyes, giving me a tilted smile as he looked me in the eyes again. I attempted to break the momentary tension by saying, "Ok, so I guess you lead in to the scene and I'll just, like...follow you, or whatever?"

  "I miss being over there next to you." He grinned.

  "Huh?"

  "I do. I wanna be 'cozy' again." I turned red, which only seemed to make his smile even more engaging. "Maybe next time, we'll get a chance to rehearse first. We can try it both ways, if you want." Did he wink at me when he said that? Maybe he had some dust in his eye or something. It was quick. I probably got mixed up with what I thought I saw. I'm...I'm getting even harder than before. This is almost starting to _hurt_ now.

  "Alright, your lead, Chandler." The director told us, and he grabbed the prop gun next to him and got into character. I did the same...trembling hands and all. "Lights up. We're rolling. Background. Annnd....action..."

  Don't freak out now, Evan. Don't freak out now.

  "The key is to always aim for a headshot..." Chandler said, with 'Carl' aiming his rifle at the zombified extras clawing at the gate in front of us. "...But if you find yourself overrun by walkers, sometimes you can aim for the legs to slow them down. Never aim for the torso. It's just a waste of bullets."

  "You sound like you've had plenty of practice with this stuff." I said. 

  "We've been out in the middle of this mess since the beginning. I hardly remember a world without it."

  I said, "We spent more time running from them than trying to make a stand against them. I have to say...guns are new to me."

  "Can't run forever..." Chandler started, but the director called for a 'cut'. 

  He told us, "Say, Evan? Can you give me that line again? I'm looking for a bit of a darker tone, so dial it back a touch, ok? Chandler, take it from 'I hardly remember a world without it.'"

  "Sorry..." I mumbled.

  Chandler just said, "Don't sweat it. First take. You're fine."

  "We're rolling, people. Quiet on set. And...action."

  "We've been out in the middle of this mess since the beginning. I hardly remember a world without it."

  Lowering my voice a bit, putting a little 'shade' on the whole vibe, I said, "We spent more time running from them than trying to make any kind of stand against them. So, I guess I have to admit...the gun thing is new to me." Not exactly the scripted words, but definitely close enough.

  Chandler said, "Can't run forever." Then he aimed the gun at the gate, and pulled the trigger. "Guns are the easy part. It's what comes before and after that's hard to deal with."

  The director called another cut and I was worried that I might have screwed up again. I bashfully laid there and waited while the director went over his notes and quietly talked back and forth with some of the techs on set. It might have only been 30 seconds, but I was all ready to start biting my nails and apologizing for messing up when the director called out, "Great job, guys. That's just what I'm looking for. You nailed it, Evan. Give me more of that. We got some interference in audio, so we're going to get another few shots of that. But you boys are all aces. Keep it up."

  Oh wow...um...ok!

  Chandler smiles at me, and with a playful little shove, he says, "See? Told ya! Piece of cake. Whenever he uses the words 'all aces'...that means he's impressed that you took direction so well. It's a bonus. I bet he gives you more lines by the end of next week."

  Now, I was feeling a whole _different_ series of boyish jitters inside. Jitters that warmed me through and through and made me feel as though I was soaring high into the clouds. You know, instead of being so dizzy that I was about to fall, face down, in the dirt. I mean, to be able to come out and take part in something that I really loved, something that I was truly passionate about...that was exciting enough. But to be rewarded for a job well done by my peers and idol for it...there's no describing the feeling. It felt so good that I had to suppress the urge to giggle madly while doing retakes and the like. Chandler could tell that I was having fun, and always made me smile between takes. It helped me relax a little bit. In fact, I think the added confidence made my performance even better than before. Who knows? Maybe Asa and Chandler were right. Maybe there really wasn't anything to this acting biz once you get in the right frame of mind.

  We took shot after shot, some close ups, some two shots, a few over the shoulder takes...keeping our memorized scripts in mind and trying to recreate the same feeling time and again to make the editors' jobs easier when they had to blend it all together smoothly. We didn't have to move around a whole lot, which makes things easier too, I think. I still have a bad habit at looking down on my mark to figure out when to stop walking and stand on it so I can remain in frame. But I got to load a rifle, even got to aim at some on set zombies! Boosh! Ohhh man! I can't wait to see what it looks like when the episode is all put together! I got to kill zombies! What kid doesn't dream about stuff like that?

  Two hours worth of filming blaze past us in the blink of an eye. I couldn't believe how much I was enjoying myself at that point. Chandler and I were given a break, and a few people from the set helped us to slide out from under the truck to dust ourselves off. 

  "My legs are a little wobbly, but I think I could definitely get used to this." I grinned.

  "If you ask me, it looks like you're pretty used to it already." Chandler said.

  "Boosh! Boosh! I'm so psyched now to see a zombie's head explode on screen when I do that! Hehehe!"

  "Omigod, Evan...it'll look awesome. You should _see_ some of the cool stuff they can do in post. The effects are all top notch, and they make it look all gross and slimy...you'll be blown away."

  I asked, "Was I really ok? I mean, do you think the director might want me to do more stuff like this?"

  "I wouldn't bet against it. If I had to put _my_ vote in, you'd be back for every episode. I'm sure the writers can find plenty of trouble for you to get into."

  He has a cute way of flattering me that really makes me believe it, you know? There's a sincerity about him that draws you in and holds you still. What can I say, it made me feel good. "And now I can add loading and unloading a rifle to my skill set on my resume. Hehehe, I'll need that when I become Hollywood's next big action hero."

  "Yeah, right. Hehehe!" Chandler snickered.

  "What do ya think? Maybe I could be 'The Punisher'? Get Asa in a skin tight Spidey suit and take a few shots at him?"

  "Somehow, I get the feeling he might get a kick out of that." Chandler's eyes met mine again...and a sheepish grin appeared on my lips out of nowhere. Everything had gotten to be so comfortable that I had almost forgotten who I was talking to here. 

  Looking away and clearing my throat, I said, "Actually, you know what would _really_ be cool? I wanna get made up like one of the extras on the set. I want to be a zombie for a day. Like...with my brains all exposed and my guts hanging out..."

  "Dude, that would rock!" He said. "Too bad that I'd have to put you down."

  "What? You'd take a head shot at me?" I grinned.

  "Damn straight! No mercy for the walking dead 'round these parts." He said, raising his prop gun at me.

  "Watch it, or I might have to bomb first!" I said raising my gun as well.

  Just then, one of the prop guys came over to us and took our guns away from us, saying, "Not a toy. _Not_ a toy. Kids and guns don't mix. Run along and go play elsewhere til we call for you."

  "Sorry. Hehehe..." I mumbled. That's when I noticed Chandler giving me this really flirtatious smile, those piercing blue eyes holding me hostage as he admired my bashful attitude.

  After a brief pause, he said, "Come with me. I wanna show you something."

  I think all the blood suddenly drained from my face. "Huh? Wha...? I don't know. What if they call us back to set or something, and...?"

  "They won't need us for a while. Besides, we've got our cell phones on us, right? They can call us if they need us. This won't take long." He said. He gently bit his bottom lip, taking a baby step forward, almost as if fighting the temptation to kiss me on the lips. "Come on. It'll be fun."

  I don't know what happened. I panicked! I heard my voice squeak slightly as I said, "Um...yeah. Ok..." My chest began to shake with violent tremors, my hands turning ice cold as my palms began to sweat, and my heart began to thump wildly in the back of my throat.

  "Sweet! Hold on a second! Just let me grab Asa real quick! Don't go anywhere, ok?" He said, and hurried off before I could even catch my breath. Did he say he was going to get Asa too? Omigod omigod omigod...what am I doing? Did I say yes? Why did I say yes? Where is this going? Maybe I'm way off base about this whole thing. Things like that don't come this easy, do they? Teen heartthrobs don't just randomly get infatuated with people and ask them to go back to their trailer for hot sexual pleasures beyond imagination. Right? I mean...right? No, I'm thinking that doesn't happen. Yeah...that's just not a normal thing to happen.

      I can't imagine that I've built up that level of good karma just yet.

  My pulse quickened as I saw both boys walking quickly in my direction. They're coming over here. BOTH of them are really coming over here! Ahhhh! I would have run away from them if I had the will power to get my legs to move!

  They barely slowed down their pace as Asa took a firm grasp of my hand and said, "C'mon, Evan. You're gonna love this." Chandler's hand rested itself on my shoulder, and I suddenly found myself being carried off set and out into the middle of God knows where, to do God knows what, with you know who! It was all happening so fast that I didn't have time to think straight. I was already swept up in the rapidly traveling current of the situation, barely able to keep up as I stumbled along. 

  They kept talking to me, grinning and making jokes...almost as if to distract me. To keep me moving until we were far away from the eyes of everybody else on set. I recognized the path we were taking. I remembered it well. And that's when thoughts of Chandler and Asa, writing and rolling around naked in that twin sized bed came back to me. There was a part of me that still wanted to deny that this was happening. That they probably had something completely different in mind. But as we got to the 'magic trailer' and I felt their pace slowing down...I tensed up all over again.

  Asa actually stopped me for a second and said, "Hold on. Why don't we let Chandler go in and pick up a bit first, eh?"

  Chandler said, "Yeah, it'll just take me a minute. I'll be right back, k?" I felt Chandler's hand graze mine. It was quick, but deliberate. I could hear an excited quiver in his voice as he climbed up the few short steps to get into the trailer, and looked back at me with a smile before going inside.

  Asa reached up a hand to gently tuck some of my blond locks behind my ear for me. He said, "It's not really all that dirty in there, but we wanted to make sure everything was ace, y'know?" Then he's like, "You were good today. I liked watching you work. Maybe we can keep in touch after the shoot. I get to come back to the States quite often these days for work. I could always make arrangements to come see you or vice versa."

  "Uh huh..." I said, hardly able to breathe. Get me out of here! I need to go! Ahhhh!

  I froze as I heard the turn of the knob and saw the trailer door open. Chandler peeked out and said, "Ok. Come on in."

  I swallowed hard as Asa gave me a smirk and put his hand on the small of my back. "Go on. After you." I know he was watching me as I climbed into the trailer. I could feel it. The same way I could feel his hand slide further down as I took that second step up. 

  Is this real? Oh God, this is real, isn't it?

  The trailer looked so much bigger from the inside than it did from the outside. Chandler led me straight back to the sleeping area, where it looked like he did a super quick cleaning job, rushing to half-heartedly make up the bed and toss some pillows on it at random. The second I walked in, my eyes looked over towards the window, and the tree branch that I had been using to spy on them. I instantly wanted to cover that thing with a shade or a curtain or...or a coat of black paint! _SOMETHING_! This was causing me to spaz out. Seriously, the whole room was spinning.

  Chandler sat on one corner of the bed, next to the wall. He turned sideways, with one foot on the floor, and the other knee raised, his foot on the mattress. I hesitated, as the thought of me sitting on a bed, practically between Chandler Riggs open legs, frightened the HELL out of me. But, taking a step backward, Asa was right behind me...his smile even more wicked than before. And he invited me to sit with a little nudge. Again, right in the small of my back. Something about the way Asa touched me caused me to shiver all over, and I pretty much _had_ to sit down to hide a shamelessly growing erection in front of me.

  Asa sat on the other side of me, and I found myself trapped between the two of them. Trapped, without the good sense to formulate a plan of escape. I can't even stand up without accidentally poking somebody's eye out with this boner of mine. Not to mention that I was desperately trying to block out that tiny little voice in the back of my mind that was screaming at me to go for it. Trying to convince me that there would be NO consequences if I did! NONE!

   "This is sort of our home away from home." Chandler said. I watched as he kicked off both of his shoes, and then extended the leg he had on the mattress until it was behind where I was sitting. Chandler smiled at me, and he said, "This is sort of where Asa and I come to relax. We need to unwind every now and then."

  Asa leaned in a bit, and I had to turn my head when he said, "Yeah. This place takes a bit of the stress off. A place to call our own." He smiled.

  Chandler then told me, "Nobody comes out here. It's just a storage trailer really. There's a couple of them around the set. Nobody even knows we're out here."

  Asa said, "Yeah. Nobody. We're all alone. It's our own personal paradise." I had to keep looking back and forth between them, and just as I felt I was getting a lock on one of them, the other would draw my focus in the other direction. "Do you like it?" Asa asked me.

  "Yeah. This...this whole place seems really cool." I said.

  "Nice..." Chandler said. Then, as he leaned back against the wall, propped up by a couple of pillows, his wiggly sock foot moved up behind me and he used his toes to playfully tickle my backside...spreading his legs even wider for me. 

  Did he have a bulge in the front of his pants? I didn't dare look. I didn't DARE! 

  Asa said, "Are you alright? You seem a little tense. Hehehe, relax. It's just the three of us. It's ok." And he used a hand to reach up and sort of massage my right shoulder. And I felt Chandler's foot move forward to sort of wiggle around my ankle.

  Chandler said, "Take your shoes off. Get comfortable." Then he's like, "This trailer doesn't really have a big electric output or anything, but...it's still pretty cozy, right? Just like you and me under the truck?"

  Asa echoed, "Yeah. Pretty cozy, eh?"

  I didn't have time to answer. Chandler was already telling me, "I've got video games and stuff in my own trailer, but they don't really give us much privacy when we're that close to the set. Out here? Well, this place is all ours. This is a place that Asa and I can enjoy without...you know... _interruptions_." I felt his toes flex a few times behind my back, and he grinned when he did it.

  "I...I uh..." But before I could finish, Asa put his hand on my leg.

  "It's ok, mate. It's just us out here. you can have some real fun with us if you're up to it." Asa said. He let one of his hands rest on my knee, and the other moved up to feel my longish, blond, hair again. He smiled and said, "you feel a little moist up here, Evan. Hehehe!"

  Trying to keep my composure, I said, "Well...I guess that I'm just...well, I'm really just...I..." UGH! Stop stuttering! Fuck!  I said, "It's alright."

  "You sure?" Asa asked, seductively. "It feels a little damp to me."

  "I think I'm...I'm just...I think I'm hot. That's all." I said.

  Asa and Chandler shared a mischievous grin over what I had just said, and Asa said, "I _totally_ agree! You'll get no arguments from me there. Hehehe!"

  "Me either..." Chandler replied. I noticed that the foot he had on the floor had moved forward, almost touching my shoe as he made a subtle approach to get me to maybe accept his advances. "Sometimes, you just have to sweat it out." He said. "It helps."

  I looked at Chandler, but Asa put his hand on my thigh and distracted me again. It wasn't the kind of innocent touch that I was used to. Asa made sure to put his hand high enough on my thigh o not make it seem creepy, but high enough where there would be no mistaking that it was meant to be a method of sensual contact. There was no mistaking that.

  I looked back at Asa, giving him a bashful grin. Then I looked over at Chandler to see his smoldering blue eyes egging me on. Then back to Asa, who's hand was slightly moving up to a place where his intentions couldn't be hidden any longer. The whole time, they made it seem like we were just hanging out as a couple of precocious teen boys on the set...trying to find a break from the monotony of filmmaking. But I knew better. They weren't shy about letting me know either. 

  I nervously giggled, trying to come up with something 'normal' to say. I was like, "I guess you guys need a break, huh?"

  "Yeah..." Chandler said, as he seductively leaned back and rested on his elbows as his legs spread open even further to open himself up to me.

  "You're so _tense_..." Asa said from behind me. He started to knead the muscles around my neck with his hands, and he said, "Relax, mate. We're not gonna hurt ya..."

  Chandler gave me a little poke in the side of my abdomen, and the second I looked back at him and grinned, I felt Asa poke me from the other side. Had they worked this whole thing out ahead of time? Or were they just so in sync that seducing a young boy like me had become second nature to them at this point."

  I watched as Chandler raised his other leg and rested his deeply arched foot on my lap...with Asa reaching for it to rub it deep in the curve with his thumb. I could feel their eyes on me. Both of them. But since I was in the middle, I could only look at one of them at a time. 

  Back and forth, back and forth. I don't think I was built to resist this kind of temptation. And they knew it. Didn't they?

  Chandler didn't make any real attempt to hide the fact that he was extremely aroused by the fact that I was even there. Sitting right here on a bed that they had just made love in a few hours ago. With Asa's hand crawling, ever so slightly, up my thigh...his long fingers tracing small circles around a set of delicate set of sensual nerve endings that I never really knew were there until my sweet Greyson activated them for the very first time.

  Awwww....Greyson....

  My sweet Greyson...

  "You like this?" Chandler asked me. 

  As I turned to look at him, I felt Asa lean forward and lightly graze his beautiful lips against the side of my neck. His hand now moving up even further to where the back of his pointer finger and middle finger could now touch the side of my balls through my pants. 

  I don't think I was mistaking this for something else now. It was pretty obvious what they were pushing for. And to think that I'd be strong enough to resist at this point...with my erection threatening to burst through my pants...was a wet dream at best.

  Chandler Riggs on my left...Asa Butterfield on the right...both touching me in the most intimate ways as I fought to fall in line with the rest of this lustful teen fantasy...

  How can I NOT give in???

  


	15. Waiting Outside The Lines

SUPER huge for my absence lately, you guys! The holidays are hectic for me every year, and as much as I would love to be an isolated hermit and just write during all of my free time, my family and friends won't stand for it. Sighhh...damned if I do, damned if I don't, you know? ANYWAY...here is a brand new chapter to "Waiting Outside The Lines"! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please let me know what you think if you get a chance! And feel free to look for my ebooks on Amazon as well! Especially, "The Secret Life Of Billy Chase", which I'm sure you'll enjoy! Cool? Love you all! THANKS for the feedback and the support! You only encourage me to write faster! I truly appreciate you! Love you lots!And I'll see you soon, now that the holiday madness is done!

"Waiting Outside The Lines 15"

The oxygen that I was struggling so hard to inhale and exhale at a regular pace during that moment might as well have been made out of a coagulated glob of wet cement! I couldn't get enough life-giving air into my system to function physically, or even enough to use my brain to think my way out of this situation. I felt like I needed more time to think, but my growing cluster of naÃ¯ve emotions were threatening to strangle the LIFE out of me if I didn't wise up and make a decision in the next couple of seconds. One that would take this one golden moment and make it the most incredibly HOT few minutes of my entire teenage existence! But I COULDN'T make that choice, you know? I just...I didn't know HOW!!!  
  In the back of my mind, there was this agitated armada of reckless impulses that fed on every spontaneous sensual feeling that I had ever entertained concerning my baby, Chandler Riggs, and my far away sweetie, Asa Butterfield, since I was old enough to know that these blasted hormones had more of an impact on me and my behavior than I ever thought possible. Two boys who have been filling in the naughtiest parts of my sopping wet, bed sheet, explosions for the last two or three years now! How awesome would it be to stop merely jacking off all alone in the darkness of my bedroom over their intangible phantoms...and, instead, get a chance to actually TASTE the warm gushing seed of both boys on the flat of my tongue in real life??? Even if it was just this ONE time, it would be better than having it remain as some stupid fantasy in the back of my mind. An unanswered question that I was sure to regret in the long run.  
    
I could make this work! I could turn this into something REAL!  
  It was both an intense sexual craving and a nostalgic revisiting of the first primal urges I ever felt and accepted for other boys in general, combined. To me...it was the temptation of the most forbidden fruit there was. This was truly the City Of Gold...and it was being offered to me without consequence! Without sacrifice! All I had to do was smile...and say yes.   
  The very thought of licking both boys from head to toe had me gasping for breath while helplessly wiggling and tapping my feet in anticipation. There's no way that I'm going to be able to last long! I didn't last that long with just ONE hot celebrity boy in my arms! I'm supposed to figure out what to do with the massive brain overload of TWO of them? At the same time? I don't even know how the logistics of such a naughty proposition would WORK! I mean, like...who gets on top of who? Do we just make a big sandwich or something? Who do I kiss? I'd love to make out with Asa first! I think Asa would totally be hot about the whole thing! Then again, Chandler's lips would be sooooo soft and amazing! Maybe  should kiss him first, and let Asa kiss the side of my neck or something. And once we get naked, we could just...  
  Wait!  
  Wait wait WAIT! No! What am I thinking? I can't do this? Why am I even considering it? That's just stupid!  
  What about Greyson? I mean...I've never had a 'boyfriend' before. Never. I don't even know if Greyson and I are really together yet. Well...we ARE...but are we? I wish I had a contract or something to look over, detailing the rules behind this kind of thing. Kind of like the one I signed to be on "The Walking Dead". When it comes to one of those things, there's nothing left up to interpretation. No changing the deal at the last minute. No walking away from it without having to deal with the harsh fire and brimstone of unspeakable consequences afterward. It was all stated in writing. Everything was clear. But...as happy as Greyson made me, I found myself suddenly searching for hidden 'loopholes' that would make this crazy situation okay.  
  I feel bad about that. Really bad.  
  "Geez, Evan...you're literally trembling right now!" Asa smiled, rubbing my shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  I closed my eyes, thinking that it would somehow keep me from doing something I shouldn't. But as Asa's fingers began to massage and knead the tension out of my shoulder, I think closing my eyes only made things worse. Now my imagination was free to run rampant, dreaming up images of me stripping down and feeling their soft bodies sliding all around on top of me, beneath me...all skin to skin. Heavy tongue kissing and the heated scent of teenage pheromones at a level too potent for me to absorb all at once. Even my confusion was sexy at this point.  
  Chandler spoke up and slid his foot further across my lap. "He's fine, dude. Seriously, he just need some time to warm up to everything. Don't be so anxious."  
  "I'm not being anxious. I just thought Evan might be more comfortable if we just came clean with him and let him chill out with us for a while. That's all." Asa replied with a smile. Then I saw him take hold Chandler's soft sock foot in my lap, and use his thumbs to gently knead him right in the arch with both thumbs. Slowly. In small circles. I watched Chandler's narrowing eyes as he leaned his head back with a sigh and stretched out, his heel now positioned right over my privates...which were a LOT harder than I thought they were at that particular moment.  
  I know he felt it. In fact, there was a time or two that the back of Asa's hands gently brushed up against it, causing my hardness to swell and tighten from the contact. Both boys smiled at me seductively, sharing a wink at my expense. Behind me, Chandler's other foot moved in closely, his toes moving back and forth across the small of my back. Then I felt Asa scoot a bit closer to me. Close enough to where I could feel his warm breath on the side of my neck.  
  "Feel free to get as comfortable as you like..." Asa moaned. "Like I told you, it's just us out here."  
  I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I think they got a thrill out of watching me quake so helplessly before them. I felt Asa's hand reach across my lap, and lightly push against the inside of my left thigh...then felt Chandler's heel push gently against the inside of my right thigh...their combined forces opening my legs just a little bit wider. My eyes nearly rolled back in my head as I felt the material of my pants apply pressure to my already straining erection. I felt so dizzy. A naughty touch of weirdness ran through me as I felt the beginnings of my sticky arousal leaking out of the tip of my shaft and soaking into the fabric of my underwear. It was getting so very difficult to breath in here.  
  "You're so quiet." Chandler grinned, nudging me with his foot. "Talk to me, hehehe! I want to know what's on your mind right now."  
  "I...I uhhh..." Just as I began to speak, I felt a dip in the mattress, Asa leaning closer to me. I gasped as the tip of his nose lightly touched my cheek. "What...?"  
  "Huh? What?" Asa smirked. "Go ahead. What were you going to say?"  
  As if Asa's neon blue eyes weren't enough to mesmerize me at first glance, I felt Chandler lightly wiggle his foot into the center of my lap, eventually resting it along the length of my hardness and slowly rubbing it once or twice with a smile. There was no mistaking it now. They knew I was hard as a rock...and they were seeing that as a good thing.  
  "I was...I was gonna say..." Then I heard myself whisper, "Oh God..." as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. Still feeling Chandler's foot moving up to the top of my tent, and then back down again to the tightened nuggets beneath it. My reaction surprised me, and my eyes sprung open as I tried to return to my senses. "You guys? I think that...maybe I should just..."  
  "Shhhh..." Asa grinned. He let go of Chandler's foot to put one arm behind me, his other hand resting on my thigh as if to further trap me in. "You're trembling so much. That's cute." He said. He put his hand flat on my stomach to see if he could feel the vibrating tremors there. He pressed down on it and his bright blue eyes widened slightly. "Whoah, I can feel it! Chandler, give me your hand. Come here."  
  Chandler scooted closer to me, his groin now pressed tightly up against my side. Tightly enough to feel a rather sizeable lump of his own on my hip. Asa gently took his hand and they both felt my stomach together. Stop shaking! STOP IT! Why am I just sitting here? What part of my brain is keeping me still while all of this is going on?  
  "Hehehe, oh wow. That's awesome..." Chandler said, looking up into my eyes. "We're not all that terrifying are we?"  
  Before I could manage another stuttering ramble of incoherent sounds and goofy facial expressions, Asa reached for the bottom of my shirt. "This is pretty tight, Evan. You got some abs under there? Let me see..." He lifted the material slightly, and I felt the palm of his hand touch my bare skin. Chandler's was soon to follow, and both boys slid them further and further up, bringing my shirt up to my nipples. "This is nice." Asa smiled.  
  "This is nice." Chandler chirped happily. "Smooth too..."  
  At this time, I tried to shake myself free from the double team hypnosis I was struggling through, and I reached for my shirt to pull it back down again.   
  Asa grunted for a moment, and he said, "Bollocks...you know, David Mazouz wasn't nearly this hesitant." Making Chandler giggle sweetly and give him a little kick.  
  "David who...?" I asked.  
  "Not important." Asa said, and he focused those sky blue headlights on me, saying, "Listen, Evan...can you keep a secret?"  
  "A secret?" No. Say no! Gosh, I've got to get out of this trailer! "I don't think..."  
  "You've gotta swear, Evan." Chandler said. And the moment I turned my head to look at him, Asa put his hand back on my stomach, gently running his fingers across it.  
  "I...yeah. Fine. I swear. Just..."  
  Asa said, "Be honest with us, Evan. We all know what we're doing out here, right? I mean...you were just a few ticks on my radar at first, but now I'm quite sure we had you pegged right. I mean...right?" I don't think I've ever been, like...discovered before. Something about having him look right at me and say the words out loud made my blood run cold. My breath got caught in the back of my throat, and my initial knee-jerk reaction was to deny it. I mean, doesn't every closeted gay boy have a hair trigger response to being called out on his sexuality? Three quick inquiry responses that teenage boys ALWAYS keep a the front of their mental rolodex? Are you gay? Are you a virgin? And how big is your penis? If you don't have at least a satisfactory answer for those three questions ready to go at any moment...you're NEVER going to make it through high school! That's just the way it works.  
  Unfortunately...my rolodex started getting clogged up the moment Chandler started grinding his hardness into my hip.   "I didn't...tick off your radar..." I said, my voice still trembling, hopelessly infatuated with what was going on.  
  "Yeah. You kinda did." Asa said. "Listen...no judgements. It's totally ok. You'd be surprised to know what me and Chandler get up to when the cameras aren't rolling. We have, what you might call, a 'special arrangement'." I didn't look either one of them in the eye. Bright blue on the right, piercing blue on the left...it's best that I keep my stare aimed directly at the floor. "It's really not a big thing, Evan. It's quite common, to be honest. I mean...being a celebrity and all, the lifestyle can be a bit stressful sometimes. We're people like everybody else. We want to date and find love and share affection too. But...in this business, especially for boys with our particular tastes and involvements, it can be difficult to find someone who's willing to be discreet about it all. Someone to help us...'relax' when we need to."  
  Chandler spoke up, saying, "It's really cool to find someone to hook up with. Especially someone as cute as my Asa here, hehehe!" Then he used his fingers to touch my chin and turn my head to look him in the eye. "Someone as cute as you too. I always noticed. I just didn't think I had shot, that's all. All three of us can come out here twice a day if you really wanted to. Three or four times on days that we're not doing much. We can hang out on the weekends too. That's when things really get wild. We'll have sooooo much fun, Evan, I promise you!"  
  I was going to do this, wasn't I? I could feel it in my bones...and not just the one in my pants. I could give in. I could stop holding back and just slam myself, face down, in Chandler's lap to let his stiff inches rub all over my face while I moaned and whimpered like a man possessed. I could let Asa pull my shirt off and wrap his loving arms around me from behind, his shaft eagerly poking at my back door. We could get naked and let the Summer sun rays shine on us through the slatted windows of that trailer as we writhed and tangled each other up in the most erotic and explosive embrace that I was ever likely to experience in my whole life! I could lose myself in the moment, not knowing who to kiss, who to suck, who to lick, who to penetrate. And every day, for the rest of my life...whenever I saw Chandler on TV or Asa promoting a move through another interview or Comicon panel...I'll think back to this moment, and I'll remember exactly how these boys tasted. I'll remember their warm bodies being snuggled up next to mine, and the 'smoosh' of their bulbous mounds as  gripped their asses with both hands, their tongues as deep in my mouth as my sucking lips would allow. More than anything, I'll remember the relief I felt as my shaft expanded and began throbbing, spraying my nectar at full force, giving a tasty offering to whichever boy was quick enough to get it in his mouth first.   
  I won't lie...I wanted this. GOD...I wanted it sooooo badly! My mouth went dry. Almost as if ridding itself of all it's natural fluids so that nothing else could possibly dilute the flavor of the warm and fleshy tubes that I was soon to be enveloping with all the passion I had to give. I wonder what it would sound like...having Asa moan in my ear. Would he still have an accent?  
  This is what I've been waiting for. Five minutes from now, I could be sinking myself deep into Chandler's tight hole, feeling his breathing quicken as he winces slightly from the sensual pain...his legs wrapping themselves around me as his lips touch mine. I've been watching. I know exactly what he likes. Imagine how amazed he'll be when I please him in all the tantalizing ways that he's grown so used to.  
  It was a mind-blowing moment of limitless possibilities.  
  And yet...at the center of it all...was Greyson.  
  I couldn't help but to think about the boy who had so quickly, so effortlessly, stolen my heart from me. I thought about Greyson's addictive smile, his contagious giggles, the lovable way his lashes would blink over the sparkling display of his sweet brown eyes. I thought about how enchanted I was by the sound of his voice. And about the depth of his blush as he jumped around the hotel room with his silly "We got the monkeys" dance. Hehehe, he was adorable in every way imaginable. The mental image of his clumsy sock feet doing that tickled something within me and brought an involuntary smile to my face. Hehehe, big goofball!  
  I think Asa took my grin as a green light to move forward. But instead of losing more of my senses, I think they were finally becoming clearer than ever. Asa scooted in even closer to me from the side and rested his hand on Chandler's legs on either side of me. Rubbing the tops of his thighs with a smirk, anticipating the start of our special arrangement, as he called it.   
  "Why don't you take off of some of these clothes, Evan?" He said. "You look uncomfortable. It's hot in here, isn't it? Chandler, don't you think it's hot?" The next thing I knew, Asa was taking off his shirt, and Chandler was quick to follow his lead.  
  You know...Greyson has this really cute expression whenever he tells a joke. Or when he's just being funny in general. It's like, he tries to be witty and hold his smile back at the same time...but that boyish grin always shines through anyway. It's like...too beautiful, too honest, too amazing, to be tampered with or snuffed out for the sake of a humorous reaction. Hehehe, just a crazy thought that crossed my mind. That's all.  
  "You wanna join us, Evan?" Chandler asked.   
  "Huh?"  
  "Of course he does." Asa answered for me. "You need me to help you, babe?"  
  As my heartbeat started to mellow itself out, and my brain stopped working overtime with the thoughts of how incredible and unforgettable it would be to indulge in the temptations being offered to me. I mean, they were right here! Right now! I wouldn't have to wait another minute to dive in to one of the hottest sexual experience EVER! Things are already in motion. I would actually have to work harder to stop the sexual momentum that's already been set in motion, than I would to simply turn down their advances. But something was different this time around. Something had changed.  
  I never thought that I would ever be in this position...but...wow! And I'm not talking about the celebrity ORGY that just got dropped into my lap out of nowhere! I'm talking about the fact that the biggest thing on my mind right now is...  
  "I've got a boyfriend! I can't be a part of that!"  
  At least that was what was going through my mind at the moment. Even with a hot boy on either side of me, both practically begging me to take advantage of their hot bodies in any way that I saw fit. But, as exciting as that was, as sexy as the whole situation made me feel...Greyson could make me feel that way without so much as a single touch. Everything they did, Greyson could accomplish with a single ink and a smile. What my sweetie had to offer lasted longer. It was more genuine. It was more a matter of him giving himself to make me happy, instead of making himself happy...a few orgasms at a time.   
  I mean, what were Chandler and Asa really offering me right now? In comparison to my very first official boyfriend, I mean?   
  "You know what...you guys?" I said. "I really promise to keep everything quiet. I promise."  
  "Sweet!" Chandler grinned.  
  But as he reached for my shoulders to pull me on top of him, I politely resisted and said, "But...I think that I should get back on the set. No offense or anything, I just...I shouldn't be here."  
  I think the looks on their faces said it all. It's like they couldn't believe that I actually said 'no'. And, hey...there's a good 35% of me that can't believe I was stupid enough to say no myself!!! Fuckin' morals and shit! You know? CRAZY!!!  
  But, surprisingly enough...every thought that I had of Greyson, no matter how innocent or how confusing...labeled him as my number one boy. Like...in existence. And I know that he cared deeply for me. This sensual temptation is enough to drive anybody mad, but...tempting as they are...they're not my Greyson. He's found a place in my heart where nobody else belongs. I kind of like that. Even more...I'm willing to sacrifice a few hours of pleasure tingles, before, during, and after...to keep what my future boyfriend and I have in the works. So...no. My answer is no. And I think it's about time for me to get up and go.  
  Asa asked, "Evan...you can really stay if you want to."  
  Gratefully, I declined by saying, "I know. And...hehehe, I'm seriously convinced that I'm brain dead for not wanting this...but, I kinda have somebody already. Somebody special. I don't think he would be too crazy about...you know...this." It was hard to say. Especially as I felt a shirtless Chandler scoot back on the mattress and lean his back against the wall, and obscenely obvious tent in his pants clearly visible in front of me. "Sorry." I said.  
    Asa seemed extremely disappointed at first, but as Chandler widened his legs to human trap on me, Asa just sighed and slowly slid back in the other direction to let me go.   
  Chandler smiled in the cutest way. "Greyson got to you first. Didn't he?"  
  I didn't say yes. I didn't say no either. But I think he could tell from the subtle tilt of my smile that he already knew everything that he needed to know. And certainly everything that I was going to tell him, outright.   
  As I straightened out my shirt and stood up on my own two feet again, I noticed how lewdly my erection was poking straight out ahead of me! I blushed instantly and tried to stand in a super awkward position that would hide it from their lustful gazes!  
  I saw Asa swivel around and lay by Chandler, both of them smiling at my 'un-missable' predicament. Both boys tangled their arms around one another in the most natural way possible. Obviously something they've practiced to the point of not having to think about it anymore.   
  God, they were SO hard! Horny! It's like you could feel the heat from their naughty areas on your face from a distance! The cuddled up next to each other, four 'knee-weakening' blue orbs concentrating on me with smiles attached to them, shirts off, flesh connected...still leaving their passionate offer on the table in case I changed my mind.  
  I felt like I should be saying...um...something  
  "Well, thanks for bringing me out here and stuff. Your secret is safe with me, promise."  
  "Oh, we know! Hehehe!" Asa giggled. "You know...if you ever change you mind, don't feel too embarrassed to just sneak off and come tapping at our door. We won't turn you away. Not ever. Believe me."  
  I watched as Chandler and Asa's lips touched. Not just a secretive peek through a random window this time, but a blatant expression of their untamed fondness for one another. Just seeing the way they connected was so endearing to one another, especially when I saw their tongues coiling around one another and their sexual bliss evolve right in front of my eyes. I don't think this was an arrangement at all. I think they both really cared for one another, whether they acknowledged it on a deeper level or not.  
  I don't know, I thought it was kind of sweet.  
  I told them, "I think I'd have a hard time getting the idea out of mind for a long time to come."  
  It wasn't until I saw Asa worm his hand down the front of Chandler's pants and undies that I realized how much they must have been STRAINING for a bit of release since they dragged me out here! Hehehe! With an even deeper, dark pink, blush than before, I said, "Wow...sorry. I should...I think I'm going to let you guys...I'm going to, ummm...you ant to be alone. I should go."  
  As much as I stuttered, I think I got my message across. Even when Asa pulled Chandler's stiff penis out of his underwear and flashed it at me.  mean...WOW! I'm looking at the stiff shaft of my biggest celebrity crush, with another celebrity crush holding it in his hand...ready to lean over and suck it lovingly until it explodes in his mouth! Don't think for one moment that I didn't entertain the idea of changing my mind and leaping forward to writhe and wiggle with the boys in front of me. But...I made a choice. One based on what my heart was truly feeling at the moment. And I think I should stick to that.  
  So I said, "I'll...see you guys soon?"  
  Chandler blushed and said, "K. Definitely. You can count on it."  
  And Asa said, "Chandler and I are going to...hehehe, enjoy ourselves for a little bit. But we'll come see you soon. On 'set', I mean." Was he being sarcastic when he said it? Or like...I don't know! What did that mean? I wish I was better at this kind of seduction and stuff. The two of them began making out, and I could feel my jaw drop a little bit by how feverish they were about it. With Asa's hand stroking Chandler's hard meat and their arousal getting magnified to higher levels than I ever expected, just by feeling each other's touch. Whoah! Yeah, I needed to get out of there! I don't know how much more alluring sex acts I can take! FUCK!  
  I don't even think they're paying attention to the fact that I'm still in the room right now! I mean...can I....? Can I, like...watch? Or....?   UGH!  
  Walk away, Evan! Just walk away!  
 


	16. Waiting Outside The Lines 16

"Waiting Outside The Lines 16"

 

I don't think I ever took in such a deep breath of fresh air like I did the moment I stepped outside and closed that trailer door behind me. I could feel my heartbeat throbbing in my ears. And was I really breathing like that? You would have thought I just ran a mile uphill with bowling balls tied to my ankles. I ran my fingers through my hair to keep it out of my eyes, hoping to get my highly aroused body to calm down long enough for me to balance myself and start walking again. 

My God, what the hell just happened in there?

I was so hard that my balls were cramped up beneath my boner. The whole area beneath my belt was tight...thigh muscles and all. They were right there, both of them...on either side of me. Touching me. Breathing on me. I could feel Chandlers sock foot on the small of my back. His other foot slowly stroking my hardness while Asa massaged my shoulders...softly breathing on the back of my neck. Soft moans and gentle whispers, their hands on my stomach...me trembling in response to their every manipulation of my sexual curiosity. I'm still shaking. I hadn't even taken more than a few steps away from the trailer yet. I was almost afraid that the first few steps would cause the tightness of my jeans to rub up against me the wrong way and I'd end up having a wet and sticky explosion that I wouldn't be able to hide when I went back to the set. 

Holding my hand to my chest, I felt myself feeling a little dizzy from the whole experience. I don't know why I said no. I mean...I was scared, I guess. Isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard? What horny gay teenager is scared of sex? You'd think I'd be doing everything short of fucking a warm cantaloupe and sticking my dick in the nozzle of a vacuum cleaner to get off! But the truth is...even though Greyson and I had technically lost our virginity to one another, and it was AWESOME beyond words...I think...I just think Asa and Chandler were a little bit 'advanced' for me. Wow...I feel like such a baby for saying that, but it's the truth. It's hard to just randomly jump from a really soft and sweet sexual experience to a three boy, ten minute, orgy in an old trailer in the woods. It just wasn't me, you know? It's not who I am.

Oh God, am I going to end up being one of those hopeless romantics who spends the rest of his life alone because he's not willing to settle for taking cute strangers home from a bar and bang them to feel better about myself? I don't know...I just...I liked the way that Greyson and I had this subtle, undercover, kind of 'thing' going between us. As HOT as he is, and as much as I LOVED the sex...I really liked having that not be the only lovable thing about him. I'm not in any big rush to get to the point. I don't feel like I have to be in this giant hurry to get off and then go back to work like nothing happened. Maybe I'm different. Maybe Greyson is different too.

I think I like that. Us being different together. You know...compatible.

However...that doesn't free me from being a teenager. And once I heard some movement and a couple of really sensual whimpers from Chandler coming from inside the trailer...I got so hard that I think I actually grew an extra inch! It literally hurt me to be so erect and unable to move. There were times when I had a few naughty thoughts rolling around in my head and had to concentrate on something else to make my erection go down...but I don't think that was going to work this time. Hearing the heavy breathing, Chandler puffing with little 'ehh, ehh, ehh, ehh' noises, I knew that Asa was on top of him...pumping away at that constricted hole while bending his legs back and tongue kissing the side of his neck. I could see it in my mind, and there was no way that I was going to be able to forget that long enough to just go back to filming my parts for the rest of the day. No chance in hell.

The moment the idea crossed my mind, I tried to shake it off.

What the fuck was I thinking? 

No...that would be stupid. I'm not doing that.

But, then I could faintly hear Chandler say, "Circles! Mmmm, circles, babe. Not so hard..." And it sort of sent me over the edge.

Now...I'm totally aware of the fact that it's a totally backwards idea...walking around to the back of the trailer and standing under the open window to jack off when Asa and Chandler CLEARLY made me the offer to walk right in there and join in on the fun...but, I don't think I was ready to do that just yet. I just...I needed relief. Oh God, I'm so hard! I was walking wide-legged all the way and had already started undoing my belt by the time I got to the window. Normally, doing this kind of thing outside would be so risky and I'd be so paranoid about getting caught, that I'd lose my hard on right away. But not this time. No way! I couldn't get my hands on little Evan fast enough! I almost forgot to be quiet while unbuckling my belt and undoing my zipper so they wouldn't hear the jingles through the window. 

I couldn't see anything, but from the sexy sounds coming out of that window, I knew that I was just getting in on the good part. I feel so perverted for doing this, but the moment my soft palm slid across the sensitive nerve endings in my shaft...I couldn't think about anything else. The ridge of my helmet tingled with every touch, my back leaning against the trailer as I heard Asa Butterfield sliding deep into Chandler Riggs' resisting hole, their arms and legs wrapped around one another, a thin moisture of teen sweat allowing the smooth flesh to bond and connect in the most intimate way. The sound of smacking lips as they attempted to maintain a sexy kiss between them, even though Asa's wildly thrusting hips kept detaching their oral embrace with their feverish movement. I could hear the front of Asa's thighs slapping rhythmically against Chandler's upturned ass, as well as the sensual 'squish' that came from pushing into his warmth with such vigor and passion. So hot. I almost felt bad for thinking of them together when I had just taken the high road and walked away...but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be in there. I wanted to feel what they were feeling. I wanted to experience a level of reckless abandon that 99% of the world out there will NEVER know! The chance to make love and be smothered with the sexual affections of two hot celebrities that most people will only get to see through the cold, lifeless, feed of television pixels and YouTube interviews. A part of me wanted to have it all.

And yet...another part of me wanted me to realize that having it all was a pursuit that was better suited for me and Greyson alone. Not the sudden temptation that seemed too good to be true.

I began to tighten my grip, stroking and pulling at my hardened shaft with my eyes closed. Chandler's hot moans being broadcast through that open window, my legs getting weak as beads of sweat began to form on my furrowed brow. My lugs felt heavy with the Summer heat as I imagined myself pushing into Chandler's sweetness over and over again while his legs wrapped themselves around my waist, his fingers gripping the skin on my back, Asa sucking lovingly on my neck as his hardness left a leaking trail on my hip. Where making love was my usual fantasy...the combined thrill of their sensual noises and being so close to them that I could practically smell the heat of sex through the window caused my brain to go wild in ways that surprised even me. I pictured myself fucking Chandler so HARD! Hard enough to make him scrunch up his cute face and beg me for circles. Slow, erotic circles. A grind on him that would push my hardness even deeper into his quivering hole than before. I thought about taking as much of Asa's long shaft into my throat as I could, my nose being tickled by the small bush at the base, and having him look down at me with those piercing blue eyes as his legs tensed up and he sprayed the insides of my mouth with the hottest splashes of teen cum. All with me swallowing it down, using the muscles of my tongue to work every last dribble out of the weakening erection, encouraging gentle little twitches and aftershocks of pleasure as he smiled at me and rubbed the hair on my head for being a good boy. I could see it all in my head. Every last detail. I swear I could taste it! 

I didn't know whether I should increase my hand speed so I could cum and get it over with, or if I should slow it down so the 'fap fap fap' sound wouldn't be heard through the window. I think I kept changing it up, it was kind of hard to keep track. Oh God...it felt so good. After being so turned on while sitting on that bed between them, every electrified nerve ending within me had been activated. They were alive and tingling with every well-practiced stroke. And Asa's labored breathing as he began approaching a shattering climax was making me a hundred times hotter than I was before. 

"Shit...Here we go..." Asa whispered.

"Mmmm, cum inside me! Fuck it! I don't care! Ahhh!" Chandler replied.

"Too hard?"

"Just keep going! Holy shit..."

Asa obeyed his lover's request, and began to drill that sexy little hole for all he was worth, the smacking sounds of their lovemaking just slightly louder than the sounds of their kissing lips as they tried to keep from yelping out loud from the building pressure in their excited loins. 

I suddenly felt the sensation of a healthy load being pushed into the base of my hardness, my hand a blur as I leaned back on the trailer for balance. Oh God...Asa....Chandler....oh wow....oh WOW! I reached the point of no return, and the Pope himself could have walked by and caught me jacking off and I wouldn't have stopped. He'd just have to take a face full! Hehehe, he might even like it!

The tension built up, and even though it would have been really cool to orgasm simultaneously with the teen hotties in the trailer, I beat them to the punch. I just couldn't take anymore. The tip of my penis got really warm as it expanded...turning a dark shade of pink as the powerful thumps and contractions began, nearly prying my fingers apart. One, two, three, dry heaves...then the first of MANY thick ropes of hot seed started to jet forward. I held my breath, standing up on my tip toes, my eyes flying open as I heard the heavy splashes of nectar landing on the leaves and grass on the grass below me. My stomach tightened up, almost causing me to double over, my shoulders collapsing inward, my hand working to squeeze out as many droplets of cream as it could before I finally let out a relaxing sigh and closed my eyes again to lean my head back against that trailer. It was one of the most overwhelming orgasms that I've ever had. I'm not sure where I'd place it on my top ten list just yet, but it was instantly up for an honorable mention before it even finished rocking my world.

It's hard to try to catch your breath and be quiet about it at the same time. I could feel sweat running down my cheeks, and I gave my softening member a few tight strokes to drain what little nectar was left...taking care not to let it dribble over my pants. There was a sticky mess on my thumb and the back of my hand, a few cooling rivers on my fingers. I had no idea what to do with it and didn't have anything to wipe it on...so I just brought my hand up to my lips and sucked it off myself, licking my fingers clean as best as I could. Ewww...

I don't know why I find my own so gross. I can drink from Greyson's tap all night long, but there's something about eating my own that seems...I don't know...off limits, somehow.

Ok...whew...I really needed that, and I'm feeling all fuzzy inside, but I didn't have a whole lot of time to sit back and snuggle with warm emotions. If either one of them got dressed or got a buzz from the set, I'd be toast. I don't even want them to se me walking back to the set. If Asa and Chandler knew how heated I got just being in the same room with them they'd get ten times worse. Or...better. Well...friendlier, anyway. I'm only human, ya know? I can't have Asa Butterfield lightly brushing his lips against the back of my neck every day. I'll be getting fitted for a straitjacket by the end of the week. 

Was I still half hard? I thought it was going down! Needless to say, it's a bit awkward trying to walk back to work with half a post orgasmic sex lump in my jockeys! God, I hope nobody sees me! I really REALLY hope nobody sees me! Maybe they'll all just be working on setting up lights or something and too busy to notice me. I don't know. I just need to hurry back. 

I shouldn't have even gone out there with them. What was I thinking? It's not like I didn't know what was going to happen once they got me alone. I was pretty aware of what to expect. So...the real question is...did I want it? I mean, maybe I changed my mind at the last minute, sure, but...was there really a part of me that was hoping I'd give in. They both looked so cute. Why didn't I stay? Ugh! You know, this kind of thing NEVER would have happened to me if I hadn't committed myself to Greyson. Asa would still be ignoring me and Chandler would be giving me a polite 'Hey, Evan' every few hours by the catering truck at best. 

I should have gotten a taste. Of both of them. Just once so I could say that I did it. 

Wait...

No. No, that's stupid. Because if, by some odd chance, Greyson and I make things official and decide to get serious about being together...I don't want this lingering over my head. A few hot moments with them isn't really something that I'm going to miss when my true sweetheart is in my arms again.

I really wish he was in my arms again...

I began trying to eagerly fix up my hair and my clothes again as I got close enough to hear voices and see people moving around on set to prepare for the next scene. It never ceases to make me grin when I see the most horribly disfigured, gore covered, walker extras just leaning against a trailer, smoking a cigarette and talking into their cell phones as if there was nothing wrong with that particular picture. Still, I kept my focus on maneuvering around as many people undetected as I possibly could. 

Then...

"Evan? Honey, where did you run off to?" My mom's voice. The ONE person I couldn't possibly hope to sneak around. I should have known better. I swear that woman has a hidden microchip planted in me somewhere. She's caught me sneaking every single time, from peeking at gifts under the Christmas tree to going into the kitchen to steal a few extra cookies after dinner.

"Just went out for a walk, Mom..." I said, still walking and keeping my head down, so as to hide my face from her.

"Well...wait! Where are you going?" She asked.

"Be back in a minute! Just wanna wash up and look my best. Just in case they call me to set. It'll only take me a minute, ok?" I didn't wait for an answer. I just picked up the pace and kept walking to one of the nearest make up trailers and thanked the man upstairs that my erection had finally vanished due to blind terror and the siren of my mother's voice.

Those things help a lot better than just thinking of baseball.

I went inside and headed to the sink to wash my hands. They were still a little sticky. Or maybe it was all in my head. Who knows? I looked at my reflection for a moment...wondering if I was wearing a supremely guilty expression on my face...or if maybe that was all in my head too. I stared myself in the eye for a long time...wondering if I liked what I saw looking back at me or not. I made the right choice. I know I did. So why do I still feel like crap? Why am I so bothered by the idea that I willingly walked out there with sex on the brain? I should have been stronger than that. I should have known better.

When I left that trailer, all I wanted to do was guzzle down two or three water bottles and let the giant fan blow across my feverish skin, hoping to bring me back down to Earth where I belonged. My mom came over and could see the redness in my cheeks, listening to my heavy breathing even though I hadn't done anything to have me exhaling this way. She felt my forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little flustered."

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm cool."

"You sure? Are you remembering to keep yourself hydrated?" She asked, and I held up one of the cool water bottles to assure her that I was. "All this Summer heat. Did you eat something?"

"I ate lunch, Mom. I'm ok. Really."

She held a look of concern, but she didn't push any further with the questions. "Your agent called. She has a couple of ideas on the table for you if you're interested. When filming wraps here she wants to get you right back out there. I thought maybe we could set up a meeting for Wednesday? We could things over? She's excited about keeping you working and getting your name out there."

"Yeah. Sure. Wednesday's fine." I said. Then I turned the bottle up and chugged the rest of its contents so fast that the plastic crinkled up in my hands and collapsed in on itself from my suction.

My mother gave me the strangest look. What? What did I do? Am I acting strange? I don't want to look like I'm acting strange!

Before she could really start up with the questions again, her phone rang, and she told them to hold on as she tried to walk off to get to a quieter space away from the lunch tables. Thank God. I don't think I have enough believable excuses left to cover up whatever kind of weirdness is going on with me right now. 

"Evan? You're on in 20." One of the PA's told me, but was too busy talking into his headset and flipping the pages of his clipboard to really pay much attention to whether I got the message or not. 

Still...feeling a pinch of hurt in my gut...I stepped away from the fan and the lunch tables, and walked around behind one of the big lighting fixtures to get a few moments of privacy. I wasn't looking to make any big confessions or anything. I hadn't really gone through with anything naughty, but...awwww...I wanted to hear my lovely Greyson's voice. I wanted...I wanted to feel connected to him again.

I took my phone and dialed the number he had given me. One ring. Two rings. Almost three...but then it went to voicemail. Just a few amazing notes rang out, him showing off his singing voice for the first ten seconds or so, followed by him saying, "Hey! It's Greyson! I'm not available right now, but let me know where to find you and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Bye!" He was smiling when he recorded that message. You could always hear the added sense of boyish 'joy' in his voice when he was smiling. 

A part of me was a little heartbroken that I couldn't talk to him right there and then...but another part of me was just happy to hear him speak. Even if it was just a recording...it soothed my frazzled nerves, regardless.

However, when I heard Chandler and Asa's voices approaching the area that I was standing in, I quickly shut my phone off and shoved it back into my pocket again. I didn't get a chance to leave my sweetie a message. I'll try again later. For now? It was a little too late for me to run off and hide somewhere, so I just tried to look casual and folded my arms while leaning against the light fixture next to me.

Let me tell you something about cinematic light fixtures...NOT very sturdy! Probably burning hot enough to melt the skin right off of you if it touched you. And top heavy to boot! So as soon as I felt it starting to fall over from me leaning on it, I quickly reacted to the mayhem in motion and rushed to try to re-balance it! A few more crew members shouted out and came to catch the falling light before that expensive looking bulb got busted and I found myself with half of my next paycheck missing.

I noticed Chandler and Asa laughing at me and my bumbling incident, causing me to turn a bright red. Asa asked, "You alright, bud?" HUMILIATING!!!

"That thing was already off balance..." I mumbled, knowing that I was lying.

"Uh huh...I'm sure it was." Asa said, and lightly touched my arm as I walked past them to distance myself from this near catastrophe.

Both boys turned and followed right behind me.

"You missed out on something fabulous, Evan." Asa grinned, his pace speeding up to match mine. "It was a doozy like none other. Certainly a sight more exciting than anything I get from my mates back home. You may not have participated, but I still think you had something to do with that."

"No, I didn't. Honest. I...you guys just..." I stammered.

"Awwww, look at him, Asa. You're making him nervous." Chandler smiled.

"You're not nervous, are you? We can work with that too if you need us to. If I have to be honest..." He put an arm over my shoulder and leaned in close...his deep, melodic, voice moaning into my ear. "...When I was pushing all the way into him, I'm betting he wished it was you. He gave me quite a wild ride today. I should keep you around to get his engine started more often."

"Hehehe! What are you saying to him?" Chandler asked, giving Asa a playful shove and trying to listen in. "Don't listen to him, Evan."

"Hehehe, I thought you were over there somewhere, minding your own business. Me and the boy are talking." Asa used the arm over my shoulder to lightly push me over to start walking on his other side, with him between us. "Listen...Chandler and I were talking, right? And we get it. If you and Greyson Chance have got something hot going..."

"Shhhh!!!" I blurted out. "I NEVER said that! Ok?" I whispered it, but it was a loud and urgent whisper that basically doubled as a full blown confession.

Asa and Chandler exchanged a look, rolling their eyes for a moment before Asa continued with, "...Well, let's just say that you're involved with someone else. It's totally cool with us if you want to bring him along. I know I keep telling you this, and I don't want to seem pushy but...why not? What's the harm in a little fun, right?"

I didn't even have a chance to answer before I saw Chandler's blue eyes widen and he cheerfully tapped Asa on the shoulder. "Dude! Dude! There he is! Our angel is visiting his dad today. Let's go talk to him."

Chandler was obviously looking at somebody else, and noticing the same 'angel' made Asa's smile blossom even brighter than before. I turned to look in the same general direction as the other two boys, but despite the huge crowd of people moving back and forth, some in costume and make up, some not, some carrying equipment, some just taking a breather from hauling anything at all...it wasn't hard to figure out who they were talking about. He was sort of standing off to the side, tall and slender, wearing all white from head to toe, topped by a truly 'angelic' cap of short blond hair. Light blond. Almost white, but with just enough 'sun touched' gold woven into it to tell me that it wasn't. Lips so pink that you could see them from a distance. I thought I was supposed to be the prettiest blond boy on the set.

Asa and Chandler both moved in close up behind me to stare for a moment. Asa put his chin on my shoulder and said, "He's positively lovely, isn't he?"

Chandler added, "I know this is your first season on the show, Evan, but Norman Reedus' son, Mingus, stops by every now and then to spend time with his father. It's like the whole set shuts down when he walks by. Hehehe!"

"Thank God for a healthy father/son relationship..." Asa smirked.

I have to admit, he was definitely pretty to look at, but I felt a bit weird about all three of us drooling over him when he was clearly close enough to see us doing it the moment he turned his head.

"There's a bunch of fanfics about me and him getting together, you know?" Chandler chuckled. "Some pretty hot ones too! I kinda get a kick out of reading them and imagining that it was all true. Him and me together like that...gets me all hot and bothered, every time.â€Ÿ I saw Chandler reach down to adjust himself, and suddenly my oxygen intake was cut in half. â€ŸSometimes...I wonder if Mingus reads them too. Like, what if he thinks about me? What if he pictures us like that and goes into his room to secretly rub one out to the idea? Can you imagine?"

This time, it was Asa's turn to give him a little push. "You wish! Don't you go giving your booty away until I'm finished with it." He giggled. Then he told me, "Bottom line, I think he's one hundred percent hetero. But if I ever catch that boy letting down his guard, even for ONE fleeting moment...even if it's just for curiosity's sake...I'm going to be RIGHT there to help him 'experiment'."

What the...? What are they...?

"Come on, Evan! Let me introduce you." Chandler said excitedly. "It'll give us a reason to make conversation. You'll love him. Trust me."

"But..." I whimpered as they were already pushing me in the right direction. "...You guys, I really think that I should be getting back to..."

"Later!" Asa demanded. "Come on. Come talk to him with us. Mingus is an absolute doll. We're going to see to it that you have a massive amount of fun on this set if it bloody kills you."

Funny that he should phrase it that way.


	17. Waiting Outside The Lines 17

Waiting Outside the Liness 17

 

****

**  
Thanks for the support of this story! And please bear with me as I try to fix the big screw up in the posting of the last chapters! I′m working to fix that now! And be sure to look for my ebooks on Amazon.com by searching for ′Comicality′! I′ll pop up! I′m sure of it! Love you lots! Take care, and enjoy! Drop me a line at Comicality@webtv.net if you ever want to talk! I′ll be around! :)**

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 17"_ **

* * *

The closer we got to this 'Mingus' boy, the more beautiful he became. Frighteningly so. Perhaps it was my gentle struggle with the fact that I was being physically _pushed_ in his direction by Asa and Chandler simultaneously that caused Mingus to notice our approach. He didn't seem distressed, necessarily, but I did see him straighten up a bit, a very slight gesture with his hand to lightly brush the few loose strands of blond hair off of his forehead. 

Wow...did he do that in slow motion? Or did I just imagine that? 

Asa spoke first, just as we got within ten feet of him. "Mingus! What's the word, angel?" He smiled. 

I don't think I've ever seen a rose colored blush come to a boy's face so fast. Then again, his skin was so flawless and smooth that the nearly pale cheeks looked paper thin. I saw his hands go into the pockets of his unzipped sweatshirt top and push down a bit, stretching the fabric over his slender shoulders. "Hi guys..." His voice was very gentle, the hushed whisper of a choir boy's song. 

"Come by to see your dad again, huh?" Asa grinned.

"Yeah." Mingus mumbled softly. 

"Hey, Mingus." Chandler smiled, and Mingus just sort of gave him a bashful nod and waved to him a little from the hip, without removing his hands from his jacket. 

There was a brief pause between us where nobody said anything at all, and yet...it didn't feel half as awkward as you'd think it would be. There was this really delicate beauty about him that made you just want to stare at him in silence for a while and appreciate the fact that you get to bear witness to what must be a full bodied erotic event for everyone else who got to see him since he got out of bed this morning. Making conversation with him was the equivalent of holding a snuggly little rabbit in your arms to keep it from running away. It was just something you did to prolong the experience for as long as you could.

"You should come by more often, Mingus. I'm always telling you that." Asa told him. "Just hang out. Have some fun with us. Play some video games or whatever. I mean, you don't have school or anything right now, right?"

Mingus shrugged, his eyes looking down at his shoes. "Nope. No school." Then he peeked up for a moment, almost as if he was just doing it because he was obligated to be polite. "I have a soccer gam later. So...my mom and dad were going to stop by for a while."

Chandler smiled at him. "Can we come? I'd watch you run around in shiny shorts for a few hours."

Mingus grinned to himself, his blush deepening with every word. "I dunno." He shrugged. "I guess. If you want. It's whatever."

Everything about him was coated with a certain angelic grace. I don't know why, but it just made me nervous for some reason. I don't even think it was an actual _emotion_ causing the vibrating flutters in my stomach. I think it was more of an involuntary biological _reaction_ to his beauty alone. Something about him just stood out when pitted against the mundane vision of the rest of reality. And that's saying a _LOT_ when you're standing between Chandler Riggs and Asa Butterfield.

Asa turned to me and said, "Mingus, here, is a man of very few words. He's such a shy guy. It's adorable."

"I'm not shy..." Mingus snickered, now taking one hand out of his pocket to cover his smile up. I thought he might say something else, but he just let his eyes connect to mine for a moment and then he looked right back down to his shoes again.

"He's such a sweetheart." Chandler said. "This is our friend, Evan. He's brand new for this season and stuff. We're hoping to keep him around for a while."

Arrrghhh!!! The only thing worse than my inability to keep from staring at this boy is being put in the temporary spotlight for him to stare at me first!

"Hey, Evan." He could be so quiet...and yet, his voice would cause you to swoon anyway. "I hope you get to stay for a while."

Omigod, did he just say that to me? Awwwww! I started to breathe a little heavier, my beating heart squeezing the oxygen out of my lungs, one erratic thud at a time. "Th-Th-Thanks..."

"Who knows with THIS show? Right? Hehehe!" Chandler grinned, and he moved in closer just as Mingus reached up his long, thin, fingers to brush his blond locks aside again. I could tell that Asa was getting excited. I half expected him to do something really wild right there and then, but he kept his self control. It made me think of shy little Mingus being coerced into that trailer and sitting between them the way I was earlier today. Would he make the same choice that I did? Or would he give in? Would they be lovingly sucking on both sides of his neck right now if they had cornered him first this afternoon instead of me? I watched as Mingus bashfully chuckled at their further comments. He seemed to like the attention, but that might have been as far as things went with him. Who knows? This whole situation just made me feel so HEAVY inside! Ugh!

"I like your T-shirt..." Asa smirked, and put his hand on the boy's chest. I didn't know how loosely fitted the shirt was until Asa pressed it closely against his narrow frame. "It's so soft. Hehehe! How do you keep your shirts so white?"

"I wash 'em. Heh..." It was the tiniest of giggles, but a very sweet attempt at letting his humor bloom through his usually timid nature. "I like white. So I have to wash it right away and don't wait too long or it gets dingy. My mom got me this stuff." It was the most he had said to us since we started talking, and Asa's heart must have skipped several beats as he leaned into him. 

Mingus leaned away at first, but Asa said, "Wait wait, hold on. I just want to tell you something."

"Something like what?" Mingus asked.

"Well, I can't tell you if you don't come here. I don't want _them_ to hear it."

"Hehehe, why not?"

"Just...come close. It'll only take a second. Come here." Asa said, and reluctantly...Mingus leaned in again. Asa cupped his hand over Mingus' ear and began whispering into it. He leaned in even closer, and I'm pretty sure that his lips were touching his ear. Mingus snickered and shied away from him again, shrugging one of his shoulders as his face turned red all over again. "What? What's the matter?"

Mingus said, "Hehehe, quit. That tickles."

"It does _not_. Come back here."

"It _does_."

Asa giggled, "Just...give me a second, k?"

"Well, hurry up then." Mingus let Asa go back to whispering in his ear, with a few ticklish twitches here and there, and then he finally said, "I don't know. I can't."

Asa asked, "Why not? It'll be fun."

Mingus shrugged bashfully again. "I think my friends and I have plans. We were planning on making a day of it."

"Are you sure?" Asa asked. "Because it's gonna be a really sweet time. Chandler's gonna be there. We're both trying to get Evan, here, to come as well. It'll just be us boys, nobody else." Then Asa asked, "Do you know who Greyson Chance is?" My ears suddenly perked up, and I watched as Mingus gently shook his head. "Ah, well, whatever. Greyson Chance is _amazing_! You'd love him if you met him!"

Chandler piped in with, "Maybe if _YOU_ come by this weekend, then we can get _Evan_ to come by too. And Evan knows Greyson _really_ well! So, if Evan can convince him to come too...maybe all FIVE of us can get together and have some fun!"

Wait, WHAT?!?!?!

I started to say something, but Chandler pressed his finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet.

Mingus gave me a little peek, and he giggled a bit but stifled it as he fixed his hair again. "I don't know, you guys..."

At that moment, my phone rang, and I found myself thankful for the distraction. What the hell was even HAPPENING, right now???

OMIGOD, it's Greyson!!! Shit! where is he? Can he see me? Does he, like...feel a disturbance in the 'force' or something right now! Shit! I've got to get out of here! Like...right now!

Greyson's cheerful voice sent warm chills throughout my entire body! "I want you to know that you got me in trouble today, hehehe!" 

"I did _what_? No I didn't!" I said, still feeling those near orgasmic tingles rushing over my shoulders and rising up behind my ears. My, oh my, what that boy does to me with just a few connected words and a smile.

"You DID!" He chuckled. "Well, technically, it was my fault too. I was filming a big scene for my music video and you called me. I totally forgot to turn my cell phone off, so everybody had to stop and they kinda laughed at me. Sooooo embarrassing! Luckily the director didn't mind too much."

"Oh my gosh, Greyson, I'm sorry! I didn't know." I said.

"Hehehe, well of _course_ you didn't know. How would you? Don't worry, I'm just teasin' ya." Then, Greyson asked me, "Evan? Are you ok?"

I suddenly tensed up. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know, you're breathing all heavy and stuff. Sounds like something's got you all excited."

He can HEAR that??? I glanced back at Asa and Chandler, standing on either side of Mingus Reedus and cautiously closing in on him from either side when he wasn't looking at them. Wow, those two definitely had the art of getting super hot boys to feel frisky down to a science. Nervously, I answered, "No. No, I'm just...I've got a lot of caffeine in my system. Maybe that's it." Caffeine in my system? Where the hell did I pull THAT lame excuse from? That sounds like something my _mom_ would tell my old Cub Scout leader when I was being too hyper.

Greyson just grinned and said, "I'm not saying that I don't like it. It's kinda sexy."

"Whoah, hehehe! I'll keep that in mind, then. I'll write it in my awesome stuff to remember about Greyson Chance notebook." I said. "I didn't really want anything when I called earlier. I just wanted to hear your voice. It's crazy, but I think of you every minute of the day and it's sort of hard to control myself when it comes to just being able to call you up and say hello. I guess you could say that I still haven't gotten past that whole celebrity aura or yours yet."

Greyson giggled in the cutest way. "You act like I'm Michael Jackson or something. You're spending your Summer on a set _full_ of celebrities..."

"Yeah, but I don't love them like I love you." I can't say that I regretted saying that so casually over the phone...but I wish I had taken a quick second to phrase it in a way that didn't make me sound so...desperate.

I wouldn't slip up so much if it wasn't so true.

Greyson just gave me an, "Awwwww...you're sweet." But I could practically hear him wiggling with infatuation when I said it. Then he sighed and told me, "Out of all the people in the world, and all the places that I've been, I have no idea how the heck I found myself a boy like you, Evan. I'm just glad I did. My life would be so uneventful right now without you in it."

I heard Mingus laugh a little bit, and I walked to move further away from them. From _any_ eavesdropping ears, in fact. I just wanted Greyson to hear me out, if only for a few more seconds. "Greyson? You still there?" I asked.

"Hehehe, yeah. Why?"

A part of me wanted to shout it all out without thinking. Speak from the heart and make no apologies, right? But another part of me wanted to use some tact and a bit of strategy when it came to saying this. the last thing I wanted to do was run him off and leave Greyson thinking that I was some sort of a creep, or just a blind fan among the masses, screaming and crying like everybody _else_ in the crowd. It was quick and it was sudden and it's not like we had experienced any kind of extended courtship or anything...but...after everything that's happened today, I wanted him to know. Like...without goofing around about it. 

"Greyson...I..." where did my breath go? It suddenly got stolen from me.

"Huh? What's going on...?" He asked. "Are you there?"

"Yeah. I'm here." I said. It would have been so easy for me to surrender to the despair involved with not being able to say the words out loud...but I kept fighting. Kicking against the current. Even if I sound silly for making such a _giant_ leap of faith and hoping that these wild butterflies in my stomach will somehow use their frantic wings to carry me to the other side...I'll take it. I'll be the clown. The court jester. As long as I make Greyson smile. As long as he knows how utterly entranced I am by everything he does...and everything he is.

Now that I've been thinking about it for so long, I almost wish those were the words I had used to explain my clumsy conversation...instead of thinking them up in my head and not being able to articulate my feelings without any need for translation.

I didn't even get a chance to take a deep breath. I just started babbling. "I KNOW this is going to sound so stupid, but...from the moment that you and I spent that night alone in your room..." I saw some other people walking around on set near me, so I moved even further away from the action to get some more privacy. "No, wait! Scratch that. Actually...even _before_ that! Like...when you invited me to come over in the first place. No wait...hold on..." I walked even further away so I wouldn't have to speak so softly. I wanted to say this right. Without any pressure of having anybody listening in on us. I wanted it to just be me and Greyson. Just like it should be. "...I think it was even before _that_!" I said. "You know, when you brought me lunch and stuff, and you told Asa and Chandler that you just wanted to be with me...and we went out to have lunch by that tiny lake...or was it a pond? And you did that REALLY cute thing with the ladybug?"

"With a ladybug?" He asked. "Hehehe, I'm afraid you're losing me, Evan."

"Omigod, you don't remember?" I smirked. "I had a bug on me and you took it off?"

He said, "I _sorta_ remember. I just didn't expect you to keep a thing like that in mind, I guess." Was I messing this up? Why am I SHAKING like this? "Evan, where are you going with all this? Hehehe!"

I grunted to myself. "I think what I'm trying to say is..."

"Evan Elliott?" The random voice startled me for a second, and I looked up to see one of many adults walking around the set with an earpiece and a clipboard. "They're just about ready for you."

"K. Thanks." I told him, and waited for him to get away from me so I could get back to what I was doing. "Greyson?"

"Uh huh?"

"Ok...what I'm trying to say is..."

"Actors, on set. Take your marks, people. Let's make some magic happen." The director called out. 

Shit. Ok...so much for a lengthy confession. "Greyson, when I say that I'm falling...or...that I _fell_ in love with you...you know that I'm not just trying to be sweet, right? I mean, it's not just because you're cute. And it's not because I'm some crazy stalker fanboy that's all hyped up about your celebrity. And it's not just because we...when we did...what we did. Heh...gosh, this is harder than I thought it would be. But maybe that's a good thing. Call it a testament to how much it means to me to tell you this."

"Wait...are you saying...?"

"I _love_ you, Greyson. Not, like...puppy love. I truly adore everything about you. I think about your smile and it brightens my whole day. I get a quiet moment to myself, and it's like I can hear your voice in my ear. All of these cute boys to look at around here, but not a single one of them makes me tremble the way I do when I hear your voice on the phone. Even if it's just your voicemail. I feel like I'm going _crazy_ here and it's scary sometimes, but...all I can think about is being close to you again, if for no other reason than to see just how 'crazy' things can get." There was a brief silence, and it made me nervous. "I'm not making any sense right now, am I?"

"Heh..." Wait. Oh no! He sounds sad! What did I do? Did I make him sad? Is this where he totally rejects me and tells me we can't be together anymore? What's going on??? "You're making _perfect_ sense, Evan. Wow..." I heard a light sniffle, and he said, "You know...I've traveled all around the world, I've gone to places that I can't even pronounce where I don't know anybody, I don't speak the language, I don't even know what _food_ I've got sitting on the plate right in front of me. I've got to get on stage in front of thousands of people who spent their hard earned money just to hear me sing for a while. And you wanna know something?" He sniffled again. "I don't think I've ever been more scared than I am at this very moment. Hehehe, geez...give me a minute..." He said.

I 'scare' him. Ok, so that...that could be a _good_ thing, right?

"Evan! We need you in front of the camera, buddy." The director called out. I even saw my mom walking over to interrupt my moment. So, in a panic, I said, "Greyson, I've gotta run. They're forcing me to get back to work. But...I really really _REALLY_ love you! Ok? I've been afraid to say it the way I wanted to. I was worried it was too silly and too soon...but if I didn't make a true effort to tell you how I felt about you, I was going to explode! I hope this is ok."

"Hehehe! Yes, Evan. It's more than ok." He whimpered. "I love you too. More than I was ready to admit before you said it first. You're more beautiful than you give yourself credit for, you know that?"

"Having _you_ tell me that makes me a believer. Hehehe!" I started to get a bit misty eyed myself. I think the adrenaline rush of being able to talk to Greyson like this was triggering an emotional response that I wasn't quite ready for. But I had to quickly turn my back to my mom as she got closer. Didn't want her to ask me any questions that I couldn't answer.

"Evan? What are you _doing_? They're calling for you. You can talk to your friends later."

"Ok, ok...just a second." I said, walking away from her as she followed me. "I'm so SO sorry, but I've gotta hang up now."

"Go on. Call me later, k?" Greyson smiled. "Make me proud, Evan Elliott."

"I will. Promise."

Then...Greyson said, "I love you, Evan."

The goosebumps that those few words raised on my skin were making me so sensitive that the slightest breeze would have caused me to collapse from the tingles inside. Hehehe! Ok, so love is scary...but it's also fun. Every minute of the day is like that first drop of a roller coaster. How do people FUNCTION in normal, every day, life with this level of lovey dovey _nitro_ shooting through their system during every waking moment of their lives?

"Love you too, Greyson." I whispered, and tried to give him a soft and quiet kiss before quickly hanging up the phone. 

I stood up straight and spun around to see my mother looking at me, face to face. "What are you doing?" She asked, seeing the water in my eyes.

I wiped them on the back of my hands and tried to settle down enough so my voice wouldn't quiver when I spoke. "I just needed a few seconds to get into character. That's all. I'm ready now." She gave me a strange look, but once I smiled and started heading towards the set, she assumed that I must be alright and let me go.

I did it. I told him. I mean, I may have said the _words_ before in some sort of awkward attempt at expressing the excitement inside...but it wasn't like this. No, I think I'm actually in love. YIKES! Breathe, Evan. Keep breathing. 

And quit grinning like a PSYCHO!!! Jesus...I'm shaking so bad, my _hands_ are numb! Hehehe!

If love gets any better than this, I don't know how my heart is going to _handle_ it!

* * *

**  
Thanks soooo much for reading, and for all of your feedback and support! And be sure to grab a copy of the new eBooks at the **[COMICALITY EBOOK SECTION](http://www.imagine-magazine.org/store/comicality)** link!!! More ebooks being posted every month! So keep an eye out!**

**Comsie Brings You The Zombie Apocalypse**

****


	18. Waiting Outside The Lines 18

****

  
Hehehe, I think I made a mistake! :P I'm straightening all of the kinks out as you read this! My apologies, folks! Big thanks to you guys for the constant support! And there will be more coming soon! Cool? Love ya lots! And look for my ebooks on Amazon!  


* * *

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 18"_ **

* * *

My legs were strong, but my knees were weak. 

My feet were steady, but my ankles were loose and clumsy.

I was standing on solid ground, sure enough...but my head was so far in the clouds that the weightlessness made it difficult to walk at all...not knowing if I was suddenly going to fall, face first, into the dirt...or float away into the blue skies above. It took a few odd looks from other cast members and set workers to realize that I was grinning from ear to ear like some sort of child cannibal fresh off of a late afternoon meal.

He loves me. Greyson loves me. I heard him say it. And the best part is...while this may seem like it's the 'goal' that I had been trying to reach, the success that I had been hoping to achieve from day one...this was _far_ from being the end of this mind-blowing journey towards having my very first boyfriend.

If anything...it felt like this was only the _beginning_! And that left me wondering where things were going to go from here. I mean, what's next, you know? Would I be insane if I said that I wanted to keep my Greyson close to my heart forever and always? That I could see myself kissing and snuggling and sharing one hearty laugh after another with him for the rest of our days on this Earth? Hehehe, I don't know! Any other time, something like that, so quickly and easily attained, would have sounded absurd to me. But hearing those words...even over the phone..."I love you, Evan"...It makes anything and _everything_ seem possible. Being away from him now seemed like such a pointless waste of time. Am I being weird about that? I don't feel weird. _Anxious_ is what I feel. Anxious, and excited, and...and PROUD! Hehehe! I'm Greyson Chance's first boyfriend. His FIRST! Nobody is ever going to be able to take that title away from me. No one else can ever make the same claim without being a total liar. And once I'm done here today...once I leave this set...I'm going to go to that boy's hotel room and tangle myself up in his arms and legs, aggressively tongue kissing him until neither one of us can BEAR to keep our clothes on anymore!

Hehehe...I can practically see Greyson's blush now in my mind from all the naughty images I had flashing behind my eyes. I need to get out of here. I need to be near him again. I don't care what I have to do, I just want to see my boyfriend. It's like there's this gigantic, super thick, rubber band wrapped around our waists right now...and the more 'life' and its many mundane tasks tries to pull us apart, the stronger the pressure gets to snap us back together again. I can feel that stretch. I can _feel_ it. And it sucks!

Fuck! It sucks so BAD!

The moment that I stepped one foot on set, I had two guys and a girl pouncing on me with make up brushes, small bags of dirt to smudge on my face and clothes, and a spray bottle full of simulated sweat. Sometimes they don't really give you much warning. You just get used to spreading your arms out, tilting your head back so your chin is raised, and surrendering to the moment while they do their best to fix everything that's wrong with you. Even if you didn't think there was much wrong with you in the first place. 

A few spritzes here, a couple of well placed smudges there, and I was back in my zombie apocalypse mode. At least for the next scene, anyway.

My mom was off to the side somewhere, reading one of her mystery novels to pass the time. I'm sure she gets bored hanging around the set all day without having anything to do, but the studios kind of require her to be there. I guess so they can legally say that I have a guardian within arms reach, just in case I'm secretly having cocaine parties off camera while we're filming. Of course, with everything that Chandler and Asa have been getting up to when they weren't on the clock...I think a cocaine binge would seem a bit tame in comparison.

I looked down into the dirt to see where my marks were, and where Asa's and Chandler's would be in this next scene. It looked like they had changed them a bit from what I remembered. Nothing out of the ordinary. They change stuff all the time at the last minute. A thick _cloud_ could pass overhead and ruin the lighting scheme for the whole shoot. There's no planning ahead for that. But I found it a little bit odd that Asa was pulling his shirt off, and one of his groomers was neatly wrapping it around his head. When I took a closer look, I noticed that Chandler had his shirt off too. He was leaning up against a nearby trailer, a flirty grin on his face as he quietly leaned in to talk to Mingus a bit more. I think Mingus was a bit uncomfortable though. Curious, perhaps...but uncomfortable with admitting that just yet.

"Evan, need to talk to you for a second, bro." Said someone handing me a slightly altered script. "We made a few minor changes here and there, nothing to be worried about, just tweaks and tucks for the dialogue in this scene. Take note of your marks, we'll do a few run-throughs first to get everything looking smooth and natural, ok?" There was a brief pause, then he says, "Oh...and also, while you guys are doing the digging with the shovels and all...ummm, Asa and Chandler have decided to do the scene shirtless. So...yeah. They're doing the scene shirtless." He looked at me with a bit of a nod, and then just sort of stood there. Almost as if he was waiting for me to say something. 

"Shirtless?"

"Yes. Well, they ran it by the director, he likes the idea and decided it would look good on camera. Fits in with the story, the intense heat and all. Plus it's a little thrill for the Chandler fans out there. Fangirls will love it." He said. Then there was another brief pause. "Ok, soooo...that's it. You three guys in the scene. Just Asa, and Chandler...and you. So do you need anything, or?"

I gave him a sideways look. "Are you saying that I should take my shirt off...?"

"No! No way!" He blurted out. "I mean, if you _wanted_ to do it for the scene that's up to you. I was just trying to inform you of some of the changes."

"So I should take my shirt off then."

"I did _not_ say that. Nobody's saying that." He claimed, a fake chuckle following his statement. "No no, saying stuff like that to actors on a set leads to, hehehe, tabloid rumors and...possible lawsuits. And lawsuits are _bad_! I'm merely informing you of your options as to how to play the scene as an integrated part of the narrative."

"And in layman's terms?" I asked.

"In layman's terms...the director is looking for solidarity. So...if Asa has his shirt off, and _Chandler_ has his shirt off...?" He cringed when he said it, holding his breath as he waited for me to give him an answer.

I looked over at where Asa was standing, grabbing one of the prop shovels and getting into position in front of the cameras. His blue pearls glanced up at me for a moment, and as a devious little smirk appeared on his lips, he gave me a wink. Almost as if to taunt me.

But you know what? I'm not worried. What am I so nervous about? I've got a _boyfriend_. Not a fantasy, not a sex partner...a _boyfriend_. Greyson is my one and only sweetheart and I'm not even remotely tempted to spoil that now. Besides, less than an hour ago I had Asa Butterfield sucking on my earlobe while Chandler stroked my boner with his foot in my lap! If I can walk away from _that_ situation and not totally lose it, then I can withstand pretty much anything. I'm not going to let him tease me into submission. I refuse.

"Yeah. Ok. That's fine. Let's do it." I said, more determined than ever to prove that I couldn't be compromised.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It'll look great!" He said. Then shouted out, "Delores! We need you over here for wardrobe." He looked back at me and said, "She's going to get you a head wrap and a misting. Study the changes, especially page 7, and we'll be ready to roll in no time."

"Yep. K." I said, and started pulling my shirt up over my head. It's no big deal. It's not like he asked me to run stark naked through a swarm of _bees_ or anything. What kind of irked me, however, is the way Asa set it up so we'd all be filming this way. Something just tells me that, while Chandler might be a more than willing accomplice, Asa is the mastermind behind all this.

Fine. We can make a game out of this if that's how they want to play. The harder they push, the harder I'll push back. I'm no scaredy cat.

They do look awfully hot without their shirts on though. Just...just saying.

As Delores gently covered my head with my shirt, allowing some of my blond locks to show a little on the sides, she began working her magic to tie it into an expert knot that wouldn't bulge and wouldn't untangle while filming. She did it so fast and so easy that it almost seemed like a super power of sorts. She gave my chest a few sprays and muddied me up a little bit to make it look like I was involved in a day's worth of labor, and I couldn't help but to feel a little 'exposed' out there. Don't get me wrong, I don't usually spend a whole lot of time staring in the mirror and picking myself apart at home. But on set? With like...a million people walking around and fans watching from the sidelines? I just felt a little naked. And _scrawny_. And maybe a little bit pale. And no abs. Asa has abs. Look at him. He's even got that hot little 'V' line reaching down into his pants from either side of his shallow belly button. And did you know that Chandler has a sprinkling of freckles on each shoulder. Just a few, a little darker now that he's been in the sun for a while. But it's cute. There are some on his neck too.

Ugh! You SEE? This is how they get me to stare at them! And how they get to stare at me too. It's a trap, I tell you!

I was called to my mark, I finished studying my extra dialogue, and I looked Asa directly in his eye to silently tell him that I wasn't budging. I'm not going to let him get to me. Not today.

Chandler walked up with a bottle of water and his eyes looked me over. "Looking good." He smiled. We were all standing pretty close together, but when Chandler pretended to turn towards Asa...and the ice cold side of his water bottle slid over my left nipple...I knew that he did it on purpose. He had to. "Oops. Sorry." They both giggled at me, but I stood my ground, orgasmic chill and all. 

"Alright, places everybody. Rolling in ten. You boys just start digging and we'll pan over to you from the right." Our director said. 

Both Asa and Chandler grinned at me, but I didn't pay it much attention. "You know we're just giving ya grief, right?" Asa said.

"Yeah. It's cool." I replied. I didn't look back at him. The last thing I needed was to fall prey to the hypnotic effect of those bright blue eyes reflecting the Summer sun. Not to mention that the few peeks I absentmindedly took of Asa's naked torso seemed to be glistening with a thin layer of sweat, an occasional 'tear' of perspiration rolling down the side of his neck. Don't judge me, ok??? I'm faithful...but I'm only _human_! And gay! And a teenager! So sue me.

A moment later? "ACTION!"

Five minutes after that, "CUT!"

Two minutes to readjust. Two minutes to get the talent ready. "Annnnnnd ACTION!"

Twelve minutes after that? "Cut! Check dailies. I think I like that one. Come look at this..."

I felt like such a little twerp, my arms already shaking from having to dig up dirt through the last few scenes. Already my shoulders were beginning to feel sore, and my lower back ached from the activity. But I tried to stretch it out as best as I could so I could look fresh and ready to perform for the cameras again once they started rolling. I definitely won't have to use much _acting_ ability to look worn out on film, that's for sure. 

Note to self...'dirt is heavy'.

Chandler saw me breathing hard and walked over to me between takes. I felt the smoothness of his skin as he put his bare arm on me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Not much difference in pretending to work hard and actually working hard, is there? Hehehe!" He said.

His long hair brushed softly up against my cheek. His breath...I could almost taste it on my lips. "I hope we don't have too many more takes of this." I said.

"Who knows? Might be two more takes, might be _ten_. Believe me, I know how it sucks sometimes. A few years back, I spent half the season gardening. I had to rub my arms down with sports crème every night just to make sure that I'd be able to come back to the set and do it all over again the next day."

"Heh...yeah. I um...I can imagine." I said. Then, as things suddenly fell quiet, I turned my head to see Chandler's head staring down at my exposed torso. Practically trying to mentally pry the waistline of my pants open so he could look down and see what was in there. His gaze snapped back up to meet mine, and he smiled as those liquid blue pools of brilliance burrowed an effortless hole right through my common sense. I actually got a few goosebumps when he licked his lips. He was close. I mean...really close. Had he extended his pink tongue much further, he might have been able to lick _my_ lips too.

Once I found the strength to look away from him, hoping that the tension would melt away before the director called for action again, Chandler giggled sweetly to himself. He's said, "You know...the whole shirtless thing was Asa's idea. I had nothing to do with it." SEE??? I _knew_ it Asa! I just knew it! "Honestly, I think I've been shirtless maybe twice the whole time 'The Walking Dead' has been on television. So it's not like I'm suddenly going to end up being a Bieber-Girl's dream boy or anything. At least, I don't think so." Then he stepped to the side, pressing his soft, warm, cheek against mine as he hugged me close. A little damp with sweat, but not gross. God, even his _sweat_ smells good. "Now Asa over here, as mischievous as he is, probably has his own reasons for making the play. And for once, it wasn't just to get you and me half naked. Hehehe!"

Asa was within earshot, and playfully gave us the middle finger as he guzzled down a watermelon Gatorade.

"Yeah, I don't think the typical rain and fog of London prepared our boy for a Summer here in Atlanta. If it keeps being this warm, he may just have to convince the director to shoot the rest of this season barefoot, wearing a loincloth." Chandler snickered.

Ummm...I'd definitely watch that!

"Alright boys! You ready? We need a few more takes for safe measure. you're doing great." The director said. Great. More digging. If I keep shoveling dirt like this for much longer, I'm not going to have enough breath to deliver my lines. Geez, you never know how out of shape you are until you have to engage in an unfamiliar activity like this.

Yikes, I feel like an old man right now. 

"And CUT! Alright, I think we've got enough." Came the call about twenty minutes later. "You kids stay put for a little while. I don't want any of you to wander off yet, just in case we need some reshoots. But I think we got it. Take a break, alright."

A break. Yes...a break would be nice. My biceps went from trembling, to pain, to just being numb. I just let them hang limply from my sides like a couple of wet noodles as I hurried off set to go see my mom. She was surprised by my armless hug. Hehehe, which just consisted of me whimpering helplessly and resting my head on her chest while my arms dangled freely in her embrace.

My mom was tickled pink. "Hahaha, are they working my sweetie too hard?"

"Owwwwww, mommy...I hurt. I hurt a bunch." I whined with a giggle.

"Awww, poor baby.Well, once they're done with you for the day, we'll get some protein in you and you can take a hot bath and relax. Maybe we can grab a few movies and some popcorn and make a night of it, huh? What do you say?"

It actually sounded pretty good, to be honest, but...I didn't want to agree to it just yet. 

"Ummm, can I call my friend first? I just want to check something out first." I said.

"Oh...well, do you need another shirt, or do you want to take that one off your head?"

I backed away. "No way! I don't even know how that lady wrapped this thing up the way she did, but if they call me back to reshoot the scene, I doubt I'll be able to duplicate it without a degree in physics or something."

"Ok." She said. "Go ahead and make your phone call."

"Sweet. Where's the car again? Did you put it on the set lot or...?"

"It's right where it always is, hon."

"Alright! Sweet! I'll be back!" I said, happily trotting off to see if maybe I could _finally_ talk to Greyson in private. Well, in more private. Without looking over my shoulder.

I was already listening to the sound of Greyson's phone ringing by the time I unlocked the car door and climbed into the driver's seat. Even in this heat, I didn't mind having the windows rolled up. I just...I needed a 'barrier' in place to isolate me from the world for a bit. Just so we could be together for a little while. My 'boyfriend' and I.

"Hey!" He said when he picked up. "Wow, I was just thinking about you."

We both shared a light giggle over it, and I was like, "You were?"

He sheepishly replied with, "Yeah. I was in the shower, so..."

"Hehehe, that sounds yummy." I told him.

"Well, let's just say that it was nice, _long_ , shower. So..." He didn't go any further with that comment, but I knew what he meant. "What's up? What are you bugging me for?"

With a chuckle, I said, "I was thinking that...maybe I could come over for a little while. Like...tonight." I felt bold in saying it at first, but the moment I heard my own voice saying it out loud, I felt the immediate need to pad it with a more nonchalant expression of my eagerness to be near him again. "Or, you know...whatever. It's no big deal, just...if you're not busy or anything..."

"Really? Like, right now, or...?"

"Well, I've gotta stick around the set for a little bit until they get the dailies sorted out. But after _that_...?" Take a deep breath, Evan. How hard is this? Just say how you feel. "I'd really like to see you again. I want us to spend some more time together. I think that would be...nice."

Greyson giggled in the cutest way. "I see. So you wanna call me when you get off set? You wanna come over."

"Hehehe, I do." I said, then sliding in the flirtatious, "I miss you. I feel like my love for you has to stretch so far sometimes."

Greyson melted instantly. 

"Me too." He said. "Just call me when you're ready. K?"

"Then I can come over?"

"You can cum all over my _face_." He said, but couldn't hold in his cackling laughter for more than a few seconds. Hell, neither could I. A gasp of utter shock only lasts so long.

" _Greyson_!!! Omigod! Hehehe!"

"What? What'd I say?"

"You know what you said!" I snickered.

"So? I have a naughty side too, ya know?"

"Apparently. Geez, I don't even know you. Put Chance LeGrey back on the phone!" I told him, making him laugh out loud.

"You know...if you keep making fun of me I'm not gonna let you come over. I'll tell security you're a stalker and they'll beat you up as soon as you get here."

I said, "Yikes! You're such a bully." Then I added, "But I love you anyway, so..." 

I drifted off mid-sentence, but was super psyched when he said, "I love you too." I think we both needed to take a few deep breaths before we were able to speak again. And he started it off by saying, "I've still got amazing room service. We can pretty much have anything we want, from burgers and fries to ice cream and cookies. We can even have them make us a nice thick steak if that's what you're into. Sky's the limit. Whatever you want."

As awesome as that sounded...my heart spoke for me before my brain even figured out what to say. "All I want is you." It was a small collection of words that had been ripped from my infatuated heart so fast that I could feel the lingering tug on my emotions once the message had been delivered. 

It surprised us both.

And with an almost inaudible sniffle, Greyson said, "M'kay. I'll see you when you get here then."

"K. Talk to you then."

I didn't want to drop another love bomb on him again before hanging up. I thought it might sound corny. But...Greyson to the rescue!

"I love you, Evan. K? Bye."

Awww, I wanted to say something back! But Greyson gets so _nervous_ when he says the words out loud! Hehehe, I heard a click before I could respond. It's okay though. I'll tell him face to face as soon as I see him again. You know...while I'm violently tearing his clothes off of him! Hehehe!

Sorry, Mom...but movies and popcorn are going to have to wait for now!

'Boy date', CONFIRMED!!!

* * *

**  
**NOW AVAILABLE** **

****


	19. Waiting Outside The Lines 19

Howdy to all of you guys who have been waiting for a new chapter! I recently had to make a huge move that took months and didn't give me much time to devote to my writing! But I wrapped up most of that just before the Thanksgiving holiday, and I'm happy to bring you guys a brand new chapter tonight! Thanks for hanging in there with me, and look for a new chapter MUCH sooner than later! Cool? Also, be sure to check Amazon for my ebooks when you get a chance! Just look for the keyword 'Comicality', and I'm sure I'll pop up somewhere! Enjoy! 

 

"Waiting Outside The Lines 19"

 

I don't know if it was the fact that I was lost in a dreamlike state of mind over the conversation that I just had with my sweetie, Greyson, on the phone...or the fact that I was sporting one of the biggest, hardest, BONERS ever...and was afraid to get out of the car before I adjusted that bad boy and hid it from the watchful eye of the public...but I refused to get out of that car until I felt like I was ready. I just wanted to relax for a few minutes. Take in this cherished moment and enjoy it for all it was worth.   
I leaned my head back and just sighed out loud, my eyes closed as I tried to absorb it all. What the hell did I do in my life to deserve something like this? Who do I owe? I've got to be seriously in debt to somebody for bringing Greyson into my life and opening his heart to me. Things like this don't just 'happen', do they? Maybe I'm reading too much into this. Who knows?  
When I heard a gentle tap on the car window beside me, I half expected it to be my mom coming to see what was taking me so long. But when I opened my eyes...Chandler Riggs' bright blue specs were staring back at me. His long hair gracefully cascading down to the corners of his adorable smile. It caught me off guard, and I immediately sat up straight in my seat, trying to get control of my senses.  
Chandler giggled at my fidgety reaction to his presence, and he had to make a few hand gestures to remind me to roll down the car window so he could actually talk to me. "Oh! Ummm, right! Hold on!" I pressed the button, and the window didn't move. Then I thought about it, and the car wasn't on. Damn electronic window! I told him to hang on, but I don't know if he heard me or not. I dug around in my pants pockets for my mom's car keys. Where did I put them? Shit! "Just...gimmee a second! I think I...ummm...just hold on..." I heard a rattle in my left pocket and quickly shoved my hand as deep into my pocket as I could. It wasn't until the fabric of my jeans stretched and pressed down on my throbbing erection that I realized that Chandler was standing RIGHT THERE, and could clearly see the obscene lump in my crotch through the clear, glass, window! Why am I so BAD at everything I do???  
I attempted to slightly turn my hips away from him so the outline of my excited shaft wouldn't be so obvious, but who knows if it worked or not. I just fished my keys out of my pocket and nervously jammed them into the ignition, turning the car battery on so I could finally get the window down.  
"Hehehe, having a little trouble there, Evan?" Chandler giggled.  
"No. Not at all. I'm cool." I replied, but I couldn't have been more unconvincing. Especially considering that I was panting and out of breath.  
  He looked away from me, trying to conceal his snickers as well as a visible blush. Then he was like, "Well...whatever. Look, the director found a couple of unwanted shadows in the dailies that he didn't catch the first time around. He wants us to come back and do a few reshoots. Just in case they can't fix them in post. He's a stickler for natural filmmaking...sunlight and all. So me and Asa are going back in a few minutes. We need ya, bud. Cool?"  
Why are his eyes so blue? Are they SUPPOSED to be like that? Has he been to the special effects trailer for contact lenses, or what? "Ok. I'll ummmm...I'll be there in a few seconds." I said.  
He nodded with a smirk. "Alright. Just thought I'd let you know." Then he looked at my bare chest, my shirt still wrapped around my head, and he reached through the window to feel the moist smoothness of my sun-heated skin...saying, "I'm glad you went shirtless with us, dude. It's...you know...hot." Arrrgh! Don't DO that, Chandler!!! Why does he insist on driving me so goddamn CRAZY all the time! "See you on set." He brought two of his fingertips to his lips to kiss them in the cutest way. Then he quickly reached into the car again to press those fingertips to my cheek before giggling and walking away.  
You know...if I didn't have a boyfriend already NONE of this would be happening right now!  
That is just SO unfair!  
I don't know if my performance was as good as it was the first few times around, but I had to give the reshoots my best shot anyway. Asa and Chandler had both been doing this for a lot longer than I have, so they don't seem to rattle easy. But me? I had to use half of my brain power to stop trembling. Between having the two hottest teen stars on the set now openly flirting with me, and the anxiety I was experiencing just trying back to Greyson for some more quality time alone...I'm surprised the nervous tremors didn't cause my bones to crack. I hope it doesn't show on my face. It'll be on camera forever if it does. People all over the world will get this season of 'The Walking Dead' on DVD, take one look at my face, and think, "What the hell was that kid's problem?"  
Come on. Get me out of here. I REALLY just need to get out of here!  
"Cut! Alright, you guys. You're off the hook for the day. Rest up for tomorrow." The director said, and I swear, I nearly bolted off set fast enough to leave a rising cloud of dust behind me. I almost forgot to get my clothes back to wardrobe. I cleaned up as quickly as I could, happy to have a shirt back on in front of everybody. Then I almost ran right into Chandler and Asa on my way out of the trailer.  
"Much of a hurry?" Asa asked with a grin.  
"Yeah. I need to go."  
"You sure? We were just about to go ask Mingus if he wanted to join us for milkshakes. His dad's still got a few hours left on the clock before he can leave. So..."  
"Sorry. Can't do it. I've got plans." I said, picking up the pace as I continued to walk away. "Maybe next time." I didn't want to be rude,but I've had enough temptation to stop a horse's heart at this point. I'm horny enough to split in two and start screwing myself! All that sexy frustration is best directed at my favorite boy. Believe me...I'm so ready for this.  
"Alright, hon. You want a sit down dinner, or do you just want to grab some takeout?" My mom asked, a few steps behind me as I blazed a trail back to the car.  
"Do I wanna what?"  
"Food? Dinner? Popcorn? Movie? Remember?" She said. "I heard there was this creepy thriller about a stalker who's hunting this family during a thunderstorm. It sounds like it might be a..."  
I instantly cut her off. "Oh! Oh, Mom...you know...I sort of made plans for tonight."  
She wrinkled her brow slightly. "Plans? Well...what kind of plans?"  
"I was actually going to ask if you could maybe drive me back to the hotel. You remember? I was going to hang out over there for a few hours."  
"With your friends?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I mumbled, wishing that she would a little bit faster so we could get in the car.  
"Are your friends Asa and Chandler going to be going too?"  
"What? No. No way." I said, making her slightly suspicious now.  
"Well, then who are you hanging out with tonight?"  
"Nobody. Just a friend." I said with a whine.  
  "What friend? Where did you meet him?"  
"I met him here on the set. Mom, can we just go?"  
She looked around, "Where is he? Point him out to me."  
Ok, now she's starting to aggravate me. "He doesn't work on the set, Mom. He just...he stopped by. And we met. And we're friends. Is that ok?" I was trying to keep her from thinking about it to much, but that almost never works. Not with my mom. That woman's brain is constantly analyzing everything at all hours of the day or night. I don't know how she's able to sleep at night. Even THEN she's thinking about stuff she shouldn't.  
"I don't know, Evan. I don't like you carrying on like this with people I don't know..." What is she TALKING about??? Nooooo! Set me FREE, woman! If you don't let me see my Greyson tonight I'm going to throw a tantrum that can be seen from SPACE, dammit!  
"He's not a stranger, Mom! I told you, he's my friend!" I tied not to seem too excited, but I could already feel my heart breaking in my chest for even having to get into this conversation. It's not like I could just tell her that I was super horny and I wanted to suck my favorite popstar off a few hundred times before bed! Awww, why is she making this difficult? "Can I just go? PLEASE???"  
My mom looked me right in the eye, and held that contact for an extended moment, before finally saying, "I want to meet this 'friend' of yours, Evan. No more hanging out between you two until I get to know him. Understood?"  
"Fine. That's totally fine. I'll tell him tonight, ok?" I'd say anything to get her into that car and driving in the right direction. "Can we go? He's sort of waiting on me. I told him I'd be there as soon as I wrapped for the day." Hold steady, Evan. Don't look too anxious. Just keep her brain busy for a few more seconds and then change the subject to something else entirely.  
"I'm serious about what I said, Evan." She said in a stern tone of voice.  
"Ok. That's fine. I'll tell him to come to the set or something this week. Just...for the love of God, can you PLEASE just..."  
"Hey!" She stated firmly. "Tone, young man."  
"I'm sorry." I tried to lower my voice and contain myself, but every minute that I spent trying to convince her that it was alright, was another minute spent away from my sweetheart. If only she knew how utterly LOST in love I was when it came to this boy. If only she could feel the excitement pulsing in the very center of me, yearning for his contact, craving his kiss, until it was beginning to physically hurt trying to breathe without it. If I could only get her to experience that insane feeling of pressurized chaos in my heart...she'd understand. And she wouldn't be torturing me like this.  
  I lowered my eyes slightly, hoping not to challenge her any further on the subject, while simultaneously hiding my true intentions...which were show to be glowing from behind my eyes in some way.  
She hesitated...but then I heard the rattle of her car keys as she took them out of her purse. "You've got until ten O'clock, Mister. And if you give me any trouble like you did last time...you and I are going to have issues. Got it?"  
"Totally!" I said, but I was unable to hold back the biggest grin EVER when I heard her say it. I practically skipped the rest of the way to the car in the lot. Hehehe! She's letting me go! YES! Hold on, Greyson! Stay sexy, sweetie! I'm on my way!  
It took everything I had to not bounce around in my seat as she drove me over to the hotel. I was constantly patting my thighs with the palms of my hands, trying to push anything worthy of arousal out of my mind for fear that I'd get a raging boner in the car and she'd immediately turn around and rush me to the nearest CHURCH or something for counseling.  I had to keep looking out the window to keep her from seeing my 'ear-to-ear' grin. Hehehe, and even then I had to hold my breath to keep a flurry of nonsensical giggles from bursting out of me without warning. I swear, we couldn't get to that hotel fast enough.  
My heart started to spasm like crazy as I saw Greyson's hotel in the background, and nearly had a joy induced panic attack as we got caught at a red light just a block away. The wait for that one friggin' traffic light was maddening. If it had remained red for just a few more seconds, I would have hopped right out of the driver's side, told my mom goodnight, and just SPRINTED the rest of the way!  
Come *ON*, already! Jesus! Change, dammit! CHANGE!!!  
"Light's green!" I told my mom the second I saw the bulbs change, and she gave me the weirdest look. Come on, come on, come on...  
She pulled into the driveway for drop offs, and I quickly yanked my seatbelt off before the car even came to a complete stop. "THANKS, Mom! Love you! I'll see you later!" I said, opening the car door.  
"Ten O'clock, Evan. No questions asked. You pick up that phone when I call you." She called out.  
"I will. Bye!" I shut the door behind me, just in case she came up with any other conditions to our very simple agreement about tonight. I just wanted to hurry inside and wrap my arms around my boyfriend for the first time in what seemed like forever!  
I rushed to the front desk, I gave the fake name, I got the escort, took the elevator up to the right floor...and now, it's showtime.  
As soon as I knocked on the door, I heard Greyson running over to open it wide for me. He was just wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a glaring white t-shirt, loosely fitted. Hair still a darker shade as the dampness from his shower faded away. I can't put into words what it was like to be greeted by that uniquely boyish smile of his again. It set off a series of tiny explosions in my heart, each detonation taking more of my breath away. "Hey, Cutie!!!" He grinned, but then his eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth. "Oops! I'm sorry, are you alone?"  
"Yeah. I'm alone." I smiled.  
"Whew! Good." He said. "I can't just go around calling you 'cutie' in front of every eavesdropper who happens to be standing around the corner. Hehehe! Come in!"  
Maybe I came off as a little 'intense' at first, but I was having way too much trouble controlling myself. Greyson was finally within arm's reach...he looked so cute and smelled so good...he'll just have to fight me off for the next few minutes. That's all there is to it.  
I practically lunged forward, leaving the hotel room door wide open, and I snaked my arms around his slim hips and gave him a surprise kiss on his lips. Oh wow...that sweet, sweet, touch of his lips to mine was the greatest relief in the world to me. My whole body seemed to relax when we kissed. My spirit felt instantly recharged, my emotions electrified, my entire outlook on life now painted with bright rainbow colors and given an endless source of love-made energy. Oh God...even after waiting this long, his kiss still catches me by surprise.  
"Hehehe, well, hello there." He giggled. He reached up to rest his arms on my shoulders as I pulled him even closer to me. He felt so good in my arms. Soft. Warm. How they haven't invented a life like Greyson Chance teddy bear yet is a mystery to me. Greyson gave me another peck on the lips, and then he playfully rubbed noses with me as his smile brought an impulsive wave of infatuated chills to the surface of my skin. "You're certainly in a good mood tonight. Hehehe!"  
"You have no idea, how badly I needed to see you today. Don't ever stop kissing me. I always want more." I said, and smashed my lips against his again, moaning softly as the thrill of it all overwhelmed me. "Mwah! You taste like...candy. Hehehe! What's that about?"  
"Oh, yeah! Check it out!" Greyson beamed, trying to wiggle out of my embrace.  
I held him tight and asked, "Wait! Were are you going?"  
But after playfully swatting at my hands, he turned around and directed my attention to this big tray of 'stuff' on the dresser by the TV, in front of the mirror. "I had them bring up a bunch of pastries! I didn't know what I wanted, and I wasn't sure what you wanted...so I decided to just get four of everything. You've got to try some of these, Evan! They're so tasty!”  
As badly as I just wanted to get back to kissing him again, I couldn't help but to be tickled at his reaction to his tray of snack treats. “Greyson, hehehe...what are you doing?” I asked, trying to get his attention back on ME!  
“Seriously, they're yummy! Try this one! No wait...the cupcakes are my favorite. The creamy frosting on the top? Sooooo good.” Walking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his soft middle and gave him a squeeze, tenderly kissing the side of his neck. He took a half bite of some sort of small wafer sandwich or something, and when I rested my chin on his shoulder, he reached up to feed me the other half. I opened up and let his long, thin, fingers push the treat into my mouth. “It's GOOD, right? Tell me it's good!”  
I nodded. “That's actually really amazing.” I said, chewing and swallowing so I could give him another kiss on his cheek.  
“Everything here has been delicious so far. I've got cookies, and brownies, and...I don't know what this is. It kinda tastes like apple, though. There's so much. You're not allergic to anything, are you? Peanuts or chocolate or whatever?” I just giggled and kept giving him soft kisses on his face and neck. I knew he was just as hard as I was. He wouldn't be able to stall forever. “I wish we had ice cream too. You want me to call for ice cream? Sky's the limit, remember? It's the one thing 'celebrity status' is good for.”  
“What I really want...is for you to stop munching and kiss me.” I grinned.  
Greyson's gaze met mine in the mirror, and that lovely smile spread his cute little cheeks, causing me to quiver with desperation. “Here, just try this cupcake. Do that first.” He said.  
“Unh unh! There's nothing on that tray that's going to be any tastier than you are.”  
“Here, just try it!” He tried to feed it to me over his shoulder, but I moved over to rest my chin on his other shoulder instead. I gave him a kiss on his other cheek, and he switched hands to bring the cupcake up again. “Just ONE bit! Trust me, you'll love it!” But I shook my head in defiance, and went back over to his other shoulder. “Hehehe, what are you doing?”  
“I want my kisses first.” I smiled.  
“You just had kisses. Besides, you can pass up good frosting. Take a bite.” I dodged back and forth as best as I could, until our giggles turned the whole exchange into a stubborn game. And it was then that Greyson caught me off guard and ended up smashing the frosting covered cupcake into my face! “Hahaha!!! That's what you get!”  
“Omigod! I can't believe you just did that!” I had the sugary cream all over my lips, nose, and smeared across my right cheek. I could feel Greyson's flat tummy tighten up and quiver as he laughed out loud at my expression. It only caused me to squeeze him tighter against me, my hips pushing forward to grind on the thinly covered bottom in front of me. Wow...he was enticingly 'soft' back there.  
“It's your own fault! Hehehe! Serves you right!” He cackled.  
“Oh, is that right?” I said, and I instantly moved my face forward to smear that same frosting all over the back of Greyson's neck!  
“Ahhhh!!!! Noooooo! What are you doing? Hehehe! Quit it! That tickles!”  
Like a greased piglet, Greyson twisted and turned and giggled his way right out of my arms, the both of us laughing until our bellies hurt. He got a napkin to wipe some of the mess off him, and gave me this adorable pouty face, his bottom lip stuck out, those big brown eyes faking the saddest look that he could give me with a grin still plastered on those plush lips of his. Still catching my breath from laughter, I said, “YOU started it!”  
“I was just trying to keep you sweet. That's all.” He smiled. Then he got another napkin and stepped closer to clean my face off for me. “Hehehe, oh no, I got some in your hair. Wait, here, let me get it. Hold still...” But I couldn't. I just leaned forward and kissed him again. This time, our tongues wrapped around one another, and a long, loving, sigh escaped from the back of Greyson's throat.  
I think I finally drained his last few rations of self restraint. I could tell by the passion of his kiss, and by the way his hardness pushed forward to grind slowly against my own. We definitely had fun together, fooling around and just sharing a few giggles between friends...but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't this special 'bonus' activity that I was truly looking forward to tonight. One game ends, and another one begins.  
As I practically sucked the remaining sugar high off of his tongue, I lowered my hands to grab the firm, round, globes of his ass...pulling him even further into me. I think tonight is going to be something really special.  
Something to make us official, once and for all.  
Are we ready? It feels like we are. As nervous as I was before, I've never experienced a love that felt so right.  
If Greyson feels the same way...then what's stopping us? You know?

* * *

  
**NOW AVAILABLE**


	20. Waiting Outside The Lines 20

   


**Howdy, folks! I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank you all for your votes and comments, and to let you know that I truly appreciate every last one of you for the support! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, and I'll be back with more soon! Love ya lots! And be sure to look for "The Secret Life Of Billy Chase" series and more on Amazon! (Shutting Up Now! Hehehe!)**

* * *

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 20"_ **

* * *

I was addicted to the way that Greyson's plush lips connected to mine with such a naughty display of innocence. A playful contradiction that I still couldn't figure out, even after kissing him so many times before. One would think that you would get used to kissing someone like Greyson Chance...that the star struck fan in you would learn to just calm down and treat him like any other person once you got to know him personally. But the honest truth is...I was totally floored by him every time I saw him smile. I was still moved, almost to the point of tears, that he would even like boys in _general_...much less like 'ME', specifically. The very idea that I could come to this hotel room and just...hold him, and kiss him, and tell him he's beautiful...it was almost more than my fledgling emotions could bear on any given day. I had no precedent, no practice, with a love of this magnitude. A piece of me felt like it was tearing me apart. But another piece of me felt like it was finally making me whole. Both sides can't be right. I mean...can they?

As Greyson and I were kissing, our lips quietly smacking over the sound of the obligatory TV noise in the background...I decided to take both of my hands and run them under the elastic of his boxer shorts. Sliding them down the smooth globes of flesh until I was low enough to grab and squeeze a proper handful and pull him against me. However, Greyson had gotten so hard that his penis had worked its way out of the little slit in the front of his boxers, and was now rubbing against the front of my jeans. Primarily the 'zipper' part.

Instantly, Greyson gasped, and his hips jerked backward as he parted his lips from mine.

I was surprised by the sudden rejection, but was relieved to see him giggle sweetly in response to have his sensitive tip come into contact with something so harsh and rough. "Hehehe, WOW! You seriously need to take these off before we go any further! This is _not_ a good time, right here!"

"Omigod! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" I grinned.

"Not... _badly_ , no. But, yeah, you need to be more naked for this." He had the most genuine laugh of any boy that I had ever heard before. It truly came from his heart. It vibrated in his chest and made you feel warm inside. You never had to second guess its authenticity. He was always just as cheerful and as awesome as you would assume he would be in person. In a world full of fake celebrities and image consulted personalities...it was refreshing to know that sometimes, every once in a while...you can find someone who is everything you were promised they _could_ be. 

"Sorry." I giggled. "So...just the pants, or...?"

"Just the pants? Hehehe, what? Anything that you leave on, I'm just going to end up ripping off of you anyway. So you might as well cut to the chase, cutie." He told me. He looked so cute doing it that I kissed him on the lips again, even while he was still pushing his hips out to keep away from the iron torture device position right where his blushed, pink, and super sensitive, tip was located. He shook his booty a few times, and then pulled my hands out of his undies to tell me, "Take these off! Get _comfortable_ , already. How long can you stay for?"

"Ten O'Clock. No questions asked. My mom kinda made me _promise_ that I wouldn't give her a hard time." I said, wincing slightly.

"You shouldn't have given her a hard time _LAST_ time, you goofball! Hehehe!"

"I didn't want to leave." I smirked.

"And I didn't _want_ you to leave. But I didn't want you to get in trouble either. Then I couldn't see you." 

"I know." I sighed. "I just...I don't like being away from you for any length of time. And when I get a chance to touch you again...it's hard to let go." 

I can't say that I was being super romantic when I said it, but Greyson blushed bashfully and said, "Awwwww..."

It was a moment of irresistible cuteness that caused me to violently jerk forward and smash my lips against his again. I moaned because I kissed him so HARD! But Greyson eventually put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back a little bit. His boyish grin was almost enough to draw me back in for more, but he kept me at arms length. Then...I happened to look down and see his hardness, still proudly sticking out of his boxers, throbbing along with his rapid heartbeat in lustful anticipation for my touch. His eyes were drawn down as well, and we shared a few stifled snickers over how incredibly excited he was down there! Hehehe! He flexed a bit to make it jump...just once, and my eyes widened with a smile.

"Hahaha! Come _on_ , Evan! Are you gonna get naked or what? What's the magic word here? Abracadabra, open sesame!" He giggled. I was pulling my shirt off before he even finished asking the question, simultaneously using my feet to kick my shoes over to the side. Greyson turned and got on all fours on the bed, crawling over to the nightstand, and then he leaned over the side to fiddle with something.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm plugging my phone in. My battery's crazy low." He stretched for the outlet, which was _just_ out of his reach. He kept sliding further forward, his cute little rump wiggling like a baby piglet in front of my ravenous eyes. I silently licked my lips as I watched his pert cheeks jiggle and shake with every movement, getting so hard that I completely forgot that I was supposed to finish taking my pants off. Even when Greyson reached the outlet and plugged his charger into the wall, I found it hard to pull my horny gaze away from it. "I always try to keep my phone charged to at least forty percent in case the studio calls or..." He looked back over his shoulder at me before stopping mid sentence. He smiled. "Are you staring at my butt?"

I had to snap out of it and put my brain back in working order. "Huh? No! Hehehe!"

"Yes you were. You were staring at my butt."

I tried to protest through a flurry of infatuated giggles. "Honestly, I wasn't."

"Well, why NOT? You're my boyfriend, aren't you? Technically, you're the only one who's really allowed to look at it." He said, and wiggled it temptingly for me to see.

" _Goddammit_ , you're hot!" I laughed, and I yanked my pants down to the floor to step out of them, jumping onto the bed with him, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs and my white socks. Greyson immediately rolled over to spread his legs and invite me into his full body embrace. Our lips connected, tongues touching, arms and legs wrapped around one another. The need for sexual release was causing me to thrust my hips into his warm cradle, but it was the beauty and grace of his tender kiss that forced me to slow down and fully enjoy the moment. Sometimes Greyson smiles while he's kissing me. I just realized that. It's this really sweet, really _sensual_ , smirk that usually causes me to sigh from the joy it brings me. I can feel the delightful change in his lips, and it always makes me smile too. Soft giggles follow shortly after, and I squeeze his body tight as I slowly hump myself into him, a surge of erotic tingles tickling me from the waist down. The feeling of my hardness lined up against his own, both shafts sliding back and forth against one another...it was enough to leave me _totally_ breathless.

>From the building urgency in our movements, it was becoming clear that this was going to be over much sooner than later if we didn't calm down. So I simply pressed myself down on him while catching my breath and kissing him with a little less intensity. I mean, it's not like we're only going to do this once tonight...but the first time is always the most...ummm...explosive. If you know what I mean. 

Our lips disconnected, and I propped myself up on my elbows to look down upon my sweetheart and admire him for everything that he was. His eyes half closed, a dreamy smile, cute little nose...hehehe, it baffles me how I got lucky enough to be able to lay here almost naked with a boy of this caliber. It's crazy. I chuckled as I noticed that his hair all disheveled and out of place. Even when it's messy, it's still sexy. Maybe even more so.

"What are you laughing at?" He moaned, craning his neck up to kiss me again.

"Your hair, hehehe, it's all over the place."

"So? It's _your_ fault it looks like this." He grinned. "I know." I smiled. "Here, hold on..." I used my hand to try to press it down a little bit. I wasn't making my progress though. "I don't think I'm very good at this. Ooh, it's still a little wet..."

"Really? You're going to do this now? Will you leave my hair alone?" He chuckled. "I'll show you 'a little wet'..." He raised up a little and began to quickly shake his head back and forth. Hehehe, his hair wasn't wet enough to do much more than sprinkle me with a drop or two, but as he disoriented himself from the shaking...he accidentally got too close to me and we bumped our foreheads together. "Hahaha! Oh no!"

"Um...OWW!" I laughed.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He said, and grabbed me by the ears to pull my head down and kiss the sore spot. "All better?"

"Not yet, it isn't. No." I said, and he kissed it again. Then he kissed me on one cheek...then the other. I looked into his eyes, and gently rubbed my nose against his before kissing him on the lips again. The rhythmic humping of my hips driving me into him on instinct. But after another few minutes of us tongue kissing and rolling around, Greyson broke our intimate liplock again. This time, he was on top of me. I hadn't even realized that my hands had shamelessly rested on the tight young ass presented to me, squeezing it and mashing him into me by continuously pulling it forward. As he looked down on me with a smirk, both of us still breathing heavily from being so turned on, I took a moment to use my free hands to fully grope and knead the doughy buns behind him. I couldn't believe how _addictively_ soft they were. The more I groped him, the harder I got. And Greyson's widening smile let me know that he was okay with this kind of thing. "Enjoying yourself? Hehehe!" He asked.

"You have no idea." I replied, gripping his cheeks even harder. "Damn..." Greyson closed his eyes and moaned happily, the sensual sound turning into a lighthearted giggle at the end.

With a brief peck on my lips, he said, "You know...I've been thinking about something. Just for curiosity's sake, I suppose."

"Yeah...?" I said quietly, kissing those perfect lips again.

"Uh huh. I was thinking about...you know...the other day."

"What other day?"

A gentle blush came to Greyson's face, and he seemed too shy to answer at first, but then rolled his eyes and said, "About...you _know_. I just...I can't stop thinking about...Chandler, you know? And Asa? That trailer?"

I don't know why, but it felt like my heart began to sink immediately after hearing him say that. It happened so fast that I couldn't even figure out why I felt so bad about it all of a sudden.

"Remember?" He asked.

"Oh." I said, quietly. "Yeah. I remember."

Why was he thinking about... _them_? That was the first question that my mind conjured up. I didn't even have enough of a chance to tell myself that I was being silly about the whole thing. My heart and mind were already skidding along the slippery emotional road and swerving out of control all on their own. I thought back to Asa and Chandler talking to Greyson on the set when I wasn't around, and them laughing together, and how aroused Greyson was while watching them have sex with each other. I thought about the way they kept asking me if Greyson ever wanted to come over and maybe join in the fun. I thought about the way they approached that Mingus boy on the set, and how much more... _experienced_ and advanced they were when compared to my lame, near-virginal, approach to sex in general. Is that what Greyson prefers? Is that what he would rather have, instead of me coming over here for some teen boy kissing and scraping the tip of his penis with my zipper because I was too nervous to just strip down the moment I walked in the door? 

You'd be surprised how many random thoughts and irrational worries can race through your mind at lightning speed in such a limited amount of time at this age.

"Well?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well...well what?" I said, still feeling that cold, dark, sensation of emptiness spreading out from my heart to envelop the rest of me as fast as it could.

"What did you...like...when we were there..." He stopped for a second, then said, "...I mean, what did you think about it?"

I felt confusion settling into our special moment. Something that was so natural and so automatic a few minutes ago was now causing my over active thoughts to scramble themselves and think about things in a manner that I was _way_ too insecure to ever consider before. "I thought it was...ummm...cool?"

Greyson giggled, and gave me, yet another, kiss on the lips. "You are too cute! You know that?" He said. "What I'm saying...well...like, what I _mean_ is..." He stumbled over his softly spoken words for a bit, then asked me, "...In that situation...ummm...wait, let me rephrase that..." He looked away for a second, trying to find the right words to ask the right question. "...Like...if that was _us_...just you and me...?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...were you more focused on...no, wait. That's not right. What I'm asking you is..." He giggled again, but I think it was more out of nervousness than anything else. "...Were you more...ummm...looking at Chandler? Or at Asa? Or, better yet...if you had to 'choose' which one you wanted to be...who would you be?" He was really SHY about asking, but something finally clicked in my mind, and I think I was finally able to take the hint.

"Wait...is this, like...a 'top or bottom' question?" I asked.

Greyson's face turned SUPER red when I said that, and he looked away from me again, laughing to himself as the embarrassment of such a question washed over him. " _Evan_...hehehe..."

"What? You mean, it's not?"

"Well...yeah. It IS. Kinda. Just, I wasn't gonna just come right out and say it like that!"

"Hehehe, sorry. Internet." I replied.

"...Well, whatever. Now that we got that out of the way...just...what were you thinking about at the time? If it was you, I mean."

I don't think that I had ever really thought about it before. Not to any extent to make a final decision, anyway. I barely knew enough to get me _this_ far. I always pictured myself making love to another boy, and not the other way around. But...was that a conscious choice? Or was it just something that I saw in an online booty flick somewhere and decided that the 'top' guy was going to be the role I played in any kind of sexual hook up? I mean...do I have to really choose? Is there a standard? Is there a rule of law regarding this kind of thing?

Am I taking too long to answer him? What if he thinks I can't decide? What if I tell him what I like, and he doesn't agree? What if we both want the same thing? Or...ugh! Fuck! I don't know!!! But I had to say _something_ , and since I was already grabbing two handfuls of his ass, I think I kind of knew what I wanted. I was just too afraid to say it out loud.

"Well...it doesn't matter. I mean...we're still talking butt stuff, right?" I asked.

"Hahaha! Yes, Evan. We're still talking butt stuff."

"Well, what do _you_ want?" I asked, just to be safe.

"No fair. I asked you first." He giggled.

"I know, but still...who did you...I mean...which one do you think you wanted to be?"

Greyson sheepishly bit his bottom lip, and he said, "I dunno...I think..." He was looking me right in the eye, hoping to read my instant reaction to what he was going to say next. "...I think that I was kinda turned on by..." He made me wait. Breathlessly. Then he said, "...Chandler?" He phrased it like a question, but I could tell that he said exactly what he wanted to say.

My senses suddenly exploded with the idea that he would let me...ummm...that he'd actually _want_ me to...ummmm...

"Say something." He smiled. 

"Oh. Yeah. That...that sounds awesome." Did I just say that sounded 'awesome'? That seems like a geeky thing for me to say. Give me a break. I'm still reeling from the idea that I might actually get the opportunity to slide myself deep inside the hole of another boy for the first time tonight. What is THAT going to feel like? I practically saw fireworks just from having him put me in his _mouth_! I can't even imagine anything feeling better than that.

"Ok." He said. "Cool." He lightly bit his bottom lip, and asked me, "That's ok, right? That I like what I like."

"...Yeah." I said, having to clear my throat when my vocal chords refused to produce any sound. "Yeah. Totally."

"M'kay. Just...when I think about us, that's usually how things end up. In my head, at least."

"I think the same goes for me. I suppose I like what I like too. If...you know, that's ok with you."

"Yeah. Totally." He grinned, and then he kissed me on the lips again before sitting up, still straddling my lap. He was low on my flat stomach, allowing my greedy hands to go right back to gripping the firm, round, mounds of his ass again. This time with a passion. He reached down to stroke himself slowly, one hand on my chest...and just as a dollop of sticky liquid began to cover his rosy tip with a glistening wetness, Greyson...very softly...asked, "Do you think you wanna try?"

"Right now?" Whoah. I don't know why I didn't expect that. 

"...Uh huh..." He smirked. "I have some stuff to make things slip in easier. It's in my travel bag. I've only used it on my fingers before, but I'm pretty sure it works the same way if I smear it all over your..." Just then, Greyson's phone rang. I could have SCREAMED! "Hold on." Greyson said, shuffling off of my middle. "That's my sister's ringtone. I have to grab it."

To be totally honest, I probably should have been thankful for the temporary distraction. Not that I was _scared_ or anything. Ok...so maybe I was scared! But, I mean, I DEFINITELY wanted to try this! I just...I needed a moment to catch my breath. I can't say that I was prepared for this sort of thing tonight. It seemed like such a huge leap forward. It was exciting, and thrilling, and almost enough to overwhelm me to the point of passing out. 

And yet, at the same time, I wasn't quite sure that I knew _HOW_ to make love to my new boyfriend yet. With everything just sort of racing along at it's own speed up to this point, I was just now realizing that I didn't have any...well, any 'moves' or anything. Now Asa? Asa Butterfield had moves. Moves, and positions, and hip circles, and probably an entire bag of tricks that I haven't even _seen_ yet. And Chandler had probably done it with him enough times to really get into it with moves of his own. Everything they do is so HOT! But watching it, and doing it to someone else are two completely different things. What if I'm not as good? Or...what if I hurt him and he makes me stop? What if he hurts _me_ and I make him stop? What if...ugh! Why can't I just turn my brain off??? Just ONCE!

Dangit! I _KNEW_ I should have watched more porn! I could have been a pro at this kind of thing by now if I had just studied more porn!

Greyson got back on the mattress beside me, and giggled, "Look at my butt while I talk." Then grabbed my hands and put it on both cheeks as he lay on his stomach towards the foot of the bed. "Don't worry, babe. This is going to be really, REALLY, quick! Ok?"

Funny...I was just about to tell him the same thing when we were getting ready to have sex...

* * *

**  
**NOW AVAILABLE****

** **


	21. Waiting Outside The Lines 21

****

**As always, a huge group hug goes out to all of you for reading this story, and making it the success that it is! You guys are AWESOME! So thanks for keeping me so inspired to keep going! I hope you like the new chapter! And if you happen to be doing some ebook browsing on Amazon, be sure to look for my gay teen vampire series ("Gone From Daylight") to get it's third installment this Summer! And for my gay tee wewewolf series, "Savage Moon", to get it's FIFTH installment around the same time! Cool? Have fun! And let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

****

****

"Waiting Outside The Lines 21"

* * *

It was like laying my hands on a soft pillow. A cushion of flesh so mesmerizing that I couldn't bear to take my eyes off of it. Not even for a moment. 

Greyson's ass was so pliable...so delicious...I almost felt 'sinful' for being allowed to touch it this way. He actually _loved_ it! He wanted me to violate his virgin body in ways that had only existed in the darkest corners of my subconscious until now. Random wet dreams, fueled by the naughty vibrations that come with every teenager's sexual awakening. Can this be happening? Is an ass so amazing really something for me to claim as my own...at least for the next few minutes?

He looked over his shoulder to 'shush' me as he was putting his sister on speaker phone...but still encouraged me to enjoy the comforts of his cute body while he was talking. A gesture that truly left my head spinning.

"Hello? Alexa? Are you there?" He asked.

A girl's voice answered him with, "Where the heck have you been? We haven't heard from you in days!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. The video shoots have been running a little bit long and I needed to rest my voice for a while. I could lip sync the videos, but it looks more 'natural' when I actually sing on camera." He said.

At this point, I found myself lowering my head...pulling the back of his boxer shorts down and giving each of his sweet little buns a kiss. Greyson had to hold back a cute little giggle as he raised his hips and allowed me to pull his last strip of clothing down his smooth legs and toss them off to the corner of the bed. 

"What was that?" Alexa said on the phone.

"What? Nothing."

"You sounded like you were laughing." She said.

"I'm just happy, that's all." Greyson said, and he smiled at me over his shoulder as he saw me finally stand up and pull my boxer briefs down to the floor.

"Happy?" She asked. "What are you so happy about?"

"Hehehe, nothing! Gosh, can't I just be happy for happy sake?" He giggled.

I crawled back on top of him, this time...we were both naked from the waist down, and I got a warm chill from the feel of my hardness lining up with the deep crease of his 'pop boy' booty. Hehehe! You can't imagine how badly I wanted him at that moment. How my body trembled knowing that I was soooo close to the final breach of our once innocent relationship. As my hips, involuntarily, pushed against the 'freshly baked bread' softness of his ample bottom...I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle the jittery whimper that was sure to cry out from having my naked flesh pressed up against his. Dear God...his body felt soooo good beneath me! 

Greyson giggled sweetly, and said, "What do you _want_? I'm busy with stuff. Get to the point already. Hehehe!"

Alexa said, "Mom wants to know when you think you'll be coming home. She's gonna make almond brownies, but she wants to do it when she knows you're going to be home. She's buying ice cream and everything. So what's the plan?" Then, as she was talking, she started giggling, and I heard some heavy breathing on the phone. It was like...a dog licking the receiver. Alexa laughed out loud. "I think 'Whiskey' wants to say hello! Hahaha! I think he heard your voice over the phone. He misses you, Grey!"

Greyson giggled in the cutest way imaginable. God, he's so damned adorable. "HI, Whiskey!!! I love you!" He said, and the dog actually grunted in response. Not quite a 'bark', but enough of a noise to know tht he recognized his favorite boy's voice on the phone. It made me smile.

"Omigod!" Alexa said. "His tail is wagging soooo hard right now! It, LITERALLY, just hit me in the face multiple times! Hahaha!" Then she asked, "When are you coming home, Grey-Grey? We miss you. Your music video won't take _that_ much longer, will it?"

I pulled back, sitting back as I studied the well sculpted mounds of flesh before me. A view of Greyson that even the biggest fan will never ever get a chance to see. Or touch. Or 'taste'. It was so shapely and cute. Pale in color, the glaring white skin darkening as it reached up to his lower back and down to the backs of his thighs. So creamy white that it was almost as if his body deliberately bleached the skin that color for the sole purpose of highlighting its graceful beauty, and the sexy little dimples on either side. I couldn't stop staring at it. I reached out with both hands to hold the doughy cheeks and give them a squeeze. It was almost hard to breathe, knowing that I had Greyson Chance's supple ass in my hands...and I as I massaged the taut and spongy flesh...the narrow cleft opened slightly, exposing the hint of a pink colored entrance. Innocent in its subtle expression. A tight swirl of untouched muscle...eagerly waiting to accept as much of my excited inches as it could manage. I swooned at the sight of it, still a little scared of the responsibility of giving my new boyfriend the ecstasy he deserved. But when I finally got the courage to slide my finger down the moistness of his valley...finally connecting my fingertip to the quivering pucker...muscle seemed to suddenly contract, getting even smaller and tighter than it was just a moment ago. I can't put into words how much that physical reaction thrilled me. I think that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

Greyson wiggled a bit from my touch, and I saw an increase in the dip of his back...pushing his delicious rump out even further...the wrinkled sack peeking out from beneath him...his straining boyhood stretched out as if its hardness was trying to grow an extra inch or two. Turned on beyond belief, I leaned forward, and gave his sweet ass another little kiss. Then another. Then I began to suck on the tender flesh...leaving little temporary red blemishes behind. The only thing hotter than connecting my lips to that beautiful ass of his...as the way he writhed and squirmed from the contact. Spreading his legs further apart to allow me complete access to him in the most intimate way.

I saw Greyson's eyes close, and he arched his back even more while struggling to keep his composure on the phone. "Uh huh. Yeah. No, I'm listening..." He said, pressing his forehead to the mattress.

Now using my tongue to lick the frictionless surface of his hot bubbled cheeks, my middle finger positioned, tauntingly, at his heated, 'dime sized', opening...gently teasing the sensitive nerve endings there until he was forced to almost wriggle away from me...I gently licked the back of Greyson's thighs...just at the bottom of his lovely curve...and further down to suck his balls into my mouth and nurse the gentle nuggets, one at a time. All in the hopes of silently arousing him to the point of hanging up on his own sister so we could get further involved in this intimate moment of ours. 

I was pretty sure from the way his toes curled, and from the way he began to hump the mattress, his voice now squeaking a bit as he tried to speak in a normal tone of voice, that my sinister plan was working.

That's when I heard him say...

"I shouldn't be out here for too much longer. I guess we'll be wrapping production in about a week, and I'll just catch the first flight home."

Immediately, my heart turned into a jagged block of ice...and suddenly, this mind-blowing fantasy world of mine began to unravel right before my eyes.

I don't know why it never crossed my giddy, love soaked, mind before now. Maybe my heart wanted to shield me from the truth of the situation...attempting to hang on to this waking wet dream for as long as possible before it was over. I mean, did I really think that Greyson and I would just spend the rest of our lives together, making love every other day in this hotel room? That I'd just keep filming on the 'Walking Dead' set, and he'd keep making his music, and we'd never be apart ever again?

Funny thing is...it truly did feel like it would be forever. It felt as if time wasn't moving forward at all.

Alexa said, "I'm just telling you, ya might want to hurry back. Your friend _Rodney_ is back in the neighborhood. He asked about you a few days ago."

"Psh! Oh please." Greyson grinned sweetly.

"What??? Omigod, I thought you were _crazy_ about Rodney!"

"I'm SO over that. Seriously." Greyson looked over his shoulder, and used his free hand to take hold of my wrist and pull me up to lay on top of him. My hardness now lined up with his warm valley once again. I lightly kissed the back of his neck while he kept talking. "Rodney is a distant memory, believe me."

"Well, you've got a song on your second album that's gonna keep reminding you of your biggest childhood crush. You know that, right?"

Greyson smiled at me again. "I don't know, Lex...I'm thinking of maybe writing a new one. Something more 'current'." He leaned in to softly kiss me on the lips, and my hips pushed forward involuntarily, the soft bottom beneath me flexing from the pleasure it gave him. "Mmmm..." He moaned. I think it was by mistake, but it was music to my ears anyway.

"What was that?" Alexa asked.

"Nothing, hehehe!" Greyson answered quickly.

"No, I specifically heard something just now. What are you doing?"

" _Nothing_! I'm talking to you on the phone. That's all."

She thought for a moment, "Turn your phone camera on for a second..."

Giggling, he said, "What? Why?"

"I wanna see your face." She grinned.

"No. I'm not turning my camera on, it'll kill my battery."

"What are you up to, little brother?"

"I _told_ you, I'm not up to anything. I'm just sitting here watching TV. Leave me alone. Hehehe!"

I heard a slight gasp on the other end of the line, and Alexa asked, "Omigod...is there someone there with you right now?"

I froze when I heard her say it, and Greyson instantly burst out laughing. "NO! What are you _talking_ about? I'm here by myself."

"Are you getting some groupie love right now?"

"I've gotta go, Alexa. I'm hanging up."

"Who is he? Is he cute? Dude, it's about TIME you got some!"

"Oh my God, get OFF the phone already!" He cackled.

"You're coming home next week, right?"

"Yes! Next week. Now...goodbye."

"You're in an awful hurry. He must be a total HOTTIE!"

" _GOODBYE_ , Lex!"

"Give him a smack on the booty for me!"

"Ugh!" Greyson hung up at that point, giggling in the sweetest way as he put his phone down on the floor by the bed.

"Did I just get you in trouble?" I asked.

"Hehehe, no! She's just being silly. She teases me for not taking advantage of the fame thing to get cute boys to come up to my room when I'm out on tour."

As I lay across his back, Greyson turned his head to the side and I kissed him lovingly on the cheek. "So, would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Get cute boys to come up to your hotel room when you go on tour next?"

"Hehehe, there's only _one_ cute boy that I would ever consider having in my hotel room. And he's already here. So, nope. I've got everything I want right here, right now." He said, and I felt my hips push into him again as my erection throbbed with an urgency that left me breathless. "Mmmmm, wow...that feels good. Keep doing that." I watched him lower his chin to the mattress and silently beg me for more bodily contact. Something that I fell into quite naturally...allowing my weight to press down on him, certain muscles tightening up to drive my thrusts forward while other muscles relaxed completely to relish in the infinite joy created by the knowledge that I was now grinding my naked body into the most impressive, most amazing, boy on Earth. I gently hooked my chin on his collarbone, my arms working their way beneath his underarms to hold him close...the smoothness of his bare cheeks caressing me with an insistent craving for me to go further.

Am I ready? Is anybody ever ready for their first time...going all the way?

I could hear my soft moans harmonizing with Greyson's musically trained voice as I began a rhythmic humping motion against his rear end. I hadn't even made my penetration yet, but the feeling of me sliding up and down his tender split was enough to make me shut my eyes and shudder with surreal sensations of utter joy and bliss. How amazing. How incredible. My whole body came alive with feelings that I never knew I had before this moment. The kind of feelings that inspire both music and poetry of the highest order...and yet, could breed feelings of envy and insecurity that could take the whole world to the brink of war. It was the most merciless conflict that I have ever known. But I couldn't stop. It was Greyson's love and purity that brought me here, but sex has a way of dividing the body, mind, and soul, in the most addictive ways. Demolishing your will power until your most primal of instincts have been appeased.

My current lust was an altar that I prayed at while lost in the moment. Shamelessly.

I kissed his cheek, and Greyson smiled warmly as my hips pushed forward with more passion.

Then, he said, "Mmmmm, wait! Evan...don't waste it."

I didn't want to stop. Hell, if he hadn't slithered his way out from beneath me, I don't think I _could_ have stopped. Not on my own, anyway.

"Where are you going?" I asked, staring at the pinkish hue coloring his bulbous cheeks as he walked over to his travel bag. Omigod, even his _butt_ blushes! That's so CUTE!

He dug around inside for a few seconds, and then pulled out this little tube of stuff in a blue box. I was naturally curious as he opened it up and grinned bashfully as he showed me this tube of stuff that looked like lotion, but I'm assuming that it wasn't.

Greyson gave me the _biggest_ smile as he sat back down on the mattress in front of me. He looked at the bottle and read, "Premium silicone lubricant. Helps you feel close and natural to your partner." Then he blushed as he grinned at me. "It says it's long lasting too."

"What does that mean?"

"Ummm...to be honest, I don't really know. Hehehe! I mean, I know what long lasting _means_ , but...are other lubes 'short lasting'? That's weird." His pretty eyes gazed into mine, and he softly asked me, "So...is it ok if I put it on you?"

Still baffled by the dreamlike nature of this entire evening, I absentmindedly nodded my head...and when I heard Greyson giggle with excitement, I did the same. I saw him open it up and squeeze a healthy dollop into his palm. "Do you think this will be enough? I don't know. Maybe a little bit more..." Once he got a handful he leaned over on his side, his hand softly cupping my balls, and he said, "Wait...hold on a second..." And before I knew what was going on, his beautiful lips enveloped my shaft and he began sucking my hardness while keeping his palm up so as not to waste the lube he had collected beforehand.

His tongue wriggled under my sensitive shaft, and I petted his soft brown hair as his vacuum pleasured me for a few minutes more. Dear GOD, it felt good! I think I found myself even _more_ aroused when I heard him quietly slurping at the extended flesh. I don't know...it just gave it an extra hint of 'naughtiness' when I heard it.

I think he could tell how HOT I was from his sexy services, because he pulled off and then brought his full palm to my rigid length. Whoah! I don't know if it was the cool feel of the slippery liquid or my extreme sensitivity that caused me to nearly fall over from the feel of him smearing that gel all over me down there...but I could have sworn that my eyes rolled back to the point of it almost being painful to withstand another second of it. Jesus! Do people do this all the time??? They must, right? I mean...there's a product made exclusively for this kind of sexual activity. Still, I can't imagine this being a common practice for _anybody_. It just feels too damn good!

Greyson finally let me slip from his perfect lips, saying, "Sorry. I wanted to taste first. Hehehe, are you close?"

"Oh God, I'm SO close!" I whispered.

"Ok...hold it. Hehehe!" He said, and then he dipped his middle finger into the stuff, and my jaw dropped slightly as I saw him bend his knees and roll back a bit to open u his tiny little hole to finger a bit of the gel into his most private spot. Even with his own finger, he seemed to have a bit of difficulty getting his digit inserted into his sexy little hole. 

I watched with fascination as he prepared himself for me, and his face got even more red than it was before. "Hehehe, don't watch!" He said.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I gasped, turning away. I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to look at him when he was doing...'that'. Hehehe, was I being a pervert or what?

"I'm KIDDING!" He laughed. And he gave me a little kick to get me to watch him slowly finger himself. If only I could have a picture of the look on his face when he was doing that...wow.

I, honestly, got a bit more nervous as his longest finger slipped out of his tight little hole and he 'clipped' the lid on the bottle of lube. This is it. Here we go.

Greyson tossed the plastic bottle over the edge of the bed and rolled onto his tummy, his perfect ass presenting itself in the most erotic way possible. And while I was frozen at first...I gathered the strength to sit up and move towards that sexual pleasure...my hard erection guiding me to his camouflaged treasure. Hidden deep between the valley of his scrumptious cheeks.

Coated in the slimy gel, I was surprised how easy it was to slide my way right up to his snug little pucker. I looked down, and the tip of my shaft looked as if it was THRRE times the size of his hole! How was this ever going to fit inside of him. No matter how much he relaxed his slender frame, it just didn't seem possible for his sensual ring to allow me access.

And yet, Greyson sighed out loud and urged me to try anyway.

I was SO careful...

Afraid that I'd hurt my sweetheart and ruin the image he had of me as a person in general. I almost felt guilty for using him in this way. But my libido was on fire, and with just a little bit of urging from my willing partner...a FAMOUS boy who had chosen _me_ to be his very first penetrating experience...I decided to give it a try. Just....just a try, you know?

GOD, I hope I'm doing this right...

Pressure...

That's how it started. With pressure.

The spongy tip of my engorged erection...making physical contact with the virginal entrance of my lover...the smoothness of my helmet touching the texture of his wrinkled opening. 

How hard do I push?

I don't want to ummm...'break' him. You know?

But as Greyson whimpered slightly and pushed his sexy cheeks back at me, I was given the confidence to maybe push just a little bit harder.

Even with a slow and sexy wiggle in Greyson's hips, the resistance of his constricted ring was a bit intimidating to me. I just...ugh...I wanted him sooooo BADLY! Just, how do I sink into such a small space and not totally 'ruin' him back there? 

"It's ok..." Greyson moaned. Whoah...really?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He's like, "Yeah. Just do it. I want to feel you inside me..."

"Really?"

"Oh GOD, yes! Mmmm...do it. K?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah..." He answered breathlessly.

"Ummm....k..." I said, still nervous, but now aiming my excite spear at his hole with intent. Wow...touching my tip to his entrance was soooo hot. I'm actually going to do this. I need to concentrate. I need to focus. Here we go.

A slight push. Bashful. Timid. But determined. 

It takes a minute or two of intense effort on both of our parts...but soon...I feel the swollen head of my aching shaft push its way past his tightly defensive sphincter. And as his defensive muscles grip me like a FIST as I attempt to move further inside of him...I couldn't help but to think...'he's accepting me'. He's letting me in. He's trusting me not to hurt him. And from this very moment until we eventually part ways for good...nothing can ever top this moment. Nothing will ever mean anything more to Greyson or to me, than the first time we initiated the process of making love. It was something that we were sharing together as one.

Dear _God_ , I love this boy! And I want to show him how much he means to me.

Right here...right now. He feels sooooo good. So good!

Who knew a celebrity pop boy could be so friggin' TIGHT???

* * *

**  
**COMING SOON** **

** **


	22. Waiting Outside The Lines 22

Waiting Outside the Lines 22

 

****

**  
Alrighty then! It has been a long long time, and I had to make sure that "Waiting Outside The Lines" was finally straightened out on this archive so it can be read the way it was intended. Thanks for being patient with me! And I hope you'll like this brand new addition to the series! Hope to post more soon! And be sure to look for Comicality ebooks on Amazon whenever you get a chance! :)**

**_"Waiting Outside The Lines 22"_ **

* * *

I was amazed when I looked down and saw the circumcised tip of my rock hard shaft actually slowly burying itself in Greyson's hole. I was fascinated by the sight of it. The ring of his entrance was gripping me soooo tightly...the sexy lips of his eager anal cavity, blushing the darkest shade of pink as his virgin pucker did all it could to tolerate the sensual penetration of his most intimate spot. I couldn't believe this was happening right now. I really couldn't! I could see the roundness of his upturned cheeks, and when I placed my hands on them...his body shook with a lustful urge that invited me to keep going. So...I did.

But slowly. Oh, so slowly.

I think I sank in another two inches, but stopped when Greyson's body tensed up a bit and I heard him gasp out loud from the pressure. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Uh huh..." He nodded, breathlessly. "...Just...go slow. Ok?"

"M'kay." I whispered, and rested for a moment while he got used to me being lodged in his snug little tunnel. The strange thing is...even though Greyson's body was perfectly still, his insides were alive and quivering wildly with boyish excitement...his slick hole, softly sucking at my throbbing hardness from all angles as the intense warmth of his insides nearly caused me to break out in a light sweat.

"Yeah...ooohhh....omigod, this feels awesome..." He said softly. Really? Does he like me being so...ummm...ok, I'm thinking too much. Let me just be romantic, or whatever, about this. I've come so far. I don't want to ruin it now.

Greyson's hands reached back and touched the tops of my thighs. I guess it was to keep me from pushing in too deeply before he was ready for it. But it was a gentle touch...not a 'preventative' one. He wanted more of me...just a little bit at a time. I think I can handle that.

My mind flashed back to those naughty afternoons, watching Asa thrust himself into Chandler's hungry body in that off-set trailer...and I wondered if maybe Greyson was expecting me to do some of those same things to him in bed. I mean, as hot as it was to _watch_ , I wasn't really one of those 'hair pulling', rough riding, boys that thrusts away with the intent of really _giving_ it to Chandler and messing up the way he walks for the next few days. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, I just...I don't know if I can pull off an act like that just yet. I've never been embedded so deeply in another boy before in my LIFE! I don't know if I want that to be my first instinct when it comes to sex with someone I really care about. You know? I _love_ Greyson. I love him with all my heart. I just want to share something really special with him tonight. Something beautiful. And I'm in no hurry for it to end.

I felt Greyson push his butt back up against me, and another inch of my hardness sank even further into his depths. WOW! He was so hot inside. My legs began to shake from the pleasure I was feeling at that moment. I could only hope that I could balance myself through this experience, because I was already losing my equilibrium, big time.

I was just a little more than halfway into him now. I don't have _that_ many inches to work with at my age, but...he was truly enjoying what I was giving him, and his little vocal cues told me that I was doing this right. I think. Whatever. He only wanted more.

So did I...

Gosh! The very 'squeeze' of him was _intense_! Greyson's body made me realize that the grip of my own fist over the past few years since I learned to stroke myself has been doing it all wrong! Why masturbate at _all_ when there's a sexy release like THIS out there in the world? You know?

I was breathing so hard, but I hadn't even started humping him yet. Just...this was a whole new vibe for me. This was blowing my mind.

Ok, I'm doing this. I'm almost all the way in. I have a willing partner who's so damn cute that I could reach an orgasmic high off of his smile and a few kisses alone. We're together now. In bed. In his hotel room. This is what my life is now. I'm having actual _SEX_! I spent years thinking about it, but never felt ready for the real thing until this very moment. I just wanted to remember every last detail. I didn't want to miss a thing. No time to be shy about this, Evan. Just follow your heart, and let you body take control. What is it telling you? Let it guide you and tell your boner what to do. It'll be great.

It's ALREADY great!

God, I'm trembling so HARD right now! Hehehe! Greyson Chance...my lover. Holy shit! This is so CRAZY!

A little whimper escaped Greyson's pretty lips, and I was surprised to feel him push back a little bit further. The hands that were once placed on my thighs to set a boundary against my assault, were now gripping the flesh to pull me in further. I let him set the pace, but it wasn't easy. Already, I could feel my balls being drawn up tight between my legs...ready to fire away the moment this intimate coupling got to be too hot for me to handle any longer.

Then...suddenly I sank into him all the way. Almost as if he took the plunge and decided to surrender to my entire length at once. I think it was an unexpected leap forward for the both of us. We both released a high pitched moan as my baby soft pubes found themselves pressed tightly against Greyson's delicious cheeks. My hardness was lost in another world, and I could tell that Greyson was both thrilled and frightened about how good it felt to have me inside of him. There are moments in life when the sensations within are SO incredibly magic that it scares you. It leads to a loss of control that you're not used to, and it makes you wonder if you ever had any control at all before experiencing the bliss of being so helpless against your desires in that moment. I know how he feels. I was feeling it too.

I remember feeling his sexy inner muscle swirling around my shaft. Flex...and release. Flex...and release. I rubbed my hands on his back, and felt the gentle texture of teen goosebumps on his skin...an innocent response with a naughty flair that drove me crazy. 

And then...I pulled an inch or two out of him. WHOAH! I had to stop moving immediately! I didn't think that I could get any more aroused. I didn't think that this could feel any better than it already did. But I was wrong. 

As the ridge of my hardness began to withdraw from his fevered confines...my entire shaft became overwhelmed with a series of tingles that nearly made me want to fall right off of the bed. Especially once Greyson's constricted ring attempted to hold me inside. He was so sensitive. So responsive. The slightest movement from me set his inner biology ablaze, and we were both left SO breathless. 

If sex is this good, and it exists in the world...how the hell does ANYBODY have time for anything else?

I almost felt the need to ask if he was ok again, but didn't. I wanted this to be...you know...hot. For both of us. I looked down to watch my erection as it pulled out just a _little_ bit more. The skin was glistening with lube, and I could actually see Greyson's pucker moving slightly...suckling at my sensitive tip...waiting for more. So, I slowly pushed back into him. Ohhhhh God...if you thought pulling out of him was a mind-blowing sensation...pushing back into his warm, gelatin, mixture was majestic beyond description. Jesus...did he get even tighter? I could hear the air being pushed out of Greyson's lungs, and he slightly readjusted to raise his hips a bit more and spread his legs. His chest lowered even more to the mattress, the sensual dip in his back resembling the 'good morning' stretch of a lazy kitten as his body invited me to give him even more.

Another withdrawal...rhythmically followed by another gentle push. I repeated the motion, hoping that I didn't lose it too soon. Greyson was sooooo hard! I reached underneath, and the second I touched his excited shaft, it throbbed, swelled, and nearly jumped right out of my hand...angling itself tight against his belly. I could feel a warm dollop of nectar on the back of my thumb, and I knew that he was excited enough to be leaking his passionate seed down onto the sheets below. 

I pushed into him again, and my hips actually began to take over for me. Now pumping almost involuntarily. I gradually picked up in speed. Not in an overly aggressive way...but it was clear that my bashful experimentation with the idea that I could claim to be any good at sex was melting away. Quickly being replaced with the serious thrill of, 'HOLY SHIT!!! I'M HAVING SEX!!!' Greyson and I were breathing as though we had run ten laps around the hotel, but never once felt winded or dizzy. His clutching sheathe held onto me as I looked down again and saw a sensual 'ripple' in his bottom as my groin made repeated impact tremors with his bubbled cheeks. This is AWESOME!

Greyson's intimate cries were as emotional and heartfelt as anything that I had ever heard from him on stage. I saw his hands clutch at the sheets, and he really got excited as I leaned forward to put my hands on either side of him and raise my hips even further off of the bed. Now pulling almost all the way out of him and pushing back into him with a vigor that pleasantly surprised us both.

"Omigod! Unh...yes!" Greyson panted beneath me, only encouraging me to take license and drive myself into him as though I was some kind of 'pro' at this butt sex thing. 

The thing is...my arms tired pretty quickly. I was going to fake it and just...keep plugging away, but my arms were actually starting to shake now, and dip at the elbows. I wasn't really sure what to do, but once I slowed down the pace of my thrusting hips, Greyson took a moment to catch his breath...and I just moved in and out of his clenched muscle with a more measured rhythm. I guess Greyson's knees were getting a little bit tired as well, so we both had the simultaneous urge for him to lay down flat on the bed. Seriously, not a word was spoken between us! It was like...I leaned forward and rubbed my nose and lips softly on the back of his shoulder...and Greyson carefully lowered his hips to the mattress...my body molding to his so as not to lose our sensual penetration. I lay flat on his back, and he grinded his hard erection into the soft, sticky, sheets beneath him. 

I wormed my arms under him to hug him around the chest, and Greyson wiggled with approval as I slid as deeply into hi as his pillow soft cheeks would allow. 

Can I kiss him? I'm pretty sure that I can kiss him.

Thankful that my shaky arms weren't trying to support my body weight anymore, I placed my weight on Greyson's back and didn't get any protest. In fact, he only squirmed a bit beneath me to make sure that I could keep making love to him the way I was. He clearly didn't want me to stop. If anything, he was getting even _more_ enthusiastic about being my bottom boy tonight. That is so much of a turn on that I'm afraid my brain would explode trying to describe it to you. As my hips began to side in and out of him again, I hugged my sweetheart tight, feeling the vibrations of his whimpers as my chest covered the length of his back. Ok...I can't stand this anymore! I'm going to kiss him! Let's see if this works!

I moved my head to the side, and first kissed Greyson on the side of the neck. Then on his cheek. His vocal cues got slightly higher in pitch, and his cute little mounds tightened up to squeeze my boner as the cutest smile spread out across his lips. He LIKES it!!! He likes my kisses! So I keep doing it. And even with his eyes closed, Greyson moans and cranes his neck back, reaching up to caress the side of my face to pull me in for a full blown French kiss on his sexy lips. Our tongues mingled, our breaths heavy, all while I'm still experiencing the most intense sensations of my life by the grip of his once virgin hole. 

I wasn't sure that I could take much more of this. The _sex_ part was hot as FUCK! But...Greyson's kiss? Oh wow. There was something in his kiss, a personal flair that revealed his true self to me in ways that even the most _explosive_ sexual fantasy couldn't. The very taste of him drove me wild. The way that his lips molded to mine, his tongue moving in ways that expressed Greyson's personality perfectly...it was baffling. The way we kissed each other told our whole story. Of how we met, and how we flirted, and how we reached the point where I could be locked sooooo deeply inside him right now, ready to let loose at any moment. Greyson's kiss was sensual, passionate, and delivered with a confidence that let me know that he meant it with all his heart. And yet...there was still this 'purity' involved. Greyson's kiss never felt lewd or invasive. It was a gentleman's kiss. An angel's kiss. Just naughty enough to be sexually enthralling, but never crossing the line into feeling dirty or crass. It was the kiss of a boy that truly wanted you to know his true feelings about you, and who wanted to know your feelings in return. A symbiotic liplock that brought joy to your heart through its balance and understanding of who you are. I've never known anything like it.

The sex was the main event...but his craving tongue kiss was the catalyst that took me over the edge.

The feelings inside increased tenfold! I started by huffing and puffing so hard that I was hardly getting any oxygen in my lungs at all. My hips actually began to _slam_ into Greyson's squeezing hole until the sounds of my lap smacking up against his soft white cheeks began to echo off of the walls of his hotel room. There was this extreme yearning for release that was building in my loins. It caused me to pump harder, thrust faster...a tightening was happening, and I licked Greyson's cheek as I knew that I was rapidly reaching the point of no return. Our lips disconnected, my frantic humping of my boyhood into his sexually _humid_ embrace...and I began to let my voice express the impending orgasm to come. 

Do I just...? I mean...can I just blow a load inside of him like this? I mean, we're boyfriends and all, but...this being our first time, I had to wonder, is that, like... _rude_? Should I warn him? Do I have enough time?

Ugh! No! Not enough time! Oh shit! Baby, I'm sorry!

I can't...I can't hold it...

Suddenly, my entire body locked itself up in a frozen position. My toes curled, my arms crushed Greyson's lithe body against mine, my hips were pushed as far forward as possible. The only thing moving was the almost _painful_ thumping of my shaft as a torrent of orgasmic seed shot out of my expanded tip and flooded my boyfriend's insides. I gasped, kissing and licking the back of his neck, my hips still pushing into him as though the added thrust would make me cum even more forcefully than I already was. 

Time stood still. 

I kept splashing his insides with continuous ropes of overzealous boy nectar...and Greyson took it all. Purring beneath me as his beautiful body rested beneath me.

I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath until my erection stopped thrashing inside of him and the spams began to subside. I rested y head on the back of his shoulder, and we remained like that for a few minutes. Greyson still obsessed with the feeling of me lodged deep inside of him, and me still feeling the fragile aftershocks of a _legendary_ virgin experience. Even as I began to soften a bit, the tender walls of Greyson's amazing ass worked to keep me at half mast. Almost as if they wanted more...now that his body knew what being penetrated was all about. 

"Wow..." I whispered under my breath, too relaxed to move.

"Yeah..." Greyson whispered back. "...Wow."

"That was...that was really..."

"I know...right?" We both tried speaking while still catching our breath. But I noticed a subtle sigh of disappointment when Greyson felt me slide right out of him. "Awwww..."

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have..." How do I say this to him? "I thought about warning you that I was gonna...you know..." I started. "But, while I was thinking about it, things kinda got out of control, so..."

Greyson giggled in the cutest way, and turned his head to kiss me on the lips. "I would have been SO upset if you pulled out of me at the last moment. Hehehe! Don't you ever do that to me."

Shocked, I asked, "Really? I mean, I didn't want you to think that I was being 'gross' or anything."

"No. Not at all. I thought it was hot." He said, moving a little bit as we rolled over to lay in the bed side by side. "I always wanted to know what it was like to have somebody do that to me."

"So...what's it like?" I asked.

"Ummm...slippery. Hehehe! But I kinda like it." He blushed. Then he moved closer to me to kiss me on the lips. "Wait...scoot over a bit more."

"I'm on the edge of the bed already..."

"I know, but...it's all cold and sticky over there." He grinned.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a huge wet spot on the sheets. He lightly grabbed me by the chin and said, "Don't _look_ at it! Hehehe!" But it was hard not to at least take a glance at it. It was an actual puddle of Greyson Chance's cum...right here on our sheets! A dark spot mostly but I could see the white globs of it on the surface anyway. "Hehehe, quit it!" He said, kissing me on the lips.

"Sorry, I just...I didn't know that you...'did your thing'." I stammered.

"I came before you did. You felt...ummm... _really_ good, Evan. I mean, hehehe, wow...I didn't even touch it. It just sort of...'happened'. You were so hot."

My eyes widened. "Whoah! Really?" Ugh! What a totally _VIRGIN_ thing to say after sex! Dammit! "Ahem...yeah well...as long as it felt good. That was the...like, the 'plan'." I said, hoping he was willing to ignore my initial surprise.

Greyson laughed a little, then kissed me on the lips. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, smiling for little to no reason at all. Then he said, "This is cool."

"What is?" I asked.

"Just laying here with you. Being able to share some time with you. I like this."

"Me too."

We kissed again, and he snickered to himself. "I guess...well...I don't think we're virgin's anymore."

"Omigod, you're right." I giggled. "We're not, are we?"

"Nope." He said. "So...'this' is the story we're going to be telling people for the rest of our lives, huh? The time we lost our V-card in a hotel room with no apologies."

"No apologies at all." I said.

"Good." He smiled.

"GOOD!" I smiled back.

Then, he asked..."Can you get hard again?" He turned red, but said, "I kinda want more. So much more. Let's do it again. Hehehe!"

Can I get hard again?

I think I started getting hard again the second he asked me that question!

DAMN!!! Being a gay teenage boy is the shit! Don't you ever let anyone else tell you otherwise!

Woo hooooo!!!

* * *

**  
**COMING ON OCTOBER 27TH, 2017** **


	23. Waiting Outside The Lines 23

Just wanted to send out a shout and a few hugs for ou guys who have been following the story from the very beginning! And MAJOR hugs to allof you who have been picking up my Amazon ebooks as well! It means a lot! Thanks to you guys, I have a lot more time to write now! Which is a win win situation for all of us! Hehehe! Gotta run! But thanks again! And feel free to drop me a line at Comicality@webtv.net to let me know what ya think! Seezya soon!

 

 

"Waiting Outside The Lines 23"

 

There's a comfort that you experience in the arms of someone you have feelings of true love for that you can't quite explain, but you recognize it when it surrounds you. It's the kind of safety a small child feels in the arms of his own mother, but more intense. More direct. It goes beyond just the sexual feelings that I felt for Greyson. This was a much deeper connection, a perfect tangle of two kindred spirits finding one another after a long search that we didn't even know was going on until we found our better halves. As our intimate tongue kissing did all it could to keep our youthful trembling down to a minimum, our arms and legs wrapped around one another in an attempt to keep a single pocket of air from existing between our heated bodies in that hotel bed...I allowed that joyful vibration of complete satisfaction cover me from head to toe. I smiled to myself, holding Greyson close and marveling at the erotic feel of his ultra smooth skin. Every inch of him was so unfathomably soft to the touch. It was as if he had no bones at all. Hehehe, I had to struggle to keep from squeezing the breath right out of him sometimes. I loved every sensual minute of our intimate contact. Kisses and whispers and palms gliding over parts of his body that I had only ever touched on myself before now. All while the pounding of my excited heart bounced off of his, our naked chests pressed together, and gentle giggles passing between us as our bodies tried to keep up with our emotions. Not an easy task, but...I couldn't ask for anything more.

Greyson was so perfect.

Soft moans were traded between us. Involuntary cries of overwhelming affection, muffled by an expressive liplock that nearly left us breathless. But...as I got a mischievous spark in the back of my mind, I held back a bit of a grin...hoping that Greyson wouldn't be able to taste the trick of it on my lips ahead of time. Then, while still kissing, I gently rolled Greyson further on his side, then almost onto his back...using my kiss to distract him for the time being. And as soon as his shoulder touched the mattress again...Greyson suddenly gasped, and his body jerked forward! "Omigod! Cold!" He said. 

It was too much. I couldn't hold the laughter back as he had rolled right back into the icy wet spot that he had left on the sheets. "Hehehe...Ahem, sorry....hahahaha!!!"

Greyson's eyes widened, and he gave me a slap on the shoulder. "You did that on purpose!" He grinned, and it nearly broke my heart in the most playful way when he gave me a pouty look and began to blush furiously at the idea of my minor prank. "Ewwwww! Hehehe, you're wicked. You know that?"

"It's your mess." I giggled.

"Well, technically, it's housekeeping's mess..." He replied with a wink. "...I'm going to have to explain that somehow."

"Just tell them that you spilled one of your many pastry treats on the bed or something."

"Hahaha! It's a hotel, Evan. I'm pretty sure they know a big splattering of 'baby-batter' when they see it on their bed sheets." He laughed. 

"I've got a few quarters if you want to do laundry..."

"Oh shut up!" He said, giving my nipple a pinch and making me cringe from the pain of it. But then, he looked into my eyes again, and our smiles softened as he caressed the side of my cheek. "I love everything about you, Evan. You know that, right?"

"I feel the same way about you." I told him. "This is...so wild to me, dude. I'm, like...reeling from this whole situation right now."

That's when he told me, just above a whisper, "I really mean it when I say that I love you, Evan. Nobody has ever made me feel this way before. It's like I can't breathe." He kissed me on the lips, "I can't help but feel that this is what I've been looking for all along. That this is what love was meant to be like. If I could capture this feeling in the words of a song, it would live on forever. It'd be the greatest song ever written."

With my emotions swelling up inside of me, starting in my heart...crushing the air out of my lungs, and then rising up to pulse persistently at the back of my throat...I whimpered, "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now, Greyson..." I kissed him hungrily for a moment, and said, "I love you too. With everything I have to give. Promise."

I didn't realize how rock hard I was again until Greyson pulled me on top of him and wrapped his limber legs around my waist again, this time rolling over into the small puddle in the middle of the bed with no problem. I don't think he minded the mess at all anymore. He just wanted me. Just me.

It makes me so DIZZY to think that I could be loved so completely by a boy that I could only view on YouTube a few short months ago! 

"Can you?" He whispered aggressively as I humped my hips on top of him. 

"Huh...?"

"Are you ready? Can we...?"

Oh! Hell yes! "I'm ready if you are." I whispered back, and he tongue kissed me with a fever to show his appreciation for the good news. Ok...if my baby wants more...my baby gets more! Hehehe, oh WOW, I love saying that to myself! Just sounds crazy to me! 

I'd like to say that I had easily gotten hard again at a moment's notice, but to be totally honest, I don't think I ever went limp to begin with. I definitely had a full on, super wet, orgasm inside of my new boyfriend...and while it was a huge relief from the building crescendo that began the moment my mother dropped me off in front of Greyson's hotel, our passionate kisses, our soft touches, our sensual confessions and soft-spoken declarations, kept my hormone driven momentum going strong the entire time we shared our mind-blowing embrace. I doubt that I could have gone limp if I tried.

I remember our tongues colliding in this really sexy way...

It was so wet...but not in a nasty way. More like a 'pleasingly naughty' way. I could feel y baby's breath on my cheek. I could feel his lithe frame wiggling beneath me, his heels applying pressure on the small of my back as he urged me to hump my hardness urgently against the leaking cradle of his splayed legs. I can just imagine his eager hole tightening and yearning for another penetration. I was almost scared that I'd explode again before I got another shot at it. My emotions were already out of control...but my body was at the mercy of the lustful sensations that Greyson's teen body could provide. He had ways of manipulating my most involuntary sex muscles that I didn't really have any practice with yet. I'm learning fast, believe me! But...even though I hate to admit it...I'm still kind of new at this.

Making Greyson happy and leaving him totally satisfied was all that mattered to me. Sure, I was definitely getting my share of good 'feels' out of it too, but...I'd be lying if I said that some of my deepest insecurities didn't worry about being...I don't know...the best that Greyson's ever had. You know?

Well, I'm the ONLY boy that Greyson's ever had. But still...I guess it's important for me to have some sort of positive impact here. Something that he can enjoy and be proud of. I want to love him soooooo much! I want him to feel the way that I do right now. And the biggest, most terrifying, series of thoughts in my head right now...are the ones trying to convince me that I might be even slightly 'inadequate'. That would be SO embarrassing!

Especially, after getting such a lucky gift from this amazing boy celebrity that basically dropped out of the sky for no other reason than fate decided to give me a shot and wanted to see if I'd make a go for it.

"Mmmmm, ok..." Greyson said with a smirk. "...I'm ready."

"Now?"

"Oh God, yes. Like...right now. Just, stick it back in me. I'm so ready." He sighed.

"Ummm...ok!" I said. I think my brain locked up on me for a moment, because my thoughts went blank, and I found myself unable to think of what comes next. "Do you, ummm...wait, ok...do you want to roll over on your stomach again, or...?"

Greyson blushed. "Actually, hold on...I mean, if I raise my hips up a bit more, do you think we can do it this way? With me on my back this time?" He bashfully looked way from me with a grin. "I just...I kinda wanna see your face this time. I want to see your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful."

Greyson definitely knew how to add about 50 pounds of extra 'weight' to my already overworked heart. But the moment his sexy brown eyes looked up into mine, their honey covered almond glow inviting me with a craving that refused to be denied for a moment longer...I was helpless to keep my paranoid idea of 'sanity' for a moment longer. I can't believe that ANYTHING this amazing hasn't been made illegal yet!

"Ok..." I replied. "Ummm...do you want me to put some more 'stuff' on, or...?" Replying to the lubricant Greyson had applied earlier.

"Oh. I don't know." He said. He grabbed the bottle and asked, "Do you want to?"

"Do I need to?"

"I don't know. It did say, 'long lasting'." He told me.

"Yeah, but...how long is long lasting?"

He thought about it for a second, and then said, "Well, I can always buy more if I need to. Let's put some more on. Just in case."

"Ok!" I smiled, and got up on my knees so I could put more of the slippery liquid on my erection. It still feels a little weird, being naked in front of another boy like this. I know that he's my boyfriend and stuff, but...being naked around other people hasn't been a thing for me since my mom was still giving me baths as a kid. And being HARD around another boy is something new entirely. I'm warming up to it, little by little, but...it's a little freaky right now.

Greyson put some lube in his hand and then giggled, "You want me to...ummm...?"

"I can do it. Or...wait..."

"Well, it's no problem if you want me to..."

"No. It's ok. Unless...you want to, like...I mean, I won't say no if.."

We both found ourselves stuck in the mode of trying to be overly polite and considerate to a fault when addressing the issue. But we looked into each other's eyes and began cracking up. Yeah, we were being a little bit silly about it all, but in a 'fun' way. Just like with everything else. Hahaha!

I took the initiative, and said, "I'll put it on myself. K?"

Greyson laid back on the mattress, legs spread, and he said, "I'll put some on too." And I watched as he put a healthy dollop of the liquid on his index and middle finger, and then his eyes looked up at the ceiling, his lips pressed together in a moment of concentration as they wandered down to his rose colored pucker...rubbing the gel around the outer ring for a moment before dipping inside. Tentatively at first. Then sinking in with more passion. 

The way Greyson tilted his head back, closed his eyes, opened his kissable lips, and gasped gently from the stimulation...I was almost jealous that I wasn't a part of his sudden involvement. I watched him finger himself with the lubed up digits and watched Greyson, basically start without me. I can't have that!

"Hehehe, having fun?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, to be honest..." He grinned, but welcomed me with open arms when I scooted forward on my knees and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Then, with his hands clasped around my neck, he stared up at me lovingly for a brief moment. "You're like magic to me, Evan. I love you." He moaned.

"I love you too..." I whispered. It was then that Greyson began to reach blindly for my hardness...finding me throbbing and ready as he guided it back to his slickened hole. My tip bumped the wrinkled pucker gently, and with a little less work than it took the first time, the tight ring 'gasped' to allow me inside. The sight of Greyson's strained expression was just about the cutest thing that I had ever seen in my life. He was sighing as I carefully slid into him, half inch by sexy half inch, as he bit his bottom lip and relaxed as much as he could to invite me in to the hilt. As half of my length disappeared into his warmth, his hand released my shaft, his long fingers now tenderly cradling my hanging balls and creating a ticklish sensation that caused me to smile. 

I sank a little bit deeper. More confident this time. More capable of giving my new boyfriend the intense pleasure that he had earned through his love for me. I think Greyson was right. Having him on his back like this...hearing his soft whimpers, being able to see his eyes, feeling his heated breath on my face...this was a different experience entirely. I might like it this way even better.

Greyson's eyes sprung open as I felt his spongy cheeks touch the front of my lap. He wasn't hurt or anything, but he seemed a bit surprised. Almost as if I had opened a door or turned a specific corner within him that he wasn't expect me to reach. I felt his body quivering all around my shaft. I was soooo deep. Already, I found myself trying to hold back from an inevitable orgasm. Feelings that intensified as Greyson took two handfuls of my ass and pulled me even tighter against him.

I felt my erection jump inside of him, swelling and pulsing within his fevered tunnel. Greyson's feet were in the air, trying to keep his hips raised up high enough to keep me from slipping out of him. But I didn't want him to tire himself out, so I leaned forward to let him rest his legs on my shoulders. I remember how Asa did it to Chandler, and how it just seemed to make everything look like it would work easier once we got in motion. I even made a few circles with my hips before I got going. Hehehe, Greyson's eyes got even wider as he gave me a huge smile. "Hey there!" He giggled.

"What does it feel like?" I asked.

"I don't think I have anything to compare it to. It's like...OOF!!! Whoah! Yeah, hehehe, feels like that." He said as I pushed even further in. I slowly withdrew from his clutching hole, and then pushed myself back into him again. Holding still to gauge his reaction. It was priceless. So very priceless. "Keep going..." He said, breathlessly.

My humping motions took on a rhythm all their own. There's something evolutionary that just takes over when it comes to sex. The humping and hugging and grinding into a warm spot that feels so good? That's the easy part. I'm glad it came so automatically the way it did. It's the emotional part that makes things scary. Not in a bad way. I just...I got so wrapped up in being in my sweetheart's embrace that I couldn't have concentrated much on the physical act at all. I just wanted him to feel beautiful. To feel loved and cared for. It was that beautiful exchange that made the sex so unbelievably erotic to me. That's what made our time together seem like...as he would put it...magic.

There was a sensual friction between Greyson's snuggling hole and the length penetrating him in the most intimate way. A friction that surprised me, considering how slippery he was in there. I nearly lost myself to the very feel of him. Hooking my elbows around the back of his knees as I thrust into him with increasing urgency. Were those his high pitched cries of passion, or mine? It was getting hard to distinguish the two. I was breathing so hard, and yet never got dizzy. Greyson's body was folded in half beneath me and he only held me tighter, silently pleading for more. He surprised me by craning his neck up to kiss me on the lips. Omigod! That's right! Kissing him would be much easier while I was on top of him this way! Why didn't I think of that?

I could feel his hardness poking at my underbelly as I put more of my weight on him and smashed my lips against his. Our tongues were immediately reunited, and I continued to hump myself deep inside of him as or kissing flooded us both with an even deeper craving to reach that hidden finish line. I even began to suck on the side of his neck while he crossed his arms across my back and wrapped his legs around me to dig his heels into the small of my back. "Unh...unhh....unhhhh..." His whimpers aroused me to the point where I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold on for much longer. His chute was squeezing me for everything that it was worth, and after a few particularly deep jabs at his special little 'excite button', he began to speak. "Oh God! Right there! Yes! Don't stop! Just keep doing it...just like that...oh wow...mmmm..."

I began to push myself into him even harder. I don't know what made me feel so aggressive at that particular moment, but the fact that Greyson got so turned on by it kept me going. He was doing all he could to thrust his hips up in time with my rapid downstrokes...pulling me further into his love. We were too breathless for kisses now. Something else was happening here. Somewhere between a cuddle and a wrestling match...my high pitched moans joined his in the symphony bouncing off the hotel room walls.

I couldn't hold that boy tightly enough, my chin over his shoulder as I raced towards a climax...my muscles tightening up involuntarily, waiting for a major blast. Greyson's fingers raked the back of my shoulders, as I continued to press against that magic spot, again and again and again, with every rapid thrust. "Keep going! Omigod...PLEASE keep going! Oh, OH...!!!" I don't think I've ever heard Greyson hit a higher note than the one that he did just a split second before his heated seed began to shoot out of his rose colored tip like the blast from a shotgun! MY wild humping frenzy caused his hardness to bounce and wave all over the place, his boyish nectar splashing in every direction, sloppily being dashed against his constricted stomach muscles and puddling in his shallow navel as he gripped me tightly with both his arms and his legs. I could feel it on my tummy. Greyson's excitement showering me from below while his helpless body writhed and wriggled in my embrace.

Inside, his body had suddenly become a chaotic mess of biological panic. One that pulsed and contracted and milked me for a powerful eruption of my own. Greyson's sexy squirming just made me want him even more, and with a few final pushes of my hips, I felt my balls drawing up tight against me, finally firing thick, creamy, shots into Greyson's hole, a fiery retaliation for the release he created.

My body wasn't still, and yet it felt frozen in place. The turbulent convulsions in my shaft left me powerless to do much more than to hang on to my lover and ride out the intensity of the situation at hand. Then...calming down after what must have been a massive fire to ten shots of hot semen into his spasming hole...my body attempted to return to normal. My heart pounding, my breath short, a slick sheen of perspiration on my skin...our lips connected again, and I held on to the tingling vibrations for as long as I could before they were gone.

This time...I actually did go soft. My wiry frame was shuddering with such a sensual breakdown that my body almost seemed to lose all of its energy at once. Not even Greyson's satisfied tongue kisses could keep me from sliding out of him, and lazily rolling over to the side to recover. Wow...sex is fuckin' AWESOME!

I don't know how long we lay there, huffing and puffing, just anchored enough to reality to keep from having an out-of-body experience...but we were totally comfortable with the near silence. Even when we rolled towards one another to stare into each others' eyes for a moment. Everything about this night felt perfect. So very perfect.

As Greyson softly caressed my cheek, he said, "I never dreamed that things could be like this."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I dunno...like...this. You and me. Just...laying here. Close. Affectionate."

"Really? I used to dream about this kinda thing all the time." I said. "I mean, more than just having a super cute boyfriend and LOTS of hot, naughty, sex marathons every chance we get. Hehehe! But...you know, the quiet moments too. Just like now."

Greyson smiled warmly as he kissed my lips and threaded his fingers through my hair. "I'll be honest, I didn't think I'd ever have any sweet moments like this. I thought that maybe I'd have to settle for something a little less romantic. Then I found you. And you're more than I ever dreamed you'd be."

I blushed. "Me? Even more than, you know...whatshisname?" He seemed puzzled. "You know, that Rodney guy?"

Greyson's forehead wrinkled up a bit, as if that was the strangest question I could have possibly asked him. Who knows? Maybe it was. "Rodney? From back home? Hehehe, no. Trust me, as big a crush as I had on him at the time, my whole idea of him didn't go too far beyond getting him naked and on top of me. Nothing more significant than that."

That's was the topic I was trying to ease myself in to without being too obvious. I probably just said it wrong. "'Back home', huh...?" I mumbled, taking a peek into his eyes before looking away.

Again, Greyson wasn't sure what I was getting at. "Evan...?"

"Forget it. It's nothing."

But he persisted, "Go ahead. Tell me what's on your mind." He kissed me on the cheek and scooted closer. "Whatever it is, it'll be ok."

I hesitated for a moment, then said, "I wasn't really eavesdropping or anything, but...did you mean what you said over the phone? To your sister?" Our eyes met again. "Are you really wrapping up your video shoot in a couple of weeks? Are you...ummm...going home to Oklahoma soon?"

His expression was genuine. I could tell that he hadn't thought about it much. Maybe not at all. "Oh..." He said softly. "Ummm...yeah. I mean, I have to go home eventually. All my family is there. My friends."

It was if my heart was slowly being torn apart, with only a thin layer of denial to keep it from being ripped in two. "Yeah. I get it." I wondered if that meant we only had a short time left to explore this 'thing' we had both fallen into so blindly, causing us to figure it would simply last forever without conflicts or complications. I didn't want to drain all of the love and energy out of the moment, so tried to be hopeful by asking him, "But...you'll go back on tour and stuff though, right? You've got to come to a town near me some time, right?"

Greyson gave me a halfhearted smirk. "Sure. I mean, I might. The new album is almost finished, so once I'm done recording, I'll probably tour again."

"See?" I grinned. "As soon as you're anywhere near me, I'll be sure to come looking for 'Chance LeGrey' at the closest swanky hotel I can find. I'll make sure you get yourself a good night's rest. Hehehe!"

"Yeah..." He said, blankly. "Well, except...I mean do a lot of my touring overseas. My fanbase is bigger over there. I spend a lot of time in Malaysia...and stuff..."

"Oh." I replied. "So, how long do your tours usually go on for?"

Sadly, he said, "Eight...maybe nine months. It depends."

Silence. This one, much less comfortable than the last one.

"Oh..." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't say anything else about it. I was barely sure how to begin that conversation, much less end it. But as I interlocked my fingers with Greyson's, rubbing the tip of my nose against his...I just tried to push these hurt feelings and worried thoughts right out of my heart and mind. I'm happy. This is a happy time right now.

But I will admit to dreading the possible outcome of falling in love so quickly without knowing more of the details involved. I don't know how to get to friggin' Malaysia! I can't even point that country out on a map if I had to. Not to mention that my beginner's salary for the 'Walking Dead' can barely buy me a bus ticket to Chicago...much less anywhere overseas.

But...like I said...this is supposed to be a happy time. For my baby and me.

I just hope that the stars above didn't give me the greatest loves of my entire life...only to snatch it away from me just as I was learning to appreciate it. I don't think my heart could take that. Worse...I don't think Greyson's could either.


End file.
